Abîmes
by Reimusha
Summary: Une éternité a passé depuis les massacres de Springwood et nul ne se souvient du monstre qui terrorisait les jeunes dans leur sommeil. Freddy Krueger est désormais à la recherche d'une âme forte pour reconquérir ses pouvoirs et son royaume mais sa proie se révèle plus résistante qu'il ne l'imaginait et un événement imprévu vient bouleverser tous ses plans. Freddy & OC
1. Prologue : Roi déchu

**A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET : ABÎMES**

**Prologue : Roi déchu**

* * *

La chaufferie. Encore et toujours. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Le crissement des griffes contre le métal. Les bruits de pas sur la passerelle craquelante, étouffés par les semelles épaisses, noyés dans le chuintement de la tuyauterie et l'assourdissante cacophonie des chaudières. Une ambiance sonore désormais si familière…

Elle leva les yeux vers la silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre au-dessus d'elle, consciente d'être observée avec une attention maniaque depuis son arrivée.

« Bonsoir Freddy », dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Elle pouvait suivre le rythme encore calme de sa respiration, coordonnée au sifflement de la vapeur d'eau s'échappant des cuves défectueuses. Elle devinait les battements de son cœur auxquels faisait écho le martèlement sourd et distant des machines. Il était la chaufferie.

« Quoi de neuf, salope ? », grinça-t-il, menaçant.

Sa voix sépulcrale semblait venir de partout à la fois. Cela n'ébranla pas Aeon. Elle l'observa sans ciller avant de répondre d'un ton las :

« Rien, connard. »

Avec la souplesse d'un félin, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit brutalement devant elle, soulevant une quantité phénoménale de poussières et de cendres qui tourbillonnèrent longtemps autour d'eux dans l'atmosphère étouffante et étrangement ralentie avant de retomber, inertes, sur le sol brûlant.

Il s'approcha et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. C'était toujours le même visage qui lui faisait face, la même peau ravagée par les flammes dévorantes, mettant à vif des chairs toujours sanguinolentes, créant d'immondes plaies que l'immortalité devait laisser ouvertes pour l'éternité. La bouche mutilée s'étira en un sourire répugnant qui découvrit une série de dents jaunâtres et mal plantées, pour la plupart cassées ou qui n'étaient pas loin de l'être. Ses yeux, d'un vert pâle et lumineux, la scrutèrent avec avidité tandis qu'il passa une langue agile sur ce qui restait de ses lèvres.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il leva sa main droite cachée dans un gant sale et troué, orné de quatre longues lames aiguisées reflétant la lueur rougeoyante des rares fourneaux encore actifs. L'une des lames se posa sur la joue d'Aeon. Elle y traça une fine entaille qui se referma presque instantanément, ne laissant comme toute preuve de sa brève existence qu'un mince filet de sang dont les quelques gouttes qui le constituaient avaient à peine eu le temps de perler.

Freddy laissa échapper un sifflement exaspéré et s'approcha davantage, saisissant avec brusquerie le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains puissantes.

« Pourquoi ?! », gronda-t-il, subitement hors de lui.

Elle soutint son regard, l'air absent. Ses mains se refermèrent doucement sur celles, gravement brûlées, de l'homme au pull rayé et les écartèrent, lui permettant de se libérer de son étreinte.

« Tu poses la même question toutes les nuits. Tu te répètes, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir de dédain. Et tu me fatigues. »

Avec un grognement de fureur, il la poussa en arrière et la plaqua contre le mur, emprisonnant ses bras, lui refusant toute retraite. Il baissa la tête, amenant presque son visage hideux au contact de celui d'Aeon. L'haleine s'échappant de sa respiration saccadée était tiède et fétide mais elle ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire. Il se colla contre elle et elle perçut à travers l'épais tissu du pull en lambeaux les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un air faussement interrogateur, semblant attendre avec un intérêt poli la suite des évènements.

« Salope ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Attends, je te ferai jouir, moi ! »

Approchant encore son visage, il laissa une trace humide et brillante là où sa langue râpeuse avait léché la joue blanche, laquelle trace s'estompa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reculer pour se repaître du spectacle.

« Non ! explosa-t-il, refermant ses mains autour du cou mince et fragile. Tu vas mourir, connasse ! »

Il l'entendit rire doucement et resserra sa prise, cherchant à l'étouffer. Il se rendit rapidement compte que plus il serrait et plus elle ricanait. Plus elle se moquait de lui.

« Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il en faisant violemment rebondir sa tête contre le mur. Tu vas te taire ! »

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et cesser, avec en tête un minuscule espoir de réussite.

Il la lâcha enfin et s'écarta lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle s'affaissa et ne bougea plus, les bras ballants et la tête pendante. Son crâne avait laissé une marque sanglante sur le mur, à l'endroit où il l'avait heurté. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent qui semblèrent une éternité au croque-mitaine sans que la jeune femme ne fasse le moindre mouvement. En dépit du bon sens, il se mit à espérer et l'observa avec attention, guettant le moindre signe pouvant l'informer sur son éventuelle victoire.

Bien qu'il s'y fut attendu, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit se redresser et, avec un hurlement de colère, son poing alla s'écraser contre le béton à quelques centimètres du visage narquois. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son bras et il sentit le sang couler de ses phalanges réduites en miettes.

Sans un mot, elle se dégagea de l'espace étroit entre lui et le mur dans lequel il l'avait confinée et s'éloigna avec l'assurance qu'il ne la suivrait plus.

Elle regarda un moment cette loque qui fut un roi, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et, presque immédiatement, disparut en laissant derrière elle un tourbillon de particules qui s'agitèrent en tous sens avant de se disperser autour du Maître des Cauchemars resté seul, prostré dans son royaume désormais oublié et laissé à l'abandon.


	2. Chapter 1 : Urgences

**Chapitre 1 : Urgences**

* * *

**_8 semaines plus tôt._**

Le docteur McKay bailla longuement. Elle cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran où s'affichait le résultat de la bio qu'elle avait fait demander en urgence. Le patient de la chambre cinquante-sept, un alcoolique confirmé en attente de greffe avait vu son taux de leucocytes monter en flèche dans les dernières heures et elle avait tenu à ce qu'il soit fait une analyse toutes les deux heures.

Elle tapota le clavier de son stylo. De dix mille, le taux était passé à mille deux cents. C'était encore trop mais l'évolution était encourageante.

Un nouveau bâillement menaça de lui décrocher la mâchoire et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses paupières alourdies de fatigue se fermèrent lentement et sa tête s'inclina vers la table. La sonnerie du téléphone la réveilla en sursaut et elle jura à mi-voix avant de décrocher le combiné.

« Soins intensifs ?

\- Les urgences. Nous avons un AVC à intuber immédiatement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix grave et impérieuse qu'elle avait au bout du fil et cela l'étonna.

« Vous n'avez personne qui puisse faire ça sur place ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Il vient d'y avoir un gros carambolage, tout le monde est débordé.

\- Le docteur Alaimo n'est pas de garde cette nuit ?

\- Si, répondit l'homme avec un certain agacement, il s'occupe déjà des traumas. Il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour l'AVC. »

La jeune anesthésiste inspira profondément.

_La rançon de la gloire_, songea-t-elle sans réelle joie.

« J'ai compris, dit-elle avec lassitude. J'arrive. Préparez-moi tout le matériel, ce serait sympa.

\- Je vais faire mon possible. »

Le ton employé était sec et tranchant. Elle raccrocha le combiné en soupirant. S'il n'était pas content, il devrait faire avec. C'était plutôt à elle de râler… on l'arrachait à son service pour une bête intubation. Elle se leva, s'étira brièvement en faisant craquer ses articulations enraidies par l'inconfort de la nuit et se pencha sur le moniteur. Pas d'alarme, des paramètres normaux pour tout le monde… un coup d'œil aux minuscules écrans de vidéosurveillance lui apprit que Carmen se trouvait dans la dernière chambre du service. Elle s'y rendit rapidement et passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

« Carmen ? »

L'infirmière leva les yeux du pupitre sur lequel elle entreposait les différentes seringues destinées au baxter. Assurée d'avoir son entière attention, Aeon continua.

« Je m'absente, je vais aux urgences pour une intubation. S'il y a le moindre problème…

\- Je te bipe, oui, acheva Carmen avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix et cela rassura Aeon autant que ça l'agaça. Carmen connaissait bien son travail et le faisait avec efficacité. D'une dizaine d'années plus âgée qu'Aeon, elle semblait prendre toute chose avec le sourire et distillait une bonne humeur contagieuse au sein du service. Ce que Aeon considérait parfois comme grave et qui pouvait prendre des proportions exagérées lorsqu'elle était de mauvais poil était instantanément minimisé par la désinvolture désarmante de l'infirmière. Ce qui agaçait le plus Aeon était de reconnaître que Carmen avait la bonne attitude face à la plupart des situations. Elle-même s'angoissait encore beaucoup trop pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Cette intubation en faisait partie.

Elle s'éloigna de la chambre et gagna à pas lents la sortie des soins intensifs avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle allait faire son travail et le faire bien. Le patient n'était pas responsable du ton qu'avait employé l'infirmier au téléphone – s'il s'agissait bien d'un infirmier. Aeon avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom et encore moins un visage sur cette voix méprisante qui l'avait appelée comme si elle était encore stagiaire… Le patient n'était pas non plus responsable de son humeur massacrante et du fait que, comme stipulé dans son contrat, elle devait passer deux nuits par semaine à l'hôpital à cause de la pénurie d'anesthésistes. Le patient n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceci.

Elle prit cinq minutes pour s'apaiser avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

_Sauver des vies_, se dit-elle avec conviction, _tu es ici pour sauver des vies. Alors ne te plains pas qu'on te demande de faire ton travail et fais-le. _

Elle entra dans l'immense ascenseur d'où s'échappait une lumière blanche aveuglante et s'adossa à l'une des parois.

_A force de tout banaliser, je vais perdre mon âme dans cet hôpital_, songea-t-elle avec dégoût.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sans que l'ascenseur ne bouge, elle sentit une once de panique s'instiller en elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas désigné l'étage. Elle effleura le bouton du -1 et se détendit en sentant la cabine descendre doucement. Son regard erra sur des détails qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de les voir : la date de fabrication de l'ascenseur, les mises en garde en cas d'incendie, le poids maximum autorisé… la minuscule éraflure qu'elle avait fait une nuit en poussant un lit trop brusquement pour l'emmener au bloc…

« Demain, dit-elle à mi-voix. Demain, ça ira mieux. Je vais dormir et me reposer et ça ira mieux. »

Le simple fait d'énoncer cette certitude à voix haute lui fit du bien et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur et prit la direction du service des urgences.

A son arrivée ici, elle avait passé des heures dans les couloirs tortueux en tentant de se repérer, se perdant et n'osant pas demander son chemin de peur de passer pour une imbécile qui ne sait pas suivre une indication fléchée. Le fait de se diriger aujourd'hui dans le dédale immaculé sans même avoir à y réfléchir la fit sourire et lui offrit une de ces petites satisfactions dont elle était persuadée qu'il fallait savoir se contenter.

Elle poussa un peu trop violemment les portes battantes qui isolaient le service des urgences et s'attira un regard mauvais de l'infirmier qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle s'excusa distraitement, un petit sourire faussement contrit aux lèvres. Faire peur aux autres pouvait se révéler savoureux au milieu de sombres pensées.

Elle se dirigea droit vers l'accueil et toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'infirmière coincée derrière sa vitre de protection comme dans un bocal. Celle-ci leva la tête et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir, Dr McKay, dit-elle avec une chaleur inattendue dans un endroit si austère.

\- Bonsoir Dora. Ça va dans l'aquarium ? »

L'infirmière laissa éclater un rire bref et aigu.

« Un peu chaud, admit-elle, mais vu que nous avons eu encore deux agressions hier soir, je m'en accommode. »

Aeon acquiesça en silence. Elle savait, pour avoir elle-même travaillé dans ce service que les personnes qui y débarquaient n'étaient pas toutes animées des meilleures intentions du monde. A l'époque, elle avait même demandé un renforcement des équipes de sécurité. Ou, à défaut, que l'on autorise les membres du personnel soignant à disposer d'un taser.

_En plus, on gagnait du temps sur les arrêts cardiaques… un coup de taser et hop ! Plus besoin de défibrillateur._

Bizarrement, son idée n'avait pas remporté un franc succès et la direction de l'hôpital avait très vite organisé son transfert aux soins intensifs… Elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Il paraît que je dois intuber un AVC, Dora.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que nous venons de recevoir un patient qui semble victime d'un AVC mais… »

L'infirmière s'interrompit et jeta un œil à ses notes avant de relever la tête vers l'anesthésiste, surprise.

« Qui t'a prévenue ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un homme, la voix grave. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

\- C'est étrange… le patient est arrivé il y a moins de quinze minutes, je vais regarder qui s'en occupe.

Aeon la vit feuilleter l'énorme cahier des arrivées. Elle se détourna, résistant à l'envie de faire pianoter ses ongles sur le comptoir. Elle n'était pas pressée, ses propres patients étaient stables et, en cas de problème, son équipe était plus que compétente. Elle regarda l'agitation ordonnée caractéristique d'un service aussi stressant. Un mélange subtil de précipitation et de calme que tous les membres du personnel finissaient par adopter à moins de vouloir finir dopés au Lizanxia.

Dans un coin, près de l'entrée extérieure, des dizaines de chaises s'alignaient, toutes occupées par des personnes plus ou moins malades. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de transpiration, de sang et de Javel. Elle pouvait voir sur les visages un panel d'émotions allant de l'énervement, voire la colère, à la résignation la plus complète. Un homme s'était levé et faisait les cent pas entre les autres patients, son impatience suintant par tous les pores de la peau. Il était rouge, luisant et transpirait abondamment. Il respirait difficilement, par à-coups et avec un sifflement annonciateur d'une violente crise d'asthme.

« Pourquoi vient-il ? demanda Aeon.

\- Qui ?

\- Ce patient debout qui tourne en rond.

\- Ah ! Il a emmené son fils qui s'est intoxiqué avec la fumée du barbecue. Le gosse est pris en charge, il doit juste attendre.

\- Il va lui falloir une dose de Ventoline si tu ne veux pas que je l'intube aussi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il souffle comme un bœuf. Ce serait bien de l'ausculter avant qu'il claque en salle d'attente.

\- C'est qu'on est débordé…

\- C'est toi qui vois. »

Dora se redressa un peu pour observer à son tour l'homme qui s'était à présent rassis et détachait péniblement les boutons de sa chemise. Elle prit le téléphone et passa un appel en interne.

« Dominique ? C'est Dora. C'est toi qui gères le gosse du barbecue ? Je crois que tu devrais aussi prendre le père en charge. Il est en train de nous faire une grosse insuffisance respiratoire. Tu t'en occupes ? Merci. »

Elle raccrocha en coulant un regard entendu vers Aeon.

« J'ai toujours raison, dit simplement cette dernière sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Mh. Bon, c'est Antoine qui a l'AVC. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas lui qui t'a appelée, c'est très bizarre.

\- C'est bien Alaimo qui est de garde ?

\- Oui, mais il s'occupe…

\- Je sais, vous avez une cargaison de traumas qui va arriver. »

Dora ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

\- La personne qui m'a appelée me l'a dit.

\- C'est chelou quand même ton histoire. L'accident vient de se produire. Enfin, va toujours voir dans la sept, c'est là que tu trouveras l'AVC.

\- J'ai du matos ?

\- Vois avec Antoine, mais je ne pense pas, il n'attendait personne si tôt.

\- Pff… quel bordel. Merci, Dora. »

Aeon s'éloigna avec un dernier regard pour l'homme en nage qui respirait de plus en plus mal. Elle compatissait. Normal qu'il s'inquiète pour son gosse, mais il avait dû prendre sa dose de fumée lui aussi et, sans plainte de sa part, personne n'avait jugé utile de lui demander s'il avait également besoin de soins.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre sept pour se retrouver face à un infirmier d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène.

« Tchô Antoine, dit-elle en levant deux doigts en V.

\- Tchô ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- On m'a bipé pour que je vienne intuber ton patient. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est le grand mystère de la soirée. Une belle voix de baryton. »

Antoine secoua la tête d'un air contrarié.

« C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui depuis que les pompiers l'ont amené ici. Personne d'autre ne l'a vu et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelée.

\- Je sais, j'aurais reconnu ta voix. Il a besoin d'une intubation oui ou non ?

\- Oui. J'étais en train de tout préparer pour Alaimo.

\- Il est occupé à attendre les victimes d'un carambolage.

\- Oh là ! On était déjà débordés ! Ça va rien arranger.

\- C'est pas votre fort la communication dans ce service, dit-elle, décontenancée. On m'a justement appelée parce qu'avec le carambolage, tout le monde était occupé. Je n'y comprends rien. Bref. »

Elle montra la table remplie de champs et d'instruments stériles.

« C'est prêt ?

\- Oui, chef, répondit Antoine, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier davantage la jeune anesthésiste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au fait ?

\- Les pompiers l'ont amené inconscient et en insuffisance respiratoire. Ils l'ont laissé sous ballon. Ils supposaient un AVC.

\- Il vient d'où ? demanda Aeon en allant se laver les mains.

\- Aucune idée. Pas de papiers, il est arrivé seul…

\- Le second mystère de la soirée. Cette histoire commence à me plaire !

\- 'm'étonne pas, tu vis pour le glauque.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! »

Elle déplia la blouse stérile et l'enfila prestement, d'un geste qui laissait transparaître une longue habitude.

\- Juste un truc bizarre, continua l'infirmier.

\- On n'en est plus à ça près.

\- Ouais. Il a pas mal de plaies un peu partout sur le corps. Des anciennes, des plus récentes. On dirait des scarifications.

\- Pas de conclusions hâtives, Watson.

\- Non, je t'assure, ça ressemble à des blessures qu'il se serait fait tout seul.

\- Mouais. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu me prépares le champ ?

Sans répondre, Antoine déplia le large champ opératoire sur la poitrine du patient et disposa les différents instruments sur la table stérile.

Les mains en l'air pour se garder du moindre contact, Aeon s'approcha derrière le jeune homme et prit le bec que lui tendait l'infirmier. Elle ouvrit la bouche du jeune homme et, en quelques gestes, lui introduisit un tube dans la trachée.

« A y est, dit-elle en enlevant ses gants. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais le faire à ma place.

\- Je pourrais, mais ça ne serait pas légal, répondit-il en branchant le respirateur artificiel.

\- Peut-être, mais ça sauverait plus de vies.

\- Peut-être, mais je perdrais mon emploi.

\- Rabat-joie. Montre-moi un peu ces plaies. »

Antoine souleva la couverture, dévoilant un spectacle désolant. Le corps entier du patient était couvert de longues coupures d'une dizaine de centimètres chacune. Comme le lui avait signalé l'infirmier, certaines en étaient déjà au stade de cicatrices, tandis que d'autres, pansées, semblaient saigner encore.

« Quand même…, murmura Aeon.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était glauque.

\- Où va-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi, tu le veux ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai intubé, non ? C'est un peu mon patient.

\- Comme tu veux. Vois ça avec Dora, je le prépare pour le transfert.

\- Merci. »

Elle retira la blouse et la déposa dans le bac prévu à cet effet. Elle regarda le jeune homme inconscient à qui la machine imposait un rythme de respiration régulier. Sa fréquence cardiaque était bonne, sa tension aussi. Un patient pas trop compliqué en somme. Peut-être un peu psy si l'on considérait ses plaies mais, une fois réveillé, il changerait de service et ce ne serait plus son problème à elle.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

« Dis donc, fais attention, il y a une plaie que tu n'as pas comprimée, elle pisse le sang. »

Antoine regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait et sembla surpris.

« Bizarre, dit-il, j'étais persuadé de m'être occupé de toutes celles qui saignaient. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu une ici…

\- Pas grave, elle a pu t'échapper. Je l'attends dans mon service.

\- OK, je ferai un dernier tour pour être de ne pas en avoir oublié d'autres.

\- Bonne nuit Antoine.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Aeon sortit de la chambre et inspira profondément avant de gagner le comptoir d'accueil pour organiser le long processus de transfert du patient.


	3. Chapter 2 : Descente aux Enfers

**Chapitre 2 : Descente aux Enfers**

* * *

« Ok jeunes gens, nous avons là un jeune homme non identifié, probablement entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans, sédaté, intubé et ventilé. »

Après avoir quitté le service des urgences la veille, Aeon avait rapidement briefé son équipe et l'interne qui devait la remplacer puis était rentrée chez elle à son plus grand soulagement. Trente-six heures de garde, c'était trop. Elle était presque trop fatiguée pour pouvoir dormir et elle mit sur le compte du stress le rêve stupide et épuisant qu'elle avait fait, courant sans but dans une sorte de haut fourneau désaffecté, vomissant une horde de zombies sous Prozac et à l'architecture perpétuellement changeante. Loin de l'avoir reposée, son sommeil agité l'avait laissée plus grincheuse et agacée que jamais. Le summum avait été atteint lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait réveillée. L'interne, ce fichu interne, était malade et personne d'autre n'était disponible pour reprendre le service. Elle s'était levée sans joie en pensant à la nouvelle garde de douze heures qui l'attendait. Avec en bonus l'immense honneur de chaperonner de jeunes stagiaires à la limite de l'incompétence. Cet hôpital allait la tuer.

« Les pompiers l'ont amené aux urgences hier soir », continua-t-elle, il était déjà dans un coma profond. On a supposé un AVC, cela a été confirmé cette nuit par le scanner. Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui et personne ne s'est encore manifesté. Ses paramètres sont plutôt encourageants à l'heure actuelle mais il présente une particularité intéressante : il est couvert de coupures plus ou moins récentes qui saignent de manière tout à fait anarchique. Des suggestions ?

\- Une hémophilie ? risqua timidement une jeune blonde qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux.

\- L'hémostase est correcte.

\- Alors un syndrome de Willebrand ?

\- Même remarque. Et l'activité de la ristocétine est normale.

\- Comment est le taux de plaquettes ?

\- Normal. Si vous aviez étudié vos cours, vous sauriez que ce n'est pas un critère de diagnostic des hémophilies ou d'un Willebrand. »

La blonde se renfrogna et regarda ses chaussures.

« Suivant ? demanda Aeon en balayant son assemblée de stagiaires du regard.

\- Il faudrait peut-être le mettre sous agent coagulant ?

\- Un patient sédaté, alité et qui vient de faire un AVC ?

\- Comme ça on verrait l'effet de l'agent coagulant sur lui et ça nous permettrait de faire d'autres hypothèses…, avança l'externe, sûr de lui.

\- Qui peut dire au Dr Mengele ici présent pourquoi on ne teste pas « juste pour voir » l'effet d'un médicament sur un patient potentiellement instable ? Suivant !

\- On ne peut pas exclure une contamination par un agent viro-pathogène hémorragique de type Ebola », murmura un jeune homme efflanqué au visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

Aeon leva les yeux au soleil et poussa ce qu'elle espéra être un faible soupir.

« Suivant… »

Les stagiaires proposèrent encore plusieurs pathologies farfelues assorties de leur proposition de traitement, qu'Aeon refusa les unes après les autres.

« Faites-moi quelques recherches supplémentaires et vous reviendrez quand vous aurez tous les trois un cerveau », finit-elle par dire, lassée par ce rôle ingrat d'enseignante désignée.

Elle les regarda sortir de la chambre et se tourna vers le jeune patient inconscient. L'une des coupures saignait à nouveau. Elle était sûre de l'avoir vue refermée cette nuit. Tout en plaquant une compresse stérile sur la plaie, elle leva les yeux vers le moniteur. Il persistait à montrer des paramètres constants qui exaspéraient la jeune anesthésiste.

« Dr House ? Le docteur Cuddy vous demande en urgence ! Elle souhaite savoir si le service des diagnostics à la noix a une conclusion pour ce cas… »

Aeon ne bougea pas mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres.

« Très drôle Carmen… Ça leur fera du bien de réfléchir un peu. Et puis ils aiment être malmenés.

\- Si tu le dis… Ils avaient l'air plutôt dépité en quittant la chambre. Il me semble même avoir entendu les mots "connasse" et "mal-baisée". Je n'ose imaginer qu'ils faisaient référence à toi… »

Aeon haussa les épaules avec une moue ennuyée. Carmen avisa le patient et le désigna du menton.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Aeon secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Ça ne peut vraiment pas être une hémophilie ?

\- Ça me semble improbable, ses analyses sont bonnes et ça ne ressemble pas à un problème de coagulation. Ses plaies se rouvrent et saignent de façon imprévisible mais son hémostase est normale. Tu vois celle-ci ? »

Elle découvrit la coupure qu'elle venait de comprimer quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle était en voie de cicatrisation cette nuit. Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Comment va-t-on appeler notre jeune ami ?

\- Quel jour on est ?

\- Le douze juillet, c'est la… »

Carmen regarda un petit calendrier

« … Saint-Jason.

\- Va pour Jason alors.

\- Comme le tueur dans ce film d'horreur tout pourri…

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, elle est la bienvenue. Et le film n'était pas « tout pourri ».

\- Ça le fera, conclut l'infirmière en souriant. Quel est le programme pour lui ? »

Aeon prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Si ses paramètres restent constants, on lève petit à petit la sédation, puis on le réveille, on l'extube et il s'en va.

\- Et pour ses coupures ?

\- On soigne celles qui saignent.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer plus que ça, remarqua Carmen, un peu décontenancée.

\- Je pense que même voir Depardieu faire la roue à poil ne soulèverait pas plus d'intérêt chez moi aujourd'hui, Carmen. Je viens de terminer une putain de garde de trente-six heures pour m'en voir refiler une autre de douze heures après seulement six heures de repos. Et je dois en plus baby-sitter trois incompétents qui aimeraient être dans n'importe quel autre service de cet hôpital plutôt que dans le mien. Je suis trop crevée pour supporter tout ça et m'extasier sur un cas « housesque » en même temps…

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Pas assez. J'ai enchaîné les rêves débiles et stressants et je me suis levée plus crevée qu'en me couchant. Après cette garde, j'aurai trois jours de repos. Big Boss me l'a promis.

\- Et tu crois encore au Père Noël, toi ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Quel vilain sarcasme envers notre chef de service. Ce sera répété, déformé et amplifié lors du prochain débriefing.

\- Ce que j'en dis…, répondit Carmen en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de croire qu'il va tenir au moins en partie sa promesse et me laisser tranquille vingt-quatre heures. Je serai déjà contente.

\- Ecoute, tout est tranquille ici. Va dans ton bureau et repose-toi un peu. Personne ne t'en voudra.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas argumenter contre ça.

\- Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout et tu insultes tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'heur de te plaire.

\- Oh, vraiment, « qui n'ont pas l'heur de me plaire »… »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'adore quand tu parles comme Michelle Mercier dans Sissi l'Impératrice !

\- Sors d'ici ! dit Carmen en lui jetant un stylo.

\- Ouille ! Oui, chef ! cria Aeon en riant cette fois de bon cœur.

\- Et c'est Romy Schneider qui joue Sissi, jeune inculte ! Michelle Mercier, c'était Angélique Marquise des Anges ! »

Un rire moqueur lui répondit tandis que l'anesthésiste sortait de la chambre cinquante-cinq. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, heureuse de cette trêve que lui « imposait » son infirmière-chef.

Elle entra dans la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de bureau et hésita un instant en voyant le lit de camp. Il était 14h. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se coucher à cette heure-là. Dormir sur la chaise ferait à coup sûr moins jaser. Elle s'installa de son mieux au bureau, programma sur son smartphone une alarme de vingt minutes, avant de poser la tête sur ses bras croisés. Avec un immense soupir de bonheur, elle ferma les yeux et se sentit immédiatement glisser dans le sommeil.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon tourna à droite. Pour changer.

Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et explorait inlassablement les couloirs labyrinthiques sans parvenir à trouver une cohérence dans son cheminement. Son sens de l'orientation, redoutablement efficace d'ordinaire, était voué à l'inutilité ici, dans cet endroit modulable et quasiment vivant dont les coursives menaient où bon leur semblait sans permettre à la logique d'intervenir.

_Un cul-de-sac._

Encore un. Elle fit demi-tour, non sans remarquer que la passerelle qu'elle venait pourtant d'arpenter avait déjà changé. Elle haussa les épaules et soupira. Une certaine lassitude l'envahissait et elle souhaitait mettre un terme à ce rêve absurde le plus rapidement possible.

« Et puis c'est quoi cet endroit ? », ronchonna-t-elle à voix haute.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve la nuit même. Une sorte de chaufferie géante dans laquelle se croisaient un nombre improbable de passerelles métalliques sur plusieurs étages. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et regarda en bas. Un abysse sans fond d'un noir infini lui rendit son regard. Frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui pourrait en sortir si elle évoluait dans un roman de Lovecraft, elle tourna la tête vers le haut. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa tandis qu'elle contemplait les mêmes profondeurs ténébreuses.

Elle s'écarta de la passerelle d'un bond, prise d'un vertige qui la laissa pantelante un long moment. L'image effrayante d'une interminable descente aux Enfers s'imposa à son esprit. La lueur rougeoyante des fourneaux et leur souffle chaud accentuait encore cette idée et c'est mal à l'aise qu'elle se remit en route. Un martèlement sourd retentissait au loin, sans qu'elle puisse préciser sa localisation, mais elle avait l'impression très nette de s'en rapprocher malgré ses fréquents changements de direction.

Le souffle rendu court par l'appréhension, elle monta plusieurs escaliers de suite, semblant trouver plus facilement son chemin. Les ténèbres avaient reculé dans cette partie de ce qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler son « donjon » et le bruit métallique que son esprit avait assimilé à la frappe inlassable d'un marteau sur une enclume se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle contournait une immense chaudière, un bruit claquant, dramatiquement proche, la fit se retourner d'un bond. Au même instant, la chaudière sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée se mit en route dans un grondement apocalyptique, crachant des flammes qui léchèrent la jeune femme. Elle s'écarta en sifflant de douleur et tapota son bras qui avait commencé à prendre feu. Elle passa quelques minutes à se débattre avec ses habits qui s'étaient embrasés en plusieurs endroits avant de stopper et de se redresser soudainement, frappée par le silence. Le bruit incessant s'était tu.

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. La présence. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, avec elle. Près d'elle. Quelqu'un l'épiait dans l'ombre. Depuis quand ?

_Depuis le début…_ lui répondit une petite voix au fond d'elle-même.

Doucement, à pas comptés, elle s'approcha d'un recoin sombre au sein duquel semblaient se tapir les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Respirant par à-coups, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle progressa avec une lenteur exaspérante, se demandant confusément pourquoi elle ne s'enfuyait pas au lieu de s'avancer vers le monstre qui se cachait dans cet Enfer. Sa poitrine se resserrait à lui faire mal, lui coupant la respiration. La terreur la submergeait à tel point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à penser. Les yeux fixés sur les abîmes dissimulant l'indicible, elle avait l'étrange impression d'être en train de provoquer son propre arrêt cardiaque. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une longueur de bras de la zone d'ombre, tout s'éteignit.

Aeon hurla, un hurlement de terreur absolue qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue pousser. Une obscurité épaisse et étouffante la submergea, noyant ses sens dans l'ouate glacée. Perdant l'équilibre, confondant le haut et le bas, Aeon suffoquait, paralysée par la peur. A contrecœur, se sentant tomber, elle tendit ses bras devant elle et ses doigts glissèrent sur quelque chose de mou et d'humide. Un violent goût de bile lui monta à la bouche et elle tenta de reculer. Elle buta contre une paroi métallique et y resta adossée, prostrée, faible et pantelante. Le silence écrasant se teinta progressivement de chuchotements sourds qui semblaient l'encercler, resserrant l'espace autour d'elle, le rendant presque palpable. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé une telle frayeur. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, prête à se résigner.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Elle rouvrit les yeux. D'où que vienne cette pensée, elle dilua la mélasse dans laquelle s'était embourbé son esprit. Alors qu'elle retrouvait ses facultés et sentait cette peur irrationnelle s'estomper, la lumière revint, lentement.

Ce qu'elle avait touché du bout des doigts s'avéra être un linge mouillé qui pendait à un crochet. Les ombres s'étaient dissipées et ne cachaient aucun monstre dantesque. S'insultant copieusement, Aeon tenta de retrouver une respiration normale et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il n'y avait rien ici. Rien d'autre que ce qu'elle avait choisi d'y apporter.

Au moment où elle allait stopper ce rêve éprouvant, elle entendit un grattement derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à sauter à la gorge de ses propres visions. Un tout jeune homme, très mince, se tenait dos à elle, près de la rambarde. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, comme un autiste, et il lui sembla percevoir de légers sanglots. Des sanglots d'enfant. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et le contourna lentement, comme elle aurait approché un animal acculé. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour distinguer son visage, un cri lui échappa : devant elle se tenait le jeune homme qu'elle avait intubé la nuit même. Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et Aeon se demanda s'il avait même conscience de sa présence. Il semblait ailleurs, ses yeux regardant fixement devant lui tandis qu'il se frottait vigoureusement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Son T-shirt était trempé de sang et ses avant-bras nus étaient déchiquetés par une quantité impressionnante de coupures qui semblaient plus profondes que dans le souvenir d'Aeon.

Elle le regarda en silence, ne sachant que faire. Lorsqu'elle décida de faire demi-tour, il leva enfin des yeux aveugles vers elle et, d'une voix éteinte, lui dit :

« Il vous a vue.

\- Qui ? »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire triste avant de basculer par-dessus la rambarde et de se jeter dans le vide.


	4. Chapter 3 : Les trois nerds

**Chapitre 3 : Les trois nerds**

* * *

Aeon se réveilla en sursaut en bousculant sa chaise et faillit se flanquer par terre. La nuque trempée d'une sueur froide et la gorge sèche, elle sortit de son bureau pour entendre le signal d'avertissement d'un des moniteurs. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'écran de contrôle central, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Jason. Elle faillit télescoper Carmen qui en sortait au même moment.

« J'allais te chercher.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tachycardie.

\- Combien ?

\- Il est à cent quatre-vingt.

\- Merde… »

Aeon entra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme était en pleines convulsions. Ses paramètres étaient complètement affolés. Sa fréquence cardiaque bondissait de cent quatre-vingt à soixante, pour revenir brusquement à cent vingt. Sa tension artérielle dépassait allègrement dix-huit.

« Il fibrille ! cria Aeon. Réa !

\- Réa ! » relaya Carmen en dehors de la chambre.

Presque immédiatement, deux infirmiers entrèrent en poussant devant eux le chariot contenant tout le matériel nécessaire à une réanimation d'urgence.

« Eric, charge le défibrillateur, ordonna l'anesthésiste à l'un d'eux. Charles, mets-lui une canule dans la bouche pour qu'il ne déforme pas son tube et maintiens-lui le haut du corps. Carmen, remets-lui une pression positive dans les poumons et augmente l'oxygène. »

Sans attendre, Aeon plaça les électrodes du défibrillateur sur la poitrine du patient et vint se placer au-dessus de lui pour entamer un massage cardiaque.

« Allez Jason ! », murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle eu le temps de faire une dizaine de mouvements avant qu'Eric ne crie :

« Chargé !

\- Tout le monde s'écarte ! »

Un son sourd retentit tandis que le corps de Jason se soulevait sous l'action de la décharge électrique. Aeon et les trois infirmiers levèrent la tête vers l'écran du moniteur. La fréquence cardiaque se maintint quelques secondes avant de redevenir erratique.

« On recommence ! »

Elle reprit le massage thoracique jusqu'au signal d'Eric. De nouveau, le choc souleva Jason sans calmer l'affolement de son rythme cardiaque. Il fallut trois décharges supplémentaires pour qu'enfin ses paramètres se stabilisent.

Les quatre praticiens fixèrent un long moment le moniteur en retenant leur souffle, puis se regardèrent et sourirent tous en même temps. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa simultanément de leurs lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Carmen, il était stable, tout avait l'air parfaitement normal.

\- En tout cas, s'il fibrille comme ça régulièrement, ça explique son AVC, répondit Aeon. On va lui faire passer une échographie cardiaque. En attendant, on le met sous anticoagulants.

\- Et ses plaies ? demanda Eric en désignant une tache de sang qui s'élargissait sous l'un des bandages.

\- Et merde…, soupira Aeon.

\- On ne pourrait pas l'envoyer en salle d'opération pour qu'un chirurgien suture tout ça ?

\- J'ai déjà fait une demande, il n'y a pas de place en salle d'op' pour l'instant : ils sont au taquet avec le carambolage de cette nuit. Il faut qu'on se débrouille seuls. Je vais suturer moi-même les plus profondes aujourd'hui.

\- On lui donne quand même des anticoagulants ? continua Eric.

\- Règle de base des soins intensifs ?

\- Toujours aller au plus vital, répondit-il en hochant la tête

\- Même si ça entre en conflit avec un autre problème ? demanda Charles.

\- Oui, si l'autre problème en question ne met pas le pronostic vital en jeu, ce qui est le cas ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il se vide de son sang d'ici à ce qu'on ait stabilisé son cœur. Donc, anticoagulants. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous fasse un autre AVC ou une embolie. »

Elle regarda en direction de la grande salle centrale.

« Ils sont où, mes boulets ?

\- Tu les as envoyés se faire greffer un cerveau, lui rappela Carmen.

\- Ils sont partis pour un bout de temps alors.

\- Tu sais que c'est ce genre d'attitude qui te vaut ta mauvaise réputation auprès des externes…, commenta l'infirmière.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour le chef cessera de m'en envoyer.

\- Ne rêve pas. Il y a trop peu de services de soins intensifs compétents et tu es la meilleure anesthésiste de l'hôpital.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Carmen, ce n'est pas moi qui attribue les congés.

\- Ni les promotions, d'ailleurs, intervint Eric.

\- Surtout pas les promotions, confirma Aeon. Je vais chercher les externes, ils font semblant de faire des recherches depuis trop longtemps. Mettez Jason sous aspirine 500mg et quinidine. Eric, tu appelles la cardio et tu leur demandes une écho d'urgence.

\- Et s'il fibrille à nouveau ?

\- Je ne serai pas longue. Mais si cela arrive, vous me bipez et vous commencez la réa. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Jason. Le visage du garçon était d'une pâleur de mort, mais ses constantes étaient bonnes. Elle ne pouvait d'empêcher de penser que le Jason de son rêve venait de sauter une rambarde lorsque le cœur du vrai Jason avait commencé à fibriller. Elle avait parfois d'excellentes intuitions mais jamais encore elle n'avait fait de rêve aussi fidèlement prémonitoire. Peut-être avait-elle simplement entendu le moniteur cardiaque dans son sommeil et son cerveau avait-il choisi de l'interpréter de cette façon.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre, pressant le pas vers la bibliothèque.

**oooOoOooo**

« On va encore passer combien de temps ici ? »

Le garçon qui venait de parler se balançait nonchalamment, essayant sans grand succès de tenir en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de la chaise.

« Si tu nous aidais, on irait sans doute plus vite, Arthur, soupira la jeune blonde à ses côtés.

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit ! rétorqua Arthur. Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle voulait simplement se débarrasser de nous ? »

Il atterrit brutalement sur les quatre pieds de la chaise et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de ses deux camarades.

« Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne veut pas avoir d'étudiants dans les pattes. Tous les copains nous ont prévenus.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se documenter un peu, répondit timidement la jeune fille. On pourrait trouver un truc qui l'aiderait.

\- Mais ouvre les yeux Marion ! Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide ! Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il a, ce patient. Elle voulait juste nous humilier, cette salope.

\- Elle doit être mal-baisée, renchérit le troisième externe avec un hochement de tête vigoureux qui fit voler ses mèches rousses et bouclées.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je devrais pouvoir lui rendre service, ricana Arthur. Elle est chiante, mais elle est bonne. En la bâillonnant, elle devrait être baisable. T'en penses quoi, Mathieu ?

\- Carrément ! Tu crois qu'elle suce ?

\- Vous êtes des porcs… » lâcha Marion.

\- Oh, ça va, la sainte-nitouche !

\- Et puis c'est quoi ce prénom ? « Aeon »… J'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Aeon vient du grec « αἰών ». Ça signifie « âge », dans le sens grand laps de temps, ère, etc… L'âge de pierre. Le Moyen-âge. L'âge bête… »

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent en même temps et Marion poussa un petit cri.

« Je suis plutôt fière de mon prénom, en fait, poursuivit Aeon en s'avançant vers eux. Ça aurait pu être pire : mon père, écossais et fan de Tolkien, voulait m'appeler ''Arwen'', mais c'est ma mère qui a finalement pu imposer son choix purement helléniste. »

Marion, Arthur et Mathieu se recroquevillaient progressivement sur leurs chaises, se demandant depuis quand le Dr McKay se trouvait ici et ce qu'elle avait exactement eu le temps d'entendre.

« Je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre cerveau, ça explique le niveau peu élevé de la discussion. Ça fait exactement cinq minutes que je vous écoute parler de mon bien-être sexuel. C'est très aimable à vous de vous en inquiéter. Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup. »

\- Docteur…, commença Arthur.

\- Même si je suis sensible aux compliments très poétiques que vous avez utilisés pour me qualifier, je trouve plutôt vaniteux de votre part de penser que vous pourriez remédier à mon « problème », Frémiont, le coupa Aeon. Vous vous flattez trop, mon garçon… »

Le jeune externe rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête.

« Désolé, docteur.

\- Et pour Mr Clavel, qui semble prisonnier de sa phase orale, je trouve qu'associer les mots ''salope'' et ''mal-baisée'' est franchement contradictoire. Un peu comme si je disais que vous êtes un brillant imbécile.

\- Pardon, madame.

\- Et vous, mademoiselle Gallois…

\- Je n'ai rien dit, docteur ! se défendit la jeune blonde.

\- Vous auriez dû, vous auriez été punie pour quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste !

\- Bon, fini de rire, jeunes gens, dit Aeon en changeant brusquement de ton. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Tous les trois se regardèrent, hésitants.

« Euh… docteur McKay ? risqua Arthur.

\- Quoi, Frémiont ? Vous voulez que je fasse un autre commentaire désobligeant sur votre virilité ?

\- Non, docteur, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Vous ne nous renvoyez pas de votre service ? »

Aeon laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pas cette fois, Frémiont. Vous vous êtes bien amusés en parlant de moi dans mon dos – du moins l'avez-vous cru – et je me suis bien amusée à vous mettre le nez dedans. Maintenant qu'on s'est tous bien amusés, sauf mademoiselle Gallois qui n'a visiblement rien compris, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé dans la littérature qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'à Jason.

\- Plusieurs articles parlent de saignements imprévisibles mais aucun de mentionne de plaies qui pourraient s'ouvrir spontanément comme chez Jason, répondit Marion d'un ton sec.

\- Vexée, Gallois ?

\- Oui docteur.

\- C'est bien, vous commencez à donner votre opinion. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous. Prenez ces articles avec vous, nous remontons aux soins intensifs.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Jason vient de faire une fibrillation auriculaire et je ne veux pas laisser l'équipe seule trop longtemps. Si vous êtes sages tous les trois, vous irez assister à l'échographie cardiaque.

\- Docteur McKay ?

\- Oui, Gallois ?

\- Vous ne nous punissez pas alors ?

\- Pour avoir dit des choses que plus de la moitié de vos camarades répètent au quotidien dans l'amphi ?

\- Et... ça ne vous ennuie pas… ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Aeon haussa les épaules.

« Franchement, Marion, dit-elle avec une soudaine familiarité, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que la façon dont les étudiants me jugent ? Si vous voulez faire ce métier, tous les trois, vous devrez apprendre à voir au-delà de l'apparence que les gens se donnent.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus simple pour vous d'être moins…

\- … salope ?

\- Ou un autre mot, concéda maladroitement Arthur.

\- C'est le plus couramment employé de toute évidence. Pourtant, tout le monde aime bien Gregory House, ça devrait vous plaire de travailler avec sa version féminine.

\- Ça avait l'air plus cool dans la série.

\- C'est la vie. En route, jeunes gens. »


	5. Chapter 4 : ICU

**Chapitre 4 : ICU**

* * *

Aeon bailla longuement. Elle s'étira sur son lit, contracta tous ses muscles pendant quelques secondes et les relâcha brusquement. Se rasseyant, elle reprit ses notes éparpillées sur la couette. Ses étudiants avaient trouvé quelques pistes intéressantes au milieu de leur affligeante discussion.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Clavel s'était trompé en la traitant de « mal-baisée ». Pour être mal-baisée, il fallait baiser… CQFD. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis… pfou la la…

C'était peut-être ça son souci.

Elle se recoucha un instant et pressa ses mains sur son visage.

_Depuis cinq ans…_

_Ah oui, quand même._

Elle soupira et se redressa. Elle avait du travail. Le Dr Roland, qui dirigeait tous les services de soins intensifs, lui avait finalement donné un congé de quarante-huit heures. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été promis au départ mais elle s'en contentait. Roland n'était pas connu pour sa générosité et sa compassion. Quarante-huit heures de répit constituaient par conséquent la récompense suprême. Elle avait emporté avec elle le dossier de Jason, ses résultats d'examens et les notes que les trois externes avaient dénichées.

L'échographie cardiaque n'avait rien révélé d'anormal. Avec son nouveau traitement, Jason s'était stabilisé. Elle avait passé deux heures à suturer le plus proprement possible les plaies les plus profondes.

Maintenant, elle parcourait les articles traitant des dysfonctions cicatricielles. Cela ne lui apportait rien de neuf sur son patient. Aucune donnée ne faisait référence à un cas aussi particulier d'anomalie cicatrisationnelle.

Peut-être avait-elle affaire à un cas très rare d'apoptose spontanée du tissu cicatriciel ? C'était comme si le processus de cicatrisation s'inversait brusquement et ré-ouvrait les plaies.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi en avait-il autant ?

S'était-il infligé ça lui-même comme l'avait sous-entendu Antoine aux urgences ?

Avait-il été victime d'une agression qui aurait déclenché ses arythmies cardiaques ?

Ce garçon était un mystère. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Dix-sept, dix-huit ans ? Tout au plus. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore réclamé ?

Tant qu'il serait sédaté, elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions.

Elle se replongea dans les articles, espérant trouver l'ombre d'une piste sur la mystérieuse pathologie de Jason.

_Jason._

_C'est drôle… demain, on sera le treize juillet._

_Vendredi treize…_

Elle sourit et bailla longuement. Elle s'allongea contre ses coussins pour s'installer plus confortablement. Le mini-short et le débardeur qui lui servaient de pyjama étaient un peu légers. La température fraîche de la nuit associée à la fatigue la firent frissonner et elle se glissa sous sa couette.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit soudain un impérieux besoin de sommeil la submerger. Au prix de ce qui lui sembla un effort démesuré, elle rouvrit les yeux et trouva la force de rassembler ses notes pour les poser sur le côté inoccupé de son grand lit. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se roula en boule sous la couette et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**oooOoOooo**

Au plus noir de la nuit, dans la pièce baignée de la lumière diaphane de la lune, Aeon dormait profondément. Elle avait repoussé la couette dans son sommeil et s'était tournée sur le côté.

Sans un bruit, l'homme se redressa lentement derrière elle. Il effleura la peau nue de son bras et frémit en sentant la douceur de la texture satinée et délicate sous ses doigts parcheminés. Il laissa son regard errer sur le jeune corps à peine dissimulé par les habits de nuit. La lune baignait sa peau de reflets irisés qui soulignaient ses formes de femme. Pendant un long moment, il s'amusa à les survoler du bout des doigts, écoutant sa respiration calme et régulière et suivant du regard les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau.

Il se pencha vers elle et huma son parfum doux et sucré. Un parfum de friandise. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsque sa joue ravagée toucha par inadvertance l'épaule d'Aeon tandis qu'elle se retournait sur le dos, se retrouvant sous lui. Il l'encadra de ses bras et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

Son sommeil était paisible et ne paraissait pas troublé par la présence de l'homme qui la surplombait de toute sa taille. Il baissa la tête, amenant presque son visage au contact de celui de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il ouvrit la bouche et lécha du bout de la langue les lèvres d'Aeon.

« Je te vois… » chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter lentement.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, balayant la pièce du regard.

« Bon sang… » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle toucha ses lèvres et eut la surprise de les sentir légèrement humides. Elle était trempée de sueur et sa peau était horripilée de frissons qui ne devaient rien au froid. Les remarques de ses étudiants l'avaient-elles donc à ce point perturbée pour qu'elle se mette à faire des rêves à l'érotisme malsain ?

_Aeon McKay, maître du self-control…_

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle songea que son cerveau aurait au moins pu la laisser finir cette aventure-ci, toute onirique qu'elle fut. Elle s'étira, soudain parfaitement éveillée. Tandis qu'elle se redressait dans son lit, elle tressaillit en se rendant compte qu'un bruit incongru emplissait sa chambre. Des sanglots. Des pleurs d'enfant.

En un instant, elle en découvrit l'origine : une forme claire se balançait dans un coin de la pièce, juste à la limite de la lueur blafarde de la lune.

« Jason ? » chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

A peine eut-elle posé un pied à terre que le décor changea et elle se retrouva brusquement dans la même chaufferie que la veille.

« Ah non ! dit-elle à voix haute, agacée. Là, ça devient franchement grotesque ! »

Elle se tenait en bas d'une passerelle métallique. Les fourneaux s'activaient avec fureur, crachant des flammes gigantesques et noyant sa voix dans un grondement bestial. Le revêtement métallique brûlait ses pieds nus, la forçant à avancer.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Jason l'attendait en haut de l'escalier. Aeon nota que, cette fois, il n'y avait pas de rambarde pour le retenir. Elle le trouvait bien trop près du précipice.

« Jason ? » dit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Elle sursauta en voyant les stigmates de son visage. Elle avait passé 2 heures à suturer ses plaies l'après-midi même et elle était sûre de ne pas en avoir vu une seule sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Jason.

\- Il vous a vue, répondit-il dans un souffle. Je suis désolé.

\- Qui m'a vue ? »

Jason sourit. C'était un sourire triste et fatigué, empreint d'une telle souffrance qu'il bouleversa Aeon. Il porta son regard loin derrière elle et elle crut entendre un crissement métallique. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Jason, il avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il faiblement.

Il se tourna vers le bord. Aeon bougea trop tard pour le retenir et elle le vit sauter dans le vide pour la seconde fois.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, son cerveau tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son réveil. Quatre heure trente.

Elle résista à l'envie de téléphoner aux soins intensifs pour demander des nouvelles de Jason. La prémonition de cet après-midi ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Le garçon allait bien, il était stable et sous une médication qui garantissaient la pérennité de cet état.

Elle se rassit et alluma la lumière. Elle avait cette nuit encore repoussé la couette au pied du lit et avait dû bouger comme une possédée en s'affalant sur ses feuilles qui gisaient à présent, froissées et déchirées, éparpillées sur le matelas. Elle les rapatria en grommelant et tenta de les remettre dans l'ordre.

Incapable de se rendormir immédiatement, elle se fit une tisane et alluma la TV. Lorsqu'elle recommença à bailler, elle fit l'effort de revenir dans sa chambre et se recoucha, espérant éviter de faire d'autres rêves à la signification floue ou graveleuse.


	6. Chapter 5 : Les ragots de Mme Tirpuit

**Chapitre 5 : Les ragots de Mme Tirpuit**

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree ?_

Aeon émergea lentement au son des Eurythmics que crachait son radio réveil. Sa seconde partie de nuit avait été bien plus reposante, exempte de toute allégorie onirique prophético-philosophico-pouet-pouet sordide.

_I travel the world and the Seven Seas._

Elle se laissa bercer un moment par la voix lénifiante d'Annie Lennox, murmurant les paroles avec elle.

_Ev'rybody 's looking for something._

Et elle, que cherchait-elle ? Pourquoi menait-elle ce rythme harassant qui la menait au bord de la névrose avec des visions fantasmagoriques glauques et préoccupantes ?

_Some of them want to use you._

Ces rêves avec Jason lui avaient semblé presque… elle n'aimait pas ce cliché de série Z, mais ils lui avaient semblé presque réels, tant ils étaient riches de détails visuels, auditifs et tactiles.

_Some of them want to get use by you._

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi lucide dans un songe. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant eu conscience d'être en train de rêver. Cette nuit, en voyant Jason plonger pour la seconde fois dans les abîmes infernaux de son donjon onirique, elle avait paradoxalement senti poindre un soupçon de puissance en elle, comme si un pouvoir occulte et sibyllin n'attendait qu'un signe pour éclore et lui permettre d'accéder à une forme d'omnipotence.

_Some of them want to abuse you._

Bien sûr, cette impression était totalement chimérique. Elle n'avait pas rattrapé Jason et ne se sentait pas plus omnipotente, compétente ou n'importe quel autre terme en ''–ente'' ce matin.

« Some of them want to be abused », dit-elle en même temps qu'Annie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bord de son lit.

Elle laissa cette pensée s'enrouler autour de ses réflexions. Jason avait-il été la victime, consentante ou non, d'un jeu pervers qui aurait mal tourné ? D'où que puissent provenir ses plaies, rien n'expliquait leur physiologie imprévisible et la constance déroutante avec laquelle elles persistaient à saigner à intervalle irrégulier.

Elle tourna la tête et avisa les quelques feuilles éparses qu'elle avait maladroitement réunies dans la nuit et posées sur la table de nuit. Certaines étaient froissées, voire légèrement déchirées, comme si quelqu'un s'était vautré dessus. Il lui semblait pourtant les avoir toutes rassemblées de l'autre côté de son matelas avant de s'endormir et n'avoir pas bougé… Elle haussa les épaules. Ses deux dernières nuits avaient été tellement étranges et, elle devait l'admettre, tellement angoissantes, qu'elle avait sans doute dû remuer dans tous les sens sans s'en rendre compte et écraser ses notes au passage.

Rien de bien grave au fond. Elle les prit, se leva et se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine. Elle parcourut en diagonale celle du dessus de la pile tout en mettant de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait relu trois fois la même ligne sans en enregistrer un traitre mot, elle soupira et les reposa sur la table. D'abord manger. Ensuite, si une fois le ventre plein elle se révélait plus réceptive, elle s'attaquerait de nouveau au cas de Jason.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon ralentit un peu sa foulée et tâcha de calmer sa respiration. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de courir et son corps, un peu rancunier, le lui faisait méchamment payer. Elle soufflait comme un bœuf et son cœur pompait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire tenir la cadence. Elle s'étonnait sincèrement de pouvoir garder ce rythme sans faire de crise d'apoplexie. Consciente que sa chance ne durerait pas et peu désireuse de finir aux urgences en ameutant au passage tout le quartier - elle voyait d'ici l'article dans le journal : « Une anesthésiste mord un pompier pour l'empêcher de l'amener à l'hôpital… » Quelle pub pour le service des urgences ! - elle s'arrêta vers un banc et resta un long moment penchée sur le dossier à essayer de se redonner une contenance. Elle mima quelques étirements en souriant aux passants effarés de voir une jeune femme d'allure sportive aussi rouge que les coquelicots plantés derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle jugea que l'illusion ne prenait auprès de personne et que son orgueil était assez écorné pour ne pas vouloir s'enfoncer davantage, elle s'affala sur le banc et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Après son petit-déjeuner, elle avait décidé que la lecture des articles attendrait qu'elle prenne une douche. La douche prise, elle s'était étonnée de se voir plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller courir qu'à celle de travailler sur le cas de Jason. Si elle attendait encore un peu, elle trouverait certainement plus de motivations pour faire sa vaisselle ou s'occuper de son linge. C'était effrayant.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas chaussé de baskets depuis des mois, elle était donc allée courir en espérant que, cela fait, elle retrouverait un peu de bon sens et étudierait ses notes. Tout en tentant de retrouver une fréquence cardiaque en dessous de 130, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Elle soupira. Jason attendrait sans doute demain. Elle pouvait bien consacrer sa première journée de congé à reposer ses neurones malmenés.

Elle leva soudain la tête, à l'affut, en proie au curieux sentiment d'être observée. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour regarder autour d'elle. Le parc dans lequel elle avait eu l'idée saugrenue de venir s'asphyxier était relativement vide à cette heure matinale et les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient pour la plupart venues faire la même chose qu'elle –avec beaucoup plus de talent, elle devait le reconnaître. D'autres flânaient au bord de l'étang, des mamies accompagnant leurs petits-enfants ou des étudiants en goguette qui avaient préféré le plein air à l'atmosphère renfermée de l'amphithéâtre. Rien d'anormal. Elle était sur les nerfs, voilà tout.

Elle se releva et reprit sa course en trottinant. Il ne lui restait que deux kilomètres à faire pour rentrer chez elle et elle tenta de les parcourir le plus dignement possible malgré un point de côté qui lui coupait le souffle et les jambes.

En arrivant au bas de son immeuble, trempée de transpiration et le visage en feu, elle s'empressa de pianoter le digicode et entra dans la cage d'escalier sans demander son reste. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre le mur en s'exhortant au calme. Mme Tirpuit, sa voisine du dessus, entra peu de temps après elle et la rejoignit, trainant son caddie aux motifs écossais derrière elle.

« On est bien rouge, petite ! dit-elle de sa voix claire.

\- Suis allée courir…, répondit laconiquement Aeon entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Ma pauvre enfant, avec le travail que vous faites, vous devriez vous reposer plus !

\- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, Mme Tirpuit.

\- En courant ? C'est une drôle d'idée, fit remarquer la voisine.

\- Je ne vous donne pas tort, admit la jeune femme dans un marmonnement.

\- C'est pas demain que vous ferez un marathon, dit malicieusement la vieille dame.

\- Certes… »

Aeon lui sourit chaleureusement et, lorsque l'antique ascenseur arriva, elle lui tint la porte.

« Merci, petite, chantonna la voisine en entrant dans l'ascenseur. On ne monte pas à pied aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! confirma Aeon avec un petit rire essoufflé avant de la suivre dans la cabine étroite.

Aeon pressa les boutons des quatrième et cinquième étages et s'adossa à la paroi. L'ascenseur, qui avait dû voir naître Mathusalem, s'ébranla avec un fracas épouvantable et commença sa lente progression vers les étages supérieurs.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont le changer un jour ? demanda Mme Tirpuit d'une voix angoissée.

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix, il faudra bien le mettre aux normes, l'apaisa Aeon.

\- J'ai toujours peur que la cabine se détache, lui confia la vieille dame. Et qu'on nous retrouve en bas tout aplati avec les organes qui sortent.

Aeon réprima un sourire. Sa voisine, âgée de quatre-vingt-qautre ans, était d'une vitalité qui ferait pâlir bien des trentenaires et son franc-parler était légendaire dans la rue.

« Eh bien si ça devait arriver, vous vous retrouveriez dans mon service et je m'occuperais bien de vous, Mme Tirpuit ! répondit-elle avec légèreté.

\- Ah ! Ne parlez pas de malheur ma petite ! s'exclama-t-elle. Déjà que les Boyer ont perdu leur jeune fils i peine un mois ! »

Aeon ne voyait pas le rapport mais s'imagina que Mme Tirpuit devait chercher à placer ce sujet depuis longtemps dans la conversation. Elle reconnaissait la joie malsaine qu'éprouvaient certaines personnes âgées à évoquer la mort des autres, comme si cela devait les protéger de la leur. Comme si cela leur permettait de se dire « jusqu'ici, tout va bien ».

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.

\- On ne sait pas. Figurez-vous qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé un matin, répondit la vieille dame à voix basse.

Elle évoquait à Aeon l'image de ces deux vieilles en foulard qui cancanaient sur tout et tout le monde.

« Et le plus dramatique, continua Mme Tirpuit sur le même ton de conspirateur, c'est qu'il se droguait. »

_Nous y voilà…_ songea Aeon en soupirant.

« Ah bon ? dit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Oui, on a retrouvé des traces de coupures qu'il se faisait lui-même, des carifi, scarifa…

\- Scarifications…, murmura Aeon, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ça ! confirma Mme Tirpuit. Si c'est pas malheureux !

\- Quel rapport avec la drogue ? lui demanda Aeon.

\- Il faut se droguer pour s'infliger une horreur pareille ! s'offusqua la vieille dame.

\- Si vous le dîtes… » répondit Aeon si bas que sa voisine ne dut pas l'entendre.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage. Aeon poussa la lourde porte en grommelant et sortit de la cabine. Elle hésita au moment de refermer le battant et demanda :

« Le fils Boyer, il avait quel âge ?

\- Quinze ou seize ans, répondit Mme Tirpuit, enchantée à l'idée de poursuivre son papotage. Vous savez, c'est dur pour ses parents, avec le plus âgé qui est déjà chez les fous.

\- En psychiatrie ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il paraît qu'il ne voulait plus dormir, répondit la vieille dame en haussant les épaules. Il disait qu'il faisait trop de cauchemars.

\- Des cauchemars ?

\- C'est ce que ses parents m'ont dit. »

Aeon remercia Mme Tirpuit et referma l'ascenseur tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais rien lui confier de personnel sur elle ou ses proches, puis elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle la déverrouilla et pénétra dans son appartement, suivie de près par Gizmo, le chat du voisin, qui profita de l'opportunité pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa gamelle avant d'aller prendre ses quartiers sur le canapé.

Se laver avant d'aller courir n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle ait eue ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une seconde douche et se rafraîchir. Ses joues étaient en feu et son cœur battait toujours aussi fort que sur le banc. Elle avait si peu souvent l'opportunité de faire du sport que chaque occasion était une reprise après une longue interruption.

Quelle idée absurde… tout ça pour ne pas avoir à se replonger dans le dossier de Jason… Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau fraiche et releva la tête pour le laisser s'écouler le long de son visage. La froid lui fit du bien et sembla lui éclaircir un peu les idées.

La conversation avec Mme Tirpuit avait pris un tour étrange en parlant du garçon mort dans son sommeil. Elle avait dit qu'il présentait lui aussi des entailles. Comme Jason. Peut-être ses parents avaient-ils demandé une autopsie. Et, si c'était le cas, celle-ci devait forcément avoir eu lieu au CHU et elle aurait accès au dossier. Et son frère qui ne voulait plus dormir à cause de ses cauchemars… Trop de coïncidences tuaient la coïncidence. Elle ferait des recherches sur cette famille.

Ces réflexions associées à la douche fraiche raffermirent sa volonté et c'est avec plus de motivation qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle rassembla le dossier de Jason, se fit couler près d'un litre de café, gratouilla les oreilles de Gizmo qui en ronronna d'aise et elle s'installa dans son canapé, pleine d'énergie et de détermination.


	7. Chapter 6 : Nathan

**Chapitre 6 : Nathan**

* * *

Aeon gara sa voiture à la place qui lui était réservée dans le parking souterrain. Elle prit les dossiers et plusieurs sacs qu'elle avait déposés sur le siège passager et sortit du véhicule, tentant de faire tenir en équilibre précaire toutes ses affaires sur un seul bras. Au moment de refermer la portière, plusieurs feuilles s'échappèrent des chemises cartonnées et s'éparpillèrent au sol.

« Et mer…, grogna-t-elle avec agacement.

\- Toujours aussi adroite », retentit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna un peu trop brusquement pour voir le Dr Friedkin se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers elle.

_Et toi, toujours aussi con… ?_ songea-t-elle en tâchant de dissimuler son ressentiment.

« Bonjour Nathan », dit-elle, méfiante.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il s'accroupit et ramassa les feuilles tombées au sol. Il porta la première à la hauteur de son visage et parcourut du regard le texte en anglais.

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Cicatrization and associated disorders, lut-il lentement. Un problème avec un patient ?

\- Merci, dit-elle en lui prenant les feuilles des mains.

\- Un plaisir, répondit-il, comme toujours.

\- Au-revoir, Nathan, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Aeon… »

Elle s'arrêta dos à lui.

« On pourrait dîner ensemble un soir. »

Elle fit volte-face et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot.

C'était un séduisant connard, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Grand, mince, athlétique, il portait la cinquantaine avec une aisance irritante. Son large col en V laissait apparaître le haut de son torse musclé et elle devinait son ventre ferme sous le pull moulant. Il lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui fendit son visage en deux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'intelligence et d'un petit quelque chose un rien goguenard. Un séduisant connard.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Il l'avait rejointe en deux grandes enjambées et s'était planté devant elle, les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude décontractée.

« Tu sais que j'ai été nommé à la tête du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital ?

\- Difficile de passer à côté, rétorqua Aeon, avec la grande fête d'intronisation à laquelle tu as eu droit…

\- Je ne t'y ai pas vue, souligna Friedkin, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. J'étais déçu.

\- Déçu mon cul ! s'emporta-t-elle. Pour être déçu il faut éprouver des sentiments. Tu n'es pas équipé pour ça. »

Il rit doucement, de ce rire de gorge grave et mélodieux qui la faisait fondre il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

« Tu ne me donnerais pas de seconde chance ? », lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

Aeon recula d'un pas et prit l'air offusqué.

« Et moi, j'ai eu droit à une deuxième chance lorsque tu m'as jetée comme un vieux flan ? Tu ne t'es pas même pas soucié de savoir comment j'allais après ton départ.

\- J'ai beaucoup regretté de t'avoir laissée partir », avoua-t-il d'un ton contrit.

_Immonde salaud !_

Il s'approcha encore et baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait oublié qu'il était si grand. Elle se demanda soudain si elle serait toujours aussi bien dans ses bras et si son torse serait toujours aussi chaud et accueillant.

_Attention ! Terrain glissant !_ pensa-t-elle en s'écartant prudemment de lui.

Elle ne bougea pas suffisamment vite. En un instant, il avait saisi son visage dans ses larges mains et avait collé ses lèvres minces aux siennes. Sous le choc, elle lâcha sacs et dossiers, qui allèrent s'écraser à terre.

Il sentait bon. Ses mains chaudes lui encadraient le visage, ses longs doigts lui caressaient les joues. Il l'embrassait avec la même passion qu'avant et elle eut l'impression que les cinq dernières années s'étaient envolées. Elle lui rendit son baiser tout en s'insultant avec véhémence. Elle se pendit à son cou, laissant ses mains jouer avec sa nuque elle sentit la peau de Nathan se couvrir de frissons sous ses doigts et cette simple constatation la remplit d'une grande satisfaction. Il délaissa le visage d'Aeon pour glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Elles s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ses fesses… Aeon émit un faible geignement de protestation étouffé par la bouche de Nathan.

Un claquement sonore retentit soudain au plafond. L'éclairage s'éteignit brutalement et un violent courant d'air balaya le parking. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les groupes électrogènes avaient pris le relai et l'électricité revint. La distraction avait néanmoins été suffisante pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Aeon et elle s'écarta de Friedkin à regret.

« Non, Nathan…, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix de petit garçon malheureux.

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et claquer des doigts en pensant que je vais oublier ce qui s'est passé et te tomber dans tes bras.

\- Donne-moi une chance.

\- Laisse-moi du temps. »

Elle se baissa et commença à rassembler ses affaires qui s'étaient dispersées à terre. Nathan mit un genou à terre et l'aida à tout ramasser.

« S'il-te-plaît, Nathan, laisse-moi du temps, dit-elle en lui prenant ses affaires des mains.

\- Rappelle-moi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Peut-être. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction des ascenseurs en prenant un grand soin à ne pas se retourner, sentant dans son dos le regard insistant de Nathan.

**oooOoOooo**

Elle le sentit avant même de le voir ou de l'entendre. Elle pouvait suivre son passage à la trace tant était prégnante l'odeur d'alcool rance qui accompagnait partout le Pr. Merkel. Arrivée aux abords de son service, elle entendit les premiers éclats de voix.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de répondre quoi que ce soit, ma petite ! » criait-il, « Si je souhaite qu'un de mes patients soit pris en charge dans votre service, la seule chose que vous avez à faire c'est de me demander à quelle heure je vous l'amène !

\- Mais dîtes-moi, c'est le jour des cons ! », s'exclama Aeon en rentrant dans la grande salle où s'affrontaient Carmen, Eric et Merkel.

Elle prit le temps d'aller déposer l'étonnante quantité d'affaires qu'elle portait comme un sherpa son colis avant de revenir vers le trio.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Vos infirmiers sont mal élevés, McKay, ils ne savent pas reconnaître l'autorité quand ils la voient.

\- C'est amusant Pr. Merkel, hors contexte on jurerait que vous êtes en train de parler d'une meute de chiens de traineau en plein apprentissage… J'imagine que c'est une maladresse de votre part et que vous ne cherchiez pas à être sciemment désobligeant envers les membres de mon équipe ? »

Aeon s'était avancée lentement vers le vieux chirurgien et lui faisait face, les bras croisés, affichant un intérêt poli. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme un chiot curieux, et attendit sa réponse. Le visage de Merkel s'enfla et rougit jusqu'à ressembler à une grosse tomate.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi insolente, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Insolente, vous trouvez ? Il me semble que c'est plutôt vous qui êtes d'une rare grossièreté. Que voulez-vous ? »

Le chirurgien se rengorgea et choisit de saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait pour ne pas embrayer sur un échange d'invectives.

« J'ai un patient à placer dans ce service, dit-il d'un ton hautain.

\- Pourquoi ce service particulièrement ?

\- Soyez sûre que vous n'êtes pas mon premier choix. Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

\- Il n'y en a pas ici non plus, professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit le Dr. Roland, rétorqua Merkel. Il paraît que vous avez un lit.

\- Nous avions, intervint Carmen. Un autre patient est arrivé entre-temps.

\- Et qui a validé son admission ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Le Dr. Gomez, répondit l'infirmière.

\- C'est l'interne qui a signé l'admission ? s'esclaffa Merkel. Et où étiez-vous, McKay ?

\- En congé, comme c'est stipulé dans mon contrat après trente-six heures de garde plus un rab de douze heures. Vous y trouvez quelque chose à redire ?

\- Une signature d'interne n'a aucun poids face à la mienne. Je vais faire invalider cette admission par Roland et vous allez prendre mon patient. Au trot.

\- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, professeur. Ce patient est arrivé avant le vôtre, il garde son lit, vous connaissez parfaitement la règle des soins intensifs. Pour qui vous prenez-vous, bon sang !

\- Et mon patient, où je le mets ?! s'emporta violemment Merkel.

\- Dans ton cul… », murmura Eric, assez bas pour n'être entendu que des deux filles.

Carmen laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux.

Aeon se retint de sourire et lui répondit d'un ton ferme :

« Aux urgences. En salle de réveil. En infectiologie, en neurologie, en radiologie. Partout où il peut être placé sous monitoring et rester sous contrôle. Vous me faites perdre mon temps à tergiverser sur un problème qui trouve facilement sa solution. Je n'ai plus de lit disponible, on ne va pas installer un lit de camp au milieu de la pièce pour votre patient ! Si vous étiez moins aveuglé par l'aversion que je semble vous inspirer, vous l'auriez déjà compris vous-même et vous seriez en train de contacter un autre service pour que les choses avancent. »

Merkel balaya l'équipe médicale du regard, le visage cramoisi. Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna précipitamment en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée du service.

« Mort aux cons ! », rugit Aeon en formant le V de la victoire avec son index et son majeur.

Ses deux jours de congé lui avaient fait du bien. Plus de rêves bizarres et des siestes à répétition : elle se sentait aujourd'hui plus sereine et suffisamment en forme pour affronter une dizaine de Pr. Merkel.

« Tu es arrivée à temps, précisa Carmen, encore un peu et il virait le pauvre patient de la cinquante-six à coup de pompes dans le derrière pour y mettre le sien de force… Je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu avec le lit…

\- J'en parlerai à Gérard Roland et au conseil d'administration, acquiesça l'anesthésiste.

\- A propos du conseil, le Dr Friedkin a appelé il y a une heure, il voulait te parler.

\- Je l'ai croisé dans le parking, répondit Aeon qui s'étonna soudain de la présence fortuite de Nathan au sous-sol au moment même où elle se garait.

\- Et alors ? », demanda Carmen en minaudant et en lui lançant un clin d'œil entendu.

Pourquoi était-elle allée raconter à Carmen ce qui s'était passé entre Nathan et elle il y a cinq ans ? Depuis qu'il avait été élu président du conseil trois mois plus tôt, elle ne la lâchait plus avec ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans mon histoire avec lui ? Le fait qu'il m'ait larguée comme une grosse bouse ou celui que je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir affaire à lui ?

\- Allez, Aeon, pas à moi ! Ca crève les yeux que tu l'aimes encore !

\- Ça ne doit pas pour autant m'inciter à me conduire comme une imbécile une nouvelle fois…, grommela-t-elle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Carmen en battant des cils.

\- Rien.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il voulait juste te dire bonjour ?!

\- Il voulait m'inviter à dîner. J'ai dit non.

\- Tu es très bête. Si tu dis non, il en trouvera une qui lui dira oui.

\- Grand bien lui fasse. Comment va Jason ? »

Carmen accueillit le changement de conversation avec bonhomie mais lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« Mieux, il est stable. Par contre, des plaies sont apparues sur son visage. »

Aeon la fixa, interdite.

« Sur son visage, répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est l'infirmière de jour qui s'en est aperçue en prenant son poste hier matin. Rien de grave, et c'est presque ça le plus bizarre : c'est comme si des plaies déjà cicatrisées étaient apparues brusquement. »

Aeon prit aussitôt la direction de la chambre cinquante-cinq et vint au chevet de Jason. Ses traits pâles étaient marbrés de veines bleuâtres et de lourdes cernes creusaient ses orbites. De vilaines entailles lézardaient son jeune visage. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve mais les détails lui échappaient. Elle se rappelait cependant s'être fait cette réflexion à propos des coupures au visage. Elle en avait donc bien rêvé.

Sa foi en la divination avait ses limites et elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Comment avait-elle pu savoir que des plaies allaient spontanément apparaître sur son visage ?

« Aeon ? »

Carmen avait pénétré à sa suite dans la chambre et la regardait avec attention.

« Je n'y comprends rien, Carmen, avoua piteusement la jeune femme. Pourquoi ces blessures aléatoires et subites ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, fit remarquer l'infirmière.

\- Bon, s'il reste stable, on lève la sédation progressivement et on l'extube dans deux ou trois jours, l'informa Aeon, et puis on l'enverra en hématologie »

\- Ça me semble être un bon plan, opina Carmen.

\- Je n'en ai pas de meilleur, concéda Aeon. On commence le sevrage aujourd'hui. »


	8. Chapter 7 : Hémorragies

**Chapitre 7 : Hémorragies**

* * *

Aeon détourna les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. La vibration de son portable, qui fit résonner toute la surface de son bureau métallique, lui annonçait l'arrivée d'un SMS qu'elle consulta en baillant.

C'était Nathan. Encore.

« Dîner demain soir ? », écrivait-il.

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion, commença à écrire une réponse, puis finalement éteignit son portable et le fit disparaître dans un tiroir, craignant de faire une bêtise qu'elle allait forcément regretter.

C'était au moins le dixième message qu'il lui envoyait en deux jours, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée dans le parking.

_Quel mot n'a-t-il pas compris dans la phrase « laisse-moi du temps »… ? _

Son attitude était proche du harcèlement. Elle aurait adoré une telle attention de sa part à une époque pas si lointaine. C'était peut-être ce qui l'horripilait le plus : malgré son agacement, elle était flattée de voir qu'il semblait continuer à la désirer. Or le mot clé de sa phrase était « semblait » : elle ne devait pas tomber dans ce piège, aussi doux fut-il. Si elle devait vivre une nouvelle rupture avec Nathan, elle savait qu'elle s'en relèverait difficilement. Plus difficilement qu'il y a cinq ans, et elle n'était pourtant déjà pas bien belle à voir à ce moment-là.

Mais elle avait tellement aimé ce baiser…

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus guillerette qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être si elle avait eu une once de bon sens.

Elle allait faire une bêtise…

Une grosse bêtise.

Avec un grognement d'exaspération, elle rouvrit le tiroir, ralluma son portable et écrivit à son tour un SMS.

« OK mais ça ne m'engage à rien. »

_Ça ne m'engage à rien, tu parles…_

Elle appuya sur « envoyer », son cœur battant la chamade. Elle patienta quelques instants, le regard braqué sur le téléphone, puis reporta son attention sur les dossiers qu'elle était en train d'étudier sur l'ordinateur.

Elle bondit sur le téléphone lorsque celui-ci se remit à vibrer et regarda sa messagerie en retenant son souffle.

« Je passe te chercher à vingt heures. Je t'embrasse. »

_Noooon ! Je suis conne, je suis conne, je suis conne !_

Aeon McKay, la jeune écervelée impulsive : 0

Nathan Friedkin, l'ensorcelant salaud : 1

C'était vraiment pas gagné.

Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur et se leva brusquement. Elle sortit de son bureau pour gagner le centre de la salle où étaient rassemblés les moniteurs montrant les paramètres de tous les patients du service. Elle y retrouva Eric, qui s'amusait à faire tourner le siège à roulette sur lequel il était assis.

« On est en plein travail, je vois, constata Aeon en souriant. Gare aux esquarres sur les fesses !

\- Tu pourras toujours les masser…, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil égrillard.

\- Merkel a raison, tu n'as aucun respect pour ta hiérarchie ! Depuis quand on arrose son chef de service de remarques graveleuses ?

\- Depuis que le chef de service est une superbe blonde de trente-deux ans à forte poitrine, susurra Eric, tout mielleux. Aïe ! Hé ! »

Il n'avait pas vu arriver Carmen qui en avait profité pour lui claquer le crâne avec une chemise cartonnée.

« Va voir tes patients, joli-cœur.

\- Oui m'dame ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il s'éloigna en se massant la tête d'un mouvement exagéré.

« Quelle autorité…, remarqua Aeon.

\- Je ne parviens pas à cerner ce garçon, avoua Carmen d'un air dubitatif. Il peut être parfaitement responsable et compétent par moment, et très très con l'instant d'après…

\- Comme nous tous, je suppose, répondit Aeon en jetant un œil sur les moniteurs. Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, oui. Jason est presque réveillé, il commence à réagir aux stimuli extérieurs.

\- Parfait, à ce train-là on pourra lui enlever le tube demain matin. »

Aucun phénomène étrange ne s'était produit chez Jason depuis les coupures au visage et cela étonnait presque Aeon autant que ça la soulageait. Elle avait été rassurée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas fibrillé pendant son absence, comme elle l'avait craint après son rêve. La première fois n'avait donc bien été qu'une coïncidence.

Le jeune Boyer avait effectivement été autopsié dans son hôpital mais son dossier ne révélait rien de particulier et mettait en avant l'hypothèse d'un arrêt cardiaque dû à l'abus de stupéfiants. Mme Tirpuit avait raison… Après deux vraies nuits d'un sommeil sans rêve, elle trouvait son attitude un peu exagérée et irrationnelle. Elle avait du même coup abandonné l'idée d'aller fouiner du côté du frère aîné, cloîtré en psychiatrie à cause de ces cauchemars. Tout ceci était vraiment stupide.

Elle était entrée dans la chambre de Jason et s'était approchée du lit dans lequel gisait misérablement le jeune homme, considérablement amaigri. Il était un peu agité, comme tout patient en sevrage de sédation, mais ses paramètres étaient tout à fait satisfaisants et rien n'inquiétait l'anesthésiste. Elle saisit sa main et se pencha vers lui.

« On va te réveiller », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le sentit serrer légèrement sa main. Il était conscient et la comprenait.

« On va bientôt t'enlever le tube que tu as dans la bouche et tu pourras parler. Tu sortiras rapidement d'ici. »

De nouveau, il lui serra la main, très fort pour quelqu'un qui sortait de sédation. Aeon se dégagea doucement de sa prise et quitta la chambre. Elle retourna vers le centre de la grande pièce et s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui trônaient devant les écrans de contrôle. Elle parcourut machinalement du regard les papiers qui s'éparpillaient devant elle sur la table, n'y vit rien d'intéressant, bailla et se retourna vers le thermos pour prendre une tasse de café. Elle trempa les lèvres dans le liquide noir et épais et fit la grimace.

« Berk… qui a fait le café ? demanda-t-elle à Carmen.

\- C'est toi, répondit tranquillement cette dernière sans relever la tête de ses notes.

\- Et vous m'avez laissée faire ? », s'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, fit encore la grimace et avala bravement le liquide amer.

« Il serait dans votre intérêt de ne plus jamais me laisser la responsabilité du café…

\- C'est noté », acquiesça Carmen avec flegme.

Tout en haussant les épaules, Aeon sirota son café dégueulasse et se retourna face aux chambres.

« On s'habitue en fait…, constata-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu es en train de griller tes papilles gustatives, intervint Eric depuis la chambre cinquante-huit.

\- Il a des oreilles partout celui-là…, murmura Aeon à Carmen.

\- Juste pour ce qui l'intéresse », répondit posément l'infirmière.

Aeon posa sa tasse et s'accouda à la table. Malgré la dose carabinée de café dans la tasse, elle sentait la fatigue poindre et une soudaine lassitude s'emparer d'elle. Elle regarda l'heure. Vingt-deux heures trente. Demain matin, cette nouvelle garde serait terminée. Elle n'avait plus que quelques heures à tenir. Elle bailla et s'étira.

« Tu ne veux pas nous refaire du vrai café, Carmen ? »

Aucune réponse ne venant, elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir l'infirmière plongée dans sa lecture. Personne ne se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se leva et appela.

« Carmen ? »

Où l'infirmière avait-elle pu passer en si peu de temps ? Elle l'avait perdue de vue… quoi ? Deux minutes au maximum.

« Eric, tu as vu Carmen ? », demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans la chambre cinquante-huit.

Dans la chambre se trouvait une patiente obèse inconsciente, qui se répandait sur le lit comme une coulée de slime. Le respirateur artificiel lui insufflait de l'air à intervalle régulier avec un son rauque qui rappelait le masque de Darth Vader. Les draps étaient rassemblés au pied du lit, découvrant un corps énorme dont la peau rougie et brûlée semblait se décoller par endroit. Epidermolyse bulleuse de Lyell. Une réaction malheureuse aux antibiotiques. Il sembla à Aeon qu'elle arrivait en plein milieu des soins : elle voyait la desserte sur laquelle se trouvaient compresses, instruments et champs stériles.

Où était l'infirmier ?

Aeon sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle en ouvrit la porte et appela encore ses collègues.

« Carmen ? Eric ? »

Elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée. Dans son bureau se tenait Jason, face à elle. Il ne sanglotait pas et n'oscillait pas d'avant en arrière comme les premières fois. Il se tenait bien droit et la regardait fixement. Son visage hâve et émacié faisait paraître démesurés ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. C'était la première fois qu'Aeon prêtait attention à la couleur de ses yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Jason, triste et implorant.

« Jason ? » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton doux.

\- Il ne veut pas que je parte », répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse et éraillée.

Elle s'approcha, songeant que, dans la sécurité de son bureau, il pourrait difficilement sauter dans le vide.

« Aidez-moi, continua-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

\- Comment ? »

Il ouvrit largement la bouche. Croyant qu'il voulait encore parler, Aeon s'approcha davantage. Un flot de sang déchaîné jaillit de la bouche grande ouverte, rouge et épais, submergeant Aeon qui poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle goûtait dans sa bouche la saveur ferrugineuse du liquide visqueux, ses paupières collaient, engluées et elle sentit ses vêtements poisseux se plaquer contre sa peau.

Elle glissa sur le sang qui se répandait au sol et se sentit partir en arrière et tomber.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva accoudée à la grande table de contrôle, sa tasse de café fumant à ses côtés.

« Tu veux que je refasse du café ? », demanda Carmen derrière elle.

Aeon se tourna vers elle, livide et hébétée.

« Hé oh ? Ça va ?

\- Jason… », murmura Aeon en se levant.

Au même moment, l'alarme du moniteur de la chambre cinquante-cinq s'activa, dénonçant une fréquence cardiaque en hausse. Aeon se précipita dans la chambre et arriva à temps pour voir le jeune homme, parfaitement réveillé, en train de retirer seul le tube qui le reliait au respirateur artificiel. Il baignait dans une quantité phénoménale de sang.

« Jason, non ! », cria Aeon.

Elle se jeta sur le lit et l'aida à retirer le tube le plus proprement possible. Sa fréquence cardiaque monta encore et il s'arc-bouta sur le matelas, en proie à de nouvelles convulsions.

« Réa ! Réa ! », hurla-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Il s'était accroché à sa main et la tenait fermement, crispé sur sa prise, empêchant Aeon de s'en dégager. Alertés par les cris affolés de leur chef de service, Carmen et Eric accoururent à leur tour dans la chambre et restèrent pétrifiés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Jason dégueulait un volume invraisemblable de lymphe et de sang et ses plaies s'étaient toutes rouvertes simultanément, le faisant baigner dans une mare sanguinolente qui débordait du lit. Aeon tentait de se délivrer de sa poigne convulsive et criait des ordres incompréhensibles aux deux infirmiers.

« Aeon ! Que fait-on ?! s'écria Carmen, paniquée.

\- Je ne sais pas ! »

Elle en pleurait presque d'impuissance. Jason la tenait avec la force implacable que lui donnait la tétanie et elle le voyait se noyer peu à peu dans son propre sang. Son cœur faisait du yo-yo et sa tension ne cessait de monter, approchant petit à petit la valeur fatidique de trente.

Tout à coup, ses spasmes se calmèrent. Il relâcha progressivement la main d'Aeon, qui s'empressa d'éponger ses plaies avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Couverte de sang, en nage, elle tentait en vain d'endiguer le flot d'hémoglobine qui continuait de s'écouler en masse de la moindre partie du corps du jeune homme.

Subitement, le sang qui s'épanchait par flots entiers de sa bouche se tarit tandis que Jason se calmait tout à fait, et Aeon put le tourner sur le côté pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! », répéta Carmen au bord de l'hystérie.

Aeon ne répondit pas. Son esprit engourdi peinait à se reconnecter avec la réalité et elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle regarda le garçon ouvrir les yeux et la regarder avec une terreur indescriptible. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Aidez-moi », murmura-t-il.

Puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il poussa un hurlement strident, long et douloureux, qui fit vibrer les vitres de la pièce. A cet instant précis, toutes les alarmes du service se mirent à hululer en même temps. Aeon, Carmen et Eric, effarés, se couvrirent les oreilles de leurs mains. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, le silence revint et leurs cerveaux engourdis mirent encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour analyser la situation.

Lentement, ils baissèrent les mains et tournèrent la tête en tous sens, éperdus. Eric courut vers les autres chambres et Carmen se mit à pleurer doucement, sous le choc.

Aeon baissa les yeux vers Jason.

Ses beaux bleus étaient grands ouverts, offrant un contraste étonnant avec la croûte sanglante qui lui couvrait le visage. Un bip continu s'échappait de son moniteur de contrôle, presque discrètement, comme pour ne pas déranger.

Aeon détourna le regard et éclata en sanglots qui résonnèrent lourdement dans la petite pièce confinée.


	9. Chapter 8 : Cookies et aspirine

**Chapitre 8 : Cookies et aspirine**

* * *

Le soleil brillait à travers les larges persiennes, éblouissant et rassurant à la fois. Elle entendait les oiseaux chanter malgré le double vitrage qui les isolait du monde extérieur et trouva soudain curieux que la vie puisse continuer après les évènements de cette nuit. Elle se sentait fatiguée, engourdie et étrangère à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que lui disait le Dr Roland.

« Excusez-moi ? dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Prenez quelques jours, Aeon », répéta-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau du Dr Roland était décoré avec goût, tout en boiseries fines et ouvragées, avec une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres en cuir craquelé s'étalant sur un pan de mur entier. De vieux instruments de navigation maritime en cuivre trônaient sur les étagères, savamment mis en valeur. C'était douillet.

« Je vais bien, Gérard, mentit-elle en s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil molletonné.

\- Regardez-vous, bon sang ! »

Elle tourna la tête et se regarda dans une des vitrines qui meublaient la pièce. Après plusieurs douches, elle avait réussi à faire partir une grande partie du sang de Jason mais ses longs cheveux blonds restaient collés et rêches comme du vieux foin. Ses yeux, rouges et gonflés de fatigue et de larmes, étaient cernés de noir.

Ouais, elle faisait peur.

« J'ai eu une sale nuit, admit-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Aeon, le conseil d'administration me demande des comptes et voudra entendre votre version des faits. Je préfèrerais que vous ayez une meilleure tête pour les affronter. »

Aeon opina, approuvant la remarque judicieuse de son chef.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, Gérard.

\- C'est bien ce qui pose problème. Nous avons trois témoignages à la limite de l'incohérence qui ne parviennent pas à expliquer de façon raisonnable pourquoi ce jeune homme, apparemment stable, est décédé d'une hémorragie massive. Tout ce que je sais, et que le conseil sait également, c'est que vous avez prescrit à ce jeune homme des anticoagulants alors qu'il présentait des troubles de la coagulation.

\- Des troubles de la cicatrisation, Gérard, précisa la jeune femme, et si je lui ai fait administrer des anticoagulants, c'était pour éviter une embolie ou un AVC suite à un épisode aigu de fibrillation auriculaire. »

Le docteur Roland soupira.

« Aeon, vous savez que vous avez toute ma confiance, mais je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas que des amis dans cet hôpital. Certains n'attendent qu'un incident dans ce genre pour vous évincer. Vous devriez vous préparer à des questions embarrassantes sur la façon dont vous dirigez votre service.

\- Des questions embarrassantes ? Vous avez des reproches à me faire, Gérard ? demanda Aeon, sur la défensive.

\- Eh bien… »

Le Dr Roland hésita, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« On dit que vous avez trop tendance à choisir les cas les plus intéressants en laissant ce qui reste aux autres services…

\- Je ne choisis pas les cas les plus intéressants mais les plus graves. Parce que mon service est le mieux équipé pour s'occuper des patients ''cracra'' dont personne ne veut. Si maintenant cet état de fait est devenu une source de doléances et que les autres services se sentent brusquement pousser des ailes, parfait, je cesse de jouer les bonnes samaritaines et je leur laisse volontiers tous mes crassomes !

\- Ce n'est pas moi votre ennemi, Aeon, lui rappela Gérard avec patience.

\- Qu'avez-vous d'autre à m'apprendre ?

\- Certains se plaignent de vos relations trop familières avec le personnel infirmier.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous voudriez que j'applique un apartheid dans mon service alors que j'ai une équipe compétente avec laquelle je m'entends parfaitement ?

\- Je sais, et je comprends votre point de vue. Vous êtes jeune, Aeon, vous avez des idées avant-gardistes…

\- J'ose à peine croire ce que j'entends, Gérard ! protesta l'anesthésiste, vous me reprochez de trop bien m'entendre avec mes infirmiers !

\- Pas moi ! se défendit-il, mais certains membres du conseil…

\- De vieux croûtons arriérés et conservateurs, égarés dans leur ancien statut de privilégiés…, le coupa-t-elle, bougonne.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne le leur dirais pas en ces termes… », fit remarquer Roland avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Aeon allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut interrompue par un toc-toc discret à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez », dit machinalement le Dr Roland.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le Dr Friedkin. Il entra en arborant un sourire embarrassé.

« Gérard, Aeon, bonjour… »

Il stoppa et regarda fixement la jeune femme.

« Vous avez une tête affreuse…, dit-il d'un ton effaré.

\- Bonjour, Nathan… », répondit-elle, laconique.

Friedkin s'avança au milieu de la pièce et prit la chaise que lui désignait Gérard Roland.

« Que dit le conseil ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Ils veulent l'entendre le plus tôt possible.

\- Je lui ai demandé de prendre quelques jours, précisa Roland.

\- Ce serait le mieux, acquiesça Nathan, malheureusement ils ne lui laisseront pas ce luxe.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Elle ne sera jamais prête…, soupira Roland

\- Hé ! Je suis là ! intervint Aeon, vexée d'entendre parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Bien sûr, il y aura une enquête, les informa Nathan sans prêter attention à la remarque de la jeune femme.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il porté plainte ? demanda le Dr Roland.

\- Non, et personne n'est encore venu reconnaître ou réclamer le corps du garçon. Nous allons faire passer un article dans le journal et voir si quelqu'un se manifeste.

\- Je l'ai fait quand j'ai admis Jason dans mon service. S'il avait manqué à quelqu'un, nous le saurions déjà, les renseigna Aeon.

\- Jason ? demandèrent ensemble Roland et Friedkin.

\- C'est comme ça que nous l'avons appelé.

\- Comme le tueur dans…

\- Oui. Il est arrivé le 12 juillet, c'était la Saint-Jason. C'est quoi le problème avec ce prénom ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Aeon, il faut te préparer, le conseil te reçoit dans une heure », dit brusquement Nathan.

Si Roland avait noté le passage soudain au tutoiement, il ne le montra pas.

« Me préparer comment ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Dors un peu, mange et passe des vêtements un peu plus seyants », répondit Nathan en la dévisageant.

Elle regarda la tenue que lui avait prêtée Carmen et haussa les épaules. Elle était un peu grande pour elle, certes, mais c'était une tenue d'hôpital, propre et parfaitement adéquate.

« Ces habits feront l'affaire, dit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Alors va au moins manger quelque chose et repose-toi un peu. »

Il leva légèrement les yeux et considéra un instant la masse cuivrée qui lui couvrait le crâne.

« Et… essaie de faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux. On dirait… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et leva les mains d'un air évasif, ne trouvant apparemment pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

« Ok… »

Elle se leva péniblement, en même temps que ses confrères masculins.

« Restez dans mon bureau, Aeon. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire qu'on vous fasse porter une collation.

\- Merci Gérard.

\- Je reviens vous chercher dans quarante-cinq minutes. Soyez prête.

\- Je vais essayer », soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil moelleux.

Elle regarda les deux hommes partir. Dans le silence qui s'installait, le cri de Jason continuait à hanter son esprit.

_Aidez-moi_, avait-il demandé.

« Je n'ai pas su, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Pardon Jason. »

Elle pleura en silence, laissant les larmes rouler le long de ses joues brûlantes. Elle ferma les yeux un long moment et les massa du bout des doigts, les sentant piquer et démanger. Un violent mal de tête commençait à s'installer. Le chagrin, la fatigue, l'angoisse. Un cocktail toujours très explosif chez elle. Elle aurait dû demander une aspirine. Dès que Jeannine, la secrétaire de Gérard, reviendrait, elle lui en parlerait.

Elle garda les yeux fermés, inspira profondément pour se calmer et tenta de suivre le second conseil de Nathan en faisant une de ces micro-siestes dont elle avait l'habitude.

Elle les rouvrit ce qui lui parut être une seconde plus tard. Elle entendait un grattement derrière la porte. Non, pas un grattement. Plutôt une sorte de… grincement. C'était ça : un grincement. Quelqu'un semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ouvrir et fermer une porte dont les gonds manquaient cruellement d'huile.

C'était un son désagréable, et, maintenant qu'elle en avait pris conscience, il lui sembla qu'il prenait de l'ampleur et enflait progressivement, devenant plus présent à chaque seconde. Il lui devenait difficile de ne plus y prêter attention.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, celle-ci se baissa. Instinctivement, elle la saisit d'une main et força pour empêcher la personne située de l'autre côté d'entrer dans le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, avec un hoquet de surprise, elle tira à deux mains sur la clenche pour tenter de la retenir. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, accrochée à la porte et perçut de l'autre côté un grognement de frustration. Un souffle rauque lui parvint tandis que ce qui se tenait derrière la porte tirait plus fort, agrandissant petit à petit l'interstice entre le chambranle et la porte massive. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et tira à son tour, refermant un peu l'embrasure. Quelque chose grattait le bois de la porte avec un bruit insoutenable qui lui évoqua un fauve aux griffes démesurées. Le lourd battant se déplaça encore vers l'ouverture sans qu'Aeon puisse le retenir et elle vit avec horreur quatre lames aiguisées se glisser par la brèche et se planter dans le bois en y creusant quatre sillons profonds. Les griffes gagnèrent du terrain et la jeune femme comprit qu'elles prolongeaient les doigts d'un gant sale et troué.

Un taré armé d'un gant coupant essayait de rentrer dans le bureau pour lui faire subir elle ne savait quel outrage. C'en était trop. Avec un hurlement de rage, elle tira la porte et la referma brutalement sur le bras qui s'était faufilé à travers l'interstice. Un bras habillé d'une manche de pull rouge et vert dépenaillé. Un putain de chandail de Noël en lambeaux. Impitoyable, elle claqua une nouvelle fois la porte sur ce bras et entendit un craquement sinistre. Un mugissement de douleur lui fit écho de l'autre côté et le bras disparu, avalé par la brèche. Elle referma la porte, la verrouilla et poussa un nouveau cri dans lequel se mêlaient la peur, la hargne et l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Venue de nulle part, une grosse main boudinée se posa subitement sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

« Aeon ? »

Jeannine, la secrétaire du Dr Roland, venait d'entrer dans le bureau et gardait une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Aeon qui s'était affalée et endormie dans le grand fauteuil confortable.

« Jeannine ? »

Elle entendit sa propre voix venir de très loin, comme à travers un épais brouillard, et eut du mal à émerger. Il lui semblait toujours entendre le raclement du métal contre le bois de la porte et la respiration sourde de la chose qui se trouvait derrière. Elle avait l'impression étrange et ubiquitaire de se trouver à deux endroits en même temps dans le grand bureau.

Le temps d'un clignement d'œil et cette sensation déplaisante avait disparu. Elle s'aperçut alors pleinement de la présence de Jeannine à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien Aeon ? Vous vous êtes endormie, pauvre petite ! »

La secrétaire avait toujours été très maternelle avec elle depuis son arrivée dans l'hôpital, complétant à merveille l'attitude paternaliste du Dr Roland. Elle la regardait avec une expression de bienveillance qui s'accordait parfaitement à son physique de gentille grand-maman. Des cheveux plus sel que poivre tirés en arrière dans un énorme chignon encadraient un visage rondouillard et rieur. Elle arborait un éternel gilet grisâtre boutonné par-dessus un chemisier à large col dont le motif à fleurs lui rappelait certaines tapisseries hideuses des Seventies. Une longue jupe droite en laine noire couvrait des bas tire-bouchonnant et tombant sur d'affreux godillots symbolisant le chainon manquant entre la Geox et la Birckenstock.

D'accord, c'était une gentille grand-maman un peu mal fagotée. L'assiette de cookies chauds qu'elle lui apportait sur un plateau achevait ce tableau du troisième âge et Aeon ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la boule d'angoisse qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

« Je… »

La jeune femme se racla la gorge en entendant le timbre suraigu de sa voix et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et ne pas avoir l'air d'une hystérique.

« Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, Jeannine. Ce n'est rien. Je suis un peu stressée ce matin.

\- Tsssss, fit la secrétaire, désapprobatrice, en déposant le plateau sur le bureau, un peu stressée ! Ils auraient dû vous laisser rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer ! Regardez-vous !

\- Oui, apparemment, je vaux le coup d'œil, murmura Aeon, plus amusée qu'agacée par le comportement surprotecteur de la vieille femme.

\- Tenez, mangez un cookie, ils sont chauds de ce matin. »

Un des avantages d'avoir une secrétaire (_une assistante de direction…_ rectifia-t-elle mentalement) aussi dévouée que Jeannine : tous les matins, le Dr Roland avait droit à une friandise toujours différente, cuisinée spécialement pour lui. Ce matin, c'était une fournée de cookies. Il arrivait à Aeon de passer par le bureau de Gérard uniquement dans le dessein de piquer un gâteau et de se faire faussement gronder par la vieille dame.

Elle prit un cookie et mordit dedans à pleine dent, soudain consciente de la faim dévorante qui la tenaillait.

« Ouf ! dit-elle, mon ventre était tellement vide qu'il aurait pu imploser, comme un trou noir ! »

La secrétaire secoua la tête, habituée à l'humour décalé de la jeune anesthésiste. Elle usait et abusait de références littéraires ou cinématographiques qui lui échappaient bien souvent mais auxquelles elle souriait chaleureusement en faisant semblant de comprendre. C'était cette gentillesse qu'Aeon appréciait chez elle. Elle avait le don de la faire se sentir drôle et importante, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment n'être ni l'une, ni l'autre.

« Mr Spock au rapport ? risqua Jeannine.

\- On progresse ! la félicita Aeon. On va faire de vous une vraie geek !

\- Et c'est quoi une ''guique'' ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Peu importe, Jeannine. »

Elle se massa les tempes et le front.

« Excusez-moi de vous embêter avec ça mais auriez-vous de l'aspirine ?

\- Je devrais pourvoir vous trouver ça dans cet hôpital, acquiesça la secrétaire avec un sourire complice.

\- Et du café ?

\- Il est déjà en train de couler.

\- Merci Jeannine. Vous êtes une mère pour moi. »

Elle la regarda sortir du bureau et prit un nouveau cookie. Elle s'engonça dans le fauteuil, le gâteau fondant à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la porte. Elle était submergée de fatigue mais le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer lui donnait une raison suffisante pour rester éveillée. Elle faisait des cauchemars effroyablement réalistes depuis quelques temps. Devait-elle cela au stress de son métier ? A la mort de Jason ?

Elle secoua la tête. Jason n'était le premier décès qu'elle devait affronter. En dix ans d'anesthésie, elle avait appris à composer avec cette inéluctable part de son quotidien. La mort était devenue une vieille compagne. Pourquoi celle de ce jeune homme, bien que survenue dans des conditions difficilement explicables, devrait-elle avoir davantage d'influence sur elle ?

Se souvenant brusquement qu'il se trouvait dans sa main, elle engouffra le cookie et lécha ses doigts plein de chocolat avec avidité et gourmandise. Elle devait se préparer. Le conseil la recevait dans moins de trente minutes. Elle poussa un long gémissement et décida de prendre un troisième gâteau pour se donner du courage.


	10. Chapter 9 : Présumée coupable

**Chapitre 9 : Présumée coupable**

* * *

« Si on confie la gestion d'un des plus grands services de soins intensifs à une jeune incompétente qui prescrit un anticoagulant à un patient hémophile, qu'on ne s'étonne pas des conséquences ! »

Le Pr Merkel parlait fort et avec véhémence. Pour un peu, il en aurait eu la bave aux lèvres. Il ne cessait de désigner Aeon de la main tout en déversant son fiel et la jeune femme lui prêtait une attention distraite, habituée à ses harangues violentes. Il avait adopté une posture de tribun, debout face à ses pairs, les deux mains posées bien à plat sur la table de réunion. Durant son interminable diatribe, visiblement travaillée et répétée, il interpellait régulièrement l'un ou l'autre de ses confrères pour le prendre à parti.

Ce connard aimait s'écouter parler et, devant un tel public, presqu'entièrement acquis à sa cause, il devait exulter.

« Depuis que le Dr Roland l'a nommée à la tête de ce service, elle le gère d'une manière tout à fait personnelle, choisissant soigneusement ses patients et laissant ceux dont elle se désintéresse aux autres services, qui doivent se contenter des miettes du Dr McKay, la brillante anesthésiste !

\- Vous allez trop loin, Robert ! intervint le Dr Roland. Nous ne faisons pas ici le procès du Dr McKay, nous tentons de trouver une explication aux évènements de cette nuit.

\- Mais Gérard, les évènements de cette nuit, comme vous dîtes, ne sont que le résultat de l'inconséquence de votre protégée, susurra Merkel d'un ton doucereux qui donna la nausée à Aeon.

\- Gérard a raison, Robert, le coupa un autre médecin, vous vous laissez emporter par votre ressentiment. »

Merkel lui lança un regard haineux. Le Dr Morris avait parfaitement cerné le cœur du problème et entrer en conflit ouvert avec Merkel ne semblait pas plus l'embarrasser que ça. Aeon était soulagée de constater qu'elle bénéficiait d'un peu de soutien au sein du conseil d'administration. Elle lorgna du côté de Nathan qui était resté assis à la place d'honneur, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes. Il regardait Merkel avec attention. Elle attendait toujours qu'il intervienne pour la défendre mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot.

« Si vous la protégez à tout prix, qui portera la responsabilité du décès de ce jeune homme ? Tôt ou tard, on viendra demander des comptes à l'hôpital. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'il y ait une enquête ?

\- Nous n'avons pas peur d'une enquête, Robert, dit finalement Nathan, et désigner un bouc émissaire pour protéger notre confort ne fera jamais partie de ma stratégie tant que je présiderai ce conseil.

\- Que proposez-vous, Nathan ? demanda le Dr Morris.

\- Pour ma part, les explications que nous a données le Dr McKay me conviennent. Nous avons également le témoignage du personnel infirmier en charge cette nuit-là. Je suis d'accord pour dire que la mort de ce jeune homme n'aurait pas pu être évitée. »

Il tourna la tête vers Aeon.

« Par contre, je me dois de considérer comme une faute le fait d'avoir fait administrer à un patient à l'hémostase instable un anticoagulant.

\- Dr Friedkin, si vous relisez mes transmissions, vous constaterez que le patient ne présentait pas de troubles de la coagulation. J'ai écarté toute hypothèse d'hémophilies ou de troubles associés et, si j'ai prescrit un anticoagulant, c'était uniquement à but préventif suite à une fibrillation auriculaire qui a nécessité une réanimation d'urgence. »

Aeon commençait à être franchement agacée. Elle avait répété cette phrase ce qui lui semblait être une dizaine de fois depuis le début de cette réunion.

« J'ai lu vos transmissions, Dr McKay, et l'enquête interne déterminera si vous avez eu raison ou non. Mais pour l'heure, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous suspendre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Trois jours, précisa Friedkin. Vous en profiterez pour vous reposer. Nous n'ignorons pas la nuit éprouvante que vous venez de passer et vous avez besoin de temps pour digérer cela. »

Abasourdie, Aeon regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un appui parmi ses confrères. La plupart avaient baissé la tête, gênés. Le Dr Merkel fixait sur elle des yeux venimeux. Son expression avait tout du chat qui vient de boire un grand bol de crème et il lui lança un odieux sourire de prédateur. Gérard Roland la regardait avec compassion et secoua lentement la tête. Aeon poussa un soupir, résignée. Nathan prit cela pour un signal et se leva.

« La réunion est terminée, messieurs. Je vous remercie de votre présence. »

Les uns après les autres, les médecins quittèrent le grand bureau. La plupart ne s'arrêtèrent même pas devant Aeon mais quelques-uns lui manifestèrent de la sympathie par un sourire ou un serrement de main. Merkel se planta devant elle et la dévisagea avec condescendance.

« A la moindre erreur, McKay, me trouverez collé à votre cul. Je ne vous lâcherai pas, lui cracha-t-il à voix basse.

\- Votre braguette est ouverte, professeur », répondit-elle d'un ton absent.

Elle profita du moment qu'il mit à vérifier son entrejambe pour s'éclipser. Elle slaloma entre les médecins qui sortaient de la pièce et s'éloigna rapidement, peu désireuse de s'attarder dans cet antre de l'hypocrisie.

« Aeon ! »

Nathan la rejoignit en courant. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et reprit son souffle.

« Aeon, je peux te parler ?

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Nathan, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, s'excusa-t-il, il fallait une petite sanction disciplinaire.

\- Pour avoir fait mon boulot ? Excuse-moi si je l'ai un peu mauvaise…

\- Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme.

\- Du favoritisme ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as cherché à te dédouaner de toute « fraternisation » avec moi. De quoi as-tu peur, Nathan ? De qui as-tu peur ?

\- De personne, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une pointe d'affront, mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai des obligations en tant que président du conseil et qu'on attend de moi que je prenne les décisions qui s'imposent.

\- Et la décision qui s'imposait, c'était de me renvoyer chez moi pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. C'est l'occasion de te reposer un peu. Tu es crevée et tu viens de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant. Ce n'est pas facile de perdre un patient.

\- Je te remercie, cela fait dix ans que je m'habitue à cette réalité. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour apprendre à faire face. »

Il soupira.

« Je passe toujours te prendre à 20h ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non, dit-elle avec hauteur. Comprends-moi, je dois me reposer... »

Elle avait superbement imité le ton conciliant qu'il avait pris avec elle un instant plus tôt.

« Au-revoir, Nathan »

Il n'essaya pas de la retenir et la regarda s'éloigner en secouant tristement la tête.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon sortit de son bain chaud fatiguée mais délassée. La journée s'était révélée compliquée, entre la réunion du conseil, l'attitude désinvolte de Nathan et les papiers qu'il lui avait fallu remplir à la fois pour l'enquête administrative et les dossiers des soins intensifs.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans son service après la réunion, elle avait trouvé l'équipe de nuit au grand complet bien que l'heure des transmissions ait été largement dépassée. Tous attendaient de savoir comment cela s'était déroulé et tous s'étaient indignés quand elle leur avait annoncé sa suspension. Elle les avait rassurés de son mieux en reprenant l'argument phare de Nathan, à savoir qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir en profiter pour se reposer. Elle les avait tant bien que mal fait renoncer à diverses idées saugrenues allant d'une simple pétition à une grève générale. En tant que chef de service, c'était à elle d'assumer toutes les responsabilités et elle avait décidé de ne pas donner à sa hiérarchie d'autres raisons de punitions mesquines en montant sa propre équipe contre eux. Elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Robert Merkel.

Elle se sécha les cheveux et les démêla soigneusement, goûtant le bien-être rare de pouvoir enfin s'occuper correctement d'elle-même.

Il devait être… dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures. Elle allait se préparer à manger, s'affaler sur le canapé et s'abrutir toute la soirée devant la télé. Avec un ou deux petits verres de vin. Pour faire passer la pilule.

Vêtue d'un jogging informe qui l'avait suivie pendant toutes ses études, elle s'installa par terre, devant son canapé, avec une assiette débordant de pâtes à la bolognaise. La sauce disparaissait sous une montagne de fromage râpé. Le plat des mauvais soirs. Rien qu'à le regarder, elle avait déjà pris 2 kg. Demain, elle le regretterait mais, ce soir, rien ne lui faisait plus envie qu'un bon repas bien gras et bien consistant. Un verre de vin rouge l'accompagnait et, si elle avait laissé la bouteille à la cuisine, c'était uniquement pour ne pas la finir trop vite. Mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle se relèverait pour en boire un ou deux verres de plus.

Avec un soupir d'aise teinté d'amertume, elle planta sa fourchette dans le gargantuesque dôme de tagliatelles, sous l'œil intéressé de Gizmo. Elle s'en enfourna aussitôt une quantité faramineuse dans la bouche, et avala tout rond, presque sans mâcher. La bouche dégoulinante de sauce bolognaise épaisse et gouteuse, elle alluma la TV. En plein milieu de semaine, rien de bien passionnant. Elle finit par tomber sur la 300ème rediffusion de Rabbi Jacob et décida que ça ferait bien l'affaire. Elle s'adossa au canapé et engloutit presque 100g de pâtes d'un seul coup de fourchette.

_Dieu existe et il est italien !_ songea-t-elle, en pleine extase.


	11. Chapter 10 : Boogeyman

**Chapitre 10 : Boogeyman**

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait, fort et clair, dans l'immense chaufferie silencieuse. Il y régnait une pénombre dense et surnaturelle que la lueur faiblarde des rares fourneaux vaguement actifs parvenait difficilement à percer. Un martèlement lointain faisait ponctuellement trembler la structure en métal sur laquelle semblait bâti tout l'endroit.

Aeon errait sans but, perdue dans le dédale d'acier, écrasée par la masse des engins cyclopéens qui peuplaient l'édifice. De temps en temps, un jet de vapeur s'échappait d'une canalisation vétuste et lui arrachait un petit cri de surprise. Tout semblait mort et laissé à l'abandon.

Malgré l'absence de vie, le sentiment oppressant d'être observée ne la quittait pas, et elle jetait de fréquents et fébriles coups d'œil derrière elle, persuadée à tout moment que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – la suivait.

Parvenue à la limite de la passerelle sur laquelle elle évoluait, elle se résolut à monter les marches menant au niveau supérieur, appréhendant de revivre une scène d'épouvante semblable à celle qui avait précédé sa première rencontre onirique avec Jason. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle se trouvait bien plus en sécurité dans les étages du dessous. Elle avait l'étrange certitude que le mal viendrait d'en haut. Elle monta lentement les marches la séparant du palier suivant, la main crispée sur la rambarde, usant de ruses de sioux pour étouffer au maximum le son claquant de ses chaussures sur les épaisses grilles en fonte.

_Grotesque et inutile_, pensa-t-elle, « _il » sait déjà que je suis ici_.

Elle ignorait qui était ce « il » et préférerait ne jamais l'apprendre, mais elle ne pouvait plus négliger son existence. Depuis le début, il était là. A l'observer. A l'attendre. Jason l'avait prévenue.

« Pourquoi moi… ? » soupira-t-elle, lassée d'être considérée comme un centre d'intérêt par des maniaques malsains.

Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches interminables la menant à l'étage du dessus, il lui sembla que la gigantesque chaufferie reprenait vie. Ici et là, des chaudières se rallumaient dans un grondement monstrueux, crachant des flammes démesurées par le trou béant des bouches aux portes arrachées. Le martèlement, désormais sourd et puissant, s'accéléra progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un rythme lancinant qui évoqua à Aeon les battements de cœur d'une créature colossale. Un peu partout, la surpression faisait éclater des tuyaux qui rendaient l'âme dans un sifflement suraigu.

L'atmosphère devint soudain lourde et étouffante et elle se mit à transpirer abondamment dans son gros jogging tandis qu'elle venait à bout des dernières marches. Trempée de sueur et à bout de forces, elle parvint au sommet de l'escalier. Elle tourna la tête pour évaluer sa taille, surprise de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, et eut un court moment de flottement en constatant qu'il ne devait pas compter plus d'une dizaine de marches. L'exercice lui parût complètement disproportionné. Ses cheveux humides se plaquaient sur son crâne et elle sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de sa nuque et de son visage. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche et reprit lentement son chemin, le souffle court et le pas pesant.

Sans comprendre exactement comment, elle se retrouva sur la plate-forme où se tenait Jason la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu se jeter dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y appuya avec prudence. Se penchant en avant, elle contempla les abîmes insondables qui tournoyaient sous elle. La spirale interminable d'une brume opaque et lactescente, veinée d'écarlate, ondoyait paresseusement, aspirant son regard et l'attirant inexorablement vers le bas. Elle s'arracha à contrecœur à ce spectacle envoûtant et, repoussant la barrière, elle recula et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Elle tressaillit en apercevant Jason à ses côtés. Le visage tendu et les mains crispées sur la rambarde, il était concentré sur le gouffre comme elle quelques secondes auparavant.

Il parut tout à coup s'apercevoir de sa présence et tourna tout son corps vers elle. Ses stigmates étaient encore plus marqués que de son vivant et sa peau livide semblait presque luminescente à la lueur des flammes. Une nouvelle cicatrice informe balafrait sa joue droite jusqu'au front, traversant son œil boursouflé dont l'humeur blanchâtre et gélatineuse menaçait de s'échapper. Il la fixait de son œil valide, bleu étincelant au milieu de la face exsangue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Aeon, horrifiée.

\- Il ne veut pas que je parte…, répondit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Qui, Jason ? »

Sans répondre, il leva la tête vers une plate-forme située plus haut et y fixa son regard borgne. Aeon leva les yeux à son tour et scruta les ténèbres. Une ombre bougea, si vite qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginée, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit atroce et agressif brise le silence relatif. C'était le son suraigu du crissement d'une craie contre un tableau, pénible et tétanisant. Il trouva son écho dans sa poitrine et fit résonner la boule d'angoisse qui s'y blottissait depuis la veille. Elle percevait la pulsation sourde et douloureuse de son cœur affolé jusque dans ses tempes bouillonnantes.

Elle serra les dents, meurtrie par le son déplaisant, qui monta en volume jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Celui-ci stoppa brusquement et elle eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement dans le silence soudain.

Elle voulut regarder Jason et sursauta en voyant qu'à sa place se tenait un autre homme.

Nonchalant, il s'appuyait d'une main à la barrière du garde-fou, les jambes croisées dans une attitude décontractée. Un vieux feutre usé laissait son visage dans l'ombre, dissimulant ses traits à la jeune femme qui recula instinctivement. Elle avait reconnu le pull vert et rouge et regarda immédiatement la main droite de l'homme, qu'il ouvrit dans un cliquetis métallique. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux des lames longues et effilées qui prolongeaient ses doigts d'une façon presque harmonieuse. Conscient de produire son petit effet, l'homme les fit bouger langoureusement, avec une sensualité qui trahissait son habilité à les manipuler.

Aeon recula de plusieurs pas, lui arrachant un ricanement sinistre. De la pointe d'une griffe, il releva légèrement son chapeau et dévoila son visage à la jeune femme. Bouche bée, elle contempla la figure ravagée qui lui faisait face. Dans sa carrière, elle avait vu sa dose de grands brûlés, et son expérience lui souffla que cet homme-là devrait être mort. La peau de son visage avait fondu en noyant ses traits dans une masse de chair sanglante. Des cordes cicatricielles, dures et saillantes, se tendaient entre les plaies luisantes de pus et de lymphe et avaient monstrueusement transformé le dessin de son nez et de ses pommettes. Des bouts de chair manquaient au niveau de sa mâchoire et elle eut, de loin, l'impression répugnante de voir l'intérieur de sa bouche à travers les tendons nacrés et effilochés. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient d'une once d'humanité dans cette caricature de visage. Deux iris vert marbrés d'or entouraient des pupilles d'un noir profond que la lueur des flammes faisait luire d'un éclat sanglant. Ils brillaient d'une expression à la fois moqueuse et cruelle que démentait le reste de son visage, à l'impassibilité d'albâtre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Aeon en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire narquois vint illuminer ses lèvres ravagées, découvrant une dentition infecte, jaunâtre et pourrie.

Il la fixait avec l'intérêt serein d'un chat pour sa proie, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Mal à l'aise, Aeon s'éloigna de quelques pas supplémentaires. Il éclata d'un rire dément, qui retentit dans toute la chaufferie, faisant écho et se prolongeant, dilaté jusqu'à l'absurde, avant de disparaître peu à peu, avalé par les parois sur lesquelles il venait juste de rebondir. Consciente d'être en présence d'un grand malade, elle comprit qu'elle devait fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet individu.

Elle fit demi-tour et se cogna contre quelque chose qu'elle prit pour un mur. Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, deux mains puissantes la saisirent par les bras et l'homme la tira brusquement contre lui en pivotant pour la plaquer contre la rambarde. Son dos heurta violemment la barre de métal, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Étroitement collé à elle, il la maintenait avec une fermeté surhumaine. Il se pencha vers elle et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, la caressant brutalement. Elle l'entendit inspirer avec insistance. Ce taré reniflait ses cheveux avec un grognement d'aise.

Il puait la viande cramée et la sueur. Sa chair était rugueuse et sèche contre sa peau nue et c'était une sensation des plus désagréables que de sentir cette répugnante proximité contre laquelle elle était impuissante.

Il murmura son prénom d'une voix rauque et râpeuse et y mit un tel accent de prédateur qu'Aeon s'affola, soudain persuadée qu'elle pouvait mourir cette nuit.

Dans un ultime effort pour se dégager, elle lança son pied contre son tibia et sentit avec soulagement qu'il relâchait légèrement sa prise. Une douleur cuisante au bras gauche la fit grimacer mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Sans attendre, elle se jeta violemment contre lui et lui asséna un coup de boule impressionnant qui la laissa étourdie quelques secondes. Elle le vit tituber et se tenir le nez en grondant. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle, ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine féroce. Sa main partit et la gifla avec force, la projetant contre la rambarde. Elle percuta la barrière à hauteur des reins et, emportée par l'élan du coup, elle bascula et se sentit avec horreur tomber dans le vide. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa chuta cessa brutalement tandis qu'une douleur indicible emportait son bras droit, lui donnant l'impression horrible que son épaule allait se déchirer et se détacher du reste de son corps. Elle hurla et étreignit son bras de la main gauche. Des larmes de souffrance lui piquaient les yeux et elle sentit ses pensées s'effilocher alors qu'elle approchait de l'inconscience. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle pendait lamentablement dans le vide, seulement retenue par son bras. En levant la tête, elle aperçut son agresseur, dangereusement penché par-dessus la rambarde, qui l'avait rattrapée en empoignant son avant-bras.

A la seule force du bras, il la fit remonter avec une facilité insultante. La traction constante sur son épaule démise provoquait des éclairs de douleur qui lui donnait la nausée et elle couinait et sanglotait faiblement, incapable d'émettre un son plus fort. Il l'amena à hauteur de son visage et, tout en la laissant dans le vide, suspendue à son bon vouloir, il la fixa intensément, avec curiosité. Elle se força à le regarder et le vit incliner la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Son visage avait retrouvé la froideur d'une statue et il avait l'air vaguement ennuyé de quelqu'un qui vient de marcher dans une crotte et se demande où il va pouvoir essuyer sa chaussure. Ses yeux, calculateurs, la scrutèrent avidement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il la lâcha.


	12. Chapter 11 : Alaimo

**Chapitre 11 : Alaimo**

* * *

« Inspire. Souffle. Inspire… »

Sa chute avait duré une éternité. C'était le contact douloureux avec le sol qui l'avait réveillée brutalement et mis fin à son tourment vertigineux.

« Souffle. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'anesthésie ? »

Aeon secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

« Ok. Essaie juste de ne pas vomir partout ou tomber dans les pommes, répliqua le Dr Marc Alaimo. Inspire. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. La sensation qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans l'épaule droite lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Ne vomis pas ! la prévint Alaimo, Souffle. »

Obéissante, elle vida entièrement ses poumons. Le problème, c'était qu'elle connaissait parfaitement cette technique et s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'il remette son épaule en place. Elle ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller.

« Inspire. Dis-moi encore comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je dormais et je suis tombée de mon canapé, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Et tu t'es luxée l'épaule. T'es quand même pas très agile… Souffle. »

Elle expira une nouvelle fois. La dixième au moins depuis qu'Alaimo essayait de remettre la tête de l'os dans son logement.

« Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il est moche ton jogging !

\- Quoi ? mais va te faire f… AÏE ! »

D'un geste précis, le médecin urgentiste avait remboîté son épaule. Aeon pâlit et jura à mi-voix.

« Ne vomis pas ! répéta-t-il d'une voix amusée. Sinon je serai obligé de le dire à tout le monde !

\- T'es pas gentil », grogna-t-elle, plaintive.

Elle s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt, par terre, au pied de son canapé. L'obscurité de son salon était troublée par la lueur bleutée et irréelle de la télévision, en pleine diffusion nocturne d'un reportage sur les organismes pélagiques. L'esprit en berne, elle avait contemplé, hébétée, un combat épique entre un cachalot et un calmar géant, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son épaule.

En se relevant péniblement, elle n'avait pu que constater que son bras pendait mollement le long de son corps et que la moindre tentative pour le bouger se soldait par une douleur atroce. Ouais, elle était bien luxée. Elle avait résisté à l'envie cinéphile mais ridicule de la remettre elle-même en place comme Mel Gibson et s'était résolue à prendre sa voiture pour se rendre aux urgences de l'hôpital. A peine arrivée, le Dr Alaimo l'avait repérée, pâle et titubante, et l'avait emmenée dans une salle de soins pour l'ausculter. Il avait poussé un sifflement admiratif en voyant le « coup de hache » qui marquait le moignon de son épaule et qui trahissait l'os sorti de son logement. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il essayait de la détendre pour réparer cela sans opération.

« Bon, maintenant, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis…

\- …oui, tombée du canapé. Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, coupa-t-il, acerbe, Mais pour de vrai ? Tu as vu la plaie que tu as sur le front ? Tu as tapé quelque chose ou quoi ? On dirait que tu sors d'un accident de voiture.

\- Je t'assure. Je dormais, je me suis réveillée par terre, au pied du canapé. J'ai dû heurter ma table basse. »

Uniquement préoccupée par son épaule, elle n'avait pas remarqué la plaie au front dont lui avait parlé Marc et qui correspondait à l'endroit où sa tête avait violemment frappé l'homme dans son rêve. Sous la lumière crue des néons, elle trouvait son cauchemar bien moins effrayant et ses blessures tout à fait explicables. Elle était tombée en dormant. Cela lui convenait mieux que d'avoir été balancée dans un abîme sans fin par un cinglé défiguré. Aussi réaliste qu'il ait pu être, ce rêve n'était qu'une chimère de son esprit éreinté.

Elle entendit Alaimo faire claquer sa langue.

« Mouais. Admettons. Tu peux te lever ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête et se rassit lentement. Un vertige la força à s'arrêter avant de mettre un pied à terre. Elle vit Marc se diriger vers elle, les sourcils froncés, et regarder la table d'examen sur laquelle il l'avait allongée.

« Et ça », l'interpella-t-il, « c'est quoi ?! »

Elle tourna la tête en grimaçant et fixa la table à son tour. Une large tache de sang s'étalait sur le drap d'examen là où elle s'était étendue. Sans un mot, l'urgentiste lui retira la manche gauche de sa veste de jogging et contempla la bande cramoisie qui lui ceignait le bras.

D'un geste vif, il la décolla, arrachant à Aeon un cri de protestation. Sous le pansement trempé de sang, quatre fines entailles récentes s'étiraient juste sous son aisselle. Les plaies saignaient encore malgré le pansement compressif. Son regard croisa celui d'Aeon, qui arbora soudain une expression parfaitement innocente.

« Ok jeune fille, dit-il avec beaucoup moins de sympathie dans la voix, et pour ça, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Je me suis coupée en me rasant ? hasarda Aeon.

\- Je te croyais seulement maladroite, mais je me rends compte que tu es franchement dangereuse… »

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tu connais la procédure des urgences en cas de blessure par arme blanche. »

Elle acquiesça. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la procédure. Elle l'avait appliquée des dizaines de fois, souvent contre le gré de ses patients.

« N'appelle pas la police, Marc.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Aeon ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Ces quatre coupures, nettes et profondes, comme taillées au rasoir, étaient la seule chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer de façon rationnelle. Comment avait-elle pu se faire ça en tombant du canapé ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Bien sûr, elle se souvenait du moment précis où les lames du maniaque avaient coupé dans sa chair, mais donner du crédit à cette idée, c'était admettre que ses rêves puissent avoir une emprise et des conséquences dans la réalité. C'était peut-être un peu trop demander que de croire cette théorie.

D'un autre côté, si elle réfutait cette hypothèse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à avouer qu'elle s'était blessée elle-même. C'était une idée déjà psychologiquement lourde à assumer seule, si elle y ajoutait le facteur amnésie, elle se savait bonne à enfermer.

« Je ne peux pas en parler, finit-elle par concéder, espérant que Marc n'insisterait pas.

\- Bon sang, Aeon…, commença-t-il en levant les bras avec agacement.

\- Tu peux me recoudre, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, je vais te recoudre ! répondit-il sèchement. Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Je ne comptais pas t'en parler.

\- Bon sang ! répéta-t-il avec emphase. Tu crois que ça se serait réparé tout seul ?! Et puis comment tu as pu te faire ce pansement avec l'épaule droite luxée ?!

\- Je me suis débrouillée… »

Avec des cris, des larmes et une bonne dose de patience pendant qu'elle coinçait la bande contre le mur et tirait dessus avec les dents sous les miaulements passionnés de Gizmo, persuadé que ce réveil nocturne ne pouvait signifier qu'un repas supplémentaire pour lui.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, marmonna Marc. Comprime tes plaies et ne te sauve pas.

\- Aucun risque », lui promit-elle.

Elle se rallongea sur la table d'examen en grimaçant. Son épaule droite risquait d'être douloureuse encore quelques jours. Maintenant que Marc en avait fait sa priorité, elle sentait également davantage les entailles du bras gauche, qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à maintenir en arrière-plan jusque-là. Elle avait l'impression à présent qu'autour de ses coupures se concentraient tous les nerfs de son corps et que son cœur y battait sourdement.

Elle essaya de se laisser aller et de jouer le jeu un instant. Ok, un taré avait essayé de la tuer dans son rêve.

_Primo, ce n'est pas possible_, songea-t-elle en roulant exagérément les yeux.

_Secundo… pourquoi moi ?!_

« Parce qu'il l'a décidé », lui répondit une voix familière dans son dos.

Aeon poussa un cri et se releva d'un bond, oubliant un instant ses douleurs. Jason avançait vers elle tranquillement, pâle et émacié, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la table étroite. Ses stigmates asséchés par la mort étaient presque violets sur sa face exsangue.

« Il faut arrêter de faire ça ! », le prévint-elle en agitant son index devant lui.

Il rit doucement, un rire d'enfant, naïf et sincère.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, Jason…, dit-elle doucement.

\- Vous ne croyez pas à vos rêves mais vous vous excusez quand même ? »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une curiosité candide qui émut la jeune femme.

« Qui est-ce, Jason ? L'homme dans la chaufferie ? »

Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Il ne me laisse pas partir.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Vous.

\- Toi », chuchota comme en écho une voix râpeuse à son oreille.

Aeon sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la face calcinée de son agresseur. La lumière blafarde des néons lui donnait l'air encore plus atroce et inhumain. Elle distinguait le moindre détail de ses plaies immondes et, d'une façon un peu malsaine, éprouvait une certaine fascination à contempler un visage aussi ravagé. Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent tandis qu'Aeon l'observait avec circonspection et elle y vit briller une lueur amusée à l'ombre du feutre noir.

« Je te plais ? susurra-t-il, enjôleur.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais… », répondit-elle avec dégoût.

Un rictus moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres incomplètes.

« Je suppose que maintenant, j'ai toute ton attention ? », demanda-t-il en désignant le bras de la jeune femme.

Aeon suivit son regard. Le sang épais avait tracé de larges rigoles le long de son bras gauche. Elles s'étaient frayées un chemin jusqu'à sa main pour se rejoindre sur ses doigts poisseux, qui se collaient les uns aux autres. Elle hocha la tête.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme fit un mouvement d'épaule, à mi-chemin entre l'ennui et l'agacement, signifiant que la question n'avait aucune importance.

« Il s'appelle Frederick Charles Krueger , dit brusquement Jason. Mais il préfère Freddy. »

L'homme se tourna vers le garçon, une expression mécontente sur le visage.

« Le nom, c'est le pouvoir, continua Jason d'un ton provoquant.

\- Tu parles trop, mon garçon », répliqua Krueger, menaçant.

Aeon souhaita qu'il ne lui lance jamais le même regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir une créature véritablement inhumaine, ancienne et terrifiante. Elle tressaillit et sentit une peur ancestrale lui broyer les entrailles et un sentiment diffus, primitif et atavique, lui dictant de rester le plus loin possible de cette chose, qui semblait vouloir incarner le Mal dans ce qu'il avait de plus symbolique et de plus authentique.

_Pars vite, longtemps, et reviens tard…_

Cet impératif instinctif disparut en même temps que le masque du démon s'estompait. Elle inspira profondément. Le monstre au visage brûlé était étrangement incongru dans cette atmosphère crue et aseptisée. En quelques secondes, elle calma la bête grondante et apeurée qui lui triturait le ventre.

« Freddy Krueger », répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'homme reporta son attention sur elle, un intérêt malsain dans le regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas réel, dit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Tu crois ? » ricana-t-il.

Il leva sa main gantée et plaça la lame de son index sous le menton d'Aeon. Il la força à lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il vit sa glotte monter et descendre tandis qu'elle déglutissait avec peine. Il aspira de petites goulées d'air. Il pouvait sentir sa peur. Elle avait une odeur aigre et musquée, légèrement sirupeuse, que venait égayer un soupçon d'agrumes. C'était tellement bon. Il inspira à fond et s'en gorgea les narines, sentant ses pouvoirs immortels s'épanouir et s'ouvrir autour de lui comme une étoffe de soie. Une onde de puissance séculaire pulsa, sourde et enivrante, à l'intérieur de son corps supplicié.

Tellement bon.

« Si je ne suis pas réel, pourquoi as-tu si peur, princesse ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'énergie.

Il la vit déglutir une nouvelle fois et un second effluve, moins fort que le précédent, se faufila jusqu'à lui, le faisant frémir de plaisir et de force. Il appuya plus fort la lame affutée sur la peau tendre du cou et vit avec délice perler une unique goutte de sang.

Approchant son visage ignoble, il chuchota en souriant :

« Je serai bientôt à court d'endroit pour laisser mes preuves sur toi… dépêche-toi de croire en moi avant que je n'aille chercher des recoins plus insolites. Plus… intimes… »

Il disparut en même temps que Jason. Son ricanement emplit la petite pièce pendant qu'Aeon, tremblante, portait la main sous son menton. Ses aisselles et sa nuque étaient trempées d'une sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa peau, brûlant ses entailles.

Marc revint au moment où elle regardait, ahurie, la trainée de sang que son menton percé venait de laisser sur sa main.

« Merde, Aeon, je ne peux pas te laisser seule deux minutes ! »

Il entra, les bras chargé de matériel qu'il déposa sur une petite desserte métallique.

Elle le regarda, les yeux vagues, et balbutia :

« Perdu connaissance, suis tombée… »

Elle examina l'espace autour d'elle et conclut :

« … sur la table.

\- J'en ai pour la nuit avec toi…, grommela Marc d'un ton agacé. Montre. »

Elle leva la main gauche et lui fit signe que ça n'était pas la peine.

« C'est rien, dit-elle pour souligner son geste, ça ne saigne déjà plus. »

Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : partir d'ici le plus vite possible pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme.

« Je devrais peut-être contacter la direction de l'hôpital…, dit Marc, songeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les prévenir qu'ils ont engagé une gourde qui passe son temps à se casser la gueule…

\- Merci de ton soutien…, murmura-t-elle, pensive.

\- A ton service. Tiens, poursuivit-il en lui tendant un comprimé et un verre d'eau, prends ça.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tramadol.

\- J'ai l'air si mal en point que ça ?

\- Tu fais peur », lui assura-t-il en hochant solennellement la tête.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant le dérivé morphinique

« Si j'avale ça, je ne saurai plus comment je m'appelle dans dix minutes.

\- J'en profiterai alors pour prendre des photos ridicules avant de les diffuser sur Facebook.

\- Je suis née pour faire rire, soupira-t-elle en feignant l'exaspération.

\- Sincèrement ? Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. Si je prends ton Tramadol, je serai incapable de conduire pour rentrer chez moi. »

_Et je vais m'endormir_, songea-t-elle, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir trop rapidement ce monstre de Krueger.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas rentrer chez toi là ? »

Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« Au pire, je peux te faire ramener en ambulance, capitula l'urgentiste.

\- Et le trou de la Sécu ?! Vile gabegie ! », clama-t-elle, accusatrice.

Marc courba la tête en une piètre parodie d'amende honorable et rapprocha la desserte sur laquelle il avait disposé ses instruments.

« Couche-toi sur le ventre, je suture tes coupures et je te fous dehors.

\- La bonne idée. »

Docile, elle se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'elle voulut bouger son épaule droite.

« Et que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre ! prévint-il. Tu n'as pas voulu de médoc, tu assumes !

\- Gna gna gna, murmura Aeon en faisant la grimace.

\- Je t'entends… »

Il étendit un champ stérile sur elle et badigeonna généreusement son bras de Bétadine glacée.

« Fais-toi plaisir…, grogna Aeon.

\- Je vais me gêner ! rétorqua-t-il en souriant. J'ai si rarement l'occasion de charcuter mes collègues… »

Il lui injecta un anesthésique local, attendit quelques minutes puis lui posa un scalpel en acier froid sur la peau.

« Tu sens ?

\- Non.

\- Alors j'y vais. »

Avec des gestes précis et habiles, il recousit rapidement les quatre entailles. Dix minutes plus tard, il protégeait les fils avec du Stéristrip et un large pansement.

Aeon se releva péniblement et fit bouger son bras gauche.

« J'ai fait de petits points avec du fil tressé .5, ça devrait te faire des cicatrices discrètes. Par contre, ne tire pas trop dessus pendant 15 jours, l'informa-t-il.

\- Merci, Marc. »

Il profita de sa position debout et nettoya les plaies du front et du menton avant de poser de fins rubans de strip. Finalement, il lui tendit une attelle pour son épaule droite qu'elle enfila maladroitement.

« Et si j'étais toi, je ferai quand même un rappel pour le tétanos… Adroite comme tu l'es…

\- J'y penserai », promit-elle distraitement.

L'image fugitive d'une dentition infecte et pourrie se matérialisa dans son esprit et elle craignit soudain de savoir ce que son front avait pu heurter chez Krueger pour lui faire une telle plaie.

« J'y penserai », répéta-t-elle, convaincue.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Aeon ? »

La main sur la poignée, elle s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête.

« Fais gaffe. »

La vision de la masse sanguinolente formant le visage consumé de Frederick Krueger s'imposa à elle, claire, nette et effrayante.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la salle de soins sans un mot.


	13. Chapter 12 : Ferdy la fourmi

**Chapitre 12 : Ferdy la Fourmi**

* * *

Désœuvré, le garçon regarda ses mains. Sa peau, déjà pâle d'ordinaire, était presque translucide depuis sa mort. D'épais pâtés de sang coagulaient sous le derme, formant des croûtes dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu et le noir. Ses doigts fins ressemblaient de plus en plus à des serres de rapace, maigres et décharnées. A certains endroits, la peau avait même commencé à pourrir, mettant à nus les os et les tendons. Il renifla ses doigts avec curiosité et grimaça en sentant l'odeur putride qui en émanait. Il se décomposait lentement.

Avec un soupir, il reposa son menton sur la barre médiale de la rambarde et agita ses jambes dans le vide. Il s'était assis au bord d'une passerelle et contemplait le maelström qui tournoyait sous lui. Entraînés par leur mouvement de balancier, ses pieds rebondirent plusieurs fois sur des tuyaux avec un bruit métallique.

« C'est fini, oui ? », gronda Krueger, agacé.

Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules sous la réprimande et s'immobilisa.

« Les gosses… », grommela Krueger sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

Sur la lourde table en bois massif s'étalait un capharnaüm d'outils et de quincailleries en tout genre. Assis à une extrémité, au milieu d'un amas hétéroclite de vis, de clous et de boulons de différentes tailles, Krueger soudait patiemment une plaque de métal recourbée destinée à l'un de ses gants. Il la posa de côté pour la laisser refroidir et se tourna vers un autre gant. Le premier. Son préféré… Armé d'un tournevis minuscule, il desserra méticuleusement la vis qui tenait l'une des jointures digitales et y déposa une goutte de lubrifiant. Saisissant les deux plaques phalangiennes, il força doucement l'articulation exosquelettique à se plier et à se tendre, comme un kiné le ferait avec un patient algique. Du velours… Satisfait, il fit claquer sa langue et effectua le même travail sur chaque articulation avec une patience d'orfèvre.

Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le garçon s'était levé et se tenait face à lui, sans bouger, se contentant de le regarder œuvrer avec fascination.

« Comment quelqu'un d'aussi monstrueux que vous peut faire un travail aussi précis et aussi minutieux ? », demanda brusquement Jason.

Fred Krueger sursauta et étouffa un juron en laissant échapper l'une des vis lilliputiennes. Celle-ci roula sur la table et tomba à terre dans un petit tintement. Elle rebondit sur la grille métallique qui servait de sol et disparut à travers un trou, rejoignant les abysses.

« Petit con », grogna-t-il, contrarié.

Il fouilla du bout des doigts dans une pagaille indescriptible de ferrailleries disparates et y dénicha sans effort une vis identique à celle qu'il venait de perdre. Il acheva sa réparation en silence, en prenant son temps, avant de lever enfin la tête pour s'intéresser au garçon.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans échanger une seule parole. Krueger prit un air ennuyé et bailla longuement, exhibant l'intérieur répugnant de sa bouche calcinée.

« Vous êtes écœurant, lâcha le garçon, dégoûté.

\- Merci, répondit l'homme en soulevant son fedora abimé.

\- Je ne veux plus être votre larbin, dit brusquement Jason.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné le choix, petit, rétorqua Krueger, narquois.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir d'elle comme vous l'avez fait avec moi.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu souhaites revenir sur le marché que nous avons passé tous les deux ? » demanda l'homme en jouant avec les lames de son gant. »

Le garçon serra les poings.

« Vos menaces ne m'impressionnent plus, Krueger ! Vous avez besoin de moi !

\- Plus pour longtemps, gamin !

\- Elle n'est pas encore à vous…

\- Elle croit déjà en moi. Elle a peur de moi. Et je l'intrigue…

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'un ton rauque et lascif qui fit frémir Jason. Il n'osa imaginer ce que l'homme avait en tête pour le Dr McKay.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! », cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Krueger se leva lentement face à lui et approcha son visage hideux du sien.

« Attention petit, dit-il, menaçant, j'ai épargné ton frère jusqu'à présent mais je pourrais changer d'avis. Tu ne voudrais pas que je lui fasse subir le même sort qu'à son ami… comment déjà ? Lucas ? »

Lucas Boyer. Jason sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge mais savait qu'aucune larme ne coulerait dans ses yeux desséchés.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il, éperdu, laissez-le tranquille !

\- Alors sois un bon garçon et tiens-toi bien, répondit Krueger avec un calme inquiétant.

\- Connard ! » lui cracha Jason.

Il ne vit pas arriver la main qui lui écrasa la gorge et hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise. Krueger le souleva d'une main et le tira brusquement vers lui par-dessus la table en éparpillant bruyamment le foutoir de ferblanteries qui s'y amoncelait. Il le plaqua sur le bois massif et lui comprima la trachée, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Des vis et des clous s'étaient égarés sous Jason et lui écorchaient le dos tandis qu'il cherchait à se dégager de la poigne puissante de Freddy.

« Tu devrais être plus poli envers tes aînés… », siffla ce dernier en lui balançant son haleine tiède et fétide au visage.

Jason se débattait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il ne risquait rien – après tout, il était mort – mais il n'avait guère envie de trimballer un corps encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'était déjà. Perdre son œil droit avait été une abomination mais il lui restait le gauche pour voir. Si Krueger continuait à serrer, il lui broierait la trachée et les cordes vocales. Il ne parlerait plus. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il lâcha la main de Krueger crispée sur son cou et tâtonna autour de lui. Sa main rencontra un objet métallique et il sentit une douleur cuisante mordre l'un de ses doigts. Sans réfléchir, il referma la main sur le gant que le tueur venait de réparer et le brandit comme un couteau, essayant d'atteindre Krueger au visage.

Avec un ricanement sinistre, l'homme intercepta le gant et l'arracha à Jason. Sans lâcher la gorge du garçon, il approcha les lames du jeune visage terrifié.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais rien », soupira-t-il de façon théâtrale.

Jason poussa un hurlement éraillé lorsque l'une des lames commença à s'enfoncer mollement dans le cartilage de son oreille gauche, accompagnée par le rire dément de Krueger.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon se redressa et bailla longuement.

Malgré ses craintes, elle avait décidé de prendre le risque de dormir après son retour de l'hôpital. Elle avait ainsi tourné en rond dans les coursives étroites de la chaufferie sans y rencontrer âme qui vive. A peine avait-elle entendu un crissement étouffé et, peut-être, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un hurlement lointain. Parce qu'elle était restée sur le qui-vive tout le temps de son rêve, son errance ne l'avait pas pleinement reposée, mais au moins n'avait-elle pas revu Jason et Krueger. Au moins n'avait-elle pas été à nouveau blessée. Il lui semblait même avoir l'esprit un peu plus affuté en se réveillant.

A peine levée, elle se jeta sur son ordinateur pour commencer des recherches sur Fred Krueger. Elle s'était coupé une énorme tranche de pastèque juteuse et sucrée qu'elle mangeait avec gourmandise à grands renforts de « schlurp » sonores et dégoulinants.

_Google Search : __Kruger_

Plusieurs photos d'une très belle femme blonde inondèrent son écran. Diane Kruger. Aeon secoua la tête en souriant. Si c'était elle le taré de son rêve, elle avait méchamment morflé. Elle fit défiler la page du moteur de recherche et tomba sur un second nom : Hardy Krüger. Elle était à peu près certaine que ce psychopathe fantasmagorique n'avait pas derrière lui une longue et talentueuse carrière d'acteur dans des films franco-allemands du milieu du siècle dernier et effaça sa recherche. Kruger, écrit de cette façon, était un nom allemand. L'homme de son cauchemar n'avait pas d'accent mais ne semblait pas être germanique. Elle aurait peut-être plus de chances en orthographiant son nom différemment.

_Krueger_

A présent, la première entrée concernait une entreprise australienne qui louait des camions à deux ou trois remorques. Ça ne semblait pas être un business décent pour un maniaque défiguré.

_Frederick Charles Krueger_

Elle trouva la photo d'un vieux monsieur à l'air parfaitement respectable, mort en 1926 et ne ressemblant en rien à son cauchemar personnel.

Elle ajouta _mort brûlé _sur la barre de recherche. Aucune entrée.

Elle soupira. Jason lui avait dit qu'il préférait « Freddy ».

_Allons-y pour Freddy,_ songea-t-elle.

_Freddy Krueger_

Les dix premiers liens faisaient référence à Freddy Mercury qui posait, le poitrail velu, l'œil égrillard et la moustache frétillante sur plusieurs dizaines de photos. Le onzième lien se rapportait à un dessin animé au titre évocateur de « Freddie la grenouille ». Aeon éclata de rire et continua à faire défiler la page. Beaucoup de dessins animés avaient adopté le surnom de Freddy, ou un dérivé, comme petit nom sympathique pour leurs personnages. Elle riait toujours en cliquant sur le lien de Ferdy la fourmi, lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Elle se leva avec précaution, encore handicapée par son épaule droite, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, s'attendant à entendre la concierge.

\- Nathan »

Elle resta coite quelque instants, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que vous ai-je fait ? », murmura-t-elle avec un mouvement de bras exagéré.

Aucun phénomène étrange ne se manifestant pour lui signifier si elle avait ou non été entendue par les instances du Dessus, elle se résigna à déverrouiller la porte et à l'ouvrir.

Le Dr Nathan Friedkin avait fait des effets de toilette ce matin… Une magnifique chemise à col mao couleur crème soulignait sa carrure élancée d'ancien footballeur américain. Elle avait l'air en soie et lui seyait à ravir. Tout lui allait à cet enfoiré. Un jean noir très ajusté moulait ses jambes musclées et… Aeon plissa les yeux, croyant mal voir… oui, le tissu était un peu patiné. Il luisait dans la lumière du palier. Elle soupira. Nathan Friedkin, président du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital le jour et Chippendale la nuit.

« Comment es-tu entré ?

\- Mme Rastout m'a reconnu et m'a ouvert. »

La concierge. Bien sûr.

« Elle a toujours été folle de toi. Elle pourra se brosser pour ses étrennes, bougonna Aeon.

\- Bonjour quand même, risqua Nathan.

\- Ouais, bonjour. »

Il la dévisagea et laissa échapper un sifflement.

Elle tourna la tête et se regarda dans le grand miroir qu'elle avait installé dans son entrée. L'hématome violacé de son front avait entamé sa lente progression vers le bas de son visage. Ce matin, il s'étalait du front à la joue en s'enroulant amoureusement autour de son œil droit. Elle avait une bosse bien ronde de la taille d'un œil de caille là où son front avait frappé Krueger. Le sommet de la bosse était à vif, comme si la peau avait éclaté sous l'impact, et laissait voir un tissu rosé et brillant. Elle était à peu près certaine que son front avait dû rencontrer les dents cassées de Krueger pour lui faire une telle plaie. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle leva les mains pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire. Il la regarda de haut en bas et sourit.

« Joli jogging…, railla-t-il.

\- Vous commencez tous à m'emmerder avec mes joggings… », l'avertit-elle.

Celui de cette nuit avait fini à la poubelle. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de passer des heures à frotter pour faire disparaître les traces de sang séché mais avait ce faisant l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami fidèle. Heureusement, il lui en restait encore une demi-douzaine dans son armoire, tous aussi informes, miteux mais indécemment confortables.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il sérieusement. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais, répondit-elle, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai eu Alaimo ce matin au téléphone, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Il paraît que tu as eu un petit accident cette nuit ?

\- Oui, je suis tombée de mon canapé.

\- Tu me feras toujours rire.

\- Il faut croire que je suis née pour ça…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et ça va ton épaule ?

\- Elle a du mal à bouger mais ça va.

\- Tu veux prendre quelques jours de plus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien…

\- Oui.

\- Au moins, c'est sincère, dit-elle, vexée. Eh bien je suis désolée, mais non, je n'ai pas envie de prendre un arrêt de travail pour ça. Je reprends dans trois jours comme c'était prévu. Sauf si tu m'as préparé un autre coup bas ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Aeon. Tu devrais plutôt te méfier de Robert.

\- Merkel ? Ce vieux décadent ? »

Elle ricana dédaigneusement.

« Ne le sous-estime pas, la prévint Nathan. Il a le bras long et son souhait le plus cher est de te faire disparaître de l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il te déteste.

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu m'offres un café ?

\- Non. Un verre d'eau à la rigueur.

\- Tu es une hôtesse pitoyable, remarqua-t-il, dépité.

\- Et toi un importun. J'ai du travail, rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

\- OK pour le verre d'eau, alors, dit-il d'un ton faussement résigné en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- C'était censé te faire partir, Nathan…

\- Je sais. Je t'attends sur le canapé », lui cria-t-il depuis la grande pièce.

Elle grommela et partit lui remplir un verre d'eau au robinet. Elle entendit depuis la cuisine une chanson enfantine émaner de son ordinateur portable.

**_Une petite fourmi jolie, jolie, gentille_**

« Fais comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas ! », cria-t-elle, énervée.

**_Un petit insecte vraiment, vraiment pas bête._**

« Je vois que tu fais des recherches intéressantes pour le travail ! », rigola-t-il.

**_Un p'tit animal qu'a toujours le moral, Ferdy !_**

Elle le rejoignit, posa brutalement le verre sur la table et rabattit l'écran du portable sur une fourmi de dessin animé se dandinant au son d'un générique désuet.

« Ferdy la fourmi ?! s'esclaffa Nathan. Sérieusement ?!

\- Bon, tu veux quoi, Nathan ? » demanda Aeon, agacée.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, reprit sa cuillère et acheva la pastèque qui baignait dans une flaque de jus rouge clair.

« Tu manges ta pastèque avec les pépins, toi ? remarqua-t-il.

\- C'est une forme de suicide lent, j'essaie de me provoquer une péritonite aigue, badina-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais essayer les noyaux de cerise, ce sera plus rapide et plus efficace.

\- Déjà tenté, répondit-elle, la bouche pleine de pulpe rosée, mais ça fait mal quand je fais caca et ça a tendance à boucher les toilettes.

\- Toujours aussi poétique…, constata-t-il, condescendant, en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis une princesse, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué et presque chantonnant, quand je pète, ça fait des paillettes !

\- Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es encore sous morphine, soupira Nathan en secouant la tête d'un air las.

\- Non, c'est mon état normal. »

Elle reprit son sérieux et toisa Friedkin.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Nathan ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Me faire pardonner pour hier. Je t'emmène dîner ce soir. »

Aeon mâcha lentement son dernier bout de pastèque avant de l'avaler et fixa Nathan d'un air blasé.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de m'inviter au resto pour que je fasse table rase de toutes les saloperies que tu as pu me faire ? Celle d'hier comprise ? dit-elle, la voix basse. Pour qui me prends-tu, Nathan ? Pour la gourde écervelée que j'étais il y a cinq ans ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit…, commença-t-il.

\- Que j'étais une gourde écervelée ? finit-elle. C'est vrai, tu ne l'as jamais dit. Tu as juste fait comme si.

\- Si je t'ai fait du mal…

\- SI tu m'as fait du mal ?! s'emporta-t-elle. SI ?! Putain, Nathan ! Sois un homme et assume les conséquences de tes actes ! Tu m'as jeté comme une moins que rien et tu n'as plus donné de tes nouvelles ! Je t'aimais, merde ! Tu t'es servi de moi comme tu te sers de tout le monde. Tu n'as jamais aucun scrupule, aucun remord. Tu es un putain de sociopathe, tu sais ça ? Les gens sont des pions que tu déplaces au gré de tes envies et de tes stratégies. J'ai été conne de ne pas me rendre compte tout de suite que je n'étais pas différente des autres à tes yeux. Si tu m'as fait du mal ? Tu ne peux même pas comprendre ce que tu m'as fait, Nathan. Il faut avoir un minimum d'empathie pour se mettre à la place des autres et tu en es totalement dépourvu.

\- Je suis désolé, Aeon, dit-il faiblement.

\- Va-t-en », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était fatiguée de l'entendre s'excuser. Fatiguée de ressasser cette histoire depuis cinq ans. Fatiguée d'être prise pour une godiche vivant au pays des Bisounours. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Nathan. Pas cette fois. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point il l'avait atteinte. A quel point elle l'aimait encore.

« Aeon… », murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son menton frais et rasé sur sa tête et la serra plus fort. Aeon résista un instant puis se laissa aller. Elle ne devait pas. Elle le savait. Si elle laissait ne serait-ce même qu'une toute petite brèche dans ses défenses, il s'y engouffrerait et dévasterait tout sur son passage. Il l'avait déjà fait. Mais c'était tellement bon de ne penser à rien et de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait une odeur de mâle musquée à laquelle se mêlaient de délicates fragrances de cuir et de pain d'épices. Elle sourit. C'était elle qui lui avait offert cette eau de toilette plusieurs années auparavant. Il l'avait gardée. Elle soupira et se blottit davantage contre lui.

« J'ai changé, tu sais… », chuchota-t-il.

Il baissa la tête et lui prit le menton, capturant son regard. Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Aeon lui rendit son baiser, faisant taire la petite voix qui l'insultait avec ardeur. Elle sentit ses grandes mains s'égarer sur elle, légèrement, presque en la survolant. Ce qui allait arriver ne devait pas arriver et elle le savait parfaitement. S'ils couchaient ensemble, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible pour elle. Elle en avait pourtant tellement envie…

Nathan faisait très attention de ne pas la brusquer et il évitait adroitement de toucher son épaule luxée. Elle savait que tous ses gestes étaient étudiés et adaptés, prévus pour qu'il atteigne son but. Elle savait que tout était calculé et savamment mis en scène par ce maître chorégraphe, mais elle ne pouvait malgré tout se résoudre à briser cet instant.

Il appuya son baiser et lui caressa la langue avec la sienne. Elle sentit l'une de ses mains venir empaumer son sein droit à travers l'étoffe épaisse du survêtement.

_Point de non-retour _! songea-t-elle, paniquée mais incapable de se résoudre à l'arrêter.

Il cherchait à passer la main sous son pull lorsqu'un bruit sec et claquant de verre brisé retentit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. L'ampoule de son immense lampe de salon venait de rendre l'âme dans un violent chant du cygne. Aeon se dégagea de l'étreinte de Nathan et recula sur le canapé.

« Tu devrais partir, Nathan, dit-elle, le souffle court.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, dit-il en cherchant à se rapprocher. Et toi non plus. »

Aeon se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de lui.

« Va-t-en s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle se détourna et lui désigna la sortie.

Avec un soupir, Nathan se releva et s'avança vers elle. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue.

« J'ai changé, répéta-t-il avec assurance.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle.

\- Je passe te chercher ce soir ?

\- Non, Nathan. Je t'avais demandé du temps, tu te souviens ?

\- Je t'en ai laissé.

\- Non, dix messages en deux jours, ce n'est pas laisser du temps, c'est du harcèlement. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose qui lui serra douloureusement le ventre.

« Je crois qu'on doit en rester là, Nathan. »

Il la fixa intensément. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'implora du regard. Nathan hocha la tête et prit son air le plus apathique.

« Je reviendrai… », dit-il d'une voix caverneuse avant de se diriger vers la porte avec la démarche saccadée d'Arnold Schwarzenegger dans _Teminator_.

Aeon s'autorisa un sourire et le regarda partir, se demandant confusément si elle avait eu raison ou tort de le renvoyer.

**oooOoOooo**

Le garçon shoota dans un bout de tuyau qui vola à travers la coursive. Il porta pour la centième fois la main sur le côté gauche de son visage et explora son moignon d'oreille. Ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était l'avantage de la mort, la douleur n'était qu'une arrière-tâche de son cerveau. Il trouvait ça répugnant de n'avoir plus qu'une moitié de pavillon. Ce salaud de Krueger aurait pu tout couper. Cela aurait été plus… propre, en un sens. Plus achevé. De quoi avait-il l'air, maintenant, avec une moitié d'oreille ?

Il s'assit au bord d'une des passerelles et laissa ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

Il entendait au loin le crissement régulier du métal en plein affûtage. Freddy aiguisait ses griffes. Jason savait qu'il ne devait pas déranger le tueur au cours de ces moments qu'il considérait comme intimes et privilégiés. Pourtant, c'était un spectacle fascinant de voir Krueger s'occuper de ses lames avec calme, minutie et passion. Il était tellement concentré, tellement paisible… presque séduisant. Il pouvait passer des heures dans son atelier, absorbé dans cette tâche horrible consistant à améliorer son outil meurtrier, et il y mettait tant d'implication qu'il en devenait captivant.

Jason l'avait observé de nombreuses fois au cours de cet exercice, sans jamais se montrer, juste envoûté par cette scène surréaliste. Il avait très vite appris quand partir, avant que Krueger ne remarque sa présence et ne décide de tester le fil de ses lames sur lui. Il aimait ces longues heures pendant lesquelles Krueger n'avait que son gant en tête. Au moins ne tuait-il personne pendant ce temps.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la main à son oreille mutilée et laissa échapper un gémissement de chiot blessé. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à défier Freddy tout à l'heure. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à lui. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de suicide… Il était fatigué d'être toujours ici. Le démon avait assez de pouvoir pour garder son âme auprès de lui même après sa mort et s'en servir à dessein. Et bien que Krueger lui ait affirmé le contraire, Jason savait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. Lui seul pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre les rêves des autres. C'était son don et son fardeau.

Bien sûr, il savait comment libérer son âme. Krueger le lui avait promis. Si cruel et vicieux qu'il soit, l'homme n'avait qu'une parole et il l'honorerait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais le marché qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux laissait son lot de scrupules au garçon. Son âme valait-il le prix que Krueger en demandait ? Malgré sa lassitude et sa souffrance, il ne voulait plus l'aider. L'aider signifiait voir d'autres personnes mourir sous les griffes du monstre. Il était horrifié et honteux d'être le complice de ses meurtres sanguinaires.

Pourtant, il ne lui restait qu'une mission à accomplir pour enfin trouver le repos. Que lui importait le sort des autres, pourvu que lui puisse être en paix en sachant son frère et sa famille saufs ?

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller la main. Instinctivement, il plia le bras et chercha du regard ce qui l'avait frôlé. Il blêmit en voyant une araignée démesurée progresser paresseusement le long de la coursive. Fine et immense, elle déployait ses longues pattes grêles de façon saccadée, comme entravée ou contrainte. Elle ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention et se dirigeait vers l'antre de Krueger. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Une autre araignée cheminait langoureusement dans la même direction. Une troisième suivait, puis une quatrième. Une marée d'araignées… Toutes avançaient avec la même lenteur exagérée, inexorables, contournant Jason comme l'eau d'une rivière s'enroule autour d'un rocher.

Il s'aperçut soudain que le sifflement aigu de la meule s'était tut. Krueger avait fini d'aiguiser ses lames. Il tourna brusquement la tête comme un rapace à l'affût. Quelqu'un rêvait. C'était elle. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas anticipé son sommeil et Krueger allait l'avoir avant lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de le détourner de la jeune femme. Il se leva et suivit le flot d'araignées indifférentes, espérant arriver assez tôt pour empêcher le pire.


	14. Chapter 13 : Chérie, ça va couper

**Chapitre 13 : Arachnophobia**

* * *

La femme avançait en tremblant dans la petite pièce dévastée. Du sang, partout. Les meubles renversés et cassés. Des cadres pendaient au mur de guingois, la vitre brisée. Des plumes de ses coussins voletaient encore autour d'elle, tachées de sang. Absorbée par ce spectacle post-apocalyptique, elle ne sentit pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle par derrière.

Elle se retourna et poussa un long hurlement suraigu lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule.

« Du calme, Sandy, c'est moi ! » s'exclama, hilare, un jeune homme replet à l'air ahuri.

\- Oh mon dieu, Ben ! Il va tous nous massacrer ! »

Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'apaisa d'une tape dans le dos.

« Voyons Sandy, il faut toujours que tu dramatises ! Cet affreux Youri est mort, dit-il en lui désignant le corps prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'est plus qu'un affreux souvenir maintenant ! »

Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Cet affreux C.A.U.C.H.E.M.A.R. est terminé ! » claironna-t-il d'un ton léger parfaitement inadapté à la situation.

Tandis qu'un violent coup de tonnerre retentissait à l'extérieur, ils regardèrent à nouveau le corps immobile de cet affreux Youri.

« Oh Ben, dit Sandy, il nous détestait parce que nous gagnions de l'argent ! Et dans son optique prolétarienne, le profit lui était insupportable ! Oh mon Dieu… il a massacré Jim, Suzanne, Ludovic, Maximilien… »

Une série de visages couverts de sang apparurent à l'écran, hurlant et s'arrachant les cheveux, se sachant sur le point de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« … Et Toto aussi… »

Un miaulement aigu et paniqué retentit tandis qu'on voyait le tueur envoyer le chat s'écraser sur le mur comme un vieux flan d'un coup de pied nonchalant.

Aeon réussit l'exploit de rire en baillant et reprit un pop corn.

Ses recherches sur Krueger s'était bien entendu avérées vaines. Il n'était nulle part fait mention d'un tueur fou atrocement brûlé sévissant dans les rêves. Cette absence totale d'informations ne l'avait pas rassurée et il était devenu hors de question pour elle de se rendormir tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus sur cet homme et sur ce qu'il lui voulait exactement.

Mais voilà : la seule façon d'en apprendre davantage aurait été de revoir le jeune Jason. Et pour le revoir, elle devait rêver.

Une situation inextricable et hautement anxiogène.

Dans une tentative puérile de tout dédramatiser, elle avait donc décidé de visionner un slasher-movie ridicule. Elle avait le choix, ce n'était pas les daubes qui manquaient dans le domaine. Elle avait hésité entre « le Jour des fous », un grand classique du nanard, « Anaconda », qui n'était certes pas un slasher mais qui la faisait bien rire quand même, ou encore l'inénarrable « Massacre dans le train fantôme », tout droit sorti de la filmo interdite de Tobe Hooper et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à classer dans une quelconque catégorie. Finalement, elle s'était rabattue sur une valeur sûre : « la Cité de la Peur ».

« Je sais, c'est affreux, répondit Ben en quittant le mur où était s'encastrée une peluche tigrée au milieu d'une gerbe de sang, mais les Johnson arrivent ce soir et je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ce massacre ! Je vais mettre un peu d'ordre. Va prendre un bon bain, il ne peut plus rien nous arriver d'affreux maintenant ! »

Il saisit sur le fauteuil devant lui un coussin éventré et souillé de sang et le tapota vaguement pour le regonfler avant de s'emparer de l'aspirateur.

Ce film était son meilleur antidépresseur. Aeon s'allongea plus confortablement dans son canapé et se mit à engloutir des poignées de pop corn. Elle souriait niaisement et murmurait toutes les répliques deux secondes avant qu'elles ne soient prononcées. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne trouvait jamais personne pour voir ce film avec elle. Ça devait être agaçant.

Il était minuit. Peut-être un peu plus, elle l'ignorait. Dormir n'était vraiment pas une option… Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer ainsi en deux jours ? Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis le décès de Jason. Tant de choses parfaitement improbables… C'était complètement fou. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir un impact dans les rêves des autres ? Comment les conséquences sanglantes de ses actes cruels pouvaient-elles trouver un écho dans le monde réel ?

Elle allait devoir mettre ses questions cartésiennes de côté un bon moment, pour se concentrer sur le danger que représentait cet homme. Car enfin, si absurde et inexplicable que cela soit, rêve ou pas rêve, un tueur était à ses trousses… Et il n'était pas question de prendre Krueger à la légère ou de le sous-estimer. Ses plaies étaient là pour lui prouver que, quels que soient ses projets pour elle, elle ne devait pas compter sur de la compassion ou de la clémence de sa part.

_Il veut me tuer. _

Oui, il la tuerait. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas une once d'humanité en lui. Il n'y avait que le mal, la folie et la mort. Il était inutile d'essayer d'analyser son comportement à l'aune de ses propres critères, humains et rationnels. Fred Krueger échappait aux lois normales.

Elle devait se faire à cette réalité implacable : un horrible croque-mitaine l'avait poursuivie, violentée et balancée dans un précipice infernal au cours d'un cauchemar.

_« Ma maman disait que les monstres, ça n'existe pas. Mais ils existent, pas vrai ? »_

Elle entendit dans sa tête la petite voix apeurée de Newt, la fillette du film Aliens, lorsqu'elle comprend que les monstres sont réels et veulent la manger. En ce moment précis, Aeon se sentait elle aussi comme une enfant à qui l'on aurait menti. Toutes ses convictions s'écroulaient. Oui, les monstres existaient et l'un d'eux voulait la tuer. « Les » monstres… elle frissonna et nuança sa pensée en songeant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à envisager que d'autres monstruosités cauchemardesques du même genre aient pu s'incarner quelque part sur terre, peut-être tout près. Cela ouvrait un champ des possibles un peu trop vertigineux pour son pauvre cerveau malmené.

Cela étant, elle croyait dur comme fer au corollaire de la loi de Murphy, stipulant qu'une emmerde n'arrivait jamais seule. Si quelque chose peut aller mal, ça ira mal.

« Oh, attention, chérie, ça va couper », dit Tcheky Karyo juste avant de se faire charcuter par le tueur à la faucille et au marteau.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire fatigué et saisit son verre de soda resté sur la table. Il lui échappa des mains et elle en renversa le contenu sur son survêtement.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, ces jogging sont maudits ou quoi ? »

La veste maculée de Coca, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La lumière lui blessa un instant les yeux et elle les couvrit d'une main le temps que ses pupilles dilatées se contractent pour devenir moins sensibles. Elle enleva sa veste épaisse, trempée par la boisson sucrée et poisseuse, et la balança dans le panier de linge sale d'un geste ample.

« Panier, trois points ! », dit-elle par habitude.

Elle se tourna vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains. Elle en profita pour s'examiner avec attention dans le miroir et grimaça devant le spectacle. L'hématome s'épanouissait généreusement jusqu'à sa joue, de larges cernes creusaient ses yeux fatigués et elle avait le teint hâve. De quoi faire rêver.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger, très vite, au-dessus du miroir. Elle leva les yeux et observa avec dégoût l'araignée qui progressait à l'aide de mouvements rapides et saccadés le long du mur. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait peur des araignées, non. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

Celle-ci avait déjà une taille intéressante. Un gros corps marron bien dodu d'où partaient 8 longues pattes velues. Berk… Une araignée-loup.

« Une araignée de jardin n'a rien à faire dans un appartement respectable, madame… », murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour prendre une serviette. Elle allait essayer de la capturer et de la flanquer par la fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance, l'araignée survivrait. Sinon… eh bien elle s'en fichait. Elle saisit la serviette et poussa un cri intempestif en découvrant, sur le mur qui surplombait la baignoire, une seconde araignée.

_L'horrible invasion_, songea-t-elle.

Cette situation demandait du matériel d'expert. Elle avait besoin de son aspirateur. Elle fit demi-tour pour sortir de la salle de bain mais s'arrêta net en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un troisième arachnide qui se balançait au bout de son fil, lui barrant l'accès à la porte. Elle recula instinctivement et commença à sentir une panique sourde monter en elle. Trois grosses araignées dans une même pièce, dans un appartement du 3ème étage, ça n'était pas normal. Et quand ça n'était pas normal…

« Krueger ! cria-t-elle, furieuse. Les araignées, c'est un putain de coup bas ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, des dizaines d'araignées sortirent de la bonde de la baignoire et se dispersèrent sur la faïence. Les premières glissèrent sur la surface lisse du revêtement en céramique et servirent de support aux suivantes. Elles gravirent ainsi les parois de la baignoire et la débordèrent rapidement, se répandant sur le sol.

« Sale con… », pesta Aeon en reculant devant la marée arachnoïde.

Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sa tête, plus léger qu'une caresse, et passa frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux pour en déloger l'indésirable. Elle vit d'autres araignées sortir de l'évacuation du lavabo et l'envahir en un éclair pour se disperser dans la pièce. En moins de deux minutes, la salle de bain était remplie de chélicérates qui cavalaient partout du sol au plafond et Aeon, immobile, terrorisée, battaient furieusement des bras pour enlever celles qui lui sautaient dessus depuis les murs ou le plafond. Elle devenait elle-même un terrain de jeu pour les déplaisantes bestioles qui cherchaient à s'introduire dans le moindre interstice de ses vêtements. Elle paniqua vraiment lorsqu'elle sentit les premières se faufiler sous son pantalon et cheminer le long de ses jambes. Elle en avait sans doute des dizaines accrochées dans les cheveux, qui s'emmêlaient les pattes et lui mordaient le cuir chevelu.

Elle voyait avec horreur le lavabo et la baignoire dégueuler sans discontinuer des centaines de ces répugnantes bêtes qui s'empilaient, grouillaient et, inexorablement, se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle baignait dans ce flot immonde de pattes velues jusqu'aux genoux. Poussée de toute part, elle perdit plusieurs fois l'équilibre et se rattrapa systématiquement avant de tomber. Il était hors de question qu'elle plonge la tête la première là-dedans. Des araignées se baladaient sur son visage, explorant la moindre ouverture qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Elle ferma la bouche et les yeux. Aveugle et sourde, le nez et les oreilles obstrués par les pattes qui se glissaient dans ses orifices, elle tentait de résister à la masse qui l'écrasait et menaçait à tout instant de la faire basculer.

Un poids formidable atterrit sur son dos et elle tomba en avant. Elle ne put retenir un cri et les araignées profitèrent de sa bouche ouverte pour s'y engouffrer. Une armée infâme envahit l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle chût et fut engloutie dans la masse mouvante. De petite pointes mordaient sa chair et la piquaient, la brûlaient, partout. Une terreur absolue s'empara d'elle. Elle allait mourir, submergée par le magma arachnéen. Etouffée, mordue, vidée de son jus et dévorée…

Non !

Pas comme ça.

Si Krueger voulait la tuer, qu'il le fasse lui-même, pas par l'intermédiaire de ces saletés de bêtes !

Elle sentit une vague de fureur démentielle remplacer la peur effroyable et une énergie considérable s'amassa en elle en un instant. Elle laissa éclater sa colère et libéra toute sa puissance en poussant un cri bestial, ivre de force et de pouvoir. Elle sentit les créatures poilues se faire pulvériser par l'explosion d'énergie qui émanait d'elle et, presqu'immédiatement, elle se réveilla et bondit de son canapé, renversant le saladier de pop corn et le verre de Coca restés sur la table basse.

Elle balaya frénétiquement ses vêtements de ses mains, toujours persuadée d'être couverte d'araignées, et mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était sortie de son rêve.

A la télévision, le commissaire Bialès demandait à Odile Deray si elle voulait un whisky.

« Juste un doigt, répondit-elle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas un whisky d'abord ? » répliqua Bialès, surpris.

Elle se redressa lentement, tremblante de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et n'avait pas envie d'analyser ça pour le moment. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer mais ne parvint qu'à attiser sa hargne. Elle se précipita spontanément vers la salle de bain et stoppa net devant la porte fermée, haletante et oppressée. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, alluma la lumière et pénétra dans la pièce avec précaution. Elle regarda les murs, le plafond. Jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux dans la baignoire et le lavabo.

Rien.

Forcément.

Elle pressa ses mains gelées sur son visage bouillant et le frotta énergiquement. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et regarda l'eau couler un moment, abîmée dans la contemplation de la bonde fermée. Il lui semblait toujours sentir la myriade de petites pattes sur elle et elle résistait à l'envie de tout balayer de la main.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Un peu avant de se réveiller, elle avait senti… quoi au juste ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était sa colère qui l'avait provoqué. Et qui l'avait réveillée, elle. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en colère ?

_La lâcheté de Krueger…_

Il avait essayé de la tuer, mais pas lui-même, non. Via une multitude de saloperies qui lui avaient fait souffrir mille morts. Il n'avait même pas eu le cran de l'affronter en personne. Ou était-elle si faible qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il se déplace pour elle ?

Mourir, oui. Pourquoi pas ? Mais au cours d'un vrai combat. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'humilier de la sorte. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Elle coupa le robinet et plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche. Elle s'en aspergea le visage et garda ses mains plaquées sur sa peau brûlante. Elle avait mal un peu partout à présent et, baissant les mains, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit les centaines de points rouges qui lui couvraient la face. Des morsures d'araignées. Elle baissa les yeux et remonta ses manches pour examiner ses bras. Ils étaient eux aussi parsemés de morsures qui gonflaient à vue d'œil.

_Génial… maintenant, je suis vraiment défigurée._

Il espérait faire un concours avec elle ou bien ?

« Va te faire foutre, Krueger ! Viens me chercher si t'es un homme ! » hurla-t-elle à son reflet, hors d'elle.

A ces mots, la fenêtre de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable, larguant une bouffée d'air brûlant. Aeon plia son bras devant le visage pour se protéger de l'atmosphère bouillonnante. Elle eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un four. Derrière la fenêtre se dessinait l'architecture désormais familière de la chaufferie qui tournait à plein régime.

Il venait la chercher.

_Un rêve dans le rêve…, _s'étonna-t-elle. _Mais c'est « Inception » !_

Elle pouffa nerveusement.

_Merde, il a morflé, Di Caprio…_

Elle inspira profondément et sentit monter une colère froide qui affermit sa volonté et affûta ses sens. Bien. Puisqu'il l'invitait si poliment, elle n'allait pas refuser.

« A nous deux, Mr Krueger, dit-elle en enjambant l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

\- Je t'attends, connasse », lui répondit une voix sépulcrale tandis que le passage se refermait derrière elle, condamnant l'accès à son appartement.


	15. Chapter 14 : Arachnophobia

**Chapitre 14 : Acromentula Repugnantia**

* * *

Le garçon observait la jeune femme pénétrer avec assurance dans le domaine de son ennemi. Elle ne manquait pas de courage, il devait le reconnaître, mais elle n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait là où elle se rendait. Elle n'imaginait sans doute pas les extrémités auxquelles Krueger pouvait recourir pour parvenir à ses fins. Lui savait. Il avait déjà tout subi de la part du croque-mitaine. Il était même mort.

Mort.

Il regarda ses mains, seuls témoins accessibles à son regard de sa déchéance corporelle. Elles étaient couvertes d'une mousse verdâtre odorante et la chair se décollait par plaques. Sa décomposition s'était accélérée depuis quelques heures. Il supposa que la fin de son calvaire était proche. Enfin.

Il regarda la femme progresser d'un pas vif. La fin de son tourment à lui signifierait le début du sien. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans arme face à Krueger. Il allait se servir d'elle comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Il lui ferait subir d'immondes outrages pour son seul plaisir sadique et tuerait, encore et toujours, à travers elle et ses rêves, poussant sa culpabilité jusqu'à la folie. Puis, quand il aurait épuisé son énergie et trouvé mieux qu'elle, il l'assassinerait.

C'était son schéma immuable depuis que les gens avaient cessé de croire en lui. Il lui fallait désormais un catalyseur. Un catalyseur qu'il choisissait méticuleusement, selon des critères précis, connus de lui seul. Il prenait tout son temps pour le prendre dans ses filets, se faisant tour à tour menaçant, cajoleur, brutal ou séducteur.

Entre peur et fascination, sa victime en devenait consentante et finissait par l'aider bien malgré elle.

Le garçon était aux côtés de Krueger depuis longtemps maintenant. Beaucoup de souvenirs de sa vie passée s'étaient effacés, perdus dans les méandres de sa mémoire altérée. Sa vie était devenue un enchaînement désordonné de flashbacks confus et incomplets, dépourvu de fil conducteur. Il se savait au bord de la folie. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour le faire basculer, comme le jour où il avait tenté de se suicider et avait atterrit aux urgences. Krueger avait cherché à le punir sévèrement avant de sentir la présence du Dr McVay. La jeune femme avait captivé le croque-mitaine. Il la voulait. Elle était devenue sa cible, son obsession. Le garçon sentait sa différence et le pouvoir qui dormait en elle et n'était pas étonné de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur Krueger. Il était désolé pour elle. Etre l'objet des attentions de cet homme était une malédiction.

Il serra les poings.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule et désarmée. C'était sa faute si Krueger l'avait repérée. Avant de disparaître, il devait lui donner le plus d'outils possibles pour qu'elle puisse résister. Peut-être même échapper aux griffes du croque-mitaine, avec de la chance.

Invisible, il la suivit à travers l'enchevêtrement de la tuyauterie. Les coursives se rétrécissaient dans cette partie de la chaufferie, et il s'y sentait oppressé, presque claustrophobe. Comment savait-elle où se diriger ? Elle ne semblait pas chercher son chemin et marchait avec confiance, droit vers l'antre du monstre. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Il savait que nul ne pouvait désobéir à l'appel de la Bête.

Il écarta machinalement les fils épais d'une immense toile d'araignée et regarda ses doigts collés avec surprise. Derrière lui, quelque chose bougea rapidement dans un cliquetis sifflant.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon marchait vite, comme attirée par les lieux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les couloirs étroits qu'elle empruntait. Les murs étaient bordés de tuyaux fumants et gargouillants et elle devait fréquemment se baisser pour éviter de se cogner la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un sous-marin. C'était un peu oppressant.

Elle contourna un mur et se retrouva brusquement sur la passerelle plongeant sur les abîmes. Elle s'approcha du bord et posa les mains sur la rambarde. Elle avait failli y tomber la veille. Krueger l'avait rattrapée à temps avant de l'y précipiter, la réveillant brutalement. Serait-elle morte, s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée ? L'avait-il sauvée ? Rien de moins sûr. Elle sentait qu'il avait des desseins la concernant et qu'il n'avait fait que protéger en quelque sorte son investissement.

Non, il ne l'avait certainement pas sauvée. Il n'avait fait que lui montrer que c'était lui qui décidait de son sort. Lui qui décidait si elle devait vivre ou mourir. Et si elle devait mourir, ce serait de sa main. C'était lui le maître du jeu.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour elle qu'elle chute tout de suite et se tue.

Que lui voulait-il ?

Elle plongea le regard dans le tourbillon noirâtre. C'était si facile. Il lui suffisait de se laisser aller. La chute ne durerait pas longtemps.

Elle s'avança et s'appuya franchement contre le garde-fou. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la barre de métal rouillé tandis qu'elle faisait basculer lentement le haut de son corps au-dessus du gouffre.

Deux mains larges et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle sursauta.

« Tu veux déjà partir ? » murmura une voix rocailleuse à son oreille.

Elle se raidit et essaya de reculer mais il l'emprisonnait entre ses bras. Il s'approcha et colla son torse contre son dos, la plaquant contre la rambarde. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou.

« J'ai encore des projets pour toi, princesse.

\- Quel type de projets ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Il était trop près. Elle sentait son torse, dur et brûlant, tout contre elle. Elle n'aimait pas cette proximité. Elle n'aimait pas sentir son propre corps réagir à son contact. Il baissa la tête et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Il t'attire, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il en effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres sèches.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'abîme. »

Il resserra ses mains, écrasant celles d'Aeon contre le métal. Elle voulut protester mais il se colla davantage contre elle, lourd et implacable, noyant ses pensées dans une spirale de sensations inappropriées.

« Si tu regardes trop longtemps dans l'abîme…, susurra-t-il.

\- … l'abîme aussi regarde en toi », termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Citer Nietzsche dans les bras d'un psychopathe, c'était une grande première. Elle remua pour se dégager mais il la maintenait fermement, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle devinait son chapeau à la limite de son champ de vision et savait qu'il était penché sur elle. Sa respiration rauque était calme, presque lénifiante. Presque excitante. Son ventre se serra alors qu'elle sentit sa chair s'émouvoir de cette étrange intimité.

« Gentille fille… », dit-il d'un ton moqueur avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille du bout de la langue.

Elle frémit sous cette caresse inattendue, maudissant intérieurement la platitude de sa vie sexuelle qui la laissait à la merci de ses hormones affolées et du premier con qui la tripotait un peu trop.

Ce salaud savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Depuis quand avait-il ce pouvoir sur elle ? Et depuis quand se comportait-elle comme un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares ? Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se repousser en arrière contre lui et, à son grand étonnement, il la laissa faire. Elle lui fit lâcher ses mains et se retourna vers lui. Il était près. Trop près. Il était plus grand qu'elle et elle dut lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait d'un air narquois, pleinement conscient d'avoir provoqué chez elle des émotions troublantes et contradictoires.

« Jamais, cracha-t-elle d'un ton plus acide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Il faut goûter avant de dire qu'on n'aime pas… la taquina-t-il dans une parodie obscène d'un papa essayant de faire manger des légumes à son bambin.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air si dégoûtée que ça… Tu me supplieras, un jour, affirma-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est ça, et je dirai merci aussi. Ce jour-là, Krueger, il pleuvra des grenouilles.

\- J'en prends bonne note. »

Il leva la main droite et lui souleva le menton. Aeon remarqua seulement qu'il n'était pas armé de sa griffe et ne sut si elle devait interpréter ça comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il scruta les cicatrices que lui avaient laissées les araignées et les caressa du pouce, ravivant sa douleur.

« Tu as apprécié la compagnie de mes petites chéries à huit pattes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Trop envahissantes. Je les ai éconduites, répondit-elle de son ton le plus provocateur. Il faudra faire mieux la prochaine fois. »

Il se pencha vers elle et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Sa main droite se plaqua contre sa joue pendant que la gauche la prenait par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle était consciente que provoquer cet homme n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais elle avait envie de tester les limites de sa patience. Quelle valeur avait-elle à ses yeux ? Jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller avant qu'il ne décide que son bénéfice n'était pas assez grand pour supporter son impertinence ?

« Insolente », murmura-t-il, ses lèvres en lambeaux à seulement un centimètre des siennes.

De nouveau, il était trop proche. Le corps d'Aeon réagit avant son cerveau et elle sentit sa langue venir humecter ses lèvres, comme dans l'attente d'un baiser. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Il vit son geste et laissa échapper un petit rire entendu. Sa bouche s'étira sur un large sourire de satisfaction.

« Bientôt », promit-il.

Il recula d'un pas et disparut, se fondant dans les ombres qui les encerclaient.

Aeon poussa un cri de surprise en le voyant s'éclipser, avalé par les ténèbres. Elle comprenait que c'était son monde et ce que cela impliquait. Il y faisait ce qu'il voulait. Qu'espérait-elle contre lui ? Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'avoir défié. Son sourire de chat en disait long. Il voulait s'amuser avec elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se montrer si provocante. Qui sait ce qu'il lui enverrait la prochaine fois ?

Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière elle et se retourna vivement, pour constater qu'elle était absolument seule.

Génial. Elle devenait parano.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa un soupir. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se réveiller sur commande.

_C'est peut-être possible…, _songea-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau vers le gouffre.

Pourquoi l'avait-il une nouvelle fois empêchée de sauter ? Cela la tuerait-elle ? La réveillerait ? Ca risquait en tout cas de provoquer quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec les plans de Krueger, sinon, pourquoi la retenir deux fois ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, le regard noyé dans l'abîme. Ses pieds quittèrent d'eux-mêmes le sol et elle se retrouva en équilibre sur la barrière, prête à la franchir.

Une sorte de sifflement la fit revenir à elle. Elle se laissa brutalement retomber au sol et se tourna. A dix mètres d'elle, au coin d'un poêle démesuré, des ombres s'agitaient, magnifiées, grandies et dédoublées par les flammes gigantesques qui sortaient de la chaudière. Des formes allongées se mouvaient avec les saccades d'un corps à l'agonie. Un son étrange, proche du cliquètement, émana de la chose qui mourait au-delà des ombres. Le ballet inquiétant dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Aeon ne put détacher son regard de la vie qui semblait se jouer devant elle. Lorsque les spasmes se calmèrent et que la chaufferie s'emplit du bruit menaçant d'une respiration crépitante, mais lente et apaisée, elle comprit trop tard qu'elle avait assisté non pas à la mort mais à la naissance d'une créature.

L'ombre monstrueuse rapetissa tandis que la créature s'éloignait du foyer et Aeon se rendit compte que la chose se dirigeait vers elle. Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir sur la passerelle. Ses pieds martelaient la grille métallique, donnant à la créature qui la poursuivait une indication très précise de sa position et de la direction de sa course. Elle jura à mi-voix et ralentit, diminuant légèrement le son de ses pas. Elle tournait au hasard dans les couloirs étroits, se cognant fréquemment à la tuyauterie imposante qui la surplombait. Elle entendait derrière elle le bruissement feutré de la créature à sa poursuite. Elle se rapprochait. Elle tourna encore, à l'aveugle, et fut stoppée net.

Elle s'était prise dans une substance collante qui l'avait soulevée du sol. D'énormes filaments blanchâtres la retenaient, engluant ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

En un instant, elle comprit où elle était.

Une toile.

Une énorme et dégoûtante toile d'araignée.

« Sérieusement ? » dit-elle à voix haute, incrédule.

Elle faillit rire. C'était là tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Une araignée géante ?

Elle l'entendit approcher dans un cliquetis sifflant. Elle s'efforça de se retourner en se contorsionnant et arracha des bouts de ses vêtements. L'un des fils toucha son bras nu et elle poussa un cri. Elle regarda son bras et y vit une plaie fine et profonde, encore fumante.

Magnifique. Une toile acide.

Elle releva la tête et la regarda arriver. Une grosse, très grosse tarentule. De la taille de sa 208. Du gâteau. Elle en avait combattu des centaines entre _Resident Evil_, _Baldur's Gate_ et _Elder Scroll_. Ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une arme.

A peine cette pensée eut-elle effleuré son esprit qu'elle aperçut une machette à une longueur de bras sur sa gauche.

La tarentule se rapprochait lentement, semblant savourer ce moment. Aeon put l'observer tout à loisir et cela ne la réjouit pas particulièrement. La peau de l'araignée était entièrement brûlée, couverte de cloques et de plaques rougeâtres qui saignaient encore. Elle possédait une couronne d'yeux de différentes tailles qui lui encerclaient la tête. Aveugles, tous avaient la blancheur laiteuse de la cataracte. Elle agitait frénétiquement ses chélicères, découvrant une gueule visqueuse d'où s'écoulait un mucus verdâtre. De ses crochets gouttait un liquide translucide qui atterrissait en fumant sur le métal.

_Du gâteau, c'est ça !_

Elle tenta de se déporter vers la gauche pour essayer d'attraper la machette mais la toile s'avérait très collante et elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Tout en gardant un œil sur l'araignée qui s'approchait inexorablement, elle plia son bras pour le dégager.

Subitement, la tarentule lui fonça dessus en hurlant. Elle émit un son horrible et strident, qui fit paniquer la jeune femme un court instant. Cela fut suffisant pour la déconcentrer et elle sentit une douleur cuisante dans sa cuisse. La tarentule venait de la transpercer avec son crochet luisant de venin, la libérant du même coup de l'emprise de la toile.

« Saloperie ! », cria Aeon en lui donnant des coups de pieds sur la tête.

Elle frappait fort et voyait la monstruosité reculer sous ses coups répétés, crachant et feulant. L'araignée tourna autour d'elle et se jeta une deuxième fois sur Aeon en tentant de la mordre. Elle referma sa mâchoire monstrueuse à quelques centimètres de son visage.

La jeune femme frappait sans discontinuer, criant et ahanant, couverte de son propre sang. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir ce qu'elle touchait et ne s'occupait pas des blessures que la bête parvenait à lui infliger. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la machette et son bras gauche qu'elle commençait à pouvoir bouger. Des douleurs apparaissaient ponctuellement, qu'elle reléguait à l'arrière-fond de ses pensées. Elle poussa un cri de victoire lorsque son bras fut complètement dégagé et elle le tendit avec l'énergie du désespoir vers l'arme qui semblait n'avoir été déposée là que pour elle.

La tarentule lança une ultime attaque contre Aeon, et lui fonça dessus à pleine vitesse. En un éclair, Aeon referma la main sur le manche de l'arme et, la dégageant d'un mouvement sec, elle l'abattit violemment sur l'araignée et fut aspergée d'un répugnant liquide épais et visqueux qui avait un curieux goût de noisette. Avec surprise, elle constata qu'elle lui avait profondément fendu la tête en plein milieu des yeux. La créature émit un son hululant avant de s'écrouler, agitée de soubresauts obscènes.

Aeon laissa sa tête partir en arrière et sentit une larme unique rouler sur sa joue.

_C'est pas le moment de pleurer, McKay_, se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle se servit de la machette pour se dégager, coupant les fils épais du piège gluant et tomba par terre. Un bruit de pas se dirigeant vers elle l'alerta et elle brandit sa machette sous le nez de Jason.

« Impressionnant, dit le garçon.

\- La cavalerie, je présume ? dit-elle d'un ton grinçant.

\- Il faut partir. D'autres vont arriver.

\- D'autres ? D'autres quoi ? »

Il regarda l'araignée morte à ses pieds et la désigna du menton. Comme pour corroborer ses paroles, un hurlement caquetant se fit entendre au loin. Le cri d'attaque de plusieurs créatures identiques à celle qu'elle venait de tuer.

« Ok, dit-elle, peu désireuse de renouveler trop rapidement son exploit. Où va-t-on ?

\- Suivez-moi. »


	16. Chapter 15 : Neo

**Au risque de décevoir ceux qui attendaient un nouveau chapitre, ceci n'en est pas un. J'ai juste re-découpé mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient un peu moins longs et plus simples à digérer sur support numérique.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent aller directement aux nouveaux chapitres, ce sont les 21 et 22.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Neo**

* * *

« Où m'emmènes-tu, Jason ? »

Le garçon ouvrait le chemin en silence, marchant avec empressement. Il lui serrait la main et la guidait à travers les coursives labyrinthiques.

« Cet endroit est immense », murmura Aeon d'un ton presque respectueux.

Cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de se repérer et avait laissé la barre à Jason. Elle avait l'angoissante impression que l'architecture de la chaufferie changeait au gré des envies.

_Au gré de « ses » envies… _

Elle se sentait sale et poisseuse. La tarentule, en mourant, l'avait généreusement aspergée d'une lymphe gluante. Ses bras et son cou, crépis de cette substance écœurante, commençaient à la démanger et elle voyait apparaître des plaques rouges qui allaient en s'élargissant de minute en minute. De petites douleurs cuisantes se faisaient sentir un peu partout, là où la soie acide de la toile l'avait touchée et entaillée. Sa cuisse, transpercée par un crochet, pissait le sang et ralentissait sa course. Enfin, elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son bras gauche et supposa que les points que Marc avait si soigneusement suturés la veille avaient lâchés au cours de son dernier combat. Comme si tout ceci ne suffisait pas, un démon onirique était à leur poursuite, probablement à la tête d'une armée d'arachnides géants. Tout allait bien.

Elle suivait Jason bien malgré elle, sa main emprisonnée dans la poigne étrangement ferme du garçon. Elle avait bien failli ne pas le reconnaître tant son aspect était devenu repoussant. De nouvelles cicatrices s'étaient ajoutées aux anciennes et il avait l'air… le terme qui s'approchait le plus de ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant était « zombie ». Il avait l'air d'un zombie de films d'horreur, ni vivant ni mort, le teint vert-de-gris et le corps et à la limite de la décomposition. Il dégageait un fumet de viande avariée qui lui agressait les narines. Même ses gestes semblaient décalés, comme si son métronome interne s'était détraqué. Il ne bougeait plus avec la fluidité harmonieuse qu'elle lui avait déjà connu, mais avec des mouvements bizarrement étriqués et à contretemps, comme s'il n'en était plus maître.

_Comme une marionnette._

Une marionnette douée de conscience, qui lutte contre ce qu'on veut lui faire faire.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, tirant Jason par la main.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il tourna la tête et émit un gémissement de chiot.

« Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter, dit-il d'une voix misérable. Nous sommes encore sur son territoire.

\- Il te contrôle ? demanda Aeon, redoutant de connaître la réponse.

\- Oui. »

Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un couinement étranglé et contraint.

« J'ai juste assez de force pour nous emmener là où il ne nous trouvera pas. Mais il faut nous dépêcher. Il est déjà à notre poursuite. Je le sens.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne me mènes pas droit à lui ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Il faut me faire confiance.

\- Tu en demandes beaucoup.

\- Que décidez-vous ? »

Il tourna à nouveau la tête et, de blafard, son teint devint franchement verdâtre.

« Vite… supplia-t-il.

\- Ok, répondit-elle. Mais à la moindre connerie, je te…

\- … Tue ? demanda-t-il, cynique. Je suis déjà mort. Venez, ne perdons pas de de temps. Il n'est pas loin. »

Elle soupira et le suivit sur la passerelle, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits de pas sourds qui se rapprochaient d'eux et qui couvraient à peine le son, crissant et désagréable, des griffes de Krueger raclant le métal.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'un poêle et se retrouvèrent dans une impasse. Aeon voulut stopper mais Jason, d'une secousse, la força à courir à sa suite, droit dans le mur en face d'eux.

« Jason ! cria Aeon.

\- Ayez confiance ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc. Rien ne vint et elle les rouvrit, surprise. Ils avaient traversé le mur de briques sans aucun dommage. Aeon se retourna et sursauta en voyant Krueger s'avancer vers eux.

« Chut, lui dit le garçon. Ne dites rien. »

Le croque-mitaine s'approchait, les griffes levées. Il regardait dans leur direction mais ne semblait pas les voir. Il leva la main gauche et la posa sur une surface qu'Aeon ne voyait pas. Elle avait l'impression de voir un mime parcourir une paroi invisible. Elle comprit que Krueger ne pouvait pas voir au-delà du mur de briques. Jason était parvenu à se créer une bulle à lui dans le monde du monstre. Elle le regarda, impressionnée.

« Harry Potter, hein ? chuchota-t-elle. Le quai 9 ¾… »

Il sourit et acquiesça avant de mettre l'index devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Krueger explora le mur de longues minutes, semblant vouloir y trouver une faille, mais finalement renonça et repartit en laissant ses griffes trainer nonchalamment le long des tuyaux dans un geignement crispant.

« Il le fait exprès, fit remarquer Jason. Il sait que ça nous exaspère.

\- Si ça se trouve, il n'aime pas ce son plus que nous… suggéra Aeon. Pourquoi ne nous voit-il pas ?

\- Nous sommes sur mon territoire. Ce n'est pas grand, mais j'y suis à l'abri. Il ne s'est pas douté que j'avais créé une zone rien qu'à moi. Il était en colère lorsqu'il l'a découvert et me l'a fait chèrement payer, mais il ne peut plus la détruire. Tout ce que l'on crée ici, dans sa chaufferie, reste en place. C'est lui-même qui a fait les règles. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est m'empêcher d'y accéder. Alors je la fais changer de place régulièrement.

\- C'est très impressionnant ! Tu as les mêmes habiletés que lui…

\- Dans une moindre mesure, oui. C'est de sa faute. En me gardant si longtemps auprès de lui et en s'abreuvant de mon énergie, il aurait dû se douter qu'un peu de ses pouvoirs allaient passer en moi. »

Il se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir en tailleur et poussa un long soupir.

« Nous avons un peu de répit.

\- S'il ne peut pas nous trouver, on peut rester ici autant qu'on veut ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, l'informa Jason. C'est encore lui le maître des lieux. Il finit toujours par trouver des moyens très imaginatifs pour me déloger de ma cachette.

\- Quel genre de moyens ?

\- Oh, pour ça, il ne manque jamais d'inspiration, répondit Jason d'un ton fatigué et pourtant teinté d'une certaine estime. Il peut mettre le feu bien sûr, faire surgir une horde de tarentules comme celle que vous avez tuée, provoquer un tremblement de terre ou un tsunami… Envoyer un clone de Scarlett Johansson pour me débusquer… »

Il rosit et sourit légèrement à l'évocation de la pulpeuse actrice. Aeon le soupçonna de s'être bien volontiers laissé prendre au piège cette fois-ci.

« Il a même fait venir une horde de vélociraptors, une fois, poursuivit Jason. Ça n'a pas si bien marché que ça, parce que j'adore les dinosaures et que j'étais content d'en voir d'aussi près… j'ai même réussi à les retourner contre lui. J'ai bien rit, ce jour-là. »

Il baissa la tête et continua d'une voix plus sourde.

« Mais, le plus souvent, il piège les gens avec leurs sentiments. Sa meilleure technique pour me faire revenir consiste simplement à me rappeler qu'il peut atteindre mon petit frère quand il le souhaite. Simple, propre et efficace.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'il ne nous force à sortir ?

\- C'est très variable. Il n'aime pas trop l'idée que je passe du temps avec vous. Il a peur que je vous en apprenne trop sur lui et sur ce qu'il vous veut. Il a peur que je vous montre comment lui résister.

\- C'est donc possible ?

\- De lui résister ? Oui, mais n'espérez pas le vaincre. Je sais que d'autres ont essayé avant nous et tous sont morts. Vous pouvez simplement gagner du temps. Espérer que, tant qu'il en a après vous, il ne cherchera pas d'autres victimes. »

Aeon s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qui est-il, Jason ? »

Le garçon leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son œil droit, blanc et boursouflé, semblait sur le point de déborder de son orbite. Elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait également la moitié de l'oreille gauche.

« Neo, dit-il brusquement, comme si ce détail lui revenait tout à coup en mémoire.

\- Comment ?

\- Je m'appelle Neo.

\- Neo ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Génération Matrix, hein ?

\- Ouais… »

Il sourit.

« Mes parents sont de vrais geeks. Ils ont choisi « Jorah » pour mon petit frère, comme dans Game of Thrones… Jorah Vegas »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Imaginez qu'ils m'aient appelé Legolas… »

Aeon rit avec lui, savourant ce moment de calme au milieu de la tempête.

« J'aime bien Neo.

\- J'aime bien que vous m'ayez appelé Jason. C'était cool. Vous irez les voir ?

\- Qui ?

\- Mes parents. Ils ne savent pas où je suis. »

Il étouffa un sanglot.

« Ils ne savent pas que je suis mort…

\- J'irai les voir, promit Aeon.

\- Vous direz la vérité à mon frère ? Il a le droit de savoir. »

Aeon hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui, je lui dirai tout.

\- Il ne faut pas que Krueger s'en prenne à lui. Mes parents ne supporteraient pas de le perdre lui aussi.

\- Qui le pourrait ? » murmura Aeon.

Elle s'installa face à lui et lui fit relever la tête.

« Qui est Freddy Krueger, Neo ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Il est arrivé brusquement dans nos vies, en dévastant tout sur son passage.

\- « Nos » vies ?

\- Ouais, les gosses de mon quartier.

\- Quel quartier ?

\- Le lotissement de l'Orme, dans le Bois Printanier… »

Aeon hocha la tête. Elle connaissait le Bois Printanier, cet ensemble immobilier fraîchement construit. Un village-champignon érigé en moins d'un an en périphérie de la ville, proche de l'autoroute. Très classe, très cher, très prisé. Un coin à bobos.

« Il a tué plusieurs gamins avant de s'attaquer à moi, poursuivit Neo. J'étais sûr de mourir moi aussi et je m'attendais chaque nuit à ne pas me réveiller le matin suivant. Mais il ne m'a pas tué. Effrayé, oui et torturé aussi. Mais pas tué. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de moi, de mon énergie – comme si j'avais la moindre idée à l'époque de ce que cela voulait dire ! »

Il soupira.

« J'ai compris très tard que j'avais une sorte de don, celui de contrôler mes rêves et d'agir dans ceux des autres. Plus jeune, je rejoignais mon petit frère Jorah dans son sommeil quand il faisait des cauchemars. Je ne pensais pas que c'était pour de vrai. En tous les cas, Krueger se servait de moi pour passer dans les rêves de mes amis. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais il semble que son pouvoir ait vacillé ces dernières années. Il a besoin d'une aide pour atteindre ses victimes, d'un catalyseur. C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait. Il m'a utilisé pour tuer mes amis. Avec la promesse que, si je le servais fidèlement comme un bon toutou, il épargnerait mon frère. Pour me prouver qu'il ne bluffait pas, il a massacré devant moi le meilleur copain de Jorah, Lucas. Lucas Boyer.

\- Lucas Boyer, répéta Aeon, stupéfaite.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Moi non, répondit-elle, mais ma voisine, si, dit-elle en se souvenant de sa discussion dans l'ascenseur avec Mme Tirpuit. Elle se fournit dans l'épicerie que ses parents tiennent dans mon quartier. »

Etait-il possible que seulement une semaine se soit écoulée depuis ce jour ?

« Son frère n'est pas en asile psychiatrique ?

\- Si. David. Il a tenté de se suicider. Il essayait de ne plus dormir, mais ça… c'est impossible. J'ai essayé aussi et le corps reprend toujours le dessus.

\- Normal, approuva-t-elle, c'est un besoin impérieux, comme respirer ou uriner.

\- Dormir n'est pas tant le problème. C'est rêver qui en est un.

\- Il existe des suppresseurs de rêve. C'est encore à un stade expérimental, mais je connais au moins un labo pharmaceutique qui développe ça. Hypnocil, je crois. Il faudrait que je vérifie, j'ai fait une partie de ma thèse dessus. »

Elle tapa du poing par terre.

« Bon sang, j'ai tellement de choses à comprendre ! Ça se bouscule là-haut, dit-elle en se tapotant le crâne. Que me veut-il ?

\- La même chose qu'à moi. Il veut que vous soyez son nouveau catalyseur.

\- Pourquoi moi ? »

La même ritournelle, encore et toujours.

« Parce que vous avez un gros potentiel et qu'il l'a senti dès que nous sommes entrés dans l'hôpital, le soir où je suis arrivé aux urgence. Il s'est tout de suite rendu compte qu'il pouvait entrer dans vos rêves sans avoir recours à moi.

\- Un gros potentiel, moi ? »

Elle renifla avec dédain.

_Ça se saurait…_

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir rêvé de lui à ce moment-là, embraya-t-elle.

\- Si, vous vous en souvenez. C'est lui qui vous appelée pour venir m'intuber. »

Aeon ouvrit la bouche, interdite.

« Ah. Ça explique beaucoup de choses étranges ce soir-là, reconnut-elle en se remémorant ses échanges confus avec les infirmiers.

\- Vous dormiez quand vous avez reçu le coup de fil.

\- Et toi, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu étais déjà dans le coma à ce moment-là. »

Il prit un air mystérieux.

« C'est mon deuxième don, murmura-t-il, comme un enfant partageant un secret. Quand je rêve, je vois la réalité.

\- Redis-moi ça.

\- Quand je rêve, reprit patiemment Neo, je peux naviguer dans le monde réel et voir ce qui s'y passe. Ça s'est amplifié quand j'étais dans le coma, mais j'étais déjà capable de le faire avant.

\- Krueger le sait ?

\- Non. C'est notre secret, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Encore une chose. Tu es mort… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres en réalisant son cruel manque de tact.

« Ça va, j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer, dit-il avec un geste évasif de la main.

\- Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

\- Ça, c'est _son_ œuvre. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris, mais il me retient à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a encore besoin de moi pour vous avoir.

\- Je pensais qu'il m'avait déjà pas mal…, dit-elle en pensant honteusement à ses manœuvres sournoises pour la captiver devant l'abîme.

\- Pas assez à son goût. Vous lui résistez trop. Et il est incapable de voir en vous. Ça le rend très en colère. »

Le ton de Neo était devenu étrangement guilleret, comme si la colère de Krueger était quelque chose dont il devait se réjouir.

« Les araignées, c'était du travail bâclé, s'anima-t-il en martelant le sol de ses mains. Tout le monde a peur des araignées. D'habitude, il cible très précisément les craintes de ses victimes et il ne cède jamais à la facilité. Il ne parvient pas à lire vos peurs. C'est sans doute aussi ce qui le fascine autant chez vous. Il avance à l'aveugle. Ça doit l'exciter.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui l'excite, de toute évidence… », murmura-t-elle, songeant aux lèvres desséchées à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Neo lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Il n'a pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Vous vous laissez trop faire. Comme avec ce bellâtre.

\- Le bellâtre ?

\- Le vieux que vous avez laissé vous embrasser dans le parking de l'hôpital. Et plus tard, chez vous.

\- Le vieux ? Nathan ? Mais comment… ?!

\- Il n'est pas bien pour vous ! » gronda violemment le garçon.

D'un des plafonniers sales surgit une étincelle et la lumière faiblit un instant avant de se ranimer sous le coup d'une surtension.

« Neo, dit lentement Aeon, craignant soudain de comprendre, c'est toi qui as coupé le courant dans le parking ? Et toi qui as pété l'ampoule de ma lampe de salon ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer, grogna Neo.

\- Génial, j'ai un chaperon de 17 ans, soupira-t-elle sur un ton de martyr.

\- J'en ai presque 18… précisa-t-il, vexé.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu peux voir le monde réel mais également interagir avec l'environnement ? demanda-t-elle en changeant plus ou moins habilement de sujet.

\- Seulement dans certaines conditions. Il faut que je sois sous le coup d'une émotion très forte. Souvent, c'est de la colère.

\- Ou de la jalousie ?

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! se défendit-il. Vous pourriez être ma mère, vous savez !

\- La galanterie en prend un coup avec toi, petit… Tu as pris des leçons avec Krueger ou quoi ?

\- En parlant de lui, vous aviez l'air très proches tout à l'heure…

\- Et tu insinues… ?

\- Je n'insinue rien. C'est juste une mise en garde. Il est très doué pour charmer les gens. Vous ne devriez pas lui laisser autant d'emprise sur vous. Il n'attend que ça. Mais bon, puisque vous semblez préférer les vieux ou les moches…

\- C'est fini, oui ?

\- Faites attention, c'est tout. Il utilisera tous les moyens qu'il jugera bon pour arriver à ses fins. Ne perdez jamais de vue qu'il veut vous utiliser. Il n'a pas de sentiments. Pas de remords. Il n'éprouve rien. Rien d'autre que la joie sadique d'avoir du pouvoir sur les autres et de les rabaisser au rang d'insectes. Il aime humilier et entendre supplier.

\- J'en connais un autre comme ça… visiblement, je collectionne les sociopathes. Ma vie est une farce…

\- Vous n'êtes pas très belle à voir, dit soudain Neo.

\- Je te remercie, tu n'es pas avare de compliments, cette nuit. Il va falloir qu'on revoie ta façon de parler aux femmes, Neo.

\- Non, excusez-moi… »

Il rougit un petit peu et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je voulais juste dire que… vous êtes blessée.

\- Ah, ça… »

Elle regarda ses bras, couverts d'écorchures, de plaies et de morsures. Et d'un liquide translucide, épais et gluant, qu'elle avait déjà identifié comme étant l'hémolymphe de la tarentule. L'hémolymphe urticante, nota-t-elle en constatant que les plaques d'eczéma s'étaient considérablement développées depuis son combat. Elle estima que, sous ses vêtements en lambeaux, le reste de sa personne devait être dans le même état de délabrement. Plus son épaule qu'elle ne sentait même plus au milieu du flot de douleurs qui s'allumaient partout dans son corps.

« Ouais, ça craint, dit-elle placidement.

\- Vous faites peur ! dit Neo en hochant la tête.

\- Regardez qui parle ! se moqua-t-elle. Ça semble être devenu mon quotidien depuis que je t'ai rencontré, petit.

\- Et c'est vous qui sentez la noisette comme ça ? »

Elle renifla ses bras et trempa sa langue dans la lymphe visqueuse, devant l'air effaré du garçon.

« Ouais, approuva-t-elle en sentant le goût prégnant inonder sa bouche. On peut toujours faire confiance à un croque-mitaine pince-sans-rire pour nous pondre une immonde araignée géante à la noisette… La prochaine fois, j'aurai peut-être un serpent mutant en chocolat ?

\- Je peux arranger ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je peux vous guérir. Vous régénérer. Appelez ça comme vous voulez.

\- Un autre de tes dons ?

\- Un de ceux que Krueger, en réalité. Il ne sait pas jusqu'où ses pouvoirs ont infecté mon corps et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne. Mais je ne peux pas risquer de vous laisser l'affronter dans cet état.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas soigné toi-même ?

\- Je suis mort, lui fit-il remarquer. Je n'ai plus de corps à soigner.

\- Et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi.

\- Dans un rêve, lui rappela-t-il. Cela fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Que Freddy ait pu garder mon âme ici et continuer à m'infliger toutes les tortures qu'il veut est étrange mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre davantage de temps là-dessus. Et en ce qui concerne ma décrépitude actuelle, je suppose qu'elle est le reflet de ce que subit mon cadavre à la morgue. »

Aeon ne répondit rien mais un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

« Mais vous, il faut vous soigner. Vous devez être au meilleur de votre forme pour votre prochaine rencontre.

\- Certes. »

Il s'approcha et psalmodia une lente litanie, les mains levées face à elle. Il se leva et se mit à danser autour d'elle sans cesser de chanter.

« Et… ça va prendre longtemps ? demanda Aeon d'un air incertain.

\- Non, ce sera vite fait, répondit Neo entre deux complaintes.

\- C'est indispensable, les fioritures ? »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, les bras ballants.

« Ben… non, mais je trouvais ça plus joli… c'est ce que je fais quand je joue sur table.

\- Va au plus court, Game Master, suggéra-t-elle. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps…

\- Vous avez raison », dit-il d'un air contrit.

Il se rassit et fixa Aeon avec intensité. Elle soutint son regard borgne et sentit soudain ses douleurs s'atténuer. Elle observa ses bras et vit avec surprise les plaies se refermer seules. Sa cuisse la picota et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, le large trou qui creusait son muscle s'était comblé.

Neo vacilla et s'affaissa, pantelant, sur le sol.

« Oh là ! dit Aeon en s'approchant de lui. Ça va Neo ?

\- Ça va, répondit-il dans un souffle. Je n'ai jamais soigné autant de blessures d'un coup. C'était plus difficile que je le croyais. Krueger doit disposer d'une énergie considérable pour faire ça constamment et systématiquement. »

Il se releva avec peine et s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu tout soigner ce soir. Mais demain, si vous voulez…

\- Quel est le prix à payer pour toi ? », demanda Aeon avec suspicion.

Il la regarda sans répondre.

« Neo ?

\- Je suis déjà mort, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire.

\- Cette énergie, tu en as besoin. Regarde-toi, tu te décomposes à vue d'œil. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. De nouvelles traces étaient apparues sur son visage, le marbrant un peu plus.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien.

« Si ça peut me permettre de mettre un terme à ce calvaire, murmura-t-il, amer.

\- Mais, Neo…

\- Je n'en peux plus d'être ici ! hurla-t-il. Regardez-moi ! Pourquoi me garde-t-il ici ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas en paix ? »

Il se tut et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux. Aeon vit ses épaules trembler. Il pleurait. Elle s'approcha et lui entoura maladroitement les épaules de ses bras.

« Neo… »

Elle soupira. Comment devait-elle se comporter avec un ado mort en pleine crise existentielle ?

Aeon McVay, experte en conciliation…

« Je vais trouver un moyen, dit-elle. Je te ferai partir d'ici. »

Mais pour où ? Le sort de Neo remettait en cause bien des dogmes sur la question de la vie après la mort. Après ici – quel que soit ce « ici » - où irait-il ? Paradis, Enfer ? Peut-être se trouvaient-ils dans l'un des cercles infernaux de Dante… Après tout, Krueger pourrait bien être une sorte de démon vengeur qui…

Elle ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. L'heure n'était pas aux considérations théologiques. Elle trouverait un moyen de sortir Neo de cet enfer, quel qu'il puisse être. Quitte à marchander avec la Némésis du lieu.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau murmure de Neo.

« Krueger me l'a déjà promis.

\- Il t'a promis quoi ?

\- La liberté. En échange de vous. »

Aeon se redressa, mal à l'aise.

« Et…, commença-t-elle, appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Et j'ai dit non », dit-il dans un souffle.

Aeon espéra qu'il n'avait pas entendu le soupir de soulagement qui venait de franchir ses lèvres.

« Pourtant, ce n'est que de cette façon que nous pourrons te libérer, dit-elle, pensive.

\- Je ne veux pas vous livrer à lui, renifla-t-il.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. En temps voulu, c'est moi qui irai au-devant de lui. »

Il releva la tête et la regarda, l'œil gauche rouge. Ses canaux lacrymaux desséchés peinaient à produire des larmes avortées qui ne coulaient plus.

« Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes un maximum de choses. Tu as une maîtrise des rêves que je dois moi aussi connaître si je veux avoir la moindre chance face à lui. »

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans son œil valide.

« Il va falloir travailler dur, précisa-t-il.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, mais vous ne savez pas encore comment l'utiliser. Une fois que certains blocages seront levés, vous progresserez rapidement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, tout à l'heure, dans le premier cauchemar, se rappela-t-elle. J'étais encerclée d'araignées et… »

Il lui fit brusquement signe de se taire et regarda autour de lui, apeuré.

« Neo ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et fit non de la tête.

« Il est ici. Partez !

\- Comment ?

\- REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! » hurla-t-il.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon se leva en sursaut de son canapé et faillit encore en tomber. Elle regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir débarquer Krueger, mais elle était chez elle, devant la télé allumée, figée sur le menu du DVD de « la Cité de la Peur ».

Elle regarda l'heure. 5h46. Le temps ne passait pas de la même façon dans le monde réel que dans les rêves. Il lui semblait s'être endormie vers minuit. Où étaient passées les cinq dernières heures ?

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Elle s'inspecta minutieusement. Les blessures de l'araignée et de sa toile avaient entièrement disparu, laissant ses bras aussi roses et frais qu'une peau de bébé. Elle regarda l'arrière de son bras gauche et constata avec surprise que les entailles de la veille, recousues par Alaimo, étaient cicatrisées. Sur sa cuisse s'étalait un cercle de chair plus claire mais ici aussi, indéniablement, la cicatrisation avait fait son œuvre. Seule son épaule luxée était encore un peu raide et douloureuse.

Enfin, elle se contempla dans le miroir. Plus de bosse, plus d'hématome. Même les minuscules et innombrables morsures d'araignée s'étaient envolées.

Plus aucune cicatrice.

« Ça, c'est intéressant », dit-elle à mi-voix.


	17. Chapter 16 : Dream workshop

**Chapitre 16 : Dream workshop**

* * *

Aeon ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois lentement, profondément. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur se calmer progressivement et savoura cet apaisement de l'âme. Elle concentra son esprit sur sa chambre et tâcha de la visualiser. Son corps s'y trouvait, lové dans les couvertures et elle s'efforça d'y entrer, d'en sentir les limites et de percevoir le poids de la couette et le contact du matelas sur sa peau.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se crispa sous l'effort. Les contours de son corps perdirent peu à peu de la substance et elle devint translucide. Pas invisible, mais pas tout à fait matérielle non plus. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis elle relâcha son effort et aspira une grande goulée d'air, le visage trempé de sueur.

« Ne retenez pas votre respiration ! intervint Neo. Vous avez besoin de respirer tout au long de l'exercice. »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et reprit son souffle, pliée en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

« C'est moins facile à faire qu'à dire, Neo, se plaignit-elle d'un ton grognon.

\- Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, l'encouragea-t-il, votre corps devient de plus en plus transparent. Le plus important, c'est de pouvoir sentir votre corps là où il est tout en vous sachant ici.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de maîtriser le don d'ubiquité…, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ubi-quoi ? demanda Neo.

\- Ubiquité. La faculté de se trouver au même moment dans deux endroits différents. »

Neo hocha la tête et fit une moue approbatrice.

« C'est ça. Vous devez pouvoir voyager entre le rêve et la réalité comme si vous étiez en même temps dans les deux endroits.

\- J'ai déjà eu cette sensation, se souvint Aeon. Dans le bureau de Gérard, juste après ton décès. La secrétaire est venue me réveiller et j'ai eu l'impression de voir double un court moment.

\- Ça arrive souvent lorsqu'on se réveille brutalement, admit-il. Mais il faut que vous le maîtrisiez. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie face à lui.

\- Encore une fois, ça a l'air facile en théorie.

\- Réessayez », lui dit Neo, implacable.

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et inspira calmement. Elle projeta son esprit comme Neo le lui avait conseillé, en le déployant autour d'elle telle une étoffe de soie se dépliant à l'infini, de plus en plus fine et légère et, laissant sa conscience cheminer le long de sa douceur satinée, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre. La couette pesait sur son corps, pas encore avec toute la tangibilité qu'elle attendait, mais elle sentait sa masse et sa texture. Une autre inspiration et des odeurs lui parvinrent, la sienne et celle du mélange d'huiles essentielles qu'elle avait diffusé dans la pièce avant de se coucher. Elle calma son cœur, le ralentissant à l'extrême, et « poussa » avec son esprit, se forçant à s'ancrer dans ce corps endormi et bizarrement étranger. Elle en sentit immédiatement les limites physiques, presque douloureuses après un séjour immatériel et se fit violence pour ne pas s'en détacher et le quitter.

Un souffle plus tard, elle ouvrait les yeux dans son lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le plus facile restait à faire. Elle profita de la somnolence dans laquelle baignait son corps et, de nouveau, s'astreignit au calme. En quelques secondes, elle fut aux côtés de Neo, triomphante.

Celui-ci la regarda réapparaître avec un enthousiasme mesuré.

« Pas mal, dit-il. Mais n'oubliez pas que le retour dans le rêve ne se fera pas toujours de façon si précise et évidente. Tant je suis là pour vous ancrer, vous apparaîtrez toujours à proximité de moi. Mais ne perdez pas de vue que, si Krueger le souhaite, il peut nous séparer et vous faire atterrir n'importe où.

\- Je m'en souviendrai », le rassura-t-elle.

C'était sa seconde nuit d'entraînements avec le garçon. Elle savait déjà comment contrôler son sommeil et se retrouver instantanément dans le monde des rêves où Neo l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose, plutôt de réviser et d'affiner une technique que, de façon tout à fait empirique, elle maîtrisait déjà. La deuxième leçon était plus difficile mais, d'après Neo, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur son réveil. Il voulait qu'elle puisse sortir de ses rêves à volonté pour pouvoir échapper à Krueger quand la situation devenait trop dangereuse.

« Neo, dit-elle soudain, que s'est-il passé contre les araignées ? Quand je croulais sous leur masse ? Je les ai senties disparaître brusquement et je me suis réveillée… »

Elle frémit au souvenir des milliers de pattes velues et de la désagréable sensation d'être totalement impuissante.

« Enfin, je me suis réveillée dans un autre rêve…, précisa-t-elle.

\- C'est son tour favori, dit sombrement Neo. La mise en abîme. Vous pensez vous réveiller alors qu'il vous balade dans un nouveau rêve. C'est très déstabilisant. Ne baissez jamais votre garde, même si vous êtes persuadée d'être éveillée. »

Elle hocha la tête, attendant qu'il réponde à sa question.

« Quant à ce qui s'est passé… »

Il inspira et sembla chercher ses mots.

« C'est justement ce don que Krueger convoite. Vous avez une immense réserve de puissance en vous et, tout comme lui et moi, vous avez la capacité de matérialiser votre énergie. Je vous regardais cette nuit-là. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement mais, au moment où je vous croyais perdue, submergée par les araignées, elles ont été balayées et pulvérisées par une formidable décharge d'énergie. Ça venait de vous. Krueger l'a senti aussi et je pense qu'il vous a immédiatement changée d'environnement en espérant vous désorienter et éviter que vous vous posiez trop de questions à ce sujet. »

Aeon hocha vaguement la tête, essayant de digérer ce que lui disait le garçon.

« J'étais en colère, se souvint-elle.

\- La colère est un puissant déclencheur, approuva-t-il, pensif. Trop puissant. Bien souvent, elle entrave la maîtrise… »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis releva la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« Mais vous l'avez refait cette nuit-là, s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Contre l'acromentule. Vous avez fait apparaître la machette. Ça, c'était cool ! »

Il lui sourit et lui lança un regard à la fois fier et impressionné.

« C'était moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, incrédule. Je pensais que ça venait de toi. Ou peut-être de Krueger… »

Il secoua la tête.

« J'étais trop occupé à combattre ma propre araignée. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le style de Krueger d'aider ses proies. C'était bien vous.

\- Ça signifie que, potentiellement, je ne suis pas obligée d'affronter Krueger les mains vides ? Je peux me procurer une arme ? »

Voilà qui changeait la donne.

« Je vous l'ai dit : vous pouvez matérialiser vos pensées. Une épée, un chien, une mitraillette, peu importe. Vous devez juste apprendre à le maîtriser. Et savoir que ce don est aussi notre malédiction. C'est par cet intermédiaire que nous pouvons faire venir nos proches dans nos rêves et permettre à Krueger de s'emparer d'eux.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à l'évocation de ses proches. Sa voix devenait rauque, comme fatiguée par tant de discours.

« On peut nous considérer comme des rêveurs lucides ? demanda Aeon.

\- Si on veut, admit-il avec réticence. Krueger nous désigne plutôt par le terme « Marcheurs de Rêve », quoi que ça puisse signifier. »

Il se remit brusquement debout et claqua dans les mains.

« Réveillez-vous encore une fois ou deux », lui ordonna-t-il, négligeant ses protestations offusquées.

Elle répéta l'exercice encore une bonne douzaine de fois avant qu'il paraisse satisfait et lui permette enfin de s'arrêter.

« Tu es dur comme prof », ronchonna-t-elle, épuisée.

Un mal de tête commençait à s'installer et elle se sentait un peu irritable. Elle espérait qu'elle n'en pâtirait pas à son réveil. Sa mise à pied était terminée et elle devait reprendre le travail le matin même.

« Vous voulez vivre ou mourir ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Ça va, excuse-moi…

\- On manque de temps, se radoucit-il. Vous devez apprendre beaucoup en quelques nuits seulement. Je n'aurai probablement pas l'occasion de tout vous montrer et… »

Il se tut soudain et son regard se porta sur un point situé devant lui. Immobile, la bouche ouverte, il resta sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre, le plus naturellement du monde, le cours de sa phrase.

« …vous devrez découvrir certaines choses par vous-mêmes. »

Il se figea en s'apercevant qu'Aeon le fixait d'un air circonspect.

« Encore une absence ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, remarqua-t-il. Et je ne peux compter que les fois où vous êtes avec moi, seul, je ne m'en rends pas compte. »

Aeon ne sut que répondre. En deux nuits, son état était loin de s'être amélioré. Malgré ses protestations, il avait insisté pour soigner son épaule luxée la nuit suivant l'épisode de la tarentule et, depuis, son esprit battait la campagne. Entre absences, crises de paranoïa et agressivité croissante, elle le voyait perdre peu à peu sa personnalité et son contrôle. Il avait raison. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux pour peaufiner son enseignement.

Elle le vit lever la tête et la tourner brusquement, comme un chien d'arrêt flairant une proie.

« On va faire une pause, décida Neo. Je voudrais vous monter quelque chose. »

Puis, sans un regard en arrière pour vérifier si elle le suivait ou non, il s'engagea hors de sa cachette et se dirigea droit vers le territoire de Krueger.

**oooOoOooo**

« J'imagine que tu sais parfaitement où tu vas ? » demanda sèchement Aeon pour la quatrième fois.

Il ne répondit pas et elle dut se contenter d'un sourire énigmatique qui n'avait d'autre fonction que d'exacerber son agacement. Elle savait qu'il avait une excellente connaissance des lieux et qu'il était tout à fait conscient de les entraîner dans l'antre de leur ennemi. Elle ne remettait pas en cause son jugement, mais le souvenir de ses récentes crises de délire était encore très présent dans la mémoire de la jeune femme et elle se demanda malgré elle s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Elle évita adroitement un énorme tuyau bouillant qui serpentait le long du mur et s'efforça de rattraper le garçon qui marchait rapidement, comme s'il craignait d'être en retard quelque part.

Elle le rejoignit et marcha silencieusement à ses côtés, attendant qu'il soit disposé à lui révéler leur destination.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, enfin, il ralentit et lui fit signe de se baisser.

« Nous sommes tout près, chuchota-t-il.

\- Tout près de quoi ?

\- De Krueger.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Chut !

\- Je croyais que tu savais où tu nous emmenais, Neo ! dit-elle à mi-voix. Et toi, innocent que tu es, tu nous conduis droit chez lui !

\- Calmez-vous ! On dirait une hystérique…

\- Une hystérique ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mon garçon, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à parler aux femmes !

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une femme, rigola Neo. Vous êtes comme une grande sœur un peu barrée… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous êtes chouette ! s'empressa-t-il de dire, penaud. Je n'ai jamais eu de grande sœur. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vous ressemble.

\- Mouais… tu t'en sors bien.

\- Venez dit-il. N'ayez pas peur, il ne nous verra pas.

\- Si tu le dis… »

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et le suivit. Ils marchèrent silencieusement à quatre pattes sur la grille qui recouvrait la passerelle, jusqu'à une immense chaudière qui crachotait de petites flammes douces et crépitantes. Arrivé au coin, Neo lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Elle s'assit derrière lui et regarda ce qu'il lui désignait du doigt.

Les flammes baignaient de leur lueur rougeâtre une alcôve dissimulée au milieu des poêles démesurés. Un lit défait aux draps déchirés avait été placé contre l'un des murs, occupant presque un quart de la petite pièce. A son extrémité se trouvait un vieux fauteuil en cuir usé et patiné à l'air confortable. Aeon retint son souffle en remarquant la table immense en bois massif qui trônait en face du lit, à moitié caché par le poêle derrière lequel elle se trouvait avec Néo. Quelque chose remuait sur la table avec un bruissement feutré et elle s'avança avec prudence, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Krueger était attablé et s'affairait en silence sur l'un de ses gants. Penché sur son ouvrage, il ne semblait pas conscient de la présence, presque à côté de lui, des deux jeunes gens. Il avait déposé son habituel fedora à un bout de la table et Aeon contempla, mal à l'aise, son crâne chauve et mutilé. La peau avait éclaté à de nombreux endroits et sa chair mise à vif, rouge et suintante, brillait à la lumière du feu. Malgré sa répugnance envers l'individu, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour les souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer en étant brûlé vif. Une cigarette à moitié consumée fumait entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il œuvrait avec une patience minutieuse. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait mais se sentait fascinée par le spectacle inattendu de ce monstre impliqué avec tant d'attention dans un travail qui semblait méticuleux.

« Il entretient son gant, murmura Neo. Ce sont les seuls moments de paix que je connaisse ici. Lorsqu'il est concentré sur son travail, même la chaufferie a l'air de fonctionner au ralenti.

\- C'est surprenant, souffla Aeon, médusée.

\- J'aime bien le voir travailler, avoua Neo. J'ai l'impression de voir un autre homme. »

Aeon acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Assis à cette table, enveloppé par la lumière sensuelle des flammes et absorbé par sa tâche, Krueger semblait différent. Plus paisible et raisonnable. Plus humain.

Tous deux reculèrent vivement en le voyant brusquement relever la tête. Il fixa longuement l'endroit où ils se tenaient et ils retinrent leur souffle, persuadés d'avoir été repérés. Au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes, Krueger prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et en souffla la fumée par le nez, se laissant envelopper par un épais brouillard gris. Puis il tourna la tête et Aeon entendit un bruit de ferraille tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa réserve de quincailleries. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il reporta son attention sur son gant et ne parut plus s'inquiéter de leur présence.

Neo la tira pas la manche et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Aeon approuva d'un bref hochement de tête et le regarda faire demi-tour. Elle jeta un dernier regard au croque-mitaine, troublée par cet aspect de l'homme qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. Elle fut à peine surprise de le voir relever la tête pour la regarder. Il la fixa de ses yeux verts insondables et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur avant de replonger dans son travail, la laissant libre de partir.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon se laissa aller au fond de la baignoire, goûtant avec plaisir la sensation de l'eau chaude recouvrant son corps fourbu.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début de leur entraînement. Ce qui lui avait semblé facile les premiers jours prenait aujourd'hui une toute autre dimension avec la reprise de son poste à l'hôpital. Elle se levait fatiguée de ses nuits agitées et devait affronter des journées particulièrement redoutables au sein de son service.

A croire que tous les services s'étaient entendus pour lui laisser les cas les plus crades. Un fermier était passé sous son tracteur. Le scanner de son visage ressemblait à un portrait dessiné par Picasso. Elle avait songé à le vendre sur e-Bay avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par sa conscience et sa déontologie. Une autre avait tenté de se suicider en avalant du Destop. Elle vivrait mais sans son système digestif. L'épidermolyse bulleuse de Lyell de la chambre 58 était bizarrement toujours là et les infirmiers se battaient pour ne pas en hériter : la toilette du corps flasque de 250 kg prenait presque 2 heures tous les jours. Elle aurait volontiers refilé ce beau bébé au centre des grands brûlés mais la réputation de la patiente la précédait et aucun de ses collègues n'en voulait. Elle mourrait dans son service. Elle se demandait pourquoi le gouvernement français mettait tant de temps à légaliser l'euthanasie. Cette pauvre femme méritait de finir plus dignement que ça.

Elle soupira. Son dernier patient, arrivé aujourd'hui, était un petit garçon de 9 ans qui s'était fait tabasser par son père et était en état de mort cérébrale. Le père prétendait que le gosse était tombé dans les escaliers et s'était montré extrêmement agressif avec son équipe, les injuriant et les menaçant de mort si rien n'était fait pour sauver son fils. Pauvre con. En l'examinant, Aeon avait remarqué l'anus dilaté du gamin et avait contacté Gérard pour lui demander d'appeler les services sociaux et la police.

Gérard lui avait gentiment expliqué que le père était un des bienfaiteurs de l'hôpital et qu'il était inconvenant de dénoncer un de ses mécènes à la police. Et que si vraiment elle voulait mener cette action cavalière à son terme, qu'elle passe plutôt par le Dr Friedkin. Lui, Gérard, ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça.

Une belle bande de pourris ligotés par le fric.

Malheureusement, le conseil de Gérard ne s'accordait pas avec ses plans concernant Nathan. Depuis sa reprise, elle menait un acrobatique gymkhana pour esquiver son ex, chose qui s'avérait plus difficile que prévu tant était forte l'obsession de ce dernier pour elle. Au-delà de l'étonnement, elle en ressentait un certain agacement. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle ne retomberait plus dans ses pièges. Elle était de toute façon aidée dans ses bonnes résolutions par la présence, invisible mais réelle, de Neo, qui veillait sur elle depuis le Rêve et n'approuverait certainement pas un rapprochement avec Nathan. Peu désireuse de connaître un dénouement à la « Carrie » si le jeune homme devait péter un plomb et laisser libre cours à sa fureur, elle était soucieuse de ne pas le contrarier. Et flirter avec Nathan faisait partie de ces choses qui le contrariaient beaucoup.

Elle soupira. Neo… il était à peine contrôlable ces derniers temps. Lunatique, capricieux, agressif… II devenait de moins en moins gérable. Sa déchéance mentale allait de pair avec sa décrépitude physique, qui s'accélérait de nuit en nuit. Elle se demandait même comment cela pouvait encore empirer. Il était cadavérique, rongé par la pourriture. Son corps en pleine putréfaction exhalait désormais des relents pestilentiels qui rendaient compliquée la moindre proximité avec lui. Elle aurait souhaité que son odorat ne soit pas si développé dans ses rêves, malheureusement, ses cinq sens semblaient décuplés dans l'Autre Monde. Sa décomposition lente et progressive était une chose, mais le plus lourd à supporter restait la déliquescence inexorable de sa psyché qui le rendait imprévisible et même dangereux. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'attaquer et, n'étaient ses réflexes qui devenaient excellents, il aurait pu la blesser gravement. Sa lucidité retrouvée, il se confondait en excuses mais Aeon ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que son discernement mettait de plus en plus de temps à revenir à chaque crise de délire.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Rapidement.

Aeon avait progressé en une semaine. Elle pouvait s'endormir et accéder au Rêve comme elle le désirait et se réveiller à volonté. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été capable de faire apparaître des armes, mais toujours sous un stress ou une menace et sans jamais savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle allait invoquer ni avec quelle précision. Elle s'était ainsi retrouvée avec une tapette à mouches en main en pensant matérialiser une épée… Elle connaissait plutôt bien la chaufferie à présent et, même si son architecture se modifiait continuellement, elle savait désormais comment se repérer.

Mais contrôler la potentielle énergie qui dormait soi-disant au fond d'elle relevait encore de la science-fiction. Elle ne parvenait à peine à concevoir un tel phénomène. Neo lui répétait que ça viendrait et qu'elle aurait à apprendre bien des techniques seule, lui-même étant loin de tout maîtriser dans ce monde.

La chaleur de l'eau avait transformé la salle de bain en sauna. Elle transpirait abondamment et sentait la sueur glisser le long de sa peau en emportant avec elle sa lassitude et ses doutes.

Progresserait-elle davantage avec le garçon ? Il était tellement instable, cela n'était pas sûr. Peut-être le temps était-il venu d'aller trouver Krueger pour passer un marché avec lui. Elle contre la liberté de Neo. Elle ne savait même pas s'il accepterait. Elle savait qu'il la voulait et qu'il retenait le garçon pour ça. Mais il n'avait pas reparu depuis qu'ils l'avaient espionné dans son atelier et Aeon se demandait s'il n'avait pas trouvé une autre victime. S'était-il désintéressé d'elle ? Et depuis quand son indifférence la préoccupait-elle ?

_Il joue avec nous…_

Il avait la patience d'un grand fauve cernant sa proie. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle le sentait. Il était à ses trousses et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Même si son but restait obscur à ses yeux, elle n'avait guère envie rester les bras ballants à attendre de voir le sort qu'il lui réservait. Elle préférait l'attaquer en premier.

Sa décision était prise. La nuit prochaine, elle et Neo iraient trouver Krueger et négocieraient l'âme du garçon.

Elle se retrouverait alors seule face au croque-mitaine… elle bascula la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer sur le rebord de la baignoire et réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait. Les dernières nuits avaient radicalement modifié sa vision du monde. Elle était consciente d'être entrée de plein pied dans un univers à la limite du fantastique et, malgré le danger qu'elle courait et la crainte que lui inspirait Krueger, elle sentait au fond d'elle un brin d'excitation à l'idée de vivre cette aventure. Elle se sentait unique, comme privilégiée. Un sentiment sans doute déplacé en regard de la gravité de la situation, mais elle avait rarement eu le sentiment d'être aussi vivante.

Oui, aussi étrange et glauque que cela paraisse, elle aimait ça et n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Elle espérait simplement que le garçon ne remarquerait pas son enthousiasme. Elle savait qu'il n'approuverait pas.

Un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, elle ferma les yeux.

Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque horripila sa peau de frissons et elle se raidit, les yeux grands ouverts, sans oser bouger la tête.

« Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'endormir dans son bain ? » susurra la voix moqueuse de Krueger à son oreille.

Elle dormait ? Comment… ? Elle se souvint qu'il avait la capacité de forcer ses proies à s'endormir au moment le plus propice pour lui. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Néo lui avait pourtant ordonné de ne jamais baisser sa garde. Elle retint son souffle et, regardant droit devant elle, elle tenta de se réveiller.

Une main brûlante se faufila le long de son cou pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Elle sentit le métal froid presser sa chair tendre et le fil affuté des lames menacer son artère. Une seconde fois, elle inspira profondément et tenta de se réveiller. Des barrières avaient été érigées autour de son esprit, l'empêchant de le tendre vers son alter ego matériel. Il l'emprisonnait aussi facilement qu'un insecte dans le creux de sa main. Elle entendit Krueger rire doucement derrière elle.

« Je sais ce que tu fais avec le petit con, pétasse, chuchota-t-il.

\- Libère-le, Freddy, dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Nous verrons… »

Elle sentait les lames jouer avec sa gorge et caresser presque délicatement la peau fine et fragile de son décolleté. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être nue et vulnérable devant lui, mais elle n'était pas vraiment effrayée. Plutôt frustrée de constater que ses longues heures d'entraînement n'avaient pas encore porté leurs fruits.

« Tu auras peur », lui assura-t-il, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Immédiatement après, elle sentit une pression formidable sur sa tête et il la plongea sous l'eau. Elle se débattit violemment mais il ne relâchait pas sa prise sur son crâne et la maintenait implacablement sous la surface. Elle se touchait plus les bords de la baignoire et eut soudain l'impression de se trouver dans un puits noir et gelé, sans rien pour lui permettre de prendre appui. Elle commençait franchement à paniquer quand la pression disparut, la laissant remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air. Elle émergea dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, faible et suffoquée, et se retint au rebord, craignant de replonger dans les ténèbres glacées. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver son calme et se rendre compte qu'elle était seule. Krueger était parti.


	18. Chapter 17 : Le dragon du lac de feu

**Chapitre 17 : Le Dragon du lac de Feu**

* * *

« C'était un avertissement, dit Neo. Une manière de vous faire comprendre qu'il ne vous perd pas de vue.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me réveiller. Il me tenait complètement en son pouvoir.

\- Je vous avais prévenue que, face à lui, ça ne serait pas aussi simple qu'à l'entraînement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point-là. J'étais impuissante, Neo !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il vous tue.

\- Pour qu'il me tue peut-être pas, mais me torturer ne semble pas lui poser de problème !

\- Alors il faut encore travailler. Souvenez-vous qu'il vous veut surtout pour se trouver d'autres victimes et s'abreuver à votre énergie. Restez cachée le plus possible jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez assez forte pour l'affronter.

\- Quand t'es-tu senti assez fort, toi ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourire hideux qui déforma davantage ses traits gangrénés.

« Jamais.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant… dit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Travaux pratiques ! » cria-t-il soudain.

Elle le fixa avec une pointe d'ennui. Son humeur changeante devenait difficile à supporter.

« Encore ? »

Il se tenait face à elle, ignoble parodie d'être humain nécrosé jusqu'à l'os. La peau manquait partout, exhibant des viscères noirâtres qui se liquéfiaient en sanies immondes libérant des remugles fétides. Il pourrissait sur pieds. Travailler à proximité de lui devenait d'autant plus pénible que son caractère était absolument exécrable. Elle allait devoir lui parler cette nuit.

« Encore, dit-il d'un ton égal. Choisissez votre arme. »

Elle se concentra sur une morgenstern et tendit nonchalamment le bras pour voir apparaître…

« Une brosse à chiottes ? s'exclama-t-elle, sidérée. C'est sérieux ?!

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez précise ! lui cria Neo. Tant pis pour vous. »

Il claqua dans les mains et quelque chose apparut à côté de lui, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Un bruit sourd retentit, un grondement qui roula dans les ténèbres. C'était un son guttural qui réveillait une peur instinctive et ancestrale, tapie au plus profond du cerveau reptilien, datant d'un âge où les hommes craignaient encore l'obscurité et les créatures qu'elle charriait avec elle.

« Une autre acromentule ? demanda Aeon, hésitante.

\- Pas cette fois », dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il avait fait apparaître plusieurs araignées géantes ces dernières nuits pour lui permettre de s'entraîner. Elle s'en était débarrassée assez facilement. Cette fois, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais elle n'avait vu chez Neo une expression aussi malveillante.

Derrière le garçon, la créature avança lentement. Deux yeux brillaient intensément à hauteur de ses épaules et Aeon songea qu'elle avait déjà combattu plus gros auparavant. Elle comprit son erreur en voyant se profiler la tête puis le corps du monstre qu'il avait invoqué. Le vélociraptor huma l'air autour de lui et poussa un cri rauque et sonore. Il darda sur elle ses yeux jaunes pétillant de malignité et il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il étirait sa bouche sur un sourire cruel.

Elle recula, indécise, et se souvint du balai blanc qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle le balança de toutes ses forces sur le dinosaure, qui choisit ce moment pour attaquer. Il fondit sur elle et percuta le mur contre lequel elle se trouvait moins d'une seconde auparavant.

« Plus vite ! » dit Neo.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit à l'insolent. Le raptor était déjà sur elle et refermait sa mâchoire monstrueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et matraqua la gueule du reptile à coups de poings. Il la lâcha et recula vivement en poussant un feulement de protestation.

Elle recula et regarda son épaule. Elle saignait mais bougeait sans douleur. Elle ne la gênerait pas pendant le combat. Elle devait réfléchir rapidement. Ils étaient sortis de la chambre secrète de Neo et se tenaient au bord de l'abîme, sur la grande plateforme. Elle avait la place de bouger, mais le raptor aussi. Elle devait le tenir à distance.

_Arme longue_, pensa-t-elle.

Aussitôt, une longue hallebarde japonaise se matérialisa devant elle, à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Juste sous les pattes du raptor.

« Et apparaître dans la main, c'était trop demandé ? » grogna-t-elle en esquivant habilement un coup de griffe.

Elle contourna la bête et tenta de glisser entre ses pattes arrières pour récupérer son arme, mais le dinosaure semblait prévoir ses gestes et il la contra facilement, manquant de lui mordre le bras.

« Sale bête ! dit-elle entre ses dents.

\- Vous lambinez », intervint Neo d'un ton blasé.

_Toi, mon garçon, si je m'en sors, tu vas la sentir passer…_

Le raptor se préparait une fois de plus à l'attaque. Elle sentit ses pieds buter dans un objet et, baissant, les yeux, elle avisa la brosse à toilettes. Elle haussa les épaules et la ramassa. Elle la brandit devant elle juste au moment où le raptor chargeait, gueule ouverte. Elle recula adroitement et lui enfonça la brosse entre les mâchoires, poussant jusqu'à atteindre le gosier. La bête émit un chuintement de douleur indigné et rua vivement, essayant de retirer la brosse qui lui blessait la gorge. Les poils drus s'incrustaient dans sa chair et l'empêchaient de l'extraire. Aeon le laissa se débattre et bondit vers la naginata. Elle prit un peu de distance et se retrouva face à la rambarde qui la préservait de l'abîme. Elle se retourna pour affronter le dinosaure qui venait de recracher la brosse dans un épais mélange de sang et de salive. Il leva la tête et hulula de rage. Elle le vit trépigner et gratter le sol comme un taureau, puis il baissa la tête et chargea. Elle baissa la pointe de son arme à hauteur du cœur et attendit. Lancé à pleine vitesse, la bête s'empala sur la longue lame. Aeon se décala sur le côté et accompagna le raptor qui, entraîné par son élan, bascula par-dessus la rambarde et plongea dans le vide avec un cri déchirant.

Aeon souffla et regarda Neo. Il faisait une moue de petit garçon contrarié.

« C'est pas fini, observa-t-il, maussade.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Neo », répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Un souffle puissant la mit presque à genoux et elle se retourna. Une gigantesque paire d'ailes membraneuses avait poussé dans le dos du dinosaure et il était remonté à leur niveau. Il les survolait en battant des ailes, balayant la plate-forme avec de fortes bourrasques. Aeon devait reconnaître qu'il était magnifique. Neo avait fabriqué un dragon.

« Et il crache du feu, aussi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu moqueuse.

\- Bonne idée, rétorqua le garçon, un sourire particulièrement hostile aux lèvres.

_Moi et ma grande g… !_

Elle vit une flamme s'allumer au fond de la gorge du dragon et n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver le jet de feu qui lui sortit de la gueule. Elle sentit une odeur de cheveux brûlés et comprit que c'était passé près.

« C'est pas très fair-play, Neo !

\- Vous croyez que Krueger agira différemment ? cria Neo avec véhémence. C'est le Rêve, tout est possible ! »

Il éclata d'un rire dément qui la fit frissonner. Il n'y avait décidément plus de vie intelligente de ce côté-ci de la passerelle. Elle se cacha derrière un poêle pour éviter un nouveau geyser de flammes et observa le dragon. Entre ses pattes avant, profondément enfoncé, sortait le manche cassé de la naginata. La lame était restée plantée, sans doute près de son cœur. Si elle pouvait s'en emparer et pousser la lame plus profondément encore, elle avait une chance. Le dragon perdit un peu d'altitude et s'approcha de la plate-forme.

« Si tout est possible… », grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle prit son élan, sauta sur la rambarde et s'élança dans le vide. D'un simple battement d'aile, la créature la fit dévier de sa trajectoire et elle retomba. Droit vers l'abîme.

« Non ! », cria Neo, retrouvant sa lucidité.

Le temps suspendit sa course. Au ralenti, elle se sentit poussée vers le bas par la puissante rafale d'air. Elle vit l'abîme, sous elle, et s'y sentit attirée, aspirée. C'était trop bête.

Elle tomba comme une masse et fut projetée contre le garde-fou. Dans un réflexe, elle tenta désespérément de s'y agripper et fut presque surprise de sentir sa chute s'arrêter. Elle regarda vers le haut et vit Krueger. Penché dans le vide, il se tenait d'une main à la barrière et, de l'autre, la tenait fermement par le bras. Elle referma aussitôt sa main sur son poignet et le sentit raffermir sa prise. Ses lames entaillèrent légèrement la peau d'Aeon lorsqu'il resserra la main sur son avant-bras.

« Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir comme ça, princesse », dit-il en découvrant ses dents sur un sourire féroce.

Il la remonta sans effort et la laissa prendre place à ses côtés, à quelques centimètres du vide. Elle se cramponna à la barrière, soutenue par Krueger. Elle le regarda, confuse, hésitant à le remercier. Son sourire avait disparu, laissant la place à une expression indéchiffrable. Ses yeux, cachés dans l'ombre du fedora, étaient fixés sur elle, semblant la jauger. La main de la jeune femme se serra sur la barre de métal. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la balance lui-même dans le vide. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Au moins se réveillerait-elle de ce rêve qui partait en cacahuète. Au lieu de ça, le regard du croque-mitaine se porta au loin quelques instants avant de revenir sur elle. Il lui désigna du menton quelque chose situé derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit le dragon de Neo se diriger vers elle, la gueule ouverte, une lueur jaune flamboyant au fond de sa gorge. Elle passa de l'autre côté de la rambarde, constatant au passage que Krueger avait disparu. Elle courut se mettre à l'abri des flammes et attendit que le dragon s'éloigne à nouveau. Elle avisa Neo, pétrifié, qui assistait impuissant à l'émancipation de sa créature. Krueger se tenait près de lui, nonchalamment adossé à un mur, les bras croisés. Il observait la situation avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Neo ! »

Le garçon ne bougeait pas, tremblant et paralysé par la peur.

« Neo ! » tonna-t-elle, la voix vibrante d'énergie.

Il chancela sous l'impact et s'ébroua, semblant retrouver ses esprits. Krueger cilla mais ne fit aucune remarque et rien dans son attitude n'indiqua qu'il avait perçu quoi que ce soit.

« Je n'ai plus le contrôle ! pleurnicha le garçon. Je ne peux rien faire !

\- Frederick ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Krueger.

Celui-ci se contenta d'écarter les bras pour lui faire signe qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné.

« Génial… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle recula vers le mur du fond, se sachant acculée. Le dragon s'était posé face à elle et la regardait de ses yeux de reptile, fendus d'une pupille verticale. Tout en lui sentait le Mal. Quelle créature Neo avait-il créé là ? Son âme, corrompue par le poison qui lui rongeait le corps, était devenue aussi retorse et pervertie que celle de Krueger.

Le garçon était ici depuis bien trop de temps. Son esprit était passé de l'autre côté.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du dragon. Elle voyait la hampe de la naginata dépasser de son poitrail. Elle inspira. Elle n'aurait droit qu'à un essai. Elle étira son esprit et laissa le calme l'envahir. A l'extrémité de son champ visuel, elle aperçut Krueger tressaillir, comme troublé. Elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et se focalisa sur la bête qui renâclait devant elle, prête à passer à l'assaut.

Le dragon bondit vers elle, planant à quelques centimètres du sol. Aeon démarra au même moment, prenant rapidement de la vitesse. A moins de trois mètres de la créature, elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'accrocha au manche de bois, poussant vers le haut pour faire rentrer la lame encore plus profondément. La bête poussa un cri de colère et prit son envol, soulevant Aeon avec elle. Agrippé au moignon de la naginata, la jeune femme pesa de tout son poids et fit lentement descendre le tranchant, entamant la peau écailleuse. Elle vit un trou se former et s'agrandir et, dedans, brillantes et sombres se devinaient les viscères. Avec un cri de rage, elle tira d'un coup sur l'arme et sentit l'abdomen se déchirer et s'ouvrir jusqu'à la queue du dragon. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres. Une pluie de viscères nauséabonds se déversa sur elle tandis que la bête hurlait et se débattait juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut un sursaut qui lui fit gagner un peu d'altitude avant de se laisser aller et de chuter. Aeon contempla, effarée, le corps monstrueux qui filait droit sur elle et n'eut que le temps de se recroqueviller en fermant les yeux.

Elle attendit l'impact qui ne vint pas. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que la bête avait disparu, s'éparpillant en volutes noires et filandreuses. Hébétée, elle regarda la fumée ténébreuse filer entre ses doigts.

« Aeon… »

Elle tourna la tête en entendant la voix étouffée et suppliante de Neo.

Le garçon contemplait ses mains rouges de sang avec une expression de surprise. Aeon vit les griffes de Krueger dépasser de son thorax.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

Le temps qu'elle le rejoigne, Krueger avait retiré ses lames du corps du garçon et ce dernier s'était écroulé au sol, plus mou qu'une poupée de chiffons. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et lui prit la main, indifférente à la présence menaçante du croque-mitaine.

« Neo ! »

Il la fixait de son œil unique, bleu électrique dans son visage de craie ravagé par la pourriture. Il lui serra la main, fort, et elle sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser sous le flux de pouvoir qu'il lui faisait passer.

« Pour toi », chuchota-t-il avant de retomber, inerte, sur le sol métallique.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle le regarda mourir pour la seconde fois. De son corps sans vie s'éleva une brume bleutée inconsistante. Des filaments vaporeux se dirigèrent vers Krueger et pénétrèrent on corps, arrachant au croque-mitaine des grognements d'aise. L'âme du garçon gagna en substance et Aeon vit son visage se dessiner dans le brouillard éthéré. Il lui sourit faiblement et articula « merci » avant d'être aspiré par Krueger. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, un sourire de plaisir aux lèvres, tandis que Neo disparaissait en lui. Un court instant, elle vit les traits du garçon sur son visage, puis se fut fini.

Krueger inspira profondément, les yeux toujours clos, une expression extatique sur le visage.

« Quel pied… », murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il ouvrit les yeux et reporta son attention sur Aeon. Celle-ci s'était relevée et s'approchait lentement de lui, furieuse, les poings serrés.

« Enfin seuls, princesse. »

Le poing de la jeune femme rencontra le menton de Krueger avec un craquement sinistre et la tête du croque-mitaine fut brutalement projetée sur le côté sous l'impact. Il grogna de douleur et saisit sa mâchoire démise dans sa main gauche. Aeon regarda sa main aux doigts endoloris avec surprise.

Avec un bruit atroce, Freddy remit sa mâchoire en place et tourna lentement la tête vers Aeon, les yeux brillant de haine.

« Cours, pétasse », gronda-t-il, furieux.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir. Elle courut en direction des couloirs, espérant rejoindre la pièce secrète, sentant derrière elle Krueger la talonner. Elle tourna à un croisement, certaine de reconnaître son chemin, et se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac, face à un entremêlement de câbles et de tuyaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle eut un moment de découragement et frappa lourdement la tuyauterie. Il avait condamné l'accès au seul lieu dans lequel elle aurait été en sécurité.

Elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle. Il marchait calmement, sûr de lui et de ses capacités et il laissa ses griffes glisser en crissant sur le métal.

Fatiguée, blessée, le cœur lourd de la perte brutale de Neo, Aeon sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le garçon voulait qu'elle se batte. Il lui faisait confiance.

Une lueur apparut devant elle. Elle vit grandir une masse fluide dans laquelle elle distinguait des formes et des couleurs indistinctes. Elle se retrouva devant un écran liquide, aussi tranquille que la surface d'un lac. Par-delà la surface verticale se dessinait une scène champêtre dans laquelle évoluaient des personnages qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

« Alors, qui avons-nous là ? », demanda Krueger avec intérêt.

Elle regarda avec attention. Deux jeunes filles jouaient dans les herbes hautes. Deux filles blondes. L'une était âgée d'une quinzaine d'années. La seconde ne semblait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, pourtant, il était évident qu'elles étaient sœurs.

Aeon regarda, incrédule, cette scène qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Qui rêve ? », demanda l'homme avec plus d'insistance.

Rêve ? Elle voyait un rêve ? Elle se rappela des paroles de Neo. C'était par elle que Krueger espérait pénétrer dans les rêves de ses proches et les tuer.

Elle regarda encore la bulle qui ondulait calmement devant elle et observa avec émotion les deux sœurs jouer ensemble.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

Elle refoula sa peine et laissa sa colère monter. Sa respiration ralentit. Un souffle et ses plaies se refermèrent. Un autre et sa lassitude disparut. Au troisième souffle, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle se retourna et lui fit face.


	19. Chapter 18 : Onze septembre

**Chapitre 18 : Onze septembre**

* * *

_**6 semaines plus tard**_

Emporté par la colère, il lui avait éclaté la tête sur le mur un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle n'aurait pas dû être capable de s'en relever. Elle était humaine, bon sang ! Et lui traquait les humains, il les piégeait, les torturait et les tuait !

Pourtant, elle était toujours là, souriante, si VIVANTE ! A le regarder, à le narguer. Elle le ridiculisait. Lui, le Maître des Cauchemars. Humilié par cette petite pute stupide.

Avec un cri de rage, il envoya son poing gauche s'écraser violemment sur le mur effrité, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage parfait. La pétasse souriait toujours, presque poliment, comme s'il était un attardé auquel il fallait s'adresser avec patience et condescendance. Un éclair de douleur courut le long de son bras lorsque ses phalanges se brisèrent contre la brique épaisse. Il grogna et ignora la souffrance. Il planta ses yeux brûlant de haine dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il la briserait. Il la briserait comme il avait brisé tous les autres. Nul ne pouvait se dresser en travers de son chemin ! C'était SON monde !

Elle bougea et il ne trouva pas la force de l'arrêter. Elle passa sous son bras, se dégageant sans mal de l'espace dans lequel il avait cru l'emprisonner. Elle recula de quelques pas, sans rien dire, se contenant de l'observer. Il la suivit des yeux, pauvre pantin oublié, prostré dans son mutisme et son impuissance. Par-delà l'ennui et l'indifférence, il détecta quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de son ennemie. Regardant mieux, il y découvrit de la pitié. Elle avait pitié de lui. Pitié de lui !

Il baissa la tête, accablé, et la sentit disparaître. Elle se réveillerait chez elle, dans la sécurité de son lit, là où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre.

Il baissa la main et regarda ses doigts ensanglantés. L'empreinte de son poing avait creusé le mur qui s'était fendillé sous l'impact. Il regarda ses os se ressouder et la peau déchiquetée se refermer, laissant ses vieilles cicatrices reprendre possession de leur territoire.

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses évoluer de cette façon ?

Cela l'avait amusé, au début, de la voir se battre contre lui avec l'énergie de la naïveté et l'arrogance inconsidérée de la jeunesse. Peut-être même l'avait-il encouragée, curieux à l'idée de voir évoluer son potentiel.

Mais jamais, JAMAIS ! il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle parvienne à ce résultat. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Comment avait-elle pu amasser autant de force en si peu de temps ? Comment avait-elle réussi à éradiquer sa peur ?

La peur. C'était elle qui lui donnait ses pouvoirs. Sans elle, il n'était rien. Et la pétasse ne ressentait, depuis plusieurs semaines, plus la moindre crainte face à lui. Il s'affaiblissait de nuit en nuit. Si elle ne pouvait le vaincre, elle le maintenait en son pouvoir avec une facilité insultante et l'empêchait de s'attaquer aux autres et de prendre son énergie. Elle le tenait en cage.

Hurlant sa fureur, il frappa le mur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir au bout du bras qu'un moignon sanglant. Il se laissa tomber en avant et son front heurta la brique fracassée avec un son mat. Il sentit sa main gauche se reconstituer d'elle-même. La régénération spontanée était à la fois le don et le fardeau de l'éternité. Elle ne lui laissait même pas le loisir de souffrir quand il en éprouvait le besoin. Machinalement, son regard se posa sur sa main gantée. Il se redressa, surpris, et amena les griffes au niveau de ses yeux. Etait-ce un reflet, ou avait-il bien vu ?

Sur la lame de son index, fine et vacillante, cheminait une petite trainée de sang.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon ouvrit les yeux ce matin du 11 septembre au son de la radio commémorant les évènements de New-York, bien des années auparavant.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle contemplait le plafond de sa chambre en écoutant les journalistes rappeler aux auditeurs les circonstances du drame du World Trade Center. Comme s'il était possible d'oublier. Oublier la cruauté des hommes et leur folie fanatique. Krueger était presque un amateur comparé à ses contemporains. Lui au moins ne faisait pas dans la destruction de masse.

Elle sourit à l'obscurité. Pauvre Freddy… Bien des choses avaient changé depuis la première fois où elle avait fait face au croque-mitaine, la nuit où il avait dévoré l'âme de Neo.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait compris qu'il était fort, rapide et cruel. Cette nuit-là, elle avait pris la mesure du danger de l'homme et de son opiniâtreté…

Elle s'était pourtant battue avec courage et avait rendu bien des coups, excitant sa colère au-delà du concevable. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être un chaton fragile entre ses mains, à la merci de son sadisme et de ses plaisirs pervers. Il n'était pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui n'ait connu la morsure de ses lames. Furieux d'avoir un accès restreint à ses pensées, il avait cruellement exploré chaque recoin de son être et exploité la moindre faiblesse qu'il avait pu trouver dans son esprit. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'il puisse exister tant de malveillance et de cruauté rassemblées chez un seul homme.

Leurs deux premières semaines d'affrontement avaient été éprouvantes pour elle mais, malgré ses échecs répétés et les plaies qu'il avait laissées à son corps et son esprit, elle avait tenu bon et l'avait empêché d'accéder aux rêves des personnes de son entourage. Il l'avait menacée et torturée. Jamais elle n'avait cédé, ni davantage supplié. Jamais elle n'avait accepté de jouer le rôle qu'il voulait lui assigner.

L'énergie qu'elle mettait à lui résister avait fini par l'amuser. Il semblait se divertir de leurs joutes nocturnes et ne paraissait plus si pressé de la vaincre et de la plier à sa volonté. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il. Peut-être était-il flatté de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui résistait enfin. Il aurait parfaitement pu l'empêcher de développer autant sa maîtrise du Rêve. Pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, il l'avait laissée faire avec un intérêt presque bienveillant, jouant avec elle et repoussant sans cesse les limites du possible en faisant preuve d'une imagination sans fin qui forçait souvent son admiration.

Elle se souvenait, non sans émotions, de la nuit où Hugh Jackman était venu la chercher chez elle, un imposant bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Avant, bien sûr, de lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors, dans son rôle de Wolverine. Un Wolverine un peu pervers et franchement flippant… malgré la difficulté de ce combat, elle aurait presque remercié Krueger pour avoir exaucé sans s'en douter ce petit fantasme de jeunesse.

Mais le croque-mitaine, engourdi par son orgueil et sa confiance en lui, n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Il n'avait pas vu que chaque défaite alimentait la force et la détermination d'Aeon. Nuit après nuit, elle se renforçait et lui cédait de moins en moins de terrain.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Il lui avait déjà fait subir le pire. Que pouvait-il de plus contre elle ? Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de sa part.

Elle avait fini par comprendre les mécanismes du Rêve. C'était son monde à lui, mais ses rêves à elle. Elle avait le contrôle. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoirs ou de dons, comme le croyait Neo. C'était tout simplement une question de volonté. Et de foi. Croire que l'on est capable de faire les choses. Ce déclic établi, tout était soudain devenu beaucoup plus facile.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait tenu en échec, un mois auparavant. Elle se souvenait de la surprise de Krueger et de son intérêt nouveau et inattendu pour cet adversaire qu'il avait jusqu'alors sous-estimé. Elle avait pris sa revanche sur cet homme qui l'avait violentée au-delà du supportable, et elle avait rendu coup pour coup.

Il avait été négligent et il en payait désormais le prix.

Certes, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Après tout, le Mal est éternel. Mais il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle et, si leurs combats se soldaient désormais par un match nul, il était évident qu'elle avait gagné. Il était prisonnier de son propre monde, incapable d'utiliser la jeune femme pour visiter les rêves des autres. Incapable de prendre cette énergie qu'il avait si ardemment désirée.

Elle était devenue la gardienne du monstre. Le rempart ultime.

Et elle adorait ça. Cette responsabilité la stimulait et avait changé sa vie. Elle faisait régulièrement du sport, mangeait plus sainement et était de meilleure humeur. Elle avait commencé à pratiquer un sport de combat et, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été très épaisse, elle avait perdu du poids et sa silhouette était rapidement devenue plus athlétique et plus ferme. Son attitude même s'était modifiée. Elle accueillait les externes avec plus d'enthousiasme et les trois jeunes étudiants montraient une motivation qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir chez aucun de ses stagiaires précédents.

Oui, ce statut de veilleur lui convenait particulièrement bien. C'était un rôle solitaire et ingrat, mais dans lequel elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Elle s'étira longuement et se leva de son lit. Elle fit quelques mouvements de gymnastique dans sa chambre, échauffant ses articulations et ses muscles en prévision de la demi-heure de course à pieds qu'elle allait faire à jeun comme chaque matin. Elle appréciait de sentir son corps s'éveiller et bouger, elle aimait ce nouveau contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même et sur sa vie. Après dix minutes d'échauffement, elle enfila son short et son T-shirt et sortit de la chambre.

Le couloir était mal éclairé à cette heure matinale et elle ne fit pas attention au reflet que lui renvoya le miroir de l'entrée à son premier passage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle revint de son footing qu'elle prit le temps de se regarder et aperçut une traînée rouge sur sa joue perlée de transpiration. Elle s'approcha et s'observa, stupéfaite. Une fine cicatrice, encore rouge du sang qui venait de couler, courait le long de sa joue, à l'endroit précis où… elle recula, interdite. Ce n'était pas possible… Comment avait-il pu… ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé, c'était la première fois qu'une des agressions de Freddy trouvait corps dans la vraie vie depuis des semaines… elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, sentant le sang séché s'effriter à ce contact. Elle frotta légèrement et vint facilement à bout de la mince pellicule rougeâtre sous laquelle ne subsistait aucune autre trace du passage de la griffe. Que la manifestation soit superficielle ne l'empêcha pas de mesurer la gravité des faits. Freddy avait fini par l'atteindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le savait-il ?

**oooOoOooo**

« Aeon, coup de fil pour toi ! cria Carmen depuis la grande salle centrale.

\- J'arrive ! »

L'anesthésiste termina de régler les paramètres du respirateur artificiel et sortit de la chambre du patient qu'elle venait d'intuber. Elle retira ses gants, les jeta à la poubelle sans s'arrêter et se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

« C'est qui ? articula Aeon en lui prenant le combiné des mains.

\- Friedkin, chuchota Carmen.

\- Fais chier… répondit Aeon sans se soucier d'être entendue. Allo ?

\- Aeon, il faudrait que je te voie, dit la voix sèche de Nathan.

\- Tout de suite ? demanda Aeon.

\- Oui. J'ai Dumont dans mon bureau.

\- Ah… »

Aeon soupira. Pierre Dumont. Le père du petit Thomas, décédé peu après son admission dans son service. Passant outre sa hiérarchie, Aeon avait pris sur elle de contacter les services sociaux et la police. Malgré les avertissements du Dr Roland et de Nathan, elle avait porté plainte pour viol sur mineur et coups et blessures ayant entraînés la mort.

Dumont avait un excellent avocat : celui de l'hôpital. Celui-ci avait rapidement invalidé la plainte et Dumont l'avait attaquée elle pour diffamation et non-assistance à personne en danger. L'anecdote amusante était que, en tant que chef de service, elle bénéficiait elle aussi de la défense de Maître Martini, l'avocat de l'hôpital. Elle avait tenté d'imaginer l'avocat plaidant contre lui-même, essayant d'obtenir la meilleure réparation possible pour chacun de ses clients. A dire vrai, il n'y avait eu aucun procès. Martini avait proposé une conciliation entre les deux parties. Jusqu'à présent, Aeon avait refusé avec véhémence de discuter avec un pédophile incestueux mais Nathan lui menait la vie dure pour qu'ils aient au moins une entrevue et que toute cette histoire soit réglée.

« Il menace de bloquer les fonds pour la section de recherche pharmaceutique. », dit Nathan d'une voix tendue.

La section de recherche pharmaceutique. Le bébé de Friedkin. Il aurait vendu père et mère pour que cette section perdure. Il se battait déjà pour elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante. Dumont avait trouvé le moyen de pression _ad hoc_ pour faire accélérer les choses.

« Et alors ? demanda Aeon d'un ton blasé.

\- Bordel, Aeon, tu vas ramener ton petit cul dans mon bureau immédiatement et tu vas régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je t'ai couvert jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant c'est fini. Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, Maître Martini n'assurera plus ta défense. Tu seras seule face à Dumont, l'hôpital ne te suivra plus.

\- Pète pas une durite, j'arrive », soupira la jeune femme.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse et regarda méchamment le téléphone.

Salopard. Tous les mêmes, pourris par le fric. Nathan avait changé. Avant, il n'aurait jamais permis à un violeur d'enfants de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Avant, il aurait refusé son fric avec mépris. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi les gens devenaient-ils cons avec l'âge et les responsabilités ?

« Aeon ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Carmen.

\- Tout va bien. Je vais dans le bureau de Friedkin. Je garde mon bip sur moi si vous avez besoin de me contacter.

\- Nous sommes tous prêts à témoigner contre Dumont, lui dit Carmen d'une voix assurée. Toute l'équipe a constaté le viol du gosse et il a été assez bête pour tous nous menacer de mort si nous ne le sauvions pas. »

Aeon secoua la tête, accablée.

« Nous n'en sommes plus là, Carmen. Cette affaire-ci a été classée. L'avocat veut qu'on s'entende à l'amiable.

\- C'est dégueulasse, cracha Carmen.

\- Je sais. Cet enfoiré est libre de continuer ses saloperies sur sa fille de 5 ans, et il ne sera jamais inquiété. J'ai entendu dire qu'il laissait beaucoup de fric aux œuvres de la police.

\- Tout semble avoir un prix, se lamenta l'infirmière.

\- Il paiera, un jour », promit Aeon.

Elle enleva sa blouse stérile et la jeta dans le container. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et passa vaguement la main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu. Elle les avait coupés. Ils étaient bien trop longs et trop faciles à attraper en plein combat. Elle portait désormais un carré court fou et déstructuré et, ainsi coiffée, elle paraissait plus âgée. Plus mature.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« J'y vais.

\- Bonne chance », lui répondit Carmen.

Aeon lui fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de son service, les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés, prête au combat.


	20. Chapter 19 : In somnium

**Chapitre 19 : In Somnium**

* * *

« Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer à m'humilier comme ça ! », hurla Dumont.

Aeon se contenta de le regarder avec patience. Elle connaissait ce type de comportement. L'homme était dans le déni complet de la gravité de ses actes. Jamais il ne se remettrait en question. Jamais il ne reconnaîtrait avoir fait le moindre mal à ses enfants. Il était l'arrogance même, bouffi d'orgueil et de suffisance, persuadé que son argent pouvait tout résoudre. Il était une part du Mal qui gangrénait l'humanité.

Aeon passait ses nuits à veiller sur le sommeil de ses contemporains, empêchant Krueger de les atteindre via leurs rêves. A cet instant précis, elle songea qu'elle n'aurait guère de scrupules à faire une exception pour Dumont. Un petit tour dans le monde du croque-mitaine le guérirait de ses petites habitudes répugnantes. Définitivement.

« J'aimais mon fils, éructa Dumont, arrachant la jeune femme à ses pensées ambiguës.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais accusé de ne pas aimer Thomas, Mr Dumont, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, comme si elle s'adressait à un débile, je pense au contraire que vous l'aimiez un peu trop.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien prouver, jeune fille, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

\- C'est bien pour ça que vous avez refusé l'autopsie, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je demandé une autopsie ? Thomas est tombé dans l'escalier.

\- Oh, oui ! Et il a atterrit pile poil sur une bouteille pour avoir un anus aussi dilaté. C'est pas de bol, quand même !

\- Aeon, murmura Nathan, atterré, en se couvrant les yeux de ses mains.

\- Vous êtes immonde… persiffla Dumont.

\- Non, Dumont, c'est vous qui êtes immonde. Toute mon équipe a constaté le viol de votre fils à son arrivée dans mon service. Et aucune chute dans un escalier, si raide soit-il, n'aurait pu laisser les marques de doigts que nous avons trouvées un peu partout sur son corps. »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant d'effacer ces images de son esprit.

« Vous êtes un menteur. Et un lâche.

\- Tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup, Aeon… », intervint Nathan.

Un toussotement discret interrompit la conversation. Maître Martini les regardait s'invectiver, un sourire conciliant sur les lèvres.

« Dr McKay, vous vous égarez. Ce point a été longuement débattu avec les inspecteurs de police et mon client, Mr Dumont ici présent, a été innocenté des accusations que vous avez portées contre lui. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour nous entendre sur sa plainte à votre égard. Je pense que, dans l'état actuel des choses, il est possible de trouver un arrangement… »

Il regarda Dumont, qui hocha la tête avec antipathie.

« Mr Dumont est disposé à retirer sa plainte si vous vous excusez et promettez de ne plus interférer dans sa vie privée. Vous devez comprendre le préjudice qu'ont fait subir vos accusations à sa réputation professionnelle et sa qualité de père de famille. Il serait parfaitement en droit de vous demander des dommages et intérêts. »

L'avocat fit une pause savamment étudiée et reprit.

« Cela étant, nous voulons tous trouver une solution amiable qui ne lésera pas les deux parties. Acceptez-vous de vous excuser des désagréments causés à mon client ? »

Aeon tourna la tête vers Nathan, qui l'encouragea du regard.

« Si je m'excuse, vous retirez votre plainte ? demanda-t-elle à Dumont.

\- Aussitôt, répondit l'avocat à la place de Dumont. Songez à votre carrière, docteur. Une plainte pour non-assistance à personne en danger, si tôt après une mise à pied dans les circonstances que vous connaissez… voilà qui nuirait à votre crédibilité. Cela serait fâcheux pour votre avenir… »

Ah.

Telle était leur stratégie. Entraver sa carrière prometteuse en colportant des rumeurs sur son efficacité et son implication professionnelle. Elle baissa la tête, pensive.

Elle prit sa décision en un instant. Soit. Si la justice des hommes peinait à faire son travail, elle agirait différemment.

« Je m'excuse », dit-elle d'une voix forte et claire.

Dumont la regarda, surpris. Déçu ? Sans doute rêvait-il de la voir démise de ses fonctions et traînée dans la boue pour avoir osé s'élever contre lui et son argent tout-puissant. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps pour être jugé selon ses conditions à elle.

« Bien ! claironna Maître Martini. Voilà qui est donc réglé ! Serrez-vous la main et quittons-nous bons amis. »

A contrecœur, Aeon se leva et se dirigea vers Dumont. Il se mit lui aussi debout et lui tendit une main moite et mollassonne qu'elle serra sans enthousiasme. Au moment où il voulut retirer sa main, elle la garda dans une poigne ferme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il tressaillit légèrement en voyant ses pupilles dilatées, noires et insondables comme un puits sans fond. Cela dura le temps d'un clignement d'œil, puis ses yeux reprirent leur teinte bleu-gris et elle le lâcha.

Suivant l'avocat, Dumont sortit du bureau de Friedkin avec précipitation, pris d'une frayeur irrationnelle et secoué par ce qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Un abîme de douleurs et de souffrances auquel il se savait désormais condamné.

Aeon les regarda sortit tous les deux avec un petit sourire jouant imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres fines.

« Tu as changé, observa Nathan.

\- Comment ça ? dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Je m'attendais à plus de vindicte de ta part. Je craignais de devoir te renvoyer chez toi une nouvelle fois.

\- J'apprends, répondit-elle, laconique.

\- Je vois ça. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

\- Mais non crétin, j'ai demandé au coiffeur de le faire. »

Il soupira doucement.

« Tu as l'air en forme. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Merci.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te connais bien, Aeon. Quand tu te préoccupes de ton hygiène de vie et de ton apparence, c'est toujours pour un homme. Tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi si tu n'as pas une motivation sentimentale.

\- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi, malgré tous tes aimables compliments, je refuse tes avances ?

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Nathan.

\- Je finirai bien par découvrir avec qui tu passes tes nuits. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Tu risques d'être surpris ! », répondit-elle d'un air narquois.

Il cilla et tourna légèrement la tête pour mieux la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? demanda-t-il en effleurant sa peau.

\- J'ai dû me couper en me rasant, dit-elle d'un ton frivole.

\- Ce que tu peux être puérile quand tu t'y mets, Aeon…

\- Et toi ce que tu peux être con, Nathan. »

Son regard se fit plus dur et il fixa la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu es à moi, Aeon. Je te ne laisserai à personne d'autre.

\- Mon pauvre Nathan, c'était il y a cinq ans qu'il fallait me dire ça ! Ça aurait peut-être fonctionné à l'époque, bête et amoureuse comme je l'étais. Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un autre homme qui fasse que je refuse d'être avec toi ? Ta jalousie excessive t'empêche d'admettre que je préfère être seule plutôt que mal accompagnée.

\- Mal accompagnée ? Par moi ? Fais attention, fillette. Je suis encore ton supérieur hiérarchique et je pourrais te compliquer la vie à un point dont tu n'as même pas idée.

\- C'est une menace ? Tu sais que le harcèlement sexuel au travail est puni par la loi, Nathan ?

\- Je t'ai assez attendue. Ma patience a des limites, Aeon. »

Elle le regarda, choquée. Essayait-il vraiment de faire pression sur elle ?

« Bon, si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à me dire, je vais y aller. Je sauve des vies, moi.

\- Fais la maligne. Tu reviendras droit dans mon lit avant longtemps.

\- Va te faire foutre, Nathan. Tu perds ton temps. Je ne suis plus la petite chose stupide et enchaînée que tu as connue.

\- Préviens ton nouvel amant qu'il s'attaque à un trop gros morceau. Je le briserai.

\- Je lui dirai », rigola Aeon en imaginant la tête de Krueger si elle le mettait en garde contre son ex.

A cet instant précis, elle se demanda avec sincérité si elle ne préférait pas la compagnie simple et manichéenne du croque-mitaine à celle de ce sombre connard sournois, perverti par l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle sortit du somptueux bureau de Nathan songeuse, essayant de manipuler cette pensée ambivalente avec précaution.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme assis qui patientait docilement en salle d'attente. Grand, le teint mat, il avait les yeux fermés et semblait presque dormir. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient tirés en arrière et cascadaient sur ses épaules, recouvrant de longues mèches soyeuses son costume hors de prix. Aeon dévisagea sans aucune pudeur cet homme au physique improbable de méchant d'héroic-fantasy.

Il portait un badge sur sa veste et elle s'approcha lentement pour le distinguer.

_In Somnium_, lut-elle.

Le nom et le logo, un œil fermé, lui étaient familiers, mais elle ne se souvenait plus dans quelles circonstances elle les avait déjà vus ensemble. Elle se pencha pour déchiffrer le reste. L'homme s'appelait John Helena.

L'homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et elle sursauta. Son regard bleu glacé la transperça et elle battit précipitamment en retraite, étrangement vulnérable face à cet homme qui semblait lire au plus profond de son être.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon marchait vite, pressée de rentrer chez elle.

La journée s'était déroulée sans autre heurt que sa discussion animée avec Nathan. Un lit s'était libéré dans son service et elle appréciait ce petit allégement de son travail, même s'il ne devait être que temporaire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa rencontre avec Pierre Dumont. Avait-elle réellement songé à le punir via ses rêves ?

Bon sang, comment ne l'avait-elle jamais envisagé auparavant ? Cette idée était tellement cool ! Mais, malgré son attrait, elle était également terriblement dangereuse et ambiguë. Elle ne devait pas commencer à vouloir jouer la super-héroïne en rendant une justice onirique totalement illégitime.

Elle soupira. C'était cool, certes, mais complètement hors de question. Elle ne se laisserait pas entrainer sur ce terrain glissant. Elle prenait déjà un plaisir bien trop manifeste à contenir Krueger et à l'asticoter dans son propre monde. Etre la persécutrice de son ancien bourreau lui procurait une joie qu'elle savait malsaine et elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'auto-encourager dans cette voie.

Elle n'autoriserait pas l'Abîme à prélever davantage que son dû sur son âme. Elle refusait de vivre la même déchéance spirituelle que Neo. Elle était une gardienne. Elle veillait sur la tranquillité de ses concitoyens en s'assurant que le monstre qu'elle surveillait n'échappait pas à sa vigilance. Pas plus. Vouloir faire le bien en utilisant les mêmes outils que le Mal, ce n'était pas justifiable.

Elle s'arrêta devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur et repensa à Neo.

Afin de respecter sa volonté, elle s'était arrangée pour que l'hôpital contacte rapidement ses parents et les informe du décès de leur fils. Elle les avait observés de loin tandis qu'ils reconnaissaient son cadavre, en larmes, au milieu de l'atmosphère froide et aseptisée de la morgue. Elle s'était trouvée incapable d'aller leur parler. Pour leur dire quoi ? Que leur fils était un bon garçon qui combattait le Mal ? Cela aurait été particulièrement déplacé. Elle avait aperçu leur second fils, Jorah, qui les attendait, pétrifié et hagard, sur les fauteuils en plastique coloré sensés mettre un peu de joie au cœur de cet endroit qui puait la mort. Elle aurait voulu l'aborder et lui dire... lui dire quoi au juste ? Elle n'avait pas su. La douleur de cette famille endeuillée avait résonné étrangement en elle. Elle aurait voulu partager leur chagrin, mais elle ne pouvait le faire sans dévoiler des secrets qui devaient rester enfouis. Jorah était là, bien vivant et en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui aurait importé à Neo. Elle avait compris à ce moment-là que se garder de tout contact avec le garçon était le meilleur moyen de le préserver de la vengeance de Krueger. Elle avait alors compris l'importance de sa responsabilité.

Ainsi, elle allait veiller sur ses semblables et les protéger de loin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle avec un petit tintement. Elle resta une bonne seconde sans réagir devant la cabine violemment éclairée. Enfin, elle s'aperçut de son immobilité et bloqua les portes au moment où elles se refermaient avant d'entrer dans la cabine. Elle appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage du parking et s'adossa à la cloison, la tête étrangement lourde.

Quand même, retrouver Dumont dans l'un de ses rêves et lui flanquer la trouille, voilà qui pouvait avoir du piquant… Elle pouvait même lui faire un petit peu mal, ça lui apprendrait à vivre… Elle se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle tressaillit en découvrant ses yeux, sombres et froids. Les pupilles avaient entièrement mangé ses iris et elle contemplait, subjuguée, deux abîmes impénétrables dépourvus de la moindre trace d'humanité. Elle cilla et vit avec soulagement ses pupilles se rétracter lentement et laisser ses yeux retrouver leur teinte habituelle.

Oups.

Flagrant délit.

_Si tu regardes trop longtemps dans l'abîme…_, songea-t-elle sans terminer la citation.

Cela sonnait comme un avertissement. Si elle laissait ce genre de réflexion douteuse sur l'opportunité de torturer les pédophiles gangréner son esprit, elle ne devait pas s'étonner de retrouver sur elle les stigmates du Mal.

Elle s'observa une seconde fois. Sous ses yeux redevenus humains se détachait nettement la fine entaille qui lui zébrait la joue. Elle la frotta légèrement et vit la mince croûte de sang se désagréger, laissant sa peau nue sans la moindre trace. Elle savait qu'elle allait réapparaître rapidement. Cette plaie cicatrisait, disparaissait, puis revenait et saignait à nouveau. Toute la journée, ce schéma immuable n'avait été qu'un éternel recommencement. C'était préoccupant. Elle devait guérir ça cette nuit. Avant que Krueger ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en couinant et elle contempla les coursives sombres et inquiétantes du parking se dessiner devant elle. Elle sortit de la cabine, s'attendant à ce que l'éclairage automatique se mette en route en détectant sa présence. Aucune lumière ne vint l'éclairer et elle regarda, surprise, les néons désespérément éteints. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle combattait le croque-mitaine toutes les nuits. La peur du noir était du pipi de chat comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà dû affronter. Elle s'engagea d'un pas confiant sur la dalle de bitume, entendant ses pas résonner dans le silence du sous-sol.

A proximité de sa voiture, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle reconnut le timbre rauque et enfumé de Merkel. Elle ne distinguait pas ses paroles, mais, au ton qu'il employait, il s'engueulait avec quelqu'un. Encore. Cet homme n'avait décidément pas d'autre moyen de communication que les cris et la colère.

Elle s'approcha bien malgré elle du lieu de la discussion en voulant rejoindre son véhicule et perçut une seconde voix, plus fluette, qu'elle mit du temps à reconnaître. Elle appartenait à l'un des membres du conseil d'administration, une rombière insupportable et revêche d'une cinquantaine d'années. Mme Thomassin.

Elle souhaita bien du bonheur à la femme et poursuivit son chemin, impassible. Sa voiture n'était qu'à deux pas et elle brûlait du désir légitime de rentrer chez elle.


	21. Chapter 20 : Lueurs mortes

**Chapitre 20 : Lueurs mortes**

* * *

Elle avait dû s'assoupir. Les éclats de voix qui retentissaient dans la salle d'accueil la tirèrent lentement sa léthargie et elle leva le nez de son bureau, interloquée. Les infirmiers criaient des ordres qu'elle ne comprenait pas et elle se demanda ce qui justifiait un tel remue-ménage.

« Blessé par balle ! », entendit-elle.

Cela ressemblait à la voix d'Éric.

Elle soupira. Elle avait gardé une chambre vide pour que le service ne soit pas surchargé et voilà qu'on lui amenait un blessé par balle. Elle reporta son attention sur son écran, laissant à son équipe le soin de placer le patient en chambre. Celui-ci était sans doute déjà passé en salle d'opération et ils n'auraient pas besoin d'elle. Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils autant de bordel ?!

Elle lisait des données complètement incohérentes et fantaisistes sur son ordinateur et se demanda qui avait pu faire les analyses qu'elle avait demandées. Les valeurs étaient ridiculement hautes, ou basses, en tout cas tout à fait incongrues.

Elle entendit Carmen courir dans le service. Son pas était reconnaissable entre mille grâce au son lourd et claquant de ses immondes Birckenstock médicales.

« Mon Dieu ! »

L'anesthésiste se leva, surprise par le ton misérable qu'avait employé l'infirmière.

« Aeon ! », appela-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Galvanisée par la panique de Carmen, Aeon se précipita hors de son bureau. Une aveuglante lumière blanche l'éblouit tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte et elle se retrouva sur une étroite passerelle métallique bordée d'immenses chaudières veinées d'un réseau de tuyauterie vétuste. Elle soupira. Par quel miracle parvenait-elle encore à se laisser piéger par ce stratagème éculé ? Il allait finir par croire qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La chaufferie était inhabituellement silencieuse. Intriguée, Aeon avança avec précaution à travers l'amoncellement hétéroclite de tuyaux et de câbles enchevêtrés serpentant le long du métal froid. Il faisait étrangement sombre et la jeune femme mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'aucune chaudière ne fonctionnait.

_Morte_, songea-t-elle avec un frisson. _La chaufferie est morte_.

Sa première pensée fut pour Fred Krueger. Elle savait que lui et ce lieu cauchemardesque étaient intimement liés. Se pouvait-il qu'après tout ce temps… ?

Elle continua sa progression dans le silence angoissant, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil alentours, attentive au moindre mouvement. Un martèlement sourd et unique la fit se retourner brusquement et elle chercha longtemps ce qui avait pu le provoquer. Le regard inquisiteur toujours fixé sur l'origine supposée du bruit, elle se décala de quelques pas. Elle étouffa un cri en trouvant un obstacle devant elle et recula d'un bond pour s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de heurter un pull rayé rouge et vert dans lequel se trouvait un personnage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Abruti ! », lança-t-elle en repoussant Freddy d'une main.

Il la regardait avec des yeux dépourvus d'expression, hors du temps, semblant attendre quelque chose qui tardait à venir.

« Bonsoir, finit-elle par dire, méfiante.

\- Bonsoir. »

Quelque chose était anormal. Le calme insolite de la chaufferie. Le ton qu'avait employé le croque-mitaine – le fait même qu'il daigne répondre et l'absence de l'incontournable insulte ponctuant chacune de ses phrases…

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder une voix neutre.

\- Je l'ignore », dit-il en levant la tête, semblant espérer découvrir la cause du phénomène inscrite au plafond.

Il reporta son attention sur elle, soudain conscient de sa présence. Haussant un sourcil inexistant, il leva la main gauche et, du bout de l'index, toucha le menton de la jeune femme. D'une douce pression, il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers la droite. Elle savait ce qu'il avait remarqué mais garda le silence, intriguée par son comportement étrangement posé.

Sans dire un mot, Krueger effleura sa joue gauche avant de regarder ses doigts avec curiosité. Il les porta à sa bouche et goûta le liquide carmin du bout de la langue. Il sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde avant de regarder à nouveau Aeon, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine.

Sa main nue partit avant qu'Aeon puisse faire quoi que ce soit et elle recula sous le choc de la gifle. Sonnée, la jeune femme mit du temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'est le goût du fer dans sa bouche qui la fit réagir et, se redressant face à Krueger, elle lui sauta à la gorge en feulant.

Il lui attrapa les mains dans une poigne puissante, reculant à peine, et lui saisit le cou à pleine main avant de la soulever sans effort. Aeon poussa un hoquet de surprise et se débattit, les mains entravées et les pieds battant le vide.

« Lâche… moi… », articula-t-elle péniblement, le souffle coupé par la main qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Il l'approcha de lui, le visage impassible et, sans prévenir, lui lécha la joue là où ses doigts avaient laissé une trace sanglante.

La situation échappait complètement à la jeune femme. La peur le disputait à la colère et, sans réfléchir, seulement dégoûtée à l'idée que ce pervers venait de lécher son sang, elle lui cracha à la figure. Elle vit Krueger fermer les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la folie qui les habitait ne laissait aucun doute quant à la haine qu'il lui vouait. Il allait la tuer. A bout de souffle, le cerveau engourdi par la strangulation, Aeon tenta de s'échapper mais il la tenait avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais possédée auparavant. Sa peur lui rendait ses pouvoirs.

Il recula la tête, préparant son prochain coup, et la frappa avec une telle violence qu'elle sentit les os de son nez craquer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**oooOoOooo**

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Aeon ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les sens engourdis.

Bip.

Bip.

Elle mâchonna avec peine sa bouche pâteuse et se redressa lentement, la tête lourde et l'esprit engourdi.

Bip.

Elle saisit son front brûlant entre ses mains. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque la douleur de son nez cassé explosa dans son cerveau, inondant la pièce d'un flash blanc aveuglant et saturant ses oreilles d'un sifflement strident qui dura plusieurs secondes.

Bip.

Elle voulut se lever mais un violent vertige accueillit sa tentative et la força à se rasseoir.

Bip.

Un bip incessant lui pilonnait le cerveau et résonnait si fort qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas s'être réveillée dans la chambre d'un patient.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était assise à son bureau et s'était visiblement endormie devant son ordinateur allumé. Elle attendit que la pièce cesse de tourner pour essayer une nouvelle fois de se lever et s'agrippa à l'armoire pour garder l'équilibre.

Bip.

Bip.

Son nez la brûlait. Elle sentait du sang dégouliner sur son visage et l'épongea machinalement avec sa manche.

Bip.

Bon. Premièrement, ce bip. Il la rendait folle. Chancelante, elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les moniteurs centraux pour voir de quelle chambre cela venait. Tous les paramètres étaient constants chez tout le monde.

_Evidemment._

Donc ce bruit désagréable venait d'un appareil. Elle leva la tête pour faire face aux chambres et tenta d'évaluer à l'oreille l'origine du signal strident.

_La cinquante-quatre… _

Elle entra dans la chambre et se dirigea instantanément vers le baxter pour faire cesser le bip continu et assourdissant. Regardant autour d'elle, elle avisa la nouvelle seringue de Diprivan et l'installa à la place de l'ancienne. Elle réfléchit un moment puis diminua la dose perfusée de huit à cinq millilitres par heure.

« Toi mon mignon, il est temps de te sevrer », murmura-t-elle en soulevant les paupières closes du patient.

Les pupilles n'étaient pas réactives, elle s'en rendit rapidement compte en lui brandissant la lampe torche dans les yeux. Haussant les épaules, elle souleva le drap pour saisir sa main droite et en tester le tonus. Les doigts, à force d'immobilité, étaient rigides, froids et gonflés. Pourquoi ses mains n'étaient-elles pas surélevées, dans une position qui aurait favorisé le retour veineux et ainsi permis de drainer le liquide en excès ? Tout un poussant un profond soupir, elle souleva la main et la regarda. Elle était marbrée de bleu et la peau était sèche et craquelée. Les ongles… les ongles étaient vernis en rose et manucurés…

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença Aeon, interdite.

Entendant du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Carmen qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

« Carmen, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui s'est amusé à s'occuper de ses ongles ? »

L'infirmière laissa échapper un rire fluet, qui tinta comme du cristal dans la grande chambre stérile.

« C'est moi, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Je m'ennuyais. »

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

Carmen pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit. Les deux couettes dont elle s'était affublée se balancèrent avec le mouvement, faisant danser les mèches blondes le long de son cou. Elle émit un petit rire espiègle avant de se retourner et de repartir vers le bureau en trottinant.

Aeon la suivit, se retrouvant brutalement dans le couloir olivâtre et mal éclairé menant aux salles d'opération.

Elle rêvait encore.

Cela faisait une sacrée mise en abîme, cet enchaînement de rêves. Krueger ne chômait pas…

_Krueger…_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir, la réalité la frappant de plein fouet. Elle effleura son nez cassé et fit la moue en sentant le cartilage poindre à travers la peau. Elle devait avoir une sale tête. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu évoluer si vite ? D'où lui venait cette nouvelle force ? Elle avait eu l'affolante impression d'être sans défense entre ses bras.

Carmen s'était arrêtée elle aussi et attendait visiblement qu'Aeon la remarque, la tête penchée sur le côté comme un chiot curieux. Elle semblait plus jeune de quelques années avec ces couettes ridicules. Aeon poussa un soupir et s'avança vers elle. Avec un bref hochement de tête, Carmen se retourna et se remit à trottiner le long du couloir.

Tout en marchant, Aeon réfléchit à cette nouvelle situation. Krueger n'avait plus eu aucune emprise sur elle depuis plusieurs semaines. Comment avait-il tout à coup été capable de la blesser et de se gorger d'une peur qu'elle n'aurait plus dû ressentir ?

Le couloir devenait de plus en plus sale et obscur et lui évoquait l'un de ces films d'horreur se passant dans des asiles abandonnés. Avec des petites filles aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux perclus de conjonctivite. Un long frisson agita son corps. Les enfants étaient au moins aussi effrayants que les clowns ou les poupées en porcelaine. Elle songea spontanément à ce vieux film d'épouvante dans lequel des jouets prenaient vie en pleine nuit et énucléaient à la petite cuillère les yeux des visiteurs stupides et inconscients…

Crap !

Un bruit sourd derrière elle la fit sursauter et, en un instant, elle bloqua ses pensées. Si Krueger avait été capable de l'atteindre physiquement, qui sait s'il n'avait pas également accès à son esprit ? S'il parvenait à découvrir ses peurs les plus intimes, elle n'aurait pas fini de souffrir. Elle devait être plus prudente avec sa mémoire.

Ce fut de Carmen que vint le répit pour son esprit en pleine catharsis lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudain devant des portes battantes abimées et à la peinture écaillée. Carmen les poussa avec entrain et Aeon vit avec surprise qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

Elle entra à sa suite dans une vaste salle d'opération, vétuste et délabrée. La table en acier stérile trônait, énorme, au milieu de la pièce, sous un puissant éclairage blanc. Par contraste, le reste de la salle semblait plongé dans une profonde obscurité, dissimulant dans l'ombre des choses bredouillantes qu'elle préféra ignorer.

Carmen s'était déjà allongée sur la table. Elle semblait à présent avoir entre 6 et 8 ans et était vêtue d'une blouse opératoire. Des infirmiers se pressaient autour d'elle en silence, préparant les champs et les instruments.

S'approchant avec prudence, l'anesthésiste eut l'impression désagréable d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en trombe, faisant claquer les portes et la bousculant au passage. Le chirurgien se tourna vers elle, mécontent, et elle sut soudain où elle se trouvait.

Le Pr Merkel se dirigea vers la table à côté de laquelle se trouvait déjà une toute jeune femme en tenue stérile. Une anesthésiste. Il trépignait derrière elle, la faisant presque trembler de stress et d'appréhension. Elle ne l'entendit pas mais savait parfaitement ce que ce vieux salaud était en train de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle le savait car c'était à elle qu'il l'avait dit, des années plus tôt, lors de cette même opération. Sa première opération en tant qu'anesthésiste en charge. Une banale appendicectomie sur une fillette de 8 ans.

_Marie._

Elle avait vu le coup de scalpel fatal qui avait tranché net l'intestin et avait déversé un flot de merde dans l'abdomen de la fillette, provoquant une septicémie foudroyante.

Elle l'avait vu mais n'avait rien dit.

La petite Marie était morte sur la table.

L'hôpital avait couvert le chirurgien. Officiellement, Marie avait un cœur fragile, qui n'avait pas supporté l'anesthésie. Les parents, dévastés, n'avaient pas eu le courage de demander une autopsie.

Affaire classée.

Aeon vivait avec ce poids sur la conscience depuis des années. Que se serait-il passé si elle était intervenue comme elle aurait dû le faire à l'époque, au lieu de se taire, influencée par le statut du grand professeur Machin-chouette ?

Un grand flash blanc l'aveugla plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles elle entendit clairement des signaux inconstants de moniteur vital. Elle reconnaissait le bip d'une fréquence cardiaque en pleine arythmie. Des voix se mirent à chuchoter autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse comprendre le sens des paroles qui s'échangeaient.

Lorsque sa vue revint, Merkel se tenait face à elle, le visage tordu par le mépris, les bras croisés, le pied droit tapotant le sol avec impatience.

« Dr McKay, s'il-vous-plaît… », dit une petite voix derrière elle.

Se retournant, Aeon vit avec surprise l'un des infirmiers lui tenir une blouse stérile pour qu'elle puisse l'enfiler. Elle avait déjà son bonnet et son masque.

Bien.

Puisqu'« on » lui offrait l'opportunité de rejouer la scène à sa manière, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Elle enfila les manches de la blouse, laissant à l'infirmier le soin de la lui attacher dans le dos. Puis elle mit les gants, stériles eux aussi, selon une gymnastique bien particulière que l'habitude avait rendue rapide et précise. Elle acheva de nouer les pans de sa blouse devant elle avant de se diriger, les mains en l'air, vers la table d'opération. Le Pr Merkel la suivait d'assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur la nuque. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à l'époque à quel point sa respiration, bien trop rapide, était rauque, et sa transpiration rance et abondante.

Ne supportant pas de l'avoir dans son dos, elle se retourna et le toisa de haut en bas, le regard réprobateur.

« Un problème professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- 'Fait 20 minutes que je vous attends. 'Z'êtes qui ? grogna-t-il avec brusquerie.

\- Dr McKay.

\- C'est qui votre référent ? »

Il était d'une condescendance à vomir.

« Je n'ai pas de référent, professeur, répondit Aeon de son ton le plus posé. Je suis titulaire. »

Il se pencha soudain vers elle et renifla bruyamment. Son gros visage rougeaud était luisant de sueur.

« Vous sentez cette odeur ? »

Aeon résista à l'envie de lui rétorquer « la vôtre ? », et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise à nouveau ce qui l'avait tant chamboulée ce jour-là et l'avait fait se taire pendant l'opération.

« Vous puez l'incompétence, jeune fille. Si cette opération se passe mal, je saurai à qui demander des comptes. »

Aeon soutint son regard flou sans répondre. Elle avait à présent assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'elle avait fait correctement son travail cette fois-ci et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entamer une joute verbale avec cet ivrogne. Comment avait-elle pu alors ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était saoul comme un cochon ?

« Tâchez de faire votre travail, professeur, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme, avant de venir me dire comment faire le mien.

\- Jeune insolente ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Professeur… intervint timidement l'infirmière. Nous sommes prêts… »

Merkel fixa Aeon deux longues secondes avant d'inspirer profondément. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il se redressa, relâcha les traits de son visage et, s'étant ainsi donné une contenance, il plaqua un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. La métamorphose était incroyable. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait jamais rien remarqué.

« Je vous prédis de gros ennuis, jeune fille », dit-il presque aimablement.

Il se retourna vers son équipe, tout sourire.

« Jeunes gens, poursuivit-il d'une voix forte, au travail ! »

Aeon vint se placer à la tête de la petite patiente et se plaça dans son champ de vision. Elle baissa son masque et sourit.

« Bonjour Marie, dit-elle, je suis le Dr McKay.

\- Bonjour, répondit la fillette d'une voix apeurée et déjà engourdie par les pré-anesthésiants.

\- C'est moi qui vais t'endormir ma puce. Tu vois cette seringue avec le truc blanc dedans ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un médicament qui va te faire dormir tout le temps de l'opération. Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras guérie.

\- Et je verrai mon papa et ma maman.

\- Bien sûr, ils t'attendent avec impatience. »

Aeon sentit sa voix trembler tandis qu'elle mentait à la petite fille. Elle percevait le regard de Merkel fixé sur elle et elle injecta à Marie le contenu de la seringue.

« Tu comptes jusqu'à dix avec moi ? »

Marie acquiesça et compta d'une voix molle.

« Un, deux, tr… »

Elle dormait.

En silence, Aeon l'intuba et la relia au respirateur artificiel. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers le chirurgien.

« Elle est à vous.

\- Vous aimez prendre votre temps, jeune fille.

\- On ne s'occupe pas d'une petite fille de la même façon que d'un adulte, professeur. Si vous passiez plus de temps avec des patients éveillés, vous le sauriez. »

Merkel ricana et se pencha vers le champ opératoire.

« Scalpel », dit-il en tendant la main vers l'infirmière.

Ses remarques insolentes mises à part, tout se passait comme dans les souvenirs d'Aeon. Merkel avait ouvert l'abdomen et était en train de procéder à l'ablation de l'appendice légèrement enflammée.

« Compresse », demanda-t-il.

Une infirmière se pressa à ses côtés pour venir éponger le sang.

« Lunettes. »

La même infirmière prit délicatement les lunettes à loupe du chirurgien et les essuya consciencieusement avant de les replacer sur son nez.

Aeon remarqua que ses mains avaient commencé à trembler. Il approcha le scalpel du petit bout d'intestin à couper et suspendit son geste, tentant d'atténuer ses tremblements.

« Professeur… intervint Aeon.

\- Quoi ? éclata celui-ci, soudain agité.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Aeon de son ton le plus calme.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous, McKay ? Vous allez m'apprendre mon travail ?

\- Vos mains tremblent, professeur. Voulez-vous confier la suite de l'opération à votre interne ? »

Aeon ne voyait aucune raison de mettre des gants pour s'adresser à ce pochard malfaisant dans son propre rêve.

« Jeune insolente. C'est votre dernière opération dans cet hôpital, je vous le garantis ! »

Il baissa les yeux vers l'opération et reprit son travail. Le scalpel se posa sur l'appendice et commença à couper. Un tremblement plus fort que les autres fit dévier la main du chirurgien et la lame dérapa vers le gros intestin, y creusant un large sillon.

« Bon sang ! »

Une forte odeur d'excréments se répandit dans la pièce et le moniteur s'affola immédiatement, dénonçant une tension artérielle qui chuta à une vitesse alarmante.

« Réa ! hurla l'un des infirmiers.

\- Elle fait une septicémie ! dit Aeon en bondissant vers le champ opératoire. Il faut suturer l'intestin ! Professeur ! »

Merkel n'avait pas bougé, comme subjugué par ce qu'il venait de provoquer. Aeon le bouscula violemment et lui hurla au visage.

« Merkel ! Il faut suturer ou elle va mourir ! »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui prit le scalpel des mains avant de le pousser et de se tourner vers l'infirmière tétanisée.

« Compresses, vite ! »

Elargissant l'ouverture abdominale avec le scalpel, elle tenta d'enlever le plus de merde possible du bout des doigts.

« Bon sang, elle était à jeun cette gamine ou quoi ?! »

Le flot de fèces liquoreux semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et Aeon fut bientôt dépassée. Les mains dégoulinantes d'une mousse noirâtre nauséabonde, elle essaya de refermer la plaie sans succès. La fréquence cardiaque de Marie n'était plus qu'à 10 bpm et sa tension continuait de chuter.

« Fréquence à 10.

\- 20 cc d'adrénaline, ordonna Aeon.

\- Fait ! »

L'adrénaline relança le cœur quelques secondes, puis celui-ci ralentit encore. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le sifflement continu caractéristique d'un cœur arrêté emplit la pièce. Aeon savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle regarda, impuissante, la petite Marie mourir pour la seconde fois. Les yeux haineux, elle se tourna vers Merkel.

Sous le choc, le chirurgien arracha son masque et son bonnet et sortit en courant de la salle d'opération, poussant violemment les portes battantes qui effectuèrent plusieurs aller-retours.

Entre deux battements, Aeon aperçut la silhouette de Krueger.

Au battement suivant, il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Elle se retourna vers la table. Marie avait disparu avec l'équipe infirmière. La grande table, vide et propre, brillait sous la lumière crue des néons. La puanteur écœurante des viscères de la fillette s'était dissipée, ne laissant que l'odeur aseptisée des produits d'entretien à la Javel.

Aeon baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle avait retrouvé la tenue verte qu'elle portait dans son service. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace de sang ou de merde sur les bras.

Soupirant, elle sortit de la salle à son tour et prit la même direction que Krueger. Elle ne comprenait pas où le croque-mitaine voulait en venir. Pourquoi lui faisait-il revivre ses plus pénibles souvenirs ? Expérimentait-il un nouveau moyen de la torturer ?

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Ouais, il était sur la bonne voie.

Elle le voyait marcher lentement, loin devant elle. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait supposer qu'il avait conscience de sa présence, pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il l'emmenait volontairement quelque part. Que voulait-il lui montrer ? Le couloir devenait plus étroit et les murs se couvraient de mousse et de moisissures verdâtres. L'air était chargé d'une moiteur lourde et putride qui soulevait le cœur. Nauséeuse, elle progressait de plus en plus difficilement sur le sol mou jonché de racines épaisses et noueuses. Petit à petit, le béton sur les murs laissa la place à un revêtement plus souple, suintant, qui ressemblait à de la peau. Aeon y posa la main. C'était chaud et animé d'une faible pulsation. Ça semblait vivant. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle entendait des chuchotements enfler dans le silence lourd et contenu de cet endroit étrange. Elle pénétra dans une salle immense, noire et boueuse. Du plafond pendaient des racines démesurées d'où gouttait un liquide visqueux. Elle le regarda couler sur le sol marécageux en formant de larges flaques troubles aux relents de pourriture. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'immense terrier d'une créature visqueuse.

Les voix s'étaient amplifiées dans un brouhaha inintelligible. Un bip aigu et régulier venait ponctuer ce bourdonnement incessant. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la caverne souterraine et promena son regard autour d'elle.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- A toi de me le dire… »

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Krueger, les bras croisés, adossé à un immense pilier végétal. Il se redressa souplement et marcha vers elle avec l'assurance tranquille du prédateur jouant avec sa proie.

« C'est toi qui es en pleine incontinence mémorielle, princesse. »

Il écarta les bras et lui balança un sourire éclatant.

« Note que je ne m'en plains pas. Pour une fois, j'en ai pour mon argent !

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? », insista Aeon.

Krueger s'approcha encore et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'y es pas, ma belle. Moi, je ne fais que subir tes souvenirs. Ce lieu délicieusement sordide sort directement de ta tête. Si tu ne sais pas où nous nous trouvons, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Aeon le regarda sans comprendre. Les voix autour d'elle s'étaient tues, comme attentives à leur conversation.

« Je ne connais pas cet endroit… dit-elle.

\- Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se souviendrait avoir déjà visité l'antre du crapaud géant.

A peine cette pensée avait-elle effleuré son esprit qu'un souffle rauque et menaçant retentit dans l'ombre, à quelques pas d'eux. Krueger pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« Intéressant, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'Aeon ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir bien compris.

Le bruit sourd et spongieux d'une bête imposante se déplaçant lourdement recouvrit bientôt la respiration grondante. Les ombres bougèrent tout près d'eux et Aeon recula instinctivement, se heurtant à Krueger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Rien de dangereux. Pour l'instant. »

Il baissa la tête pour la regarder.

« Comment se fait-il que… », commença-t-il, perplexe.

Il se toucha le nez d'un geste évasif. Aeon porta la main sur l'arête de son nez cassé. Une décharge électrique courut le long de son visage lorsqu'elle effleura l'os mis à nu. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à se soigner. Que se passait-il, bon sang ?!

Krueger avait l'air inhabituellement préoccupé. Sans un mot, il tendit la main gauche vers elle et, du pouce, il lui caressa doucement le nez. Elle grimaça et voulut reculer mais sa main gantée fut plus rapide et emprisonna fermement sa nuque, lui empêchant toute retraite.

« Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

\- Mouille pas ta petite culotte », rétorqua-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il saisit son nez entre le pouce et l'index et le serra avec force. Il lui imprima une brusque torsion pour le redresser dans un craquement sinistre. Aeon poussa un cri de douleur et s'affaissa contre lui, prise de vertiges. Des points blancs dansèrent devant des yeux et un sifflement désagréable lui emplit les oreilles. Il la soutint patiemment et lui fit lever la tête pour constater les effets de sa manipulation brutale.

« De rien, dit-il, moqueur.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça moins douloureusement ? geignit-elle.

\- Apparemment pas. »

Elle le fixa, étonnée.

« Que se passe-t-il, Frederick ?

Un rire grave et sans joie vibra dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire, Aeon », murmura-t-il.

Elle se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait utiliser son prénom pour s'adresser à elle. Il avait une façon particulière de le prononcer, un peu âpre et traînante. C'était… troublant.

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça soudain la poitrine et elle tomba comme une masse aux pieds du croque-mitaine. Le souffle coupé, elle haletait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tentant d'aspirer un oxygène qui ne trouvait plus son chemin. Les mains crispées sur sa poitrine qui se resserrait autour d'un nœud de souffrance indicible, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Les voix devinrent plus distinctes et, en un instant, le monde devint blanc autour d'elle. Elle baignait dans une brume laiteuse et ouatée, si épaisse qu'elle paraissait tangible. Aveugle et sourde, elle se sentit glisser avec terreur dans des ténèbres immaculées, vers les lueurs mortes du territoire des limbes.


	22. Chapter 21 : Sleeping Beauty

**Voilà. Après plusieurs mois d'absence, je reviens sur cette fic avec la ferme intention de la terminer. Je remercie Alternis pour ses reviews et j'espère qu'elle est toujours disposée à lire la suite ! Merci aussi à Drake qui me suit depuis un autre site et fait un peu office de prélectrice. Ses conseils sont très précieux pour moi.**

**Après une longue attente, la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Sleeping beauty**

* * *

Le docteur McKay se réveilla en sursaut et releva brusquement la tête. Toujours accoudée au bureau, elle regarda alentours, complètement perdue. Elle ne saisit pas immédiatement le sens de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle et elle resta désorientée quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« La cinq fait un infar ! », cria Eric en se précipitant vers la chambre.

La cinq. Le blessé par balle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun autre souvenir de ce patient ? S'en était-elle seulement occupée ?

Elle secoua la tête et se leva rapidement pour suivre l'équipe qui affluait dans la petite pièce. En passant devant l'écran de surveillance des paramètres, elle voulut lire le nom du patient mais, pour une raison incompréhensible, elle fut incapable de le déchiffrer. Sans s'interroger davantage, elle courut rejoindre les infirmiers.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, elle fut frappée par le nombre inhabituel de personnes se démenant au chevet du patient. En plus de l'équipe de nuit au grand complet, Aeon remarqua qu'un autre anesthésiste veillait déjà sur le blessé.

Tout le monde s'affairait sans elle, comme si elle était parfaitement inutile et étrangère au bon déroulement des opérations. Dans son propre service.

Tout en essayant de s'approcher du lit, elle se demanda pour quelle raison on avait fait appel à un autre anesthésiste alors qu'elle se trouvait sur place. Endormie certes, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à cette heure-ci après trente-six nouvelles heures de garde… ? Machinalement, elle regarda l'horloge et plissa les yeux, croyant se tromper… il n'était que vingt et une heures.

Elle reporta son attention sur le patient et vit qu'il était totalement pris en charge. Sa présence était superflue. Le docteur Massion gonflait le ballon à oxygène de manière régulière en attendant que le défibrillateur soit chargé. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence - ou, d'un autre point de vue, son absence au chevet du malade.

« Chargé, déclama la voix métallique du défibrillateur semi-automatique.

\- Ecartez-vous », demanda l'anesthésiste en appuyant sur le bouton, provoquant une brusque décharge qui souleva le corps inerte.

Refoulant la douleur violente qui naissait dans sa propre poitrine, Aeon fixa le corps convulsé sous l'effet du choc et agrandit les yeux. Le patient était une patiente. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'un tel détail ?

Lorsque l'anesthésiste retira le ballon à oxygène et découvrit le visage de la blessée, Aeon poussa un cri et recula, heurtant le mur dans son mouvement.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher lentement et se pencher vers elle.

« Tu commences à comprendre, susurra la voix rauque de Freddy à son oreille.

\- Je suis dans le coma.

\- Oui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il regardait le lit d'un air grave, les mâchoires crispées. Les bords de son fedora plongeaient ses yeux dans l'ombre, rendant leur expression indéchiffrable. Sans un mot, il reporta son attention sur elle et, levant sa main gantée, écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du bout d'une de ses griffes pour dégager son front. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mutilées juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et sorte lentement de la chambre sans se retourner.

**oooOoOooo**

Assise sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre, Aeon regardait fixement le lit médicalisé, ses yeux passant fréquemment du moniteur de contrôle au corps sans vie alité devant elle. Les constantes étaient normales et le bip régulier ponctuant chaque battement de cœur la berçait, l'emportant petit à petit dans une torpeur abrutissante. Le soufflet puissant du respirateur artificiel retentissait avec force dans l'atmosphère confinée de la petite pièce, obligeant la poitrine amorphe à se soulever et s'abaisser toutes les dix secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec une délicatesse inhabituelle pour ce service dans lequel régnait l'urgence. Depuis plusieurs heures, les infirmiers allaient et venaient sans cesse au chevet de son corps inerte, faisant montre à son égard d'une douceur et d'une déférence qui trahissaient l'inconfort de leur situation.

Carmen, les yeux rougis par le chagrin, entra à pas lents et mesurés dans la chambre, donnant l'impression exagérée qu'elle rendait visite à un défunt. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, indifférente à la silhouette prostrée et muette assise à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Aeon avait fini par s'accoutumer à l'idée déstabilisante qu'elle était parfaitement invisible aux yeux de ses collègues et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre conscience de sa présence dans la pièce. Elle regarda à peine Carmen vérifier certains paramètres et modifier les réglages du baxter électronique. L'infirmière reniflait bruyamment tandis qu'elle effectuait ces tâches routinières et Aeon l'entendit murmurer une prière entrecoupée de sanglots étouffés.

Une série de radiographies thoraciques s'alignaient sur le large négatoscope mural faisant face au lit. Aeon pouvait y contempler sous différents angles la balle, logée à moins d'un demi-millimètre de son cœur, qui était responsable de son coma. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu des multiples conversations menées à mi-voix à son chevet, l'hôpital était en pleine recherche d'un cardiologue qui accepterait de tenter une opération aussi risquée.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de son souhait, clairement exprimé à toute son équipe, de ne pas être réanimée en cas de coma prolongé. Elle ne voulait pas d'acharnement thérapeutique. Pourquoi tout le monde se démenait-il ainsi pour maintenir en vie une coquille qui ne tarderait pas à être vide ?

Savoir qu'elle ne devait ses fonctions de base qu'à une machine était parfaitement inacceptable. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le lit, rageuse. La vue de son propre corps mourant lui parut subitement insupportable. Flasque et marbré de bleu, exposé dans toute sa déchéance, sans aucune pudeur, relié à tout un tas de tuyaux comme autant de vers forant dans sa chair, incapable d'assumer par lui-même des fonctions aussi élémentaires que la respiration et le filtrage du sang, ce n'était plus qu'un bout de viande sans vie. Sans avenir.

Même si cette satanée balle pouvait être retirée de sa poitrine, qui sait si son corps parviendrait à se réparer et à redémarrer seul ? Se réveillerait-elle ? Et dans quel état ? Serait-elle dépendante à vie d'une dialyse ? Remarcherait-elle ?

« C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta. Le tourment de ses propres pensées l'avait tant absorbée qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Krueger approcher.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en essayant de ne pas trahir sa surprise.

\- Voir son corps mourir et dépérir inexorablement, savoir avec certitude qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même et éprouver l'injuste et amère réalité de son impuissance face aux évènements. »

Aeon ferma les yeux, secouée par l'implacabilité de ses paroles et une unique larme de découragement roula le long de sa joue.

« Va-t-en, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi. »

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle et posa les mains sur la barre de sécurité du lit. Il tourna légèrement la tête et lui jeta un regard en biais par-dessous les bords élimés de son fedora.

« J'aimerais, dit-il d'un ton posé. Le problème, c'est que je suis coincé ici. Avec toi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un geste vif.

« Comment ça ?

\- Comment ça ? répéta-t-il patiemment, ses yeux verts rivés aux siens. Très simplement : je suis coincé. Ici. Avec toi. »

Elle soupira bruyamment, lasse et agacée.

« Et alors ?

\- Alors ? (il prit une longue inspiration et haussa les épaules). Alors je souhaiterais ne plus être coincé ici avec toi, princesse. Dans ta tête et dans ce putain d'hôpital qui pue la mort et les désinfectants.

\- Je ne comprends rien, Frederick. Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour les énigmes.

\- J'ai une théorie, reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Elle a le mérite d'être vérifiable tout de suite.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'emporta Aeon en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, la main serrée sur sa gorge et la souleva. Aeon, les deux mains agrippées au bras du croque-mitaine, se contorsionna pour échapper à la poigne qui lui broyait la trachée et battit désespérément des jambes pour tenter de trouver un appui. Son pied gauche heurta la table de chevet montée sur roulettes et elle essaya de la pousser vers Krueger qui l'écarta de sa main gantée. Il s'approcha, cassant la distance entre eux et amena son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

« C'est dommage, princesse. Nous aurions fait une belle équipe », murmura-t-il en la dévisageant avec attention.

Sa main serrait implacablement son cou, écrasant trachée et artères. Aeon voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le sang battait à ses tempes et elle s'étonna de pouvoir encore entendre la voix grave et basse du croque-mitaine au-dessus du vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans son cerveau.

Une alarme sonna rapidement tandis que sa fréquence cardiaque et sa tension grimpaient en flèche et des infirmiers se précipitèrent dans la chambre sans prêter la moindre attention à la mise à mort qui s'y déroulait.

Le visage fermé, Krueger regardait la jeune femme suffoquer devant lui. Ses petites mains blanches, crispées sur son avant-bras, perdaient peu à peu leur force et il sentit ses doigts fins desserrer leur prise convulsive sur lui. A côté d'eux, l'équipe médicale se démenait bien inutilement au chevet du corps d'Aeon pour tenter de stopper l'attaque cardiaque sans se douter que les choses se jouaient sur un tout autre niveau. Il entendit le son reconnaissable du défibrillateur qui se chargeait et ne fut pas surpris de voir Aeon, presque inerte dans ses bras, s'arc-bouter sous l'effet de la décharge électrique.

Animée d'un regain d'énergie, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aspira une goulée d'air bruyante malgré la main qui lui broyait la gorge. Krueger tressaillit en voyant les pupilles noires et impénétrables qui le fixaient sans le voir mais il ne lâcha pas la jeune femme. Une brume blanche et opaque s'infiltra insidieusement dans la pièce, se répandant paresseusement au sol. Les mâchoires serrées, Krueger promena son regard autour d'eux, voyant la chambre disparaître progressivement derrière le rideau laiteux qui montait rapidement. L'agitation des infirmiers devint une rumeur assourdie et, bientôt, il ne distingua plus qu'une blancheur immaculée, dense et oppressante.

Le croque-mitaine reporta son attention sur Aeon. L'obscur avait mangé son iris et commençait à se répandre dans le blanc de l'œil. Il se sentit sondé par ce regard aveugle, analysé et jugé. Le visage exsangue et marbré de fines veinules bleues s'anima et la jeune femme ouvrit lentement la bouche, poussant un long cri silencieux. Au même moment, les néons de la chambre explosèrent, projetant une myriade de débris minuscules dans le dos du croque-mitaine.

La brume se dissipa instantanément, les ramenant dans la chambre d'hôpital. Les cris paniqués des infirmiers furent recouverts par le son strident d'une alarme et l'équipe médicale sortit de la pièce en courant sous les jets puissants et continus du système anti-incendie.

Krueger lâcha la jeune femme qui tomba à terre et recula d'un pas, les yeux levés vers les néons brisés qui pendaient lamentablement du plafond. La pluie fine qui s'abattait sur eux transperçait ses vêtements, irritant les plaies de son dos et il grimaça, agacé. L'eau dégoutait des bords de son chapeau, trempant le feutre usé et le faisant s'affaisser. Il le retira avec un grognement et le secoua avant de sortir vivement de la pièce, laissant Aeon à terre.

La jeune femme pataugeait dans cinq millimètres d'eau glaciale. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, faible et misérable, tentant péniblement de faire rentrer de l'air brûlant dans ses poumons en feu. Elle avait l'impression de devoir forcer le passage à travers un trou d'épingle et chaque nouvelle inspiration sifflante et hachée était une torture angoissante.

L'alarme du moniteur finit par se calmer et la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine s'estompa, lui permettant de se redresser et de s'asseoir contre le mur. Essoufflée, la vision floue, elle regarda distraitement les infirmiers revenir à son chevet et s'affairer autour du lit en évitant les plus grosses flaques pour relever des paramètres qu'elle savait revenus à la normale. Les yeux clos, elle renversa la tête en arrière, heurtant sèchement le mur derrière elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger et son esprit hébété et affaibli répugnait à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la baie vitrée et surprit Krueger de dos, le pull couvert de sang, penché au-dessus d'un des lavabos parsemant la grande salle du service. Une partie du miroir en face de lui était brisée et elle distinguait sa main gauche, ensanglantée, crispée sur la faïence. Comme s'il se savait observé, il releva la tête et son reflet scruta attentivement Aeon, les yeux brillant d'une résignation inhabituelle.

Incapable de soutenir ce regard singulier, Aeon ferma les yeux et écouta le tumulte de l'équipe qui nettoyait la pièce inondée et changeait son corps de lit, espérant de toutes ses forces que la manœuvre puisse faire glisser la balle et ainsi mettre un terme à cette situation inextricable.

**oooOoOooo**

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Aeon repoussa une mèche de cheveux et se remit à frapper le sac avec régularité et précision, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit qui ressassait toujours les mêmes événements.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Elle avait passé un temps incalculable dans la chambre cinquante-cinq, accablée et ahurie. Elle avait regardé les infirmiers prendre soin de son corps, le laver avec douceur et précaution, changer les différentes sondes qui la transperçaient, modifier les dosages des produits sensés la garder en vie. Elle avait vu le défilé de ses collègues à son chevet, mortifiés, gênés et souvent pressés de sortir pour ne pas avoir à supporter le spectacle navrant de l'un des leurs ayant basculé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Tous agissaient en silence, à gestes lents et circonspects. Quiconque ne connaissant pas ce monde se méprendrait sur ce comportement apparemment respectueux. Ils savaient qu'elle n'allait pas survivre. La seule question était : combien de temps resterait-elle dans le coma ?

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Combien de fois avait-elle éprouvé cette même pitié pour certains patients, condamnés à une parodie de vie, sans aucune chance de pouvoir se réveiller un jour ? Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie, indépendamment de la volonté des proches et du gouvernement, de mettre fin à leur calvaire en éteignant définitivement les appareils qui les maintenaient dans cet état végétatif intolérable ?

Avaient-ils eu la même conscience qu'elle d'être pris au piège ? Avaient-ils eux aussi éprouvé cette expérience déroutante d'assister en spectateur impuissant à leur propre déclin ?

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Qui l'avait placée à cette frontière trouble et indéfinie du rêve et de la réalité ?

Une tâche de sang apparut sur le sac de frappe. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses mains pour savoir que la peau commençait à percer à la jointure de ses doigts : la brûlure qu'elle ressentait à chaque coup ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle n'y fit pas attention et continua à frapper avec application, laissant la douleur absorber sa colère et sa peur.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Elle ne se souvenait de rien. On lui avait tiré dessus et elle ne se souvenait de rien. Aucun son, aucune image tirés de sa mémoire ne venaient se superposer à cette réalité. Qui ? Comment ? Où ?

Elle l'ignorait.

Ce n'était pas le plus important.

Elle attendait impatiemment la venue de ses parents. Eux connaissaient son souhait de ne pas subir d'acharnement thérapeutique. Ils parviendraient à convaincre Roland de couper le respirateur et de la laisser partir.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Elle tentait de ne pas se rappeler que ses propres parents s'étaient toujours élevés contre la moindre théorie euthanasique et que jamais ils n'autoriseraient l'hôpital à éteindre les appareils. C'était la seule idée réconfortante qui lui restait et elle ne voulait pas y renoncer.

Même Krueger ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Sa première stupeur passée après la tentative d'étranglement du croque-mitaine, elle s'était surprise à regretter qu'il n'ait pas réussi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et elle n'avait pas jugé opportun d'aller lui poser la question. Après l'incident, il s'était réfugié dans ce qui avait été son bureau et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'y rejoindre pour lui demander des explications.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Ses mains la brûlaient. Les traces de sang s'étalaient sur le sac et elle serra les dents, poursuivant sans ralentir sa cadence.

« Tu perds ta stabilité. »

Haletante, Aeon retint le sac avant qu'il ne la percute dans son élan et se retourna vers Krueger.

« Quand tu croises, précisa-t-il. Tu perds ta stabilité.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? », demanda-t-elle avec aigreur, le souffle rendu court par l'effort.

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha en retirant son gant qu'il jeta sur une table. Il se positionna face à elle et leva les mains à hauteur de visage.

Aeon le regarda sans comprendre. Elle repositionna une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et essuya son front perlé de transpiration.

« Frappe », dit Krueger, étrangement impassible.

Aeon se ramassa sur elle-même et bondit sur lui, balançant ses poings de toutes ses forces dans ses larges mains.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Au moment où elle fit partir son poing droit en tournant son corps, Krueger la déséquilibra et elle recula de plusieurs pas pour ne pas tomber. Furieuse, elle se précipita sur lui et frappa à nouveau.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

« Sois stable ! », cria-t-il en la poussant sans ménagement au même moment de son enchaînement.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, Aeon rentra la tête et fit tourner le haut de son corps pour envoyer son poing droit dans la main de Krueger. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il la bouscula et elle s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction qui disparut dès qu'il lui gifla le sommet du crâne.

« Protège-toi ! Tu te crois où, pétasse ? »

En grognant, elle se jeta sur lui et frappa ses mains avec force et régularité, trop concentrée pour éviter efficacement les coups rapides et précis qui visaient sa tête ou ses bras.

« Esquive ! »

Petit à petit, elle trouva un rythme qui lui permit à la fois de frapper et de parer les coups adverses. Krueger tournait autour d'elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. La fatigue aidant, les épaules d'Aeon se relâchèrent et elle sentit son corps devenir plus souple et ses mouvements plus fluide et, malgré l'épuisement et la douleur cuisante de ses mains, elle apprécia ce moment de plénitude et d'harmonie. Cette certitude qu'elle avait le contrôle.

Elle sourit.

« Frappe plus fort », grogna Krueger en lui balançant un coup en direction du visage.

Aeon l'esquiva au dernier moment et profita de l'ouverture pour atteindre sa main droite ouverte.

« Plus fort ! Tu crois que ça suffit pour me faire mal ? »

Avec un cri de colère et d'harassement, Aeon partit dans un nouvel enchaînement.

_Jab. Jab. Croise._

Elle se jeta sur lui au dernier coup, heurtant sa main. Il se déroba sur le côté et elle s'écroula sur lui, déséquilibrée. Il la rattrapa et la garda contre lui un court instant avant de la repousser.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? grinça-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas voir… », murmura-t-elle avec le même rictus.

Le croque-mitaine respirait vite, par à-coups, et Aeon devina qu'il était aussi épuisé qu'elle. Ça, c'était nouveau. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu devoir se soumettre à une quelconque loi physique. Ses paumes de main étaient couvertes de sang. Son sang à elle. Ses phalanges n'étaient plus qu'un pauvre paquet de chairs à vif dans lequel tous les nerfs de son corps semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur et sa respiration, consciente que sa pause profitait également à son ennemi.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ? », s'enquit Krueger, moqueur.

Aeon marcha vers lui et fit pleuvoir sur lui une nuée de coups. Il para tout avec une facilité insultante et continua à la provoquer en lui tournant autour, laissant ses mains vives et agiles se frayer parfois un passage jusqu'à une partie découverte du corps de la jeune femme pour la frapper sans chercher à lui faire mal. C'était ce qui exaspérait le plus Aeon. Qu'il se sache tellement supérieur qu'il n'ait pas besoin de la blesser.

Un coup porté sans violence l'atteignit au visage, l'aveuglant un court instant. Les bras levés en protection, elle recula de quelques pas, se sentant suivie par son adversaire.

« Comment as-tu pu me tenir en respect aussi longtemps avec aussi peu de technique ? », gronda-t-il en lui frappant le haut de la tête du plat de la main.

Aeon repoussa sèchement son bras et s'engouffra dans la brèche. Avec un long cri de rage, elle martela son ventre et, sans réfléchir, lui frappa immédiatement le menton, se souvenant de viser au-delà de sa cible.

La tête de Krueger tourna violemment sous l'impact et Aeon sentit une douleur intense exploser dans ses doigts. Elle s'écarta vivement du croque-mitaine, peu désireuse d'affronter sa colère et plaqua sa main blessée contre elle. Krueger resta immobile une longue seconde avant de se mettre à rire. La jeune femme l'observa, stupéfaite, approcher en se massant la joue.

« Enfin, dit-il d'une voix posée. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi… »

Il fit encore un pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, étalant le sang dont elles étaient couvertes et son regard vint machinalement se porter sur le bras qu'Aeon gardait étroitement serré contre elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Aeon. », dit-il avec gravité.


	23. Chapter 22 : Divergence d'opinion

**Chapitre 22 : Divergence d'opinion**

* * *

« Qu'on parle ? répéta Aeon en détachant nettement chaque syllabe. Je me souviens bien de la dernière fois où nous avons « parlé » tous les deux et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir goûté l'expérience… »

Krueger leva les yeux au ciel avant de balayer du regard la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tu as toujours un contrôle sur l'environnement, nota-t-il en observant les aménagements surprenants que la jeune femme avait faits dans ce qui était en réalité un local d'entretien.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Pour le bien que ça m'apporte…

\- Mais tu ne cicatrises plus. »

Il désigna les doigts cassés qu'elle protégeait de son mieux.

« Non, admit-elle à contrecœur. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, doc' ? »

Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda, indécise. Il se contentait d'attendre patiemment et, haussant les épaules, Aeon mit sa main droite dans celle du croque-mitaine. Il referma aussitôt les doigts sur elle et elle laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur en le sentant appuyer avec fermeté sur ses plaies.

« En théorie, ce que je peux faire dans les rêves m'a toujours semblé n'être qu'une question de volonté et de foi, dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour réprimer un violent haut-le-cœur tandis que Krueger tripotait sa fracture avec une délicatesse inhabituelle. Rien qui ne puisse être altéré _a priori_ par des troubles de l'activité cérébrale provoqués par un coma ou un traumatisme.

\- Tu vas me faire un cours de sciences ? grogna Krueger, la tête penchée sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Or en réalité, il existe bel et bien un siège des croyances et des émotions dans le cerveau. La moindre de tes certitudes, aussi solidement implantée soit-elle, est induite et confortée par l'activité de l'amygdale.

\- Je dormirai moins con, murmura Krueger en manipulant doucement les phalanges brisées.

\- Il suffit d'une légère altération dans ce système et toutes tes convictions, même les plus profondes, s'écroulent, poursuivit Aeon en grimaçant. Un coma est un véritable tsunami pour le cerveau. Il se met à générer des ondes thêta qui chamboulent tout l'équilibre de l'activité synaptique. En fonction des territoires touchés, cela peut se traduire par des phénomènes allant d'une altération sensitive ou motrice quantifiable à l'électromyogramme, à un changement radical des valeurs et du comportement. Si on considère… »

Krueger leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard ennuyé à l'ombre de son fedora. Sans prévenir, il tira violemment sur l'un de ses doigts. La douleur coupa la respiration de la jeune femme et elle se laissa tomber en avant contre lui en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

« Encore un », dit-il calmement.

Les dents serrées, Aeon sentit les deux morceaux d'os frotter l'un contre l'autre dans un crissement insupportable avant de se remettre en place. Le goût âcre de la bile lui monta à la bouche et elle s'obligea à respirer profondément pour maîtriser la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac.

« Si on considère que mes capacités ici sont le fruit de l'activité amygdalienne, enchaîna-t-elle faiblement, alors on peut raisonnablement penser que, si celle-ci a été atteinte, j'aie pu perdre certains acquis uniquement liés à mes croyances… »

Elle inspira lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« On a les dents du fond qui baignent ? ricana le croque-mitaine. Ne dis pas merci, surtout. »

Il caressa les plaies encore ouvertes du bout des doigts. Elles pulsaient sous sa peau et il attendit vainement de ressentir le léger picotement qui accompagnait habituellement le phénomène de régénération. Il plissa la bouche, mécontent.

« Tout ça, c'est de la connerie, princesse, reprit-il d'une voix très basse. Tes pouvoirs ne dépendent pas de l'amicale de ton cerveau.

\- L'amygdale, corrigea laconiquement Aeon.

\- Ils te viennent des Autres, continua Krueger sans se soucier de l'interruption. De ce qu'ils te croient capable de faire. Plus les gens te pensent fort et plus tu l'es. S'ils ont peur de toi, tu as gagné. Mais s'ils cessent de croire que tu existes… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Aeon baissa les yeux vers sa main et la bouillie sanglante que formaient les ampoules éclatées de ses jointures. Ses doigts cassés étaient noirs et enflaient à vue d'œil. Krueger avait réduit la fracture mais, comme pour son nez, n'avait rien pu faire de plus.

« Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Avouer une telle faiblesse ressemblait furieusement à une grossière erreur de stratégie. De sa part, c'était plus qu'étonnant. Il la lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas sans dire un mot pour aller se rincer les mains dans un des lavabos de la pièce. Il regarda silencieusement l'eau teintée de rouge tourbillonner dans la faïence immaculée avant de disparaître dans la bonde.

Aeon se dirigea vers un placard et l'ouvrit, découvrant une armoire à pharmacie particulièrement bien fournie. Elle y prit de quoi panser ses plaies et immobiliser ses doigts et s'assit à une table en disposant son matériel devant elle. Elle songea qu'elle aurait préféré garder ses capacités de régénération plutôt que de pouvoir faire apparaître des sacs de frappe et des compresses. L'explication de Krueger sur les croyances des Autres lui semblait bien moins valable que la sienne sur les lésions potentielles de son cerveau et la restriction que cela pouvait provoquer dans ses habiletés oniriques. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qui, de la science ou de l'expérience, avait raison sur cette question.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle, se souvint Aeon, soudain curieuse. De quoi ? »

Il fit demi-tour et s'assit en face d'elle, la regardant attentivement étaler une généreuse couche de paraffine sur ses blessures.

« Je vais t'aider », dit-il à mi-voix.

Elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« Je peux soigner ça toute seule, je te remercie…

\- Je vais t'aider à te réveiller de ton coma, connasse, grogna-t-il. On oublie nos divergences d'opinion pour le moment et on se concentre sur toi.

\- Nos « divergences d'opinion » ?! s'étrangla-t-elle. Tu essaies de me tuer depuis le début !

\- Et toi tu n'es pas d'accord, grogna-t-il. C'est bien une divergence d'opinion.

\- Mais… n'importe quoi ! », soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air affligé.

Elle déroula une bande et en recouvrit consciencieusement sa main droite avant de la fixer à l'aide d'un sparadrap. Elle fit de même pour son autre main puis se leva pour remiser son matériel.

\- Aeon, dit brusquement Krueger avec un sérieux qui la força à se tourner vers lui. Admets que nous avons un intérêt commun dans cette histoire. »

Elle referma l'armoire et le fixa avec gravité.

« Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin que je me réveille pour te sortir de ce piège. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te rendre ce service.

\- J'ai dû mal entendre, princesse… tonna-t-il, menaçant.

\- Tu as très bien compris (elle se rapprocha et se tint en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table) Tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Krueger ? Tu ne peux pas sortir d'_ici_ (elle se tapota la tempe du bout du doigt) Et tu ne peux pas non plus me tuer. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais je tiens enfin un moyen de débarrasser le monde de ta présence nauséabonde. Il est hors de question que je t'aide. Nous allons disparaître ensemble. »

Krueger inclina la tête sur le côté et laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.

« Tu mens, pétasse, grinça-t-il en se mettant debout, les deux mains fermement posées sur la table. Tu veux te sacrifier pour sauver le monde ? Foutaises ! T'as la trouille. Tu as peur de te réveiller dans un corps ravagé et d'être clouée dans ce lit d'hôpital, à la place du patient. Traverser le miroir n'est jamais très agréable, n'est-ce pas, princesse… ? Réaliser qu'on n'est qu'un bout de viande laissé à croupir dans une chambre glauque et aseptisée, sans la moindre considération pour ses craintes ou ses espoirs, obligé de se soumettre aux conseils indifférents et déshumanisés des médecins… Tu n'as pas envie de te rendre compte que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de tes propres exigences. Que tu es incapable de faire ce que tu as si souvent imposé à tes patients. Tu as peur d'être faible.

\- Surveille tes paroles, croque-mitaine…, gronda la jeune femme.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Même sans mes pouvoirs, je suis toujours plus fort que toi, princesse. J'ai tapé juste, on dirait ? Tu as peur que ton équipe s'aperçoive que tu n'as aucune volonté et que tous te voient telle que tu es réellement. »

Il se pencha et s'approcha d'elle par-dessus la table.

« Faible », murmura-t-il avec dédain.

\- Va te faire foutre, Krueger !

\- Tu as la trouille de te voir à travers les yeux de tes collègues et de ne pas aimer ça. Tu refuses d'affronter ton propre jugement. C'est pitoyable.

\- Pitoyable ! cracha-t-elle. Je t'en foutrai, moi, du pitoyable ! Un type qui tue les gosses dans leur sommeil, c'est pas pitoyable, ça, peut-être !

\- Pitoyable ? Non, rit-il avec bonne humeur. Divertissant, plutôt. Ça te plairait.

\- Pervers », lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Krueger leva une main et lui fit effectuer une arabesque compliquée tandis qu'il se penchait en une large révérence.

« Tu sais, reprit-il, un sourire égrillard aux lèvres, pour une fille qui sort de l'internat de médecine, je te trouve vachement coincée. Ça te ferait pas de mal que quelqu'un te débouche la valve… »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste équivoque en faisant coulisser son majeur gauche dans un cercle formé par le pouce et l'index de l'autre main.

« Quel que soit le bonhomme, dès qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec vous, votre réponse est systématiquement qu'on a besoin de tirer un coup…, dit-elle avec lassitude.

\- Ose dire que ça n'est pas vrai…

\- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, même ici, je dois encore subir tes remarques à la con ?

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas disposée à te réveiller, nous allons avoir du temps à tuer, fit-il remarquer en se mordillant une peau abimé à la base d'un ongle. Autant trouver un moyen agréable de s'occuper… »

Elle leva les deux mains, agacée, et se détourna brusquement en direction de la grande salle. Au bout de quelques pas, elle fit demi-tour et fonça sur le croque-mitaine.

\- Eh bien oui Krueger, j'ai peur, dit-elle sèchement en s'approchant de lui et en lui martelant la poitrine de l'index. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je ne serai plus bonne à rien. Que mon corps ne répond plus et qu'il faille le rééduquer. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de mes mains et de ne plus avoir d'avenir dans ma profession. J'ai peur qu'on me pousse vers la sortie comme une vieille chose usée dont on n'aurait plus l'utilité.

\- Oh, pauvre Aeon qui ne serait plus l'anesthésiste si brillante et si populaire qu'elle a été…, se moqua-t-il avec une voix de fausset. Ouvre les yeux, princesse : tu ne vois donc pas que ton déclin professionnel avait déjà commencé bien avant qu'on ne te tire dessus ? Tu ne réalises pas le nombre d'ennemis que tu t'es fait en peu de temps et qui rêvent de te voir mise hors course.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Tu sais qui m'a tiré dessus ?

\- Non. Mais je doute que cela soit un accident et je m'étonne, te connaissant, que tu baisses les bras aussi vite…

\- Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, murmura-t-elle avec aigreur.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui t'as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de te venger… ? susurra-t-il, doucereux.

\- T'es un mytho. Et, même si tu avais raison, je ne ferai pas passer mon intérêt personnel avant celui des autres. »

Il saisit un bocal sur une étagère et le balança violemment à terre.

« Les autres ! hurla-t-il, soudain hors de lui. Tu leur dois quoi ? Tu crois que les gens lèveront le petit doigt pour toi ? Tu les vois se bousculer pour trouver ton agresseur ? »

Il s'approcha à grands pas, la forçant à reculer.

« Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose sur les autres, princesse, continua-t-il, les yeux brillants de rage. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre. Ils ne sont pas gentils. Comment tu crois que j'ai eu cette gueule ? Quand j'étais vivant, je n'ai pas fait de belles choses, c'est vrai. Mais les « honnêtes citoyens » qui m'ont chopé n'ont pas fait mieux. »

Elle était dos à un mur, acculée par Krueger. Il s'avança encore, la dominant de toute sa taille et pencha la tête pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Tu n'as rien à leur devoir, Aeon, lui chuchota-t-il, si bas qu'elle devait faire un effort pour l'entendre. Ne te sacrifie pas pour des cons qui n'en ont rien à foutre. Sauve ton cul. Et le mien, par la même occasion. »

Il respirait par saccades, comme essoufflé, et la jeune femme pouvait sentir la tiédeur répugnante de son haleine dans son cou. Il l'avait prise au piège et écrasait son torse brûlant contre sa poitrine, lui interdisant toute retraite. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules pour essayer de se dérober aux lèvres desséchées qui se rapprochaient de sa peau.

« Va-t'en… », dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se figea et elle l'entendit prendre une courte inspiration, presque un hoquet. Tournant la tête, il ferma les yeux et frotta son visage contre les cheveux d'Aeon, se gorgeant de leur parfum. La jeune femme se raidit lorsqu'il se redressa et la fixa avec intensité. Elle leva bravement le menton et affronta son regard impénétrable, la bouche pincée en une moue de petite fille réprimée.

Au bout d'un temps qui parût interminable, Krueger cilla, perdant le contact un court instant. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent se poser sur Aeon, elle y lut une certaine lassitude et une compréhension qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à déceler chez lui.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la table où il avait posé son gant. Il s'en empara d'un geste vif et sortit de la petite pièce sans un regard en arrière. Aeon ne le quitta pas des yeux et, lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, elle s'appuya contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser maladroitement pour s'asseoir par terre. Sa tête partit en arrière et elle fixa le plafond, laissant sans honte les larmes couler sur ses joues en longs sanglots silencieux.

* * *

**La reprise n'a pas été si simple, il a fallu que je me remette dans l'ambiance de ma fic, plusieurs mois après ce n'était pas si évident.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à me donner vos avis !**


	24. Chapter 23 : Chambre cinquante-cinq

**Chapitre 23 : Chambre cinquante-cinq**

* * *

« Et comment tu expliques ça ?

\- On pourrait facilement trouver tout un tas de raisons… »

Marion Gallois haussa les épaules et fit le tour du lit pour venir essuyer le bas du visage du docteur McKay, couvert de mucosités bronchiques blanches et mousseuses. Elle craignait un début d'œdème aigu du poumon mais, lorsqu'elle en avait parlé au nouvel anesthésiste, celui-ci lui avait froidement conseillé d'aller s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

« Cite m'en une, répondit le jeune Frémiont d'un ton cassant.

\- Au moment où on lui a tiré dessus, elle est tombée en avant et s'est cassé le nez, proposa Marion, lassée de l'entendre ressasser les mêmes arguments.

\- Et la fracture s'est réduite toute seule après ça ? s'étonna Arthur.

\- On a dû mal regarder ! se fâcha la jeune fille. T'es chiant, Frémiont ! Quand on l'a trouvée dans le parking, elle pissait le sang, il y avait des choses plus urgentes à traiter que son nez !

\- Admettons… dit-il en levant l'index et en l'agitant à deux centimètre du visage de sa camarade. Mais comment tu justifies ses mains ? C'est quoi ces plaies qui sont apparues subitement ? Et regarde ses doigts : je suis sûr que, si on passait une radio, on verrait qu'ils sont cassés.

\- Et où tu veux en venir avec tout ça ?

\- T'es aveugle ou quoi, Marion ? Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- C'était différent pour Jason, affirma posément la jeune femme. Ça ressemblait plus à des coupures faites à l'arme blanche. Chez le docteur McKay, c'est comme si la peau avait éclaté.

\- Et éclaté suite à quoi, maligne ?

\- Une surpression sous-cutanée due à l'infiltration ! Elle a une décompensation cardiaque, c'est normal qu'elle fasse de la rétention ! Tu fais un peu fonctionner ton cerveau, parfois ?

\- Mais bon sang, ouvre les yeux, Gallois ! C'est la même chambre. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de Jason !

\- Et alors ? Tu vas me sortir encore ta théorie foireuse sur la malédiction de la chambre cinquante-cinq ? répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

\- Reconnais que c'est troublant !

\- Vous êtes encore là ? »

Marion et Arthur sursautèrent et se retournèrent ensemble vers Carmen qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air triste et fatigué.

« Bonjour Carmen, dit Marion, penaude. On venait seulement voir s'il y avait du changement.

\- Rien, soupira Carmen en secouant la tête. C'est désespérément stable… »

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre en poussant un chariot médicalisé.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, les informa-t-elle. Vous savez que les visites ne se font qu'entre midi et deux et sont réservées à la famille.

\- Carmen ! s'indigna Arthur.

\- Ecoutez, les gosses. Je sais que vous l'aimiez bien et que vous vous en sentez responsables. Mais votre stage est terminé et Massion n'aime pas voir les externes trainer dans son service.

\- C'est le service du docteur McKay ! », rétorqua le jeune homme avec agressivité.

Carmen réprima un sanglot et une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé…, se reprit Frémiont, conscient de sa maladresse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à penser à elle, dit l'infirmière d'une petite voix en s'essuyant les yeux. Tout le service attend une amélioration. Nous voulons tous croire qu'elle est en train de se battre et qu'elle va se réveiller.

\- Des nouvelles d'un cardiologue ? s'enquit Marion.

\- Le conseil d'administration fait tout ce qu'il faut pour en trouver un », mentit Carmen.

Elle savait parfaitement que les derniers rapports entre Aeon et les membres du conseil n'avaient pas été très cordiaux et que l'anesthésiste était devenue gênante à force de démarches malvenues et diffamatoires à l'encontre de Dumont. Les dernières semaines avant son agression, Aeon avait changé. Elle ne se pliait plus aux ordres et assumait pleinement ce statut d'électron libre qui déplaisait tant au docteur Friedkin. L'infirmière refusait pourtant de croire que le président du conseil allait la laisser mourir dans cette chambre d'hôpital sans rien tenter pour l'aider. Même si leur histoire ne s'était pas bien terminée, ils avaient un passé commun. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants simplement pour protéger le confort de l'hôpital et se garantir un mécénat.

« Que voilà une réponse convenue ! railla Arthur, sarcastique. On sait tous que Friedkin l'avait dans le collimateur.

\- Le docteur Friedkin, le reprit Carmen en lui faisant de gros yeux. Il est président du conseil d'administration : tu ne crois pas qu'il sait faire passer un désaccord professionnel au second plan lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver quelqu'un ? A fortiori un collègue ?

\- Mouais… », bougonna Frémiont.

Carmen hocha la tête et ouvrit un tiroir du chariot. Elle en sortit du matériel emballé stérilement qu'elle disposa consciencieusement sur la tablette.

« Je dois changer sa sonde, dit-elle, étrangement gênée à l'idée d'effectuer ce geste banal sur sa chef de service. Vous devriez partir avant que Massion ne revienne.

\- On y va, répondit Marion avant qu'Arthur ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Carmen ? »

L'infirmière leva la tête et regarda le papier que lui tendait la jeune fille. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mon numéro de portable, précisa Marion. Si quelque chose change, vous pouvez me prévenir ? »

Carmen fixa le papier quelques secondes, indécise. Puis elle acquiesça et le prit des mains de l'étudiante avant de l'empocher.

« Partez, maintenant », les chassa-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Les deux jeunes gens la remercièrent et sortirent de la chambre, laissant l'infirmière seule avec sa patiente.

Sa patiente…

Elle soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il serait à ce point difficile de soigner un collègue. Surtout Aeon. Au cours de ses vingt ans d'hôpital, elle n'avait que rarement rencontré un médecin comme elle. Une anesthésiste intelligente et dévouée, prête à passer des heures au chevet d'un patient instable, ne trouvant sa récompense et son équilibre que dans le rétablissement de ses malades. Une chef de service à l'écoute de son équipe, plus proche de ses infirmiers que de ses autres confrères, constamment prête à les défendre bec et ongles contre la hiérarchie et ses plans de restructurations sauvages et réguliers.

Elle était sa petite sœur, sa gentille cadette un peu farfelue et incisive qu'il fallait apaiser de temps en temps. Une personne rare et précieuse.

Une amie.

Carmen se ressaisit et inspira profondément, chassant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle passait bien trop de temps à pleurer depuis qu'on leur avait amené Aeon sur cette civière, couverte de sang, le cœur en chute libre. Pour ainsi dire morte.

Elle descendit la barrière de protection et regarda la jeune femme alitée, pâle et amaigrie, le tube du respirateur lui distordant la bouche et blessant la commissure de ses lèvres. Carmen prit une compresse et essuya tendrement la salive qui coulait en un long filet visqueux le long de son menton.

« Je vais changer ta sonde urinaire, lui dit-elle à mi-voix. Je sais que ça n'est pas très glamour, ma chérie, mais il faut bien le faire. »

Tout en lui parlant avec douceur, elle releva juste ce qui était nécessaire du drap qui recouvrait Aeon et, armée d'une compresse imbibée de Bétadine, tira lentement sur le tuyau de l'ancienne sonde.

**oooOoOooo**

Aeon blêmit et tourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

« C'est fou ce qu'on apprend à tes côtés, remarqua Krueger, l'œil rond, fasciné par le soin auquel il assistait.

\- Ne te gêne pas, surtout. Profite du spectacle, grogna la jeune femme.

\- Ça doit faire mal…, murmura Krueger entre ses dents. Aïe… Ouch ! »

Il recula en détournant les yeux et fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Je t'en poserai une, si ça t'intrigue tant que ça..., grinça Aeon en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder en direction du lit.

\- Encore un stratagème pour toucher ma queue…, rétorqua l'homme avec un hideux sourire qui découvrit sa dentition délabrée.

\- Si elle est aussi brûlée que le reste, elle va s'effriter dès que je la serrerai un peu trop fort », plaisanta la jeune femme sur un ton narquois.

Elle n'avait oublié à qui elle s'adressait et son amertume envers lui n'avait pas faibli. Ses paroles blessantes résonnaient encore en elle et le souvenir de sa colère à l'évocation de la légitimité de son sacrifice la dissuadait de le titiller sur ce sujet. Mais une sorte de trêve tacite s'était installée entre eux et elle avait fini par renoncer à l'éviter. Elle avait été étonnée de constater qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, fusse Krueger.

Il renifla bruyamment et lui adressa un regard en coin.

« On a retrouvé son humour, je vois…

\- Difficile de ne pas saisir une perche pareille.

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes. »

Aeon laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Krueger n'était pas ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un gendre idéal et son encombrante compagnie lui pesait la plupart du temps de cette promiscuité forcée. Pourtant, elle devait bien reconnaître que, parfois, il parvenait à égayer un peu leur condition. Il lui arrachait même quelques sourires. Parfois.

« C'était qui, Nicolas et Pimprenelle ? demanda-t-il en détachant son regard du lit autour duquel s'affairait l'infirmière.

\- Mes étudiants, sourit-elle, amusée. Je les ai eus en stage le mois dernier.

\- Pas bête, le gamin, nota Krueger. Lui, il fait le rapprochement entre Neo et toi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est à cent lieues d'entrevoir la réalité, avança Aeon.

\- Qui sait ?

\- De toute façon, même si quelqu'un parvenait à comprendre la situation, je ne vois pas bien ce que ça changerait à mon coma. Le fond du problème reste le même, Frederick : tant que j'aurai cette balle si près du cœur, mon état ne changera pas. »

Krueger secoua la tête et siffla entre ses dents, désapprobateur.

« Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il avec une sincérité insolite. Toute cette histoire pue. Je ne devrais pas être prisonnier de ton coma sans aucun pouvoir. Quelqu'un m'a piégé et je veux savoir qui. »

Aeon haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fous. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je voudrais juste que Carmen coupe le respirateur et qu'on en finisse.

\- Tu fais chier avec tes idées suicidaires, McKay ! explosa-t-il. Tu n'as aucune fierté ou quoi ?! Regarde tous ces gens qui se précipitent à ton chevet. Ils veulent tous que tu vives.

\- Tous ces gens, ce sont les infirmiers du service, crétin. Ils font leur boulot.

\- C'est un concept que tu n'as pas l'air de connaître, mais ils t'aiment. Ils tiennent à toi. Regarde l'infirmière, elle chouine depuis une semaine.

\- Et c'est toi qui me fais la leçon ! Tu n'auras pas gain de cause, répliqua Aeon. Je vais mourir, et toi avec. »

Il s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée et sa voix râpeuse perdit un ton lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle dans un soupir alangui.

« Tu es jeune, princesse, chuchota-t-il, séducteur. Tu as pensé que tu pouvais encore te marier ? Avoir des enfants ?

\- Pour que tu viennes les zigouiller dans leur sommeil ? Merci bien ! »

Krueger laissa échapper un grognement de rage et arpenta la petite pièce de long en large en ronchonnant. Aeon le regarda s'arrêter devant les radios de ton thorax et contempler la balle minuscule, source de leur problème commun.

Les arguments du croque-mitaine ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Pas sans comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi il était coincé ici avec elle. Elle avait également envie d'apprendre qui était son agresseur et la raison de son geste. Mais elle n'oubliait pas que, pour la première fois depuis que Krueger était entré dans sa vie, elle tenait un moyen concret de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle savait l'homme retors et prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et il n'était pas question qu'elle cède à ses paroles enjôleuses. Il allait essayer de la charmer en étant délicieusement à l'écoute de son mal-être. Elle le connaissait bien. Et elle se connaissait bien également. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire avoir si elle n'était pas sur ses gardes. Il y avait en elle une femme naïve et désespérée qui ne demandait qu'à croire ce qu'on lui murmurait langoureusement à l'oreille. Et Krueger en était parfaitement conscient. Il avait déjà commencé son travail de sape. Qu'il parvienne à la faire sourire et même rire n'augurait rien de bon et elle savait que sa volonté allait être rapidement mise à rude épreuve.

« C'est qui, le vieux beau ? », demanda brusquement Krueger.

Aeon tourna la tête et regarda le nouvel arrivant qui se dirigeait droit dans la chambre cinquante-cinq.

« Nathan Friedkin », répondit-elle en poussant un soupir à peine perceptible.

Elle se tut un instant et précisa :

« Mon ex.

\- Un peu vieux, ton ex, fit remarquer Krueger.

\- C'était mon prof à la fac. »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Je savais bien que tu étais une petite cochonne…

\- Ça nous aide beaucoup, Frederick…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On s'est séparé. »

Krueger tourna la tête et planta ses yeux perçants dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Et… ? », murmura-t-il.

Aeon le fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Enfin, elle répondit :

« Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Baissant la voix, elle ajouta : « Surtout avec toi. »

\- J'ai entendu ça, grommela Krueger.

\- C'était voulu.

\- Si c'est ton ex, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là ?

\- C'est surtout le président du conseil d'administration. Mon patron, si tu préfères. Il vient certainement voir s'il peut commander le sapin tout de suite ou s'il doit venir débrancher le respirateur lui-même.

\- C'est une idée fixe, ce respirateur, grommela Krueger.

Il observa Friedkin entrer dans la chambre et saluer l'infirmière avec une sollicitude trop appuyée pour être sincère. Carmen lui sourit timidement avant de lui répondre et rangea son matériel avec empressement pour sortir de la pièce, laissant le médecin seul avec Aeon.

« Il a passé les derniers mois à m'inviter à dîner, fit la jeune femme à voix basse, presque pour elle-même. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait…

\- Te sauter, grogna distraitement Krueger, d'un ton qui soulignait à la fois l'évidence de la réponse et l'absurdité de la question.

\- Je perds tous mes idéaux avec toi… », soupira Aeon.

Nathan resta plusieurs secondes tourné vers la porte, le regard fixe, observant quelque chose que lui seul semblait voir. Puis il marcha à pas lents vers le lit et pencha sa haute silhouette vers son ex-compagne, le visage indéchiffrable. Il leva une main et repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux pour caresser son front mouillé de transpiration froide.

« Aeon… murmura-t-il. Ma douce, tu ne seras donc jamais capable de faire les choses correctement… »

Il s'avança et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front.

Krueger leva les yeux au ciel et, après avoir levé sa main gauche à hauteur de la bouche, mima une fellation d'un air ennuyé. Aeon l'ignora et s'approcha de Nathan, émue. Le croque-mitaine remarqua les larmes qui affleuraient au bord de ses cils, prêtes à couler. Cette petite pute stupide était-elle réellement prête à se laisser affecter par ce Dom Juan défraîchi aux tirades lamentables ? Avait-elle donc tant perdu confiance en elle pour se pâmer à la moindre manifestation de bienveillance, même feinte ?

Il la regarda rejoindre son ancien amant avec circonspection. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du cadeau qu'elle était en train de lui faire en lui dévoilant cette partie d'elle-même. En un instant, il vit une petite fille perdue et effrayée qui désirait plus que tout amour et protection. Il remisa cette précieuse donnée dans un coin de sa tête, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de s'en servir contre elle.

Il avait peut-être fait une erreur après tout… Il avait hurlé et tempêté en débarquant dans cet endroit qui n'était plus _son_ monde, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans son mutisme à chaque engueulade. Il n'avait réussi qu'à se l'aliéner.

Il ne regrettait jamais de violenter ses proies, ces immondes petites salopes prétentieuses qui hurlaient et le suppliaient lorsque le jeu devenait soudain trop concret pour elles. Le remords était au moins quelque chose qu'il avait banni de son existence. Il avait poussé Aeon dans ses retranchements alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre son état végétatif et il n'en éprouvait nulle honte. La fin justifiait les moyens. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il l'avait sous-estimée. Face à la haine et à la colère, elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il s'était retrouvé face à un mur de résistance que ses paroles venimeuses ne parvenaient pas à franchir.

Serait-il possible que la douceur fonctionnât là où la menace avec échoué ? Cela pouvait-il être aussi simple… ?

Leur relation avait actuellement atteint un statu quo et une paix relative s'était instaurée entre eux après la houle de leur dernière altercation. Il avait retrouvé dans leurs rapports l'étrange familiarité, à la fois acide et décomplexée, qui les liait avant l'accident.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle se méfiait de lui. A juste titre. Il n'aurait eu guère de respect pour elle dans le cas contraire. Il ne renoncerait pas à son objectif. Il était hors de question qu'il disparaisse dans les limbes de l'oubli et devienne ironiquement la proie de ceux qui lui avaient donné cette chance il y avait presque cinquante ans.

Qu'elle soit pleinement consciente de son opiniâtreté et de sa vindicte ne donnait que plus de piquant à leur petit jeu. Il comptait bien gagner. Il avait encore tant à accomplir. Tant d'enfants attendaient toujours de tomber sous ses griffes. La jeune femme était leur dernier rempart avant la mort. Un rempart aux fondations affaiblies et branlantes. Une fois qu'il serait sorti de son rêve, il serait enfin libre de la tuer et de dévorer son âme. Elle serait sa plus belle victoire. La plus méritée.

Elle avait contourné le lit et se tenait à présent en face de Friedkin, juste au-dessus de son alter-ego assoupie. Elle le regardait avec émotion tandis qu'il caressait avec douceur les cheveux blonds emmêlés de la carcasse vide qu'était son corps. Le son grave d'une lente mélopée s'échappa de sa gorge et il se mit à fredonner tout bas, lèvres fermées, tout en rajustant les draps et en vérifiant les réglages des appareils à sa portée.

« Dors, mon ange, murmura-t-il enfin en lui baisant le coin des lèvres.

\- Nathan… », bredouilla Aeon, troublée.

Friedkin leva brusquement la tête et regarda droit en direction d'Aeon. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelques secondes avant de se planter sans aucune hésitation dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle contempla, pétrifiée, le regard bleu glacier qui la scrutait avec détermination.

« Freddy… », chuchota-t-elle, ahurie.

Le croque-mitaine, jusque-là nonchalamment adossé au mur, s'était redressé et observait avec incrédulité le spectacle inattendu du chirurgien capable de percevoir le dopplegänger onirique de la jeune femme.

Le temps se figea quelques secondes, puis Nathan battit des cils, semblant retrouver ses esprits, et il secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

« Je deviens fou », murmura-t-il.

Aeon laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se tourner vers Krueger. Celui-ci observait Friedkin avec un intérêt nouveau et, lorsque le chirurgien sortit de la chambre d'un air empressé, le croque-mitaine lui emboîta le pas sans dire un mot.

« Krueger ! appela Aeon en le rattrapant. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je le suis, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'a vue ?

\- Vue je ne sais pas, mais il a senti quelque chose qui l'a poussé à te chercher. (Il tourna les yeux vers sa compagne) Je crois que tu me dois des explications, princesse. »

Sa voix avait naturellement repris le ton autoritaire et menaçant auquel il l'avait habituée et elle releva le menton avec défi.

« Des explications sur quoi, Frederick ? », demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Dieu qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Il accéléra le pas en voyant Friedkin tourner au bout d'un couloir et se mit en devoir de ne plus le perdre de vue. Cet homme avait perçu quelque chose. Un son ou un indice visuel, peu importe. Mais il avait eu conscience de la présence d'Aeon à quelques centimètres de lui. La pétasse ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Le fait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une dimension jumelle de la réalité aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : elle pouvait interagir avec le monde éveillé.

Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas elle-même. Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas pressé de l'en informer. Mais il devait savoir quelles étaient ses connaissances à ce sujet.

Perdu dans ses pensées et concentré sur Friedkin qui semblait marcher de plus en plus vite, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le couloir dans lequel ils évoluaient s'était mis à changer. Les murs se couvraient d'une mousse noirâtre au fur et à mesure de leur progression et le sol devenait mou et irrégulier, dissimulant ses pièges sous une brume blanche qui s'effilochait sous leurs pieds. Il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière et se retourna, mécontent, vers Aeon qui s'était cramponnée à son bras et refusait d'avancer, horrifiée.

« Je ne veux pas continuer, Krueger, dit-elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, pétasse ? grogna-t-il.

\- Cet endroit… », commença-t-elle.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda au loin, le visage tordu par l'appréhension.

Oui. Lui aussi avait reconnu le lieu étrange et visqueux dans lequel la jeune femme les avait conduits malgré elle avant d'apprendre son coma. Il vit Friedkin s'éloigner et tourner à un nouveau croisement, disparaissant définitivement à sa vue.

« Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Rentrons, supplia Aeon en le tirant par le bras. Freddy, s'il-te-plait ! »

Qu'il fut pendu s'il l'avait déjà entendue l'implorer de cette façon. Il se retourna, la jaugeant sévèrement du regard.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Un long gémissement éraillé lui répondit depuis les profondeurs du couloir et Aeon sursauta en laissant échapper un jappement de frayeur. Krueger fit volte-face, prêt à combattre. Devant lui s'étendait l'immense boyau boueux et embrumé, faiblement éclairé par les néons jaunâtres qui grésillaient au plafond. Vide.

Il attendit quelques secondes, immobile, sa main gantée levée devant lui, exhibant ses griffes brillantes et aiguisées. Un silence angoissant s'était emparé de l'endroit et il sentait sur sa peau brûlée le souffle froid et humide d'un vent de mer. Une odeur fétide vint lui remplir les narines, lui faisant plisser le nez avec dégoût et il se ramassa sur lui-même comme un immense félin se préparant à l'affrontement.

Dans un claquement sec, le néon le plus lointain s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant l'extrémité du couloir dans l'obscurité.

Puis le suivant, moins d'une seconde plus tard.

* * *

**NOES est un vieux fandom, je sais, et peu de lecteurs francophones s'y intéressent. Mais si les quelques lecteurs qui s'aventurent dans ce côté obscur de la Force aiment (ou n'aiment pas !) mon récit, ce serait formidable de leur part de me laisser une review !**


	25. Chapter 24 : Némésis

**Chapitre 24 : Némésis**

* * *

Krueger baissa le menton et écarta les pieds pour s'assurer une meilleure stabilité. Il entendait Aeon respirer bruyamment derrière lui et le parfum doucereux de sa peur vint le distraire brièvement, saturant ses sens en éveil. Un violent frisson courut le long de son échine et il ferma les yeux un court instant, se gorgeant de la terreur délicieusement sucrée de la jeune femme. Serrant les dents, il se souvint qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée et il grogna, maudissant toute cette énergie qui partait vers un autre.

Les plafonniers fatigués rendaient l'âme les uns après les autres, laissant rapidement approcher les ténèbres opaques. Un silence implacable accompagnait la progression du mur d'ombre, rendant encore plus assourdissant le martèlement régulier du sang à ses tempes. Il n'avait jamais craint pour sa vie. Ou plutôt sa non-vie. En tout cas, plus depuis la nuit où les parents d'Elm Street l'avaient confiné dans la chaufferie avant d'y mettre le feu et d'assister avec une délectation malsaine à la Géhenne qui l'avait consumé. Il était éternel et avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de le prouver au monde. Parfois, il s'était retrouvé confronté à des adversaires qui parvenaient à l'affaiblir assez pour le faire disparaître temporairement, mais il revenait toujours. Telle était la promesse qui lui avait été faite. Certes, sans être un lâche, il n'était pas téméraire et s'arrangeait régulièrement pour ne pas avoir à affronter d'ennemis plus forts que lui mais il ne crachait pas sur un combat à l'issue incertaine de temps en temps, juste pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas devenu indolent et avait toujours la pleine maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Et même alors, l'excitation de la bataille l'emportait sans conteste sur la crainte de disparaître.

Alors pourquoi cette menace imminente et imprécise réveillait-elle chez lui une panique sourde qui paralysait ses capacités de réflexion ?

Son cœur desséché battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, cognant douloureusement contre ses poumons racornis par le brasier et il déglutit, les mâchoires crispées, les yeux rivés sur le rideau opaque qui approchait de seconde en seconde.

Il sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule et il se tendit sous la touche tremblante d'Aeon.

« Partons, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pas question », s'entendit-il répondre à travers ses dents serrées.

Il ne restait plus que quatre néons allumés devant eux. Vingt mètres tout au plus. Il ne distinguait rien dans la noirceur impénétrable mais il savait instinctivement que quelque chose s'y tapissait. Il le sentait. N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il procédait lorsque lui-même voulait effrayer une victime ? Faire grandir l'angoisse en laissant présager l'indicible pour se repaître de la peur et drainer la proie de son énergie. Et la cueillir aussi aisément qu'on arrache un brin d'herbe.

Oui. C'était un cérémonial qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Trois néons.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger par la peur. Elle était son alliée, elle l'avait toujours été, depuis bien avant sa mort. Il n'autorisait personne à utiliser ses propres outils contre lui. La chose qui se dissimulait dans les ombres se goinfrait avec gourmandise de la terreur d'Aeon et osait prélever une once d'inquiétude chez lui. Lui, le croque-mitaine ! Il ne pouvait permettre un tel affront.

Deux néons.

Et cette conne d'Aeon, ne pouvait-elle se contrôler davantage ? Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle alimentait sa propre peur et que ce qui s'avançait vers eux n'était que le reflet de ses angoisses.

Comment avait-elle pu lui tenir tête si longtemps avec une si mauvaise maîtrise d'elle-même et de ses émotions ? Elle haletait péniblement dans son dos et sa petite main tordait convulsivement un pan de son chandail, s'y cramponnant comme à une bouée solide et fiable en pleine tourmente.

Plus qu'un néon. Il aurait dû bouger, s'enfuir peut-être. La laisser affronter seule le produit terrifiant de son imagination. Il se surprit à ressentir une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de ce qui arrivait sur eux à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

Quoi que ce puisse être, n'était-il pas en mesure de l'arrêter ? Se pouvait-il que quelque chose soit capable de lui nuire dans ce monde irréel enfanté par les manifestations délirantes d'un cerveau endommagé ?

En un instant, il prit sa décision. Il fit volte-face et agrippa le bras d'Aeon avant de se mettre à courir, tirant la jeune femme pétrifiée à sa suite.

Un grondement furieux retentit derrière eux, lourd de colère et de frustration. Krueger accéléra, résistant à la tentation de regarder en arrière. Encore abrutie de stupeur, Aeon se laissait trainer docilement, les pieds butant contre les irrégularités du sol noueux.

Les néons claquaient à présent bruyamment les uns après les autres, l'informant sur la rapidité de progression de la créature qui les poursuivait. Très vite, des volutes sombres et filandreuses les rattrapèrent, se faufilant sous les vêtements et apportant avec eux une sensation de froid pénétrant qui glaça le corps brûlant du croque-mitaine. Il sentit le bras d'Aeon lui échapper et voulut raffermir sa prise sur elle. Elle partit brusquement en arrière et il s'arrêta, emporté par l'élan de sa compagne.

Elle était tombée à terre et contemplait avec effroi le mur ténébreux qui leur fonçait dessus par à-coups brutaux et inéluctables. Krueger jura copieusement et se précipita vers elle sans réfléchir. Il la saisit par le col de son uniforme d'hôpital et la souleva d'un geste brusque pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Il la poussa sans ménagement vers l'avant, sentant dans son dos le souffle humide et pestilentiel de leur ennemi invisible. Enfin réveillée de sa torpeur, Aeon courut devant lui et il s'élança à sa suite, cerné par l'Obscur.

Quelque chose lacéra son flanc gauche et la douleur violente le prit par surprise. Il trébucha contre une racine et se récupéra tant bien que mal en grimaçant, pestant contre ses jambes gauches et alourdies qui se dérobaient sous lui.

Indifférent à l'entaille cuisante qui déchirait son ventre à chaque pas, il se remit à courir. Non loin d'Aeon, il aperçut un renfoncement dans la paroi fangeuse du corridor et il se pressa pour rattraper la jeune femme. Il lui prit fermement le bras et la tira sur le côté, se refugiant avec elle dans la cavité spongieuse et étroite. Lorsque le néon qui les surplombait mourut à son tour, les plongeant tous les deux dans une obscurité dense et glacée, son cœur manqua un battement et il sentit Aeon se rapprocher de lui dans un sursaut. Un silence oppressant les entourait, seulement troublé par le son haletant de leur respiration. Son torse plaqué contre le dos d'Aeon se soulevait péniblement tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle et de faire refluer la douleur de son abdomen. Du sang s'écoulait paresseusement de la plaie, poissant son pull et son pantalon et les faisant adhérer à sa peau. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier et il fit reculer cette donnée à l'arrière-plan de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ici et maintenant.

Un grondement sourd perça soudain les ténèbres et il recula instinctivement au fond de leur cachette en attirant la jeune femme vers lui. Une paire d'yeux rouges s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'eux, luisant comme deux braises dans la nuit noire. Un souffle putride leur inonda le visage et Krueger entendit Aeon hoqueter de dégoût avant de se presser contre lui pour s'éloigner au maximum de la chose qui leur faisait face.

Des murmures enflèrent autour d'eux, sourds et indistincts, tandis que les deux billes incandescentes basculaient sur le côté, donnant l'impression que la créature inclinait la tête comme un chiot curieux.

« Arrête ça, grinça Krueger.

\- Quoi ? murmura Aeon, la voix tremblante de panique.

\- Tout ça vient de toi ! gronda-t-il avec colère. Contrôle-toi, merde !

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, couina-t-elle, misérable. Je suis morte de trouille. »

L'air s'emplit d'un brouhaha chuintant qui lui blessait les tympans et il résista à l'envie de se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. Aeon se collait désespérément à lui pour échapper à son propre démon et la sentir gigoter contre son bassin ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

La tuer ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation pour lui et la frapper attiserait à coup sûr sa rancune. S'il espérait gagner sa confiance, ce n'était pas l'action la plus intelligente à mener dans l'immédiat.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! cria-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. Je ne peux pas ! »

Une série de bips irréguliers retentit soudain par-dessus les chuchotements étouffés et Krueger reconnu le moniteur de contrôle qui veillait sur les fonctions vitales du corps d'Aeon. Cette conne était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Sans prévenir, il passa son bras droit autour du cou de la jeune femme et, coinçant sa main dans son coude gauche, emprisonna sa gorge avec force. Elle agrippa son avant-bras et se contorsionna pour tenter de se libérer mais il accentua sa pression et la tint fermement contre lui, comprimant ses artères carotides.

« Laisse-toi faire, bordel ! », souffla-t-il en regardant avec crainte les yeux de la créature s'étrécirent et approcher lentement.

Il serra plus fort, la soulevant presque de terre et sentit sa résistance faiblir. Quelques secondes.

Aeon sembla subitement comprendre son intention et cessa de se débattre, se laissant même tomber pour favoriser l'étranglement artériel et accélérer le collapsus de ses carotides. Son corps devint flasque, signe que le cerveau manquait d'oxygène et que l'évanouissement ne tarderait plus.

Comme si elle aussi avait compris ce qu'ils avaient en tête, la chose poussa un cri rauque et, ébranlant le sol sous ses pas, chargea lourdement dans leur direction.

Au même moment, l'alarme continue du moniteur satura l'air de son timbre strident et les murmures oppressants s'intensifièrent autour d'eux d'une façon désagréable, faisant monter d'un cran l'urgence qui taraudait le croque-mitaine.

« Vite, vite ! », murmura Krueger tandis qu'Aeon perdait peu à peu conscience.

Ses mains lâchèrent mollement son bras et sa tête se laissa brusquement aller en avant. Son corps entier s'affaissa et elle s'écroula dans les bras de l'homme. La lumière revint instantanément, déchirant l'obscurité en filaments brumeux et Krueger eut une brève vision de ce qui les avait piégés avant que le décor ne change, les ramenant dans le service à nouveau silencieux de la jeune femme.

Cillant stupidement, le croque-mitaine resta figé une longue seconde avant de réaliser qu'Aeon s'effondrait lamentablement dans son étreinte puissante, toujours prisonnière de son étranglement. Il relâcha un peu sa prise et la soutint par la taille en l'accompagnant au sol sans cesser de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Il s'accroupit aux côtés d'Aeon et la considéra un instant d'un air absent. La strangulation l'avait rendue encore plus livide qu'avant et ses lèvres avaient pris une effrayante teinte bleutée. De lourdes cernes ceignaient ses orbites creusées et son nez cassé, encore noir et gonflé, ressortait de façon grotesque au milieu de ce visage hâve et émacié. Sa respiration était sifflante mais régulière et soulevait sa poitrine de longs mouvements amples.

L'uniforme d'hôpital de la jeune femme était maculé de sang à hauteur de son ventre et la plaie qui lui déchirait le flanc lui revint en mémoire en même temps que la sensation déplaisante d'avoir l'abdomen ouvert en deux affleurait à nouveau à la surface de sa conscience.

Il avança la main et tapota sèchement sa joue.

« Debout, connasse », dit-il avec rudesse.

Elle gémit et détourna le visage, levant les mains pour se protéger des gifles légères qu'il lui donnait.

« Arrête ! », cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa péniblement pour s'asseoir face à lui. Un vertige nauséeux la fit vaciller et elle pressa ses deux mains contre son front en attendant que sa pression sanguine se rééquilibre.

Krueger la regarda reprendre ses esprits, l'air grave. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Aeon releva la tête et posa sur lui des yeux fatigués et injectés de sang, démesurés dans son visage amaigri.

« Tu m'as étranglée », lui reprocha-t-elle, plaintive.

Le croque-mitaine se contenta de la fixer sans dire un mot et se releva lentement, sa main gantée posée sur son flanc gauche. Aeon haussa les épaules, vexée, et ses bras vinrent d'eux-mêmes s'enrouler autour d'elle dans une attitude protectrice. Elle poussa un cri étonné en sentant sous sa main une humidité anormale et baissa vivement la tête vers sa blouse gluante de sang à demi-coagulé.

« Qu'est-ce que… », murmura-t-elle, interdite, en contemplant bêtement sa main droite ensanglantée.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda sans comprendre la tâche noirâtre avant de soulever précautionneusement le vêtement alourdi qui s'était collé à sa peau. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucune plaie n'était à l'origine de l'hémorragie, elle tourna les yeux vers Krueger qui s'éloignait en boitant légèrement.

Elle se leva un peu vite. La tête lui tourna aussitôt et, déséquilibrée, elle faillit tomber. Elle se rattrapa au mur et gémit sourdement en voyant des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. Elle inspira profondément et se força à avancer vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Frederick ? », demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle le rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour le forcer à stopper et à se retourner. Il se dégagea brutalement de sa prise et claqua la langue d'un air mécontent. Elle le contourna pour se planter face à lui et son regard glissa vers son ventre que sa main droite protégeait nerveusement. Le pull en laine vert et rouge était imprégné d'un sang sombre et épais qui dégouttait de son gant et cheminait le long des lames souillées.

Il la regardait avec hauteur, la défiant de l'approcher davantage. Négligeant toute prudence, Aeon se mit à genoux devant lui et tenta de chasser sa main pour évaluer l'étendue de la blessure. Il siffla et la repoussa sans ménagement, se tournant de côté pour lui dissimuler son flanc.

« Tu t'crois où, là ? », gronda-t-il, agressif.

Ramassé sur lui-même, les muscles tendus et l'air menaçant, il avait tout du fauve blessé et aculé. Aeon leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et s'assit sur ses talons, reculant suffisamment pour lui laisser un semblant d'espace vital.

« Montre-moi ça, dit-elle calmement.

\- Touche à ton cul, pétasse, ronchonna-t-il en jetant un œil distrait à son gant poisseux.

\- Tu pisses le sang, sale con ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

Il grogna sous l'insulte, faisant hésiter la jeune femme. Lentement, elle avança les mains vers lui sans le lâcher du regard, s'étonnant de la similitude de son comportement avec celui d'un animal. Elle posa sa main sur le gant et l'écarta avec douceur de son ventre. Il se laissa faire en inspirant bruyamment, mécontent. Le pull était déchiqueté et, sous le tissu empoissé, elle devina une longue entaille dont s'échappait un flot de sang continu.

Krueger frissonna lorsqu'elle posa une main fraîche sur sa plaie brûlante et il tenta de se dérober à l'inspection délicate de ses doigts menus le long des berges et de la chair mise à nue. Elle grimaça en le sentant se raidir et leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, désolée à l'avance de ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

« Il faut recoudre.

\- Pas question.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je vais très bien, mentit-il.

\- C'que t'es chiant, murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Et comment tu vas me recoudre ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance. Avec quoi ?

\- J'ai tout le matos qu'il faut ici, répondit-elle en écartant le bras en direction de la petite pièce qu'elle avait aménagée dans l'espoir de vivre son coma plus confortablement. Et je suis anesthésiste, tu te souviens ? J'ai un diplôme de médecine. »

Il renifla avec dédain et sembla hésiter. Aeon en profita pour revenir à l'attaque.

« Tu as peur de quoi ? le provoqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Que ça laisse une cicatrice ? »

Il plissa les yeux, furieux. L'ignorant, elle se releva et désigna un tabouret à côté de lui.

« Assieds-toi. Et enlève ton pull. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle pénétra dans son antre et y ouvrit un placard dans lequel elle savait, sans doute possible, que se trouverait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Elle rassembla les instruments et le matériel nécessaires à une suture et les disposa sur une tablette métallique. Elle regarda ses propres mains, toujours bandées et fit jouer ses doigts cassés. Ils étaient enraidis et se pliaient avec difficulté mais ils n'étaient plus douloureux. Elle avait donc conservé un certain potentiel de régénération. C'était bon à savoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui se trouvait sur la porte du placard et inspecta son nez. Il était enflé et un hématome violacé s'étalait jusque sur ses pommettes, mais la fracture semblait s'être ressoudée. Ses yeux disparaissaient dans des orbites profondes et cernées de noir qui faisaient ressortir l'extrême pâleur de son visage. Elle sourit faiblement à son reflet pitoyable et fit demi-tour, son plateau chargé de matériel médical dans les mains.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Krueger qui avait curieusement suivi son ordre et, à demi-dévêtu, prenait place en grimaçant sur le tabouret. Elle resta stupéfaite devant le spectacle affligeant de son torse brûlé au-delà du possible, suivant du regard le trajet sinueux des innombrables cordes cicatricielles qui couraient sur la peau, la tendant à l'extrême par-dessus les muscles à vif et luisants de lymphe blanchâtre. Le feu avait fondu ses chairs en une masse informe et tortueuse sans plus rien laisser paraître de l'homme qu'il avait dû être un jour. Elle devinait sous les brûlures noueuses le dessin grossier d'une musculature brute obtenue à force de travail manuel plutôt que via les artifices d'une salle de sport. BTP ? Docker ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait le croque-mitaine, elle se surprit à se demander ce qu'il avait pu être « avant », pour autant qu'il existât un « avant ».

Consciente de le fixer avec un intérêt qu'il se réjouirait de mal interpréter, elle se racla la gorge avec embarras et s'approcha pour poser le plateau sur une desserte qui jouxtait le siège sur lequel il s'était installé et se prélassait à présent, ses coudes nonchalamment relevés et appuyés sur la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le haut du visage caché par les bords de son fedora, il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle préparait son matériel, un horrible sourire de chat plaqué sur sa figure ravagée.

Elle évita soigneusement de croiser son regard et s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour accéder plus aisément à la blessure et l'étudier minutieusement. Les bords de l'entaille étaient nets, comme coupés au rasoir et, n'était sa profondeur inquiétante, la plaie était belle et ne semblait pas infectée. Réalisant ce à quoi elle venait de penser, elle secoua légèrement la tête et s'invectiva silencieusement. Comme si le Démon des Rêves allait mourir d'une septicémie… En grommelant, elle mouilla une compresse avec une solution alcoolisée et l'approcha du ventre de Krueger.

« Ça va piquer un peu, le prévint-elle à mi-voix.

\- Je crois que j'ai connu pire », répondit-il d'une voix plate.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage fermé et ne sut comment interpréter ce qu'elle y lut. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et le laissa errer plusieurs secondes sur le tronc mutilé avant de reporter son attention sur son flanc. Elle posa la compresse avec douceur et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie qui continuait à vomir un flot épais de sang sombre et malodorant.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, regrettant ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles eurent franchi ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir », dit-il sèchement.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et encaissa la rebuffade qu'elle jugea méritée. Aiguille à la main, elle entama la suture avec délicatesse, nettoyant régulièrement le sang qui continuait de couler à l'aide de compresses qu'elle jetait négligemment à terre une fois trop imbibées pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

« Merci », finit-elle par dire au bout d'un long moment.

La jeune femme interrompit son travail et, levant le visage, le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai merdé tout à l'heure, poursuivit-elle d'une voix sourde. J'étais morte de trouille, j'ai paniqué. Merci de nous avoir sortis de là.

\- Ne t'imagine pas des choses, fillette, rétorqua-t-il durement. J'ai besoin de toi, rien de plus. »

Il tourna la tête et regarda résolument ailleurs, ses mâchoires crispées posées sur son poing serré. La piqûre de l'aiguille plongeant dans ses chairs lui procurait une distraction bienvenue et il s'y abandonna pour écarter de son esprit la sensation dérangeante des mains d'Aeon sur lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il autorisée à le soigner ? Il lui avait obéi comme un bon chien docile, lui exhibant avec défi son corps torturé et disgracieux. Le plaisir de la mettre mal à l'aise l'avait emporté sur son bon sens et l'inconfort de sa position commençait à le mettre dans une situation qu'il regrettait amèrement. Les doigts d'Aeon couraient sur sa peau, légers et délicats, et, malgré la gravité des brûlures qui avaient anéanti ses terminaisons nerveuses, la caresse consentante et volontaire d'une femme réveillait dans son vieux corps ravagé une sensibilité inattendue et des tourments qu'il pensait éteints depuis des décennies.

Fermant les yeux, il respira profondément et se concentra sur la brûlure occasionnée par la suture de sa plaie. La douleur était son refuge, depuis toujours. Il avait appris à l'apprivoiser, à la plier à sa volonté et à l'utiliser pour servir au mieux ses intérêts. La douleur, tout comme la peur, étaient ses alliées les plus fidèles et les plus solides. Les seules valeurs sur lesquelles il pouvait compter.

L'aiguille s'enfonçait dans son flanc, vive et précise, et il trouva un certain réconfort dans cette routine cuisante, presque lénifiante à force de régularité, admirant malgré lui la dextérité avec laquelle la jeune femme œuvrait à le ravauder. Il se détendit et laissa la douleur rythmer ses pensées, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence trop concrète d'Aeon à ses côtés.

Elle avait presque terminé. Plus que quelques points à suturer. Concentrée sur son travail, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à son patient et maniait son aiguille avec l'agilité que lui conférait l'habitude. Elle ferma un point et se tourna pour prendre une nouvelle compresse. Au moment de revenir vers la plaie, son regard accrocha l'entrejambe du croque-mitaine et elle devina à travers le pantalon de toile épaisse le léger renflement d'une érection naissante. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, le visage en feu, et voulut reprendre son ouvrage minutieux. Distraite et embarrassée, elle piqua avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et vit le ventre de Krueger se contracter subitement, comme pour se dérober à son aiguille.

« Désolée…, bafouilla-t-elle, la tête basse.

\- Ça va », murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Elle osa lever les yeux et constata qu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle et la toisait avec gravité, la surplombant de toute sa taille. Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un mot pendant de longues secondes. Aeon sentait ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer à la limite du supportable et espéra sans y croire que cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage. Le croque-mitaine la scrutait avec un intérêt troublant, dardant sur elle des pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Ce fut lui qui leur offrit un répit en fermant les yeux, rompant un contact qui devenait dérangeant. Profitant avec reconnaissance de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de battre en retraite, Aeon toussota et revint à ses travaux d'aiguille.

« Alors… commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigüe, c'était quoi dans le couloir ?

\- Quoi qu'il se produise ici, c'est toi qui l'y amène, répondit Krueger d'un ton où pointait un certain soulagement. C'est ton monde. C'est donc à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

\- J'étais paralysée par la peur. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit subitement Krueger.

\- Penser ? Toi ? », persifla-t-elle sans quitter la blessure à demi-suturée des yeux.

Franchise et sarcasme. Enfin un peu de conformisme dans leur relation récemment ambivalente.

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qui a provoqué ton coma, commença-t-il prudemment.

\- Pas le moindre.

\- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas accès à ce souvenir que l'information ne se trouve pas quelque part dans ton cerveau.

\- C'est pas faux », reconnut-elle.

Elle s'arrêta et le considéra avec curiosité, surprise de l'entendre entamer un raisonnement posé.

« Le cerveau est tout à fait capable de bloquer l'accès aux souvenirs traumatisants, exposa-t-elle. Quitte parfois à mettre en danger l'intégrité physique de la personne. On a déjà vu des patients en plein remodelage mémoriel faire un arrêt cardiaque en pleine séance d'hypnose parce qu'ils s'approchaient trop de la vérité et que leur subconscient jugeait qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de la supporter.

\- Imagine que ton cerveau ait décidé que tu ne devais pas accéder à cette partie de ta mémoire. Que ferait-il pour t'en empêcher ?

\- Il mettrait en place des mécanismes de protection allant du plus inoffensif au plus fatal. Amnésie, malaises, fibrillations…

\- Coma ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Oui, admit-elle à contrecœur. Coma.

\- Cette chose, dans le couloir, c'est ton interprétation des tentatives de ton cerveau pour t'empêcher de retrouver la mémoire. Tu sais que tu étais en plein infarctus quand ce truc approchait ?

\- Bon sang… murmura-t-elle. Tout ça n'existe que dans ma tête.

\- C'est ce que je n'ai pas cessé de te répéter, grogna-t-il.

\- Mon cerveau m'envoie une Némésis pour ne pas que je retrouve le chemin de ma mémoire, comprit-elle, incrédule.

\- Je sais, ça craint, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Attends… pourquoi est-ce arrivé pendant qu'on suivait Nathan ?

\- C'était ma seconde question, princesse. Heureux que tu y accordes une certaine attention.

\- Tu penses qu'il sait quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est ton cerveau qui pense qu'il sait quelque chose, nuance. »

Aeon secoua à nouveau la tête et termina de recoudre la plaie. Elle ferma le dernier point et coupa le fil avant de poser ses instruments.

« Il faut qu'on aille le trouver, dit-elle. Nathan.

\- Et comment veux-tu faire ça, fillette ? », demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Krueger.

« Il est temps de vérifier que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes pouvoirs », dit-elle, énigmatique.

Elle se leva, le plateau chargé de déchets maculés de sanie dans les mains et s'éloigna vers son antre. Krueger la regarda partir, les yeux étrécis, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la longue suture qui lui barrait le ventre.

« Ça va laisser une cicatrice », grommela-t-il en parcourant l'entaille boursouflée du bout des doigts.

* * *

**Je constate que j'ai quand même quelques rares lecteurs. Un ou deux commentaires d'encouragement seraient les bienvenus de temps à autres. Non que je pleure pour les reviews, mais ça ferait plaisir. Voilà, c'est dit... A vot' bon cœur, lecteur lectrice !**


	26. Chapter 25 : Wicked Game

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je ne suis pas très rapide en ce moment, la vraie vie prend du temps !**

**Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre (même si je compte bien finir cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas !), notamment Anger-lola et Hilaroc pour leurs reviews si enthousiastes que je ne pouvais que m'atteler à la tâche avec bonne humeur !**

**Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière pour les prochains chapitres, promis ^^**

**Bonne lecture et prenez garde au croque-mitaine...**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Wicked Game**

* * *

Concentrée et silencieuse, Aeon remisa minutieusement ses ustensiles à la place qui leur était dévolue dans les placards ordonnés et jeta les compresses usagées dans la poubelle qui trônait sous le lavabo. Elle se demanda avec une curiosité distraite comment les ordures seraient-elles prises en charge dans ce rêve qui n'en était pas un et si elle devait s'en inquiéter. Puis, haussant les épaules avec lassitude, elle fit couler un filet d'eau brûlant et se lava les mains avec insistance, comptant sur le récurage intensif de ses doigts malmenés pour s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les aspects de cette dimension auxquels elle ne pouvait, dans l'immédiat, apporter de réponse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la peau de ses mains rougie à l'extrême sous le frottement constant et vigoureux qu'elle lui faisait subir qu'elle consentit à couper le robinet et se sécha avec l'impression presque bienvenue d'avoir les doigts à vif.

Elle les plia et les déplia, plusieurs fois, sentant cette brûlure lancinante désormais familière devenir étrangement rassurante. La souffrance physique faisait partie des sensations que le cerveau ne parvenait pas à simuler pendant un rêve. Nathan et elle avaient fait assez d'études sur le sujet lors de la préparation de son doctorat. La peur, la joie, la peine, la colère, tout ceci pouvait être éprouvé au cours d'un rêve, comme le démontraient les mesures de l'EEG. Mais jamais la douleur. Le cerveau, lorsqu'il générait une situation onirique potentiellement algique, trichait et réveillait les sujets avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit. L'EEG restait inchangé et les analyses biochimiques effectuées à partir de ponctions lombaires ne montraient aucune variation du taux de substance P dans le liquide céphalo-rachidien.

Cette douleur était la seule preuve à ses yeux de la relative réalité de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre et elle s'y accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir, terrorisée à l'idée de s'apercevoir que tout ceci puisse n'être qu'une mascarade grotesque ordonnée par son cerveau agonisant le relent pitoyable d'un ultime tour de piste né d'une dose massive d'endorphines devant lui permettre de se détourner lâchement de sa mort prochaine.

Elle prit conscience avec une certaine stupeur que sa capacité à souffrir était insidieusement devenue le garant de sa santé mentale. Son garde-fou.

Elle se tourna vers la salle de soins intensifs pour voir Krueger se relever lentement, avec un luxe de précautions qui trahissait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir bien qu'il le niât avec véhémence. Il se tourna face à un miroir accroché au-dessus d'un des lavabos du service et contempla la plaie qu'Aeon venait de suturer, perdue au milieu de la chair roide et tourmentée des nœuds cicatriciels qui barraient son flanc. Il leva lentement son bras gauche, testant la résistance des fils à l'étirement puis fit rouler ses épaules râblées avec un grognement satisfait. La jeune femme sourit faiblement, consciente qu'elle avait espéré l'approbation du croque-mitaine et en retirait à présent un soulagement aussi fâcheux qu'inexplicable.

Elle revint dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers le long bureau blanc bardés d'écrans de contrôle qui informaient en permanence l'équipe soignante sur l'état des patients. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil monté sur roulettes qui faisait face aux écrans et le fit tourner de gauche à droite comme une enfant maussade. Elle avait décidé de passer sous silence ce moment de solitude mortifiant pendant lequel elle avait surpris, à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'excitation inopportune de son ennemi. Elle réprima un frisson à cette pensée incommodante et s'empressa de secouer la tête avant d'avoir eu le temps de se demander si elle s'en sentait flattée ou insultée.

Entre l'embarras de se savoir la cible d'un intérêt sexuel parfaitement malsain et la poursuite invraisemblable et terrifiante dont ils avaient réchappés de justesse et qu'elle devait à sa pauvre cervelle incohérente, ses neurones menaçaient de se liquéfier de consternation.

Refusant de réfléchir davantage, elle retomba machinalement dans l'une de ses routines de chef de service et se mit à examiner minutieusement les constantes de chacun de ses pensionnaires, évaluant d'un coup d'œil rapide les moniteurs vidéo qui renvoyaient invariablement la même scène, captée par les caméras installées au-dessus des portes des chambres. Elle étudia ses propres paramètres avec un détachement qu'elle voulait professionnel et n'eut qu'un regard bref pour la vidéo sur laquelle apparaissait son corps alité et immobile.

Krueger vint se placer à ses côtés et posa son gant loqueteux aux griffes acérées sur le bureau avant de s'abîmer à son tour dans la contemplation silencieuse des minuscules écrans de surveillance vidéo. Aeon ne bougea pas et fit mine de poursuivre son inspection consciencieuse, devinant la silhouette anguleuse du croque-mitaine à l'orée de son champ de vision. Elle pouvait sentir sur lui cette odeur si particulière, douceâtre et piquante, vaguement écœurante, semblable au fumet méphitique d'un steak avarié malencontreusement oublié sur le barbecue. Son corps dégageait une chaleur excessive, comme si le feu qui l'avait consumé continuait de brûler à l'intérieur de lui et Aeon s'écarta imperceptiblement, gênée par sa proximité. Il n'était vêtu que de son fedora et de cet immonde pantalon de travail usé jusqu'à la toile et l'idée de partager une telle intimité avec lui paraissait tout-à-coup absurde et déraisonnable.

« Et que comptes-tu faire si une alarme se met à sonner ? », demanda-t-il d'un air narquois sans quitter des yeux les moniteurs vidéos.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit légèrement tourner son fauteuil pour lever vers lui un visage apathique.

« C'est toujours plus beau quand c'est inutile… », se moqua-t-il en en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Sa main s'égara sur le bureau et s'empara du paquet de cigarettes qui n'était pas là moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Aeon haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire. D'un geste qui trahissait l'habitude, il frotta la roulette d'un Zippo contre sa paume ouverte et en fit jaillir une longue flamme avec laquelle il embrasa la gitane coincée entre ses lèvres craquelées. Les yeux fermés, il inspira profondément, faisant rougeoyer l'extrémité incandescente de la cigarette avant d'exhaler une longue bouffée grise et nauséabonde qui lui arracha un soupir de satisfaction.

« Ça te tuera », constata calmement Aeon.

Il sourit et tira une nouvelle fois sur son mégot. La gorge saturée de vapeur astringente, il se pencha en avant et souffla en direction de la jeune femme, inondant son visage d'une épaisse fumée âcre.

« Je suis déjà mort, princesse », chuchota-t-il comme s'il lui confiait un secret.

Sans un mot, elle leva la main vers lui et saisit la cigarette entre ses doigts. Elle la lui retira de la bouche et la laissa tomber dans une tasse à moitié remplie de café froid. Le mégot grésilla et se noya dans le liquide épais et opaque.

« Et si tu te rhabillais ? », lui suggéra-t-elle en lorgnant avec insistance sur la masse de chair noueuse de son torse dénudé.

Il leva son pull lacéré et raide de sang séché et le lui exhiba sous le nez, inclinant la tête sur le côté en une mimique éloquente. Aeon le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis se leva sans un mot et le contourna. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se faufilait derrière lui pour atteindre le placard immense qui trônait au centre de la salle de soins intensifs. Elle ouvrit l'une des portes au hasard et y prit quelque chose qu'elle lança au croque-mitaine.

Il attrapa le vêtement d'un geste vif et le déplia. Il le tint à bout de bras, pensif, observant en silence les motifs rayés vert et rouge ternis et les multiples accrocs qui perçaient la laine épaisse. Aeon passa près de lui et se rassit sur le fauteuil qu'elle fit pivoter lentement dans un grincement agaçant.

Krueger posa son chapeau pour enfiler le pull, retrouvant immédiatement le confort familier de la laine distendue qui tombait sur lui comme un vieux sac informe. Les manches étaient élimées au niveau des poignets, laissant des fils ressortir et venir lui chatouiller les mains. Ce pull était identique en tous points à la loque qui gisait à ses pieds. Il se gratta le torse, irrité par la laine qui le démangeait et fronça le nez en percevant l'odeur désagréablement fleurie qui émanait du chandail.

« Ça sent drôle, remarqua-t-il d'une voix dégoutée.

\- Ça sent le propre, banane. Ma tolérance à ta crasse a ses limites.

Krueger haussa les épaules et se vissa le fedora sur son crâne chauve avant de se retourner pour prendre appui sur la surface du bureau. Il se hissa à la force des bras et s'y assit, les jambes pendantes. Ses mains retrouvèrent à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes d'où il tira deux longues gitanes. Il les pinça toutes les deux entre ses lèvres et les alluma ensemble avant d'en retirer une qu'il présenta à Aeon.

« Je ne fume pas, Frederick.

\- Il y a toujours un commencement à tout », insista-t-il en lui tendant la cigarette fumante.

Elle soupira et la lui prit des doigts pour la porter à sa bouche. Elle tira une longue bouffée qu'elle garda plusieurs secondes avant d'être prise d'une violente toux catarrheuse.

« C'est dégueulasse, grommela-t-elle d'une voix rauque. D'où tu sors ces clopes ? »

Les yeux pétillant sous son vieux feutre, Krueger tira sur sa propre cigarette avec un sourire et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'adosser au comptoir qui surplombait le bureau. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir une fine volute de fumée qui s'enroula autour de lui avant de se dissiper en se déchirant en fins tentacules grisâtres. Il saisit le mégot entre ses doigts parcheminés et leva les coudes, les posant avec nonchalance sur les écrans d'ordinateur.

« Alors fillette, dit-il à mi-voix, alangui comme un lion paresseux. C'est quoi, le plan ? »

Aeon reprit une inspiration gorgée de nicotine et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle se déchaussa et leva les pieds pour les poser sur le bureau, juste à côté du genou gauche du croque-mitaine.

« Tu l'as vue ? demanda-t-elle en relâchant sa bouffée de tabac.

\- Vu quoi ?

\- La chose qui nous a attaqués.

\- Ah… lâcha-t-il, songeur. Oui, je l'ai vue. »

La jeune femme se redressa imperceptiblement.

« Et alors ?

\- Alors je te félicite, dit-il posément. Sur une échelle de perversité graduée de un à dix, tu as atteint soixante-treize. »

Il amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira bruyamment.

« Je te savais cinglée, reprit-il en exhalant un cercle de fumée parfait, mais là, tu dépasses de loin tous mes pronostics.

\- Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes, soupira-t-elle. Tu as vu quoi ?

\- Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu le plus peur ? demanda-t-il après un court silence.

\- De toi », murmura-t-elle presque immédiatement.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire râpeux comme du papier de verre.

« Chérie, si tu avais peur de moi, nous n'en serions pas là tous les deux, répondit-il avec une certaine amertume.

\- Non…, fit-elle avec sérieux en secouant la tête. Je veux dire que j'ai peur de ce que tu représentes : le croque-mitaine. Le monstre qui se cachait sous mon lit quand j'étais petite. »

Krueger releva son chapeau du bout du doigt et l'observa avec un intérêt inédit.

« Et quelle tête avait-il, ce monstre de ton enfance ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle abruptement. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, susurra-t-il. On s'en souvient tous.

\- Même toi ? »

Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres gercées.

« Même moi, confirma-t-il avec une surprenante sincérité. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question. Cherche encore.

\- Il y en a sans doute eu plusieurs, esquiva-t-elle, mal à l'aise. C'est tellement loin…

\- Tellement loin ou tellement refoulé ? Réfléchis bien, princesse.

\- Je t'assure, je ne… »

Aeon se tut brusquement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'une scène familière se dessinait dans sa tête. Une illustration à l'encre de chine dans un livre de contes et légendes pour enfants, grossière et floue. Une salle sombre, remplie de guerriers en armes tentant de tenir en respect une créature colossale et difforme qui engloutissait un homme, l'enfournant tout entier dans sa gueule démesurée, noire et profonde comme l'enfer.

_Et en ses yeux luit une lumière horrible, comme venant d'un feu._

« Grendel, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai invoqué Grendel.

\- Hansel et Grendel ? Dans la petite maison en pain d'épices ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Hansel et Gretel…, corrigea-t-elle distraitement. Non, Grendel est un monstre tiré d'un vieux poème anglo-saxon, une sorte d'ogre des marais qui terrorise tout le royaume jusqu'à ce que le héros vienne le tuer. J'avais une trouille bleue qu'il m'emporte et me dévore. C'était lui qui se cachait sous mon lit. »

Elle leva les yeux et les plongea avec résolution dans ceux de Krueger.

« A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Un truc tout droit sorti d'un putain de bouquin de Lovecraft : énorme, gluant et blindé de griffes, de dents et de tentacules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : ta description si riche en détails ou le fait d'apprendre que tu as lu Lovecraft… », marmonna-t-elle.

Krueger recracha la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le bureau à côté de lui. Ses pieds trouvèrent un tabouret sur lequel prendre appui et il se redressa, se rapprochant d'Aeon. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour poser ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et joignit ses mains. Ses yeux errèrent un instant sur les pieds de la jeune femme, croisés à moins d'un centimètre de sa jambe. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et baissa la tête vers le sol.

« On le tue comment ?

\- Dans l'histoire originale, sa peau est si épaisse qu'aucune arme ne peut la transpercer… », commença-t-elle.

Il renifla avec dédain, la bouche tordue en une parodie de sourire.

« Le héros le combat à mains nues et lui arrache un bras. Grendel s'enfuit et finit par mourir de ses blessures dans sa tanière.

\- Du gâteau, quoi, commenta-t-il avec un détachement blasé.

\- Tu crois qu'en le tuant, on pourra avoir accès aux souvenirs interdits ?

\- Si ton cerveau joue le jeu, c'est possible.

\- Ouais, ou alors ça libérera quelque chose d'encore plus épouvantable, comme Godzilla ou Mimi Mathy, ronchonna-t-elle. Tu dis ça comme s'il y avait des règles à respecter alors qu'à mon avis, ma tête fait bien ce qu'elle veut.

\- C'est pas nouveau », chuchota-t-il d'un ton amusé, le regard rivé sur ses mains.

Il tourna lentement la tête et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux d'Aeon.

« Et pour le docteur Mamour, on fait quoi ? »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et réprima un début de sourire à l'évocation de cette référence improbable.

« On attend, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On attend quoi ?

\- Qu'il rêve. »

Krueger cligna des yeux et hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il obtenait enfin la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps.

« Donc tu peux toujours pénétrer dans les rêves des autres », dit-il à mi-voix.

Ce n'était pas une question et Aeon se força à soutenir son regard, consciente qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Oui, répondit-elle avec défi.

\- Et tu me l'as caché ?

\- Oui. »

Il la détailla attentivement, le visage impassible.

« Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix trop douce.

Il s'était légèrement avancé pour poser son menton sur ses mains jointes. Ses doigts fripés dissimulaient sa bouche et son index caressait distraitement sa lèvre supérieure. Aeon baissa les yeux un court instant avant d'affronter à nouveau son regard inquisiteur.

« On joue franc-jeu, maintenant ? grinça-t-elle, sur la défensive. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Frederick. Et il semble que je ne sois pas la seule à faire des cachotteries : d'où sors-tu ton paquet de clopes ? Je croyais que tu avais perdu tous tes pouvoirs. »

Il sauta brusquement du bureau et se rua vers elle, emprisonnant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Aeon laissa échapper un cri de surprise et essaya de se dégager. Il poussa le fauteuil pour l'éloigner du bureau et serra les mains autour de ses poignets, la maintenant avec fermeté. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme qui ne remuait plus, pétrifiée sous l'intensité de son regard de prédateur. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Krueger se pencha vers elle tandis qu'Aeon, silencieuse et immobile, regardait loin devant, s'abstenant presque de respirer. Il avait solidement coincé ses genoux entre ses jambes et elle savait qu'il n'attendait qu'une tentative de fuite de sa part pour réagir. Elle déglutit péniblement en l'entendant inspirer bruyamment à son oreille et tenta de ne pas se raidir en sentant sa peau rêche lui effleurer la joue.

Lentement, il recula et, les yeux fermés, sembla se repaître de l'odeur de sa proie. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Aeon y perçut un amusement moqueur.

Le salaud se foutait d'elle.

« Bouh, dit-il en lui soufflant son haleine aigre au visage.

\- Sale con », maugréa-t-elle.

Il lui agaça le nez d'une douloureuse chiquenaude et elle gronda, vexée et mécontente. Puis il lui prit des mains la cigarette presque entièrement consumée qu'elle n'avait plus touchée depuis plusieurs minutes et la jeta à terre d'une pichenette.

« Je vais me reposer, dit-il en repoussant le fauteuil avec nonchalance. Réveille-moi quand tu auras trouvé ton ex. »

Son gant à la main, il se dirigea vers la seule chambre vide du service et se jeta sur le matelas bleu anti-escarres. Il s'y vautra et rebondit plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser, lové au creux du coussin d'air pulsé. Il croisa les jambes et rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux pour s'installer confortablement, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, le son régulier d'un ronflement zonzonnant montait de la chambre et Aeon soupira, soulagée du répit qu'il lui offrait.

Son comportement, aussi imprévisible que celui d'un animal sauvage, lui tapait sur les nerfs. Au moment où elle croyait avoir établi une relation de relative confiance avec lui, il faisait quelque chose de stupide qui remettait en question leur collaboration et la poussait à davantage de vigilance. Au fond, c'était peut-être mieux : elle ne risquait pas d'oublier à quel point il était dangereux et peu fiable.

Il jouait à un jeu sordide qui usait sa patience à force d'attitudes contradictoires et cela l'épuisait. Elle avait désespérément besoin de se fier à quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Pourquoi fallait-il que Krueger soit l'unique personne disponible dans cette épreuve idiote et incompréhensible ? Elle était prisonnière de sa tête avec cet homme pervers pour seul compagnon d'infortune et elle savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment faire une erreur en lui laissant une chance qu'il ne méritait pas.

C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus : de mettre son discernement de côté et oublier ce qu'il était. Sa peur n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais tout avec elle : elle appréhendait sa propre réaction face au croque-mitaine. Pour lui, cela ne faisait sans doute pas de différence : quelle que fut la cause de sa peur, elle l'alimentait en énergie et lui permettait de retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle devait à tout prix se ressaisir. Il exerçait sur elle ce mélange de répulsion et de fascination qui lui faisait adopter une conduite imprudente vis-à-vis de lui. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance, ces derniers temps, à se voiler la face en occultant la nature du croque-mitaine : un meurtrier psychopathe, fourbe et manipulateur.

Ses petites démonstrations chargées de testostérone, qui survenaient toujours aux moments les plus inattendus, n'avaient rien d'anodin : il s'assurait régulièrement qu'elle n'oubliât pas que c'était lui qui se trouvait au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

Un tueur d'enfants.

_« Comment tu crois que j'ai eu cette gueule ? Quand j'étais vivant, je n'ai pas fait de belles choses, c'est vrai. Mais les « honnêtes citoyens » qui m'ont chopé n'ont pas fait mieux. »_

Elle avait tourné et retourné cet aveu dans sa tête, tâchant d'y puiser la vérité qu'il ne voulait pas lui révéler. Paradoxalement, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement envie de savoir. Comme si connaître son passé devait la rendre complice de ses crimes odieux s'ils décidaient de s'entraider. Elle craignait de compatir devant le châtiment que les proches de ses victimes lui avaient fait endurer. Elle craignait de finir par le percevoir comme un être humain et non plus comme le monstre qu'il était.

Pourtant, elle mourait d'envie de se reposer davantage sur lui. Il était fort, hargneux et efficace son omnipotence ne faisait aucun doute malgré la perte temporaire de ses pouvoirs. Son aura d'invulnérabilité l'attirait comme un astre et, curieusement, elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Leur précédente mésaventure n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire : après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre délibérément en danger pour la protéger de ses propres démons. Une action aussi inattendue de la part d'un homme tel que lui méritait qu'elle redéfinisse ses _a priori_. Et puis elle était fatiguée de se méfier constamment de lui cela requérait une attention de tous les instants contre-productive, qui la détournait de sa priorité : sortir d'ici. Ils avaient le même objectif et elle était prête à croire que, tant que celui-ci ne serait pas atteint, il n'oserait rien faire de définitif contre elle.

Cela étant, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait que leur partenariat ne se passerait pas nécessairement sous les meilleurs auspices et qu'il profiterait de la moindre de ses faiblesses comme un chat jouant avec sa proie. Elle devait accepter les règles de ce jeu vicieux et tirer profit de tous les avantages qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Elle n'attendait aucun fair-play de sa part et devait se préparer à ce qu'il essaye de la tuer sitôt qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

Ces postulats établis, une collaboration potentiellement bénéfique aux deux parties pouvait être envisagée. Elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était lui qui en avait émis l'idée en premier et qu'il semblait y tenir malgré ses frasques et ses coups de colère. Peut-être y avait-il une certaine sincérité dans sa proposition.

Peut-être pouvait-elle lui faire confiance dans les limites du raisonnable…

_Dans les « limites du raisonnable »… comme si c'était un mot qu'il connaissait._

Elle regarda l'écran vidéo sur lequel apparaissait la silhouette allongée du croque-mitaine. Le son calme de sa respiration ronronnante lui parvenait depuis la chambre. Il dormait. Que risquait-elle à lui faire confiance ? Qu'il se serve d'elle et la tue ? C'était de toute façon ce qu'il comptait faire, qu'elle s'allie à lui ou pas. Autant profiter de son renfort volontaire pour découvrir qui était à l'origine de son coma. Et une fois cela fait, elle trouverait toujours un moyen de gérer Krueger au mieux, comme elle le faisait depuis le début. Si elle n'y parvenait pas et qu'il se débarrasse d'elle, elle aurait au moins le bonheur d'être libérée du fardeau de devoir supporter cet homme et ses manières dégueulasses.

Non, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Elle inspira profondément et prit sa décision : elle allait lui accorder sa chance.

**oooOoOooo**

Krueger émit un reniflement dédaigneux et remua sur son matelas trop mou. Il laissa l'une de ses mains sous sa tête, s'en servant comme d'un oreiller, et posa l'autre sur son ventre, près du gant qui ne le quittait jamais. Ses doigts jouèrent machinalement avec les griffes, testant leur fil, et il apprécia le contact rassurant du métal froid et tranchant contre sa peau nue.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il percevait un rai de lumière ténu sous le rebord du chapeau qu'il avait rabattu sur son visage.

Une colère froide sourdait comme un poison à travers son apparente décontraction et faisait tressauter ses membres par à-coups violents et irrépressibles. Les dents serrées, il s'astreignit à plus d'immobilité mais le contrôle lui faisait défaut.

Le contrôle.

Il en manquait cruellement en présence de cette petite pétasse. Il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser face à elle. Il était à la fois agacé et attiré par ses manières et il n'aimait pas le désarroi dans lequel le plongeaient ses émois contradictoires. Il avait envie de lui faire mal et de la punir pour les tourments affectifs et physiques qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Elle savait, à n'en pas douter, le trouble qu'elle provoquait en lui. Elle se pavanait devant lui, elle plaisantait et agissait comme si elle était inconsciente du danger. Comme s'il ne représentait pas une menace. Elle avait besoin qu'il le lui rappelle, pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qui commandait.

Loretta aussi avait eu tendance à oublier.

Il avait savouré la peur dans les yeux de son épouse tandis qu'il avait serré ses mains puissantes autour de son cou gracile et qu'elle avait enfin compris ce qu'il était et de quoi il était capable.

Oui, Loretta avait eu peur de lui. Et toutes les autres putes après elle.

Tout était si facile depuis. Il s'était leurré trop longtemps en voulant prétendre que Loretta et Kat suffiraient, par leur simple existence, à racheter ses crimes lorsqu'il menait ses deux vies de front. Il se trompait. Pourquoi rechercher une rédemption illégitime alors qu'il pouvait jouir pleinement de sa malveillance et du plaisir qu'il en retirait ?

Tuer Loretta avait abattu le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait de basculer totalement. Il était devenu une part du Mal, pure et sans concession.

Plus personne ne pouvait lui dicter sa conduite. Pas même ceux du Dessous.

Pas même Aeon.

Aeon…

Cette idiote avait peur de lui. Il le sentait : ses pouvoirs revenaient, petit à petit.

Ça n'était pas suffisant.

Il grogna et fit craquer sa nuque en l'étirant sur le côté.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait auprès d'elle. C'était dangereux. Elle avait bien trop d'ascendant sur lui et il ne pouvait pas la laisser prendre l'avantage. Lui sauter dessus et l'effrayer comme il l'avait fait ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement. Elle n'était pas si stupide. Elle finirait par comprendre qu'il bluffait, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et qu'il ne la tuerait pas tant que cette histoire de coma ne serait pas réglée.

Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. C'était ce qui la rendait si forte et si arrogante envers lui.

Et c'était précisément ce qui lui plaisait tant chez elle.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, cherchant un moyen de remporter la partie sans perdre sa crédibilité aux yeux des Autres. Il savait qu'Ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le tester.

Une idée germa dans son esprit tortueux, si perverse et délectable qu'il fut surpris de ne pas y avoir songé avant.

Puisqu'elle semblait avoir des prédispositions dans la maîtrise des rêves et des talents aussi intéressants sinon plus que le jeune Neo, pourquoi ne lui ferait-il pas goûter un peu du plaisir que procurait le fait d'avoir du pouvoir sur autrui ? La sensation enivrante de toute-puissance alliée à l'impunité que garantissait l'anonymat.

Il savait que cette tentation l'avait déjà effleurée. Il avait plus d'une fois senti sa satisfaction à le contenir lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient. Elle s'était épanouie dans son rôle de geôlier implacable et perfide. Il ne serait pas difficile de la convaincre de franchir un cap supplémentaire. De laisser libre cours à son penchant récent pour la violence et la colère. L'Abîme avait déjà commencé son travail de sape sur elle. Y être exposé aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait été ces dernières semaines ne laissait jamais personne intact. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Oui, il voulait qu'elle goûte au Mal. Et il ferait en sorte qu'elle aime ça.

Il la regarderait se pervertir et donner la mort avec la même joie malsaine que lui.

Il allait en faire son égale.

Puis, lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendrait plus, il la tuerait.

Le croque-mitaine bailla et se cala le plus confortablement possible au creux du matelas rempli d'air en perpétuel renouvellement. Le mécanisme de gonflage permanent émettait un bourdonnement lancinant qui emporta progressivement sa conscience. Il poussa un grognement d'aise et, moins d'une minute plus tard, ses ronflements sonores envahissaient la petite chambre.


	27. Chapter 26 : Mr Sandman

**Chapitre 26 : Mr Sandman**

* * *

_A Wes Craven, qui m'a montré la nuit sous son meilleur jour._

* * *

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, les membres lourds et ankylosés. Le souvenir angoissant d'un sentiment de chute imminente commençait déjà à s'évaporer, ne laissant derrière lui que la bribe diffuse d'un malaise indéfinissable. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit les yeux et, du pouce, repoussa son fedora vers l'arrière.

La chambre dans laquelle il s'était endormi était baignée d'une lueur bleutée dont les reflets sur les murs blancs ondulaient paresseusement, reproduisant les effets irisés d'un cours d'eau souterrain sur les parois d'une grotte.

Les yeux fixant le plafond et essayant d'accommoder, il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se produire, son esprit tâtonnant avec prudence ses amarres avec le réel comme on explore une carie douloureuse du bout de la langue. La réponse vint, inattendue, et Krueger prit une inspiration hachée en comprenant ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Le mort fauchait tous les humains, sans préférence ni discrimination. Pourquoi pas celui-ci ? Le démon savait que son tour viendrait, comme pour tous les autres.

Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi affecté par cette disparition. Après tout, il était vieux et malade. Et insolent : le fou se vantait de l'avoir créé.

Malgré tout, Krueger devait bien reconnaître qu'il lui devait ses plus belles heures de gloire et il s'aperçut que la mort de Craven laissait dans son sillage un vide indécent.

Le croque-mitaine referma les yeux avec lassitude en réalisant ce qu'il venait de perdre sans espoir de retour : un ami.

Secoué, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de deuil avant de bannir définitivement cette sensibilité abjecte et inavouable de ses pensées.

Venu de nulle part, un rire retentit, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Un rire clair au timbre fluet qui tinta comme une clochette dans le silence de la chambre. Un rire d'enfant. Il se redressa et, intrigué, s'assit sur le matelas affaissé. La manœuvre trop rapide lui arracha un sifflement de douleur et il porta la main à son flanc gauche avec un claquement de langue agacé. Lentement, il se leva et, tout en enfilant son précieux gant, sortit de la chambre pour découvrir un spectacle auquel il ne croyait plus possible d'assister. Aeon avait agrandi la salle de soins intensifs pour lui donner la taille d'un petit gymnase et elle se tenait dans la semi-obscurité devant une douzaine de disques, chacun de la taille d'une porte de hangar. Des portails pour le monde des Rêves. Les passages étaient fermés par une substance aqueuse animée de faibles vaguelettes qui faisaient miroiter leur surface opaque.

Le souffle coupé, Krueger s'avança, contemplant avec stupeur ce qui avait été un jour si banal pour lui. La fascination fut si grande que, sur le coup, il ne songea même pas à éprouver de la jalousie vis-à-vis de cette simple humaine qui était capable d'accéder à son propre monde alors que lui-même était privé de ce pouvoir depuis si longtemps.

Il passa devant le bureau et y vit les reliefs d'un repas. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il était affamé et piocha rapidement les derniers morceaux de viande saignante pour les engloutir avec avidité. Un seau rempli de glaçons et de bières était posé juste à côté et il en prit une qu'il décapsula d'un coup de griffe. D'un geste sec dénotant une longue habitude, il bascula la tête en arrière et but une longue gorgée du liquide amer qu'il sentit couler avec gratitude dans son gosier asséché. Sa soif étanchée, il grogna de bonheur avant de laisser sortir un rot interminable.

Sa bouteille à la main, il rejoignit Aeon, absorbée dans la contemplation des portails. Elle s'était enfin débarrassée de cette blouse maculée de son sang qui l'habillait avec si peu d'élégance depuis qu'elle avait sombré dans le coma et n'était plus vêtue que d'un débardeur qui lui découvrait les épaules et les bras et moulait d'une façon très suggestive le haut de son corps. Krueger s'approcha, les yeux rivés aux épaules blanches mouchetées de tâches de rousseur, brûlant de l'envie d'y poser les mains pour éprouver la douceur de sa peau.

Les bras croisés, sa main droite tenant le goulot d'une bière du bout des doigts, elle était entièrement accaparée par son observation attentive des rêves qui se déroulaient devant elle et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que le croque-mitaine se trouvait à présent assez près d'elle pour pouvoir sentir son odeur. Dans un monde fait d'illusions et de faux-semblants, il lui était difficile de savoir avec certitude si ce qu'il percevait d'elle était ou non l'exact reflet de la réalité. Il émanait de la jeune femme toujours cette même fragrance un peu sucrée, ponctuée d'épices piquantes et d'une note de musc qui l'enivrait sans qu'il sache si elle venait de sa peau ou de ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir explorer cette question plus en profondeur, mais elle lui laissait rarement la chance de mener à bien son enquête lorsque, d'aventure, il parvenait à fourrer son nez assez près d'elle pour pouvoir pleinement apprécier ses phéromones.

Il avait jadis prédit qu'il la mettrait dans son lit et qu'elle lui en serait reconnaissante. A l'époque, il avait fait cette promesse par pure provocation, seulement intrigué à l'idée de voir de quelle façon elle allait réagir. Aujourd'hui, sa curiosité avait laissé la place à quelque chose de bien différent. Il avait envie d'elle. Une envie maladive, bestiale et compulsive qui l'effrayait presque par sa violence. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti à ce point le besoin charnel et atavique de faire sien le corps d'une femme.

L'ardente Nancy. La timorée Alice. L'adorable Lori. Toutes avaient eu le privilège de le satisfaire, même si cela s'était passé sans leur consentement. Et aujourd'hui, il était dévoré par le désir de posséder celle qui se trouvait devant lui et de lui faire connaître, comme aux autres, les tourments d'un plaisir coupable.

Plus tard, se promit-il. Assouvir ce nouvel appétit n'était pas incompatible avec ses plans la concernant mais, pour l'heure, il devait remiser ses pulsions s'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner sa confiance.

Il détourna les yeux et porta la bouteille à sa bouche pour en boire une généreuse lampée. Il remarqua qu'Aeon regardait fixement les passages vers les rêves, comme si elle pouvait suivre ce qui s'y passait. Pour lui, le rideau restait impitoyablement fermé. S'il avait jamais préjugé de l'utilité de la jeune femme, cela ne faisait à présent plus aucun doute : il avait besoin d'elle. Elle seule pouvait lui permettre de regagner son monde. Ici, il était aussi faible qu'un chiot.

« Comment décides-tu du rêve que tu vas choisir ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, rompant le silence qui les enveloppait. Comment sais-tu chez qui tu vas pénétrer ? »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix… de toute évidence, elle souhaitait dépasser leur petite joute de tout à l'heure. Le croque-mitaine sourit, enchanté qu'elle lui facilite la tâche à ce point.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me le demander, répondit-il en avançant à ses côtés. La réponse arrivait naturellement bien avant que je pense à me poser la question. »

Il poussa un soupir imperceptible.

« L'omniscience a toujours fait partie de mes dons, marmonna-t-il, nostalgique.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Plus maintenant, confirma-t-il en secouant la tête. Ici, je suis aveugle, sourd… »

Il posa sa main nue sur la surface mouvante du portail et poussa vainement contre la barrière qui l'empêchait d'accéder de l'autre côté.

« Et impuissant », termina- t-il d'une voix sourde.

Ses traits se crispèrent tandis qu'il énonçait cette fatalité et une bouffée de colère le saisit. Il serra le poing et se retint de justesse de frapper le mur liquide. Il laissa retomber son bras le long du corps avec lassitude et se retourna vers Aeon.

« Tu avais déjà perdu une partie de tes pouvoirs avant mon coma », lui rappela-t-elle.

Il serra les dents, vexé qu'elle évoque ses échecs avec une telle légèreté.

« C'était différent, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je manquais de fidèles.

\- De _fidèles_ ?

\- Les démons sont des créatures de foi. Si le nombre des croyants diminue, ils s'affaiblissent.

\- Et je suis la dernière à croire encore en toi… »

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie au souvenir encore trop vivace de celui qui venait de disparaître.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? », ricana-t-il, plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle haussa les épaules et Krueger reprit sur un ton moins blessant.

« Non, princesse. J'ai effrayé suffisamment de gosses du coin pour ne pas craindre de disparaître trop vite.

\- Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu, lui fit-elle remarquer sans guère de tact. Ils cesseront bientôt de penser à toi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et ils finiront par t'oublier. »

Il la fixa sans rien dire et but une nouvelle gorgée, espérant lui cacher qu'elle venait très précisément d'énoncer l'une de ses plus grandes craintes.

« Et toi, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle, tu m'oublieras ? »

Elle s'approcha à son tour et leurs visages se touchèrent presque lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Cela fait des semaines que je passe toutes mes nuits avec toi, dit-elle à voix basse. Même si je le voulais – et, crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde – je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et Krueger finit par éclater de rire.

« Confidence pour confidence, trésor : si j'avais su dans quelle merde tu me mettrais, jamais je n'aurais essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, Frederick.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. Mais à présent, Aeon, nous sommes coincés ici tous les deux. Il va bien falloir que nous trouvions un moyen de travailler ensemble sans nous mettre sur la gueule toutes les deux minutes. »

Pommade et humilité. La combinaison gagnante pour une manipulation efficace. Les séances de psy pendant son incarcération n'avaient pas été vaines finalement. Il allait devoir peser ses mots avec soin et faire preuve de finesse s'il voulait la convaincre.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer », dit-elle abruptement.

Pris de court, Krueger ouvrit la bouche et béa stupidement, stupéfait de se faire coiffer au poteau.

« Un marché ? répéta-t-il prudemment. Quel marché ?

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à contrôler les rêves.

\- Redis-moi ça…, dit-il doucement, incrédule.

\- Je ne sais pas si découvrir qui m'a tiré dessus m'aidera à sortir de ce coma, expliqua-t-elle. A vrai dire je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit raisonnable de croire que je puisse sortir du coma. »

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soupira avant de reprendre.

« Mais, entre partir enquêter ou attendre passivement mon réveil éventuel, j'ai fait mon choix. Et Nathan est la seule piste que nous ayons pour le moment. Je compte bien comprendre pourquoi mon cerveau a décidé de le faire passer du statut d'ex un peu encombrant à celui d'indic'.

\- Ou de suspect, compléta Kruger, attendant patiemment de voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ou de suspect, concéda-t-elle. Il faut qu'il me dise ce qu'il sait et, pour ça, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : je dois le rencontrer dans ses rêves et le convaincre de cracher le morceau. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Krueger. Le croque-mitaine cilla, le visage impassible.

« J'y gagne quoi ? demanda-t-il lentement, attentif à contrôler sa voix pour ne pas qu'Aeon y détecte la moindre excitation.

\- Je peux t'aider à retrouver tes pouvoirs, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

\- Si nous retrouvons celui - ou celle - qui m'a agressée, il est à toi. »

« A moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

\- Je sais qu'inspirer de la peur ne suffit pas, Krueger. Tu as besoin d'âmes. Je t'en offre une. »

Il porta sa main gantée au menton et la griffe de son index vint caresser la pointe de son nez. Il fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, soucieux de ne pas dévoiler à la jeune femme qu'elle jouait, sans le savoir, le rôle qu'il lui avait dévolu.

« Tu as bien conscience de ce que tu me proposes ? »

Elle opina de la tête, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles ne formaient qu'une ligne étroite au-dessus de son menton.

« Tu acceptes ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- J'ai une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Une fois dans le monde des Rêves, c'est moi qui commande. Tu veux débusquer ton gibier et apprendre mes tours, d'accord. Mais on le fait à ma façon.

\- Que les choses soient claires, Krueger : je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire de moi ton apprentie. Je ne serai pas la complice de tes saloperies. Si tu commences à déconner, je te laisserai te démerder seul.

\- Tu crois aller où ? A Disneyland ? Mon offre n'est pas négociable, fillette. Tu feras les choses comme je te les dirai. Pénétrer dans les rêves des autres n'a rien d'une balade au pays des Bisounours et je n'ai aucune envie que tu nous mettes en danger par simple ignorance. »

Il baissa la tête et darda sur elle un regard impénétrable.

« Si tu commences à déconner, dit-il en imitant parfaitement le ton qu'elle venait d'employer quelques secondes auparavant, je te laisserai te démerder seule. »

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-elle.

\- On a toujours le choix, ronronna-t-il, sa voix rauque prenant un timbre presque velouté. Cela dit, tu t'apercevras rapidement que j'ai raison et tu te rallieras de toi-même à la pertinence de mes conseils.

\- Je suis sans doute folle de dire ça, mais je vais te faire confiance. »

Les lèvres du démon s'étirèrent sur un sourire de requin qui découvrit largement ses dents noircies et mangées par le feu.

« Tu deviens raisonnable, approuva-t-il. On va faire une belle équipe.

Il tendit sa bière vers elle et, après une brève hésitation, Aeon trinqua avec lui dans un bruit de verre s'entrechoquant.

« Amis ? demanda-t-il en amenant sa bouteille à la bouche.

\- Tu peux rêver », grogna-t-elle avant de boire à son tour.

Elle se retourna vers les portails et laissa son regard errer sur chacun d'eux. Krueger l'observa en silence, curieux d'assister à la suite des événements.

« Je ne sais pas comment trouver Nathan, finit-elle par dire. J'ignore totalement lequel de ces rêves est le sien. Si tant est qu'il soit en train de rêver. »

A nouveau, le rire enfantin et insouciant retentit dans la pièce et Krueger tourna la tête vers l'un des portails. La surface opaque semblait onduler plus fort à chaque éclat de voix, l'agitant de remous légers qui luisaient en faisant danser des reflets chatoyants alentours.

« Choisis-en un au hasard, suggéra-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le passage d'où provenait le rire.

\- Celui-ci, répondit-elle en désignant le plus proche d'eux, apparemment indifférente au timbre cristallin qui zébrait la quiétude monotone de l'endroit.

\- Pourquoi celui-ci ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par cette hypoacousie soudaine et sélective.

\- Pourquoi pas ? », dit-elle distraitement en s'approchant, la main tendue vers le mur liquide.

Le croque-mitaine observa, fasciné, le bout de ses doigts passer à travers le passage. Elle plongea son avant-bras entier et le ressortit intact avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il hocha la tête et, d'un mouvement du menton, l'encouragea à poursuivre. Aeon prit une inspiration hachée et sauta d'un bond dans le portail, disparaissant à la vue de son compagnon. En deux enjambées, il fut devant la sphère ondoyante qui demeurait désespérément impénétrable à ses sens et l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait au-delà. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, le cœur battant et étreint de la crainte ridicule de ne pas voir la jeune femme revenir. Ses griffes s'agitèrent, tapotant sèchement sa jambe de pantalon tandis qu'il ruminait son retour avec impatience et il sentit ses mâchoires se crisper au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Le soulagement le submergea comme une vague lorsqu'il vit reparaître une main, puis un bras. Le haut du corps d'Aeon suivit et son visage émergea, éclairé d'un sourire exalté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Tu t'es perdue ? ronchonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour toi ou pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

\- Surveille ta langue si tu ne veux pas que je la coupe.

\- Arrête de râler et suis-moi, lui dit-elle en riant.

\- Ah-ah, cracha-t-il, sarcastique. Comment ? Je suis coincé ici. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui et agita les doigts pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Il la considéra sans rien dire puis s'avança d'un pas et saisit fermement sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit et recula, l'entraînant à sa suite. Krueger haussa les épaules, persuadé qu'une idée aussi simple et stupide resterait sans effet. Il vit avec étonnement sa main disparaître avec celle d'Aeon derrière le rideau fluide et se laissa emmener. Il retint bêtement sa respiration au moment où le reste de son corps arrivait dans le passage et, en l'espace d'un instant, le traversait pour atterrir aux côtés d'Aeon. Il la regarda, hébété, avant que l'information n'arrivât jusqu'à sa conscience et qu'il comprît qu'elle avait réussi à le faire entrer dans les monde des Rêves. Il tourna la tête, laissant ses yeux balayer l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre luxueuse, richement décorée dans des tons rouge et or. Un feu brûlait dans l'immense cheminée qui trônait devant des canapés à l'aspect confortable, constituant l'unique éclairage de la pièce. D'épais tapis recouvraient le sol et il sentit ses chaussures s'enfoncer dans la laine moelleuse. De longues bannières mordorées pendaient au mur, lui évoquant les grandes maisons des campus américains.

Il baissa la tête vers Aeon qui lui souriait avec une chaleur inhabituelle. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées et il secoua la sienne avec agacement pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Tu vois, dit-elle calmement, ça a marché.

\- Mh, répondit-il », vaguement vexé.

Pourquoi se sentait-il froissé à l'idée que la solution la plus simple fut aussi la meilleure ? Il aurait dû être capable d'y penser seul. Si cela continuait, elle finirait par avoir une trop haute opinion d'elle-même et le prendrait pour un imbécile incompétent. Il ne l'autoriserait pas à le traiter avec condescendance. C'était lui le Maître des Cauchemars. Il ne devait plus jamais laisser passer une erreur pareille.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle observait l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient avec un intérêt qui n'avait rien de feint et semblait pressée d'en découvrir davantage. Il sourit malgré lui, amusé par son enthousiasme enfantin.

« On dirait la salle commune de Gryffondor », murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

A peine eut-elle énoncé sa remarque que Krueger vit le décor changer imperceptiblement. Sur les lourdes tentures, déjà chargées d'or et d'écarlate et marquées du sceau du lion, le dessin se fit plus précis et plus conforme au souvenir qu'il avait des films contant les épopées du jeune sorcier. Partout où il promenait son regard, il constatait l'influence subtile de la jeune femme qui reconfigurait petit à petit la pièce pour qu'elle s'ajuste à ce que sa mémoire lui dictait. Le feu enfla, ronflant et craquant dans l'âtre, réchauffant leur silhouette et amenant plus de clarté. Il distingua un escalier qui montait en colimaçon et perçut des murmures étouffés venant de l'étage.

Malgré la dangerosité de ce relooking onirique et des conséquences qu'il pouvait engendrer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise instinctive d'un pouvoir qu'il lui avait fallu du temps à appréhender. Il allait devoir lui apprendre à se contrôler bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pour l'heure, il leur fallait écourter cette balade au maximum. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre en position de se faire repérer aussi vite.

Il leva la tête et laissa son esprit prendre de l'ampleur. Il le sentit s'ouvrir comme une fleur et déploya ses sens jusqu'aux limites du rêve. Il pouvait percevoir l'origine de l'énergie qui alimentait ce microcosme. Elle pulsait, sourde et vibrante, à moins de cinq cents mètres d'eux.

« J'ai trouvé le dormeur », dit-il en désignant la porte épaisse qui fermait l'accès au reste de l'endroit.

Aeon hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et se dirigea vers l'huis qu'elle fit pivoter lentement, gênée par la masse imposante du bois massif. Ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir qui dressait ses hauts murs chargés de tapisseries et de tableaux de part et d'autre d'eux. L'endroit était sombre, à peine éclairé par un alignement de torches qui brûlaient faiblement en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Une musique ténue parvint à ses oreilles et il reconnut le son craquant d'un vieux gramophone au diamant butant contre les aspérités d'un disque vinyle.

La source du rêve l'attirait comme une flamme quelque part sur leur gauche et il s'engagea dans le corridor désert, la jeune femme à sa suite. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans l'immense espace vide qui semblait prendre des proportions cyclopéennes à mesure de leur progression. Il ignorait si les changements qui s'opéraient devant ses yeux étaient le fait du rêveur ou d'Aeon. Ils devaient être plus prudents s'ils ne voulaient pas attirer sur eux une attention fâcheuse. Après un trajet qui lui sembla bien plus long que son estimation de la distance les séparant du dormeur, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une porte à double battants démesurée. Elle était entrouverte et de l'interstice filtrait une vive lueur dorée, éblouissante dans la semi-obscurité du couloir. La musique avait gagné en volume, permettant de reconnaître une valse lancinante. Au-delà des notes, une rumeur de voix grandissait à l'approche du seuil.

Ils poussèrent ensemble le lourd battant et pénétrèrent dans un salon minuscule dont la décoration flamboyante rappelait avec une exactitude troublante la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ses proportions n'avaient aucune cohérence avec le gigantisme du couloir qui y menait mais, après tout, depuis quand les songes s'encombraient-ils de détails aussi insignifiants ?

L'antichambre menait à une seconde porte aux dimensions bien plus modestes que la précédente et ils avancèrent vers elle, sentant le sol trembler sous leurs pieds comme à l'approche d'un train. La musique retentissait à présent avec une telle force que Krueger s'attendait peu ou prou à tomber nez à nez avec un orchestre symphonique. L'insupportable trois-temps barbant avait laissé la place à un morceau plus stimulant, presque moderne malgré l'emploi d'instruments aussi criards que désuets et l'abus des fioritures stridentes dans lesquelles il s'empêtrait.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un plafond qui devait autant en termes d'inspiration à la Chapelle Sixtine qu'à un palais des contes des Mille et une Nuits. Majestueusement rococo, il était parsemé de lustres sertis de cristaux étincelants qui pendaient, ondulant sous l'effet des vibrations montant de la salle. Les arcades dorées semblaient dater de la veille tant elles resplendissaient à la lueur des innombrables bougies habillant les luminaires. Sous eux, au bas d'un escalier plus large qu'une autoroute et recouvert d'un tapis de velours vermeil se dévoilait une salle de bal interminable dans laquelle évoluaient une centaine de couples, bondissant et virevoltant au rythme d'instruments invisibles.

« De la danse, soupira Krueger d'un ton exagérément affligé. Il fallait que ça soit de la danse… »

Les protagonistes du rêve étaient vêtus d'oripeaux à dentelles surannés débordant de fanfreluches bariolées. Tous les visages sans exception étaient dissimulés sous des masque d'origines et d'époques différentes dont le style allait du ridicule à l'exquis. Le croque-mitaine contempla la sarabande chamarrée qui régnait à quelques mètres d'eux et sentit déjà l'ennui le gagner à la simple idée du sacrifice auquel il allait devoir consentir s'il voulait évoluer en toute discrétion. Il recula de quelques pas pour se mettre à l'abri des regards éventuels et fit signe à Aeon de le rejoindre.

« Le rêveur est ici », dit-il en sentant sa présence irradier d'une énergie appétissante quelque part au centre de la salle.

Réduire la distance avec le dormeur ne lui avait guère permis d'apprendre quoi que ce fût d'intéressant à son sujet. Qu'il était frustrant de ne rien percevoir de plus que la localisation approximative de sa proie… Il n'avait aucun accès à ses pensées, à ses attentes. Ou à ses craintes. Qui que fût celui qui le bloquait de cette façon, il devait lui reconnaître un sacré talent. Et plus l'ennemi était coriace, plus Krueger, lui, était impitoyable.

« Loin de nous ? demanda Aeon.

\- Je dirais une centaine de mètres », évalua-t-il après un bref instant.

Elle laissa échapper un long sifflement éloquent et secoua la tête, découragée.

« Ils sont des dizaines, gémit-elle. Et ils portent tous un masque. Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'identifier d'ici.

\- Je sais. On va devoir descendre », dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Elle acquiesça docilement et commençait à se diriger à nouveau vers la salle de bal lorsque Krueger la retint par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'exposât à la vue de tous.

« Minute, la prévint-il. On ne peut pas y aller comme ça. On attirerait trop l'attention.

\- L'attention de qui ?

\- On verra plus tard pour les explications. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se fondre dans la masse.

\- Et comment ? Tu as vu un magasin de déguisements dans les environs ? railla-t-elle.

\- Je ne… », commença-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il s'interrompit et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui venait de claquer. Un couple habillé comme pour le Carnaval de Venise se tenait devant l'encadrement et s'était figé à la vue de ces deux loqueteux d'étrangers qui se chamaillaient. Aeon et Krueger échangèrent un regard entendu puis, en souriant, se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'homme et la femme qui, soudain conscients du danger qu'ils couraient, furent pris de panique et tentèrent vainement de s'enfuir.

**oooOoOooo**

« Ca gratte, se plaignit-il, grognon.

\- Plus tard, les doléances », lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils descendaient côte-à-côte les escaliers menant à la piste de danse d'un pas lent et circonspect, Aeon au bras du croque-mitaine.

Elle l'entendait ruminer dans sa barbe tandis qu'il tirait par à-coups secs et brutaux sur sa tenue d'aristocrate italien. Elle ne lui allait pourtant pas si mal, compte tenu des circonstances. La veste, d'un rouge foncé presque bordeaux, lui descendait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, dissimulant avantageusement le pantalon crasseux qu'il avait refusé d'enlever. Leurs malheureuses victimes avaient généreusement contribué à leur anonymat en leur léguant contre leur gré les masques dont ils étaient affublés. Celui de l'homme semblait avoir été fabriqué dans la plus pure tradition vénitienne et, associé au costume, conférait à Krueger une surprenante apparence distinguée. L'expression hautaine du masque et ses traits figés ajoutaient à son aura solennelle et Aeon s'étonna de constater combien, parfois, l'habit pouvait contribuer à voir le moine sous un autre jour. Il avait accepté de mauvaise grâce de renoncer à son couvre-chef sordide pour coiffer un immense bicorne carmin orné d'une gigantesque plume d'autruche plus noire que l'ébène.

Elle-même avait à contrecœur revêtu une robe toute en jupons bouffants et en falbalas superflus, surmontée d'un bustier pigeonnant, du genre qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais porter, fusse à son propre mariage. Elle ressemblait à une grosse meringue bleue et l'expression hilare de Krueger lorsqu'il l'avait vue batailler pour enfiler la _chose_ avait achevé de la convaincre qu'elle était ridicule. Elle avait ajusté le loup noir sur ses yeux avant de lui tirer la langue, s'attirant une réprimande malicieuse lui conseillant d'éviter l'exhibition hardie de cet appendice si elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir.

Puis, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté son coude dans une attitude démodée, Aeon avait souri et sa main droite, aérienne, était venue effleurer son bras, s'y posant avec à peine assez de poids pour qu'elle sente le tissu molletonné de sa manche.

Ils rejoignaient à présent la salle de bal et le croque-mitaine avait peu à peu adopté une démarche altière et chaloupée, signe que, malgré ses protestations, il se prenait au jeu.

La situation était si prodigieusement incongrue qu'elle se surprit à apprécier l'originalité et l'improvisation dont ils faisaient preuve tous les deux pour atteindre leur objectif commun. Faire équipe avec Krueger n'était finalement pas la sinécure à laquelle elle s'attendait. L'exercice se révélait même plutôt plaisant ; en tout cas amusant.

Evoluer dans les songes d'autrui, se promener incognito dans le subconscient de la personne de son choix, n'était-ce pas merveilleusement enivrant ? Elle éprouvait brusquement une telle sensation d'omnipotence et d'impunité que, l'espace d'un instant, son esprit divagua et, la bride sur le cou, entrevit l'esquisse d'un avenir sans entrave dans lequel elle serait affranchie du carcan de la réalité et libre d'étendre son influence sur le monde. Combien de guerres et d'horreurs aurait-on pu éviter simplement en suggérant à leurs instigateurs, via leurs rêves, que rien de tout ce qu'ils allaient réaliser n'était dans leur intérêt ?

Quel meilleur champ de bataille qu'un paysage onirique, modelable à souhait, capable de faire craquer même les plus fortes personnalités ?

Cette distraction ne dura pas et elle en imagina aussitôt le revers : le contrôle absolu des rêves de chaque individu par un autocrate totalitaire ayant appris à manier cet outil démoniaque que serait une police des songes, sorte de commando spécialisé s'infiltrant et recueillant idées, informations et convictions d'un peuple à qui l'on aurait, en définitif, retiré jusqu'à son droit le plus privé et le plus fondamental : l'espoir.

Elle ne voulait pas assumer la responsabilité de ce genre de découverte par une autorité extérieure qui en dissimulait déjà bien assez pour qu'elle n'ait aucun désir de lui faciliter la tâche à ce sujet.

Krueger ne renoncerait jamais à son exclusivité et à sa prérogative dans le domaine du contrôle onirique. Le danger d'une propagation de cette capacité ne viendrait pas de lui. Pourtant, il avait accepté de partager certains de ses secrets avec elle. Que se passerait-il si elle était contrainte de transmettre ses connaissances aux mauvaises personnes ?

Elle lui coula un regard en biais et fut surprise de voir qu'il la regardait fixement, ses yeux verts brillant au milieu du visage de craie impassible qu'était son masque. Pouvait-il suivre le cours de ses pensées ? Avait-il perçu l'ambiguïté de ses réflexions et le tour désagréable qu'elles prenaient ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'escalier et qu'il attendait qu'elle daigne le suivre dans la farandole de couleurs qui tourbillonnait devant eux. Elle releva la tête et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet gauche, elle déploya l'éventail en dentelles blanches qui complétait sa tenue de princesse de Disney. Sa main droite glissa le long de l'avant-bras du croque-mitaine et saisit délicatement ses doigts repliés tandis qu'il la guidait d'un ample mouvement du bras pour l'amener face à lui.

Sa main gantée se fraya un passage parmi les fanfreluches de la robe arachnéenne et se plaqua fermement sur sa taille, l'attirant vers lui. Elle leva le menton avec hauteur et replia son éventail qu'elle posa, en même temps que sa main gauche, sur l'épaule de Krueger puis, sur un signal invisible, leurs pieds s'élancèrent en même temps pour rejoindre la valse qui animait les autres danseurs.

Le démon entraina la jeune femme vers le centre de la salle, là où il pensait trouver le dormeur. Elle le vit tourner la tête et chercher du regard la source du rêve, ne semblant faire aucun effort pour suivre le rythme de la danse dont la chorégraphie semblait imposée à tous les couples, leur conférant l'homogénéité d'un ballet. Avec la rigueur d'un métronome, il la faisait tourner et valser en parfaite harmonie avec les autres et Aeon, perdue, tâchait de suivre de son mieux les injonctions subtiles que lui transmettaient ses mains. La situation lui rappelait une scène bien particulière du film _Rabbi Jacob_, lorsque Louis de Funès est contraint de participer à une danse folklorique qu'il ne connait pas et s'en sort pourtant à merveille et elle se demanda quand exactement le croque-mitaine avait-il eu le temps d'étudier cet aspect précis de ce rêve qu'il était censé découvrir en même temps qu'elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à suivre, gémit-elle en essayant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

\- Les docteurs ne dansent pas ? demanda-t-il, goguenard.

\- C'est pas drôle, souffla-t-elle, vexée. Comment sais-tu quoi faire avec autant de précision ?

\- Laisse-toi porter par le rêve. Laisse-le t'imprégner, comme si tu en faisais partie.

\- Facile à dire, grogna-t-elle.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, lui dit-il. Tu reconnais quelqu'un ? »

Elle tourna la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Les personnes qui dansaient dans leur entourage immédiat semblaient s'être rapprochés d'eux, s'agglutinant et lui bouchant complètement la vue.

« Je suis trop petite, murmura-t-elle. Je ne vois rien. »

Certains danseurs tournèrent la tête vers eux et les dévisagèrent avec insistance.

« Merde, dit Krueger entre ses dents.

\- Quoi, merde ? »

Les uns après les autres, dans un effet d'ensemble digne d'un film d'horreur, tous les visages pivotèrent vers eux et Aeon sentit tout le poids de leur hostilité dans les regards vides qu'ils portaient sur leurs personnes indésirables.

« Que… ? », commença-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, Krueger la souleva à bout de bras, lui donnant une vue dégagée sur la salle de bal.

« Dépêche-toi ! », gronda-t-il, alors que déjà les personnages du rêve l'encerclaient et cherchaient à l'atteindre en le griffant de leurs mains.

Aeon vacilla un instant avant de prendre appui sur les épaules de Krueger. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée, cherchant une silhouette familière parmi la centaine d'individus présents. Elle s'aperçut que toutes les créatures oniriques convergeaient vers eux sauf un couple qui continuait à danser sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait alentours.

« Vite ! », hurla Krueger.

Ses mains la tenaient fermement par la taille mais elle sentait qu'il faiblissait. Elle avait l'impression d'être au sommet d'un arbre que l'on abattait. Nul besoin de regarder en bas pour savoir que, telle une horde de zombies affamés, les danseurs étaient en train de submerger le croque-mitaine qui résistait de son mieux. Elle se concentra sur le couple impassible qui virevoltait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Au moment même où elle pestait contre les masques qui l'empêchaient de les distinguer, les artefacts s'évaporèrent, révélant leurs visages et elle crut à une mauvaise blague en reconnaissait les traits du Dixième Docteur. Elle cilla, interdite, et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était la cavalière du gallifréen.

* * *

**Comment ça "je ratisse large" ? Pas du tout, je m'efforce juste de satisfaire tous les goûts... **

**Je sais, vous vous dites que ça bouge enfin ! Moi aussi, j'étais pressée d'arriver aux scènes d'action ! ^^**


	28. Chapter 27 : Weird Dreams

**Désolée pour la latence de publication, j'ai un rythme d'escargot en ce moment. **

**Je pensais venir à bout de ce chapitre plus rapidement mais quelque chose m'a déplu pendant la première rédaction et j'ai préféré tout reprendre.**

**Je me suis lâchée avec les références, je pense qu'il y en a pour tout le monde, même les squalophiles et les poneys ! (Drake, si tu lis ! ^^).**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'être toujours là !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Weird Dreams**

* * *

C'était comme dans un rêve. Non : c'était mieux qu'un rêve.

Versailles, habillé d'or et d'argent, brillait de mille feux et les invités, parés de leurs plus beaux atours, papillonnaient dans un tourbillon éclatant de couleurs sur le Désir de Beethoven, avec la cohérence et la précision d'un corps de ballet. Chaque pas était millimétré, donnant à l'ensemble de la salle une harmonie parfaite et somptueuse que rien ne semblait devoir troubler.

Grâce au Docteur.

_Son_ Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps les entraînait dans une valse folle, tournant et bondissant, un sourire radieux illuminant le peu de son visage juvénile que le masque ne dissimulait pas. Il riait à gorge déployé et ses beaux yeux noisette pétillaient de malice et de joie à travers les orifices du loup en papier mâché.

D'un appui plus fort, il les fit pivoter pour s'élancer à travers la salle, sous les regards offusqués des danseurs. Dans leur élan, ils traversèrent d'un énergique pas chassé bien peu conventionnel l'immense piste parquetée d'un plancher rutilant aux lattes grinçantes, s'esclaffant tous deux comme des enfants seuls au monde.

Les autres couples s'écartèrent de mauvaise grâce pour leur laisser l'espace nécessaire à leur conduite inconvenante et ils rirent de plus belle, se moquant avec légèreté de la désapprobation ambiante.

Rapidement, les regards se détournèrent et l'attention sembla soudain se focaliser sur un autre couple qui évoluait non loin d'eux et menaçait de déranger leur précieuse intimité. Les danseurs convergèrent comme un seul homme vers les importuns, les submergeant de leur masse mouvante. L'homme souleva sa cavalière qui, agrippée aux bras puissants qui la maintenaient en l'air, tourna la tête en tous sens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Elle se figea brusquement tandis que le masque qui couvrait son visage s'immobilisait dans leur direction, ses yeux fixant le dixième Docteur avec incrédulité.

Cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue. N'étaient sa maigreur et la pâleur de sa peau, son allure générale réveillait dans sa mémoire un traumatisme récent et le sentiment angoissant d'un danger imminent vint comprimer sa poitrine lorsque les yeux gris et fatigués de la femme se plantèrent fermement dans les siens, clouant son esprit hébété au pilori de la réalité.

Avec un frisson, Arthur Frémiont détourna le regard pour chercher réconfort et assistance du côté du Docteur. En lieu et place du visage aimable et piqueté de taches de rousseur du gallifréen, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un faciès grotesque, à demi-humain, noyé de fourrure et de crocs trop longs. Un grondement contenu s'échappait de la gorge velue sur laquelle s'ouvrait la chemise déchirée du Docteur. Frémiont poussa un cri suraigu et la créature feula, lui crachant une bave tiède et acide au visage. Elle saisit sa tête entre ses pattes griffues et commença à serrer, arrachant au jeune homme paniqué des hurlements désespérés.

Dans un rugissement assourdissant qui fit trembler les cœurs et se perdit en échos lointain dans la salle interminable, la créature plongea sur le malheureux, la gueule béante et affamée.

**oooOoOooo**

Frémiont !

Ils étaient dans le rêve d'Arthur Frémiont.

Aeon, stupéfaite, contempla le couple qu'ils formaient avec le Docteur. Au souvenir des diverses remarques déplacée, qui émaillaient chacune des conversations du jeune homme, toutes d'ordre sexuel et dont une bonne moitié flirtait ouvertement avec la misogynie, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque attirance pour le même sexe… Mais elle reconnaissait volontiers que le dernier Seigneur du Temps n'était peut-être pas non plus ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un _homme_ au sens strict du terme.

Elle vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon au moment où elle les accrocha et, dans le regard qu'il lui rendit, elle sut qu'il avait compris. Il l'avait reconnue malgré son masque et son déguisement et cela souleva une question à laquelle, dans son empressement à débusquer Nathan, elle n'avait même pas songé. Quelles seraient les conséquences pour elle si trop de gens venaient à s'apercevoir qu'ils rêvaient de la même personne ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Krueger avait insisté pour qu'ils se griment de manière à se fondre dans le décor ? En tous les cas, c'était raté. Frémiont l'observa quelques secondes avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût et, avant qu'elle puisse lui crier la moindre mise en garde, il se retourna vers son cavalier qui choisit ce moment précis pour changer d'apparence dans une explosion de fourrure.

A la place du Docteur se tenait un monstre de plus de deux mètres. Enorme et velu, il était encore vêtu des habits d'apparats du gallifréen et sa gueule féline, auréolée d'une épaisse crinière fauve, remuait lentement de droite à gauche tandis qu'il dévisageait sa proie avec attention. Brusquement, il bondit vers l'avant et attrapa la tête de Frémiont dans ses pattes énormes. Aeon entendit le jeune homme hurler de terreur et ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à son supplice.

Krueger faiblissait sous elle et elle sentait ses bras trembler sous son poids pourtant insignifiant. Il grognait des paroles inintelligibles et ses mains desserraient progressivement leur prise autour de sa taille fine, menaçant de la lâcher sous l'assaut violent dont il était victime. L'un des pieds d'Aeon et l'ourlet de sa robe furent agrippés par des doigts voraces qui la tirèrent sans ménagement vers le bas, fragilisant davantage leur équipage déjà précaire.

La créature rugit, faisant vibrer la salle de bal autour d'eux et, la gueule largement ouverte, elle dévora la tête du garçon.

Immédiatement, le décor du rêve se fana, semblant fondre à toute vitesse comme une aquarelle sous la pluie. Au même instant, Krueger, déséquilibré par la foule hostile et vociférante, lâcha sa compagne qui cria sa surprise en se sentant tomber, les bras battant l'air en longs moulinets stupides. Les mains du croque-mitaine cherchèrent à la rattraper et les lames aiguisées de son gant mordirent les chairs de son dos à travers le corset dans cette tentative étrangement galante de lui éviter la chute. Leur vision s'obscurcit brusquement et, moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans la salle de soins intensifs, loin de la houle des danseurs furibonds.

Le souffle court, Aeon eut du mal à remettre les événements dans leur ordre chronologique. Krueger la tenait étroitement contre lui et elle avait enfoui son visage dans le tissu soyeux du pourpoint épais qui ceignait son torse. En tombant, elle s'était éperdument cramponnée au cou du croque-mitaine, éprouvant sous ses doigts le contact moite et cartonné de sa peau brûlée. Comprenant lentement qu'ils étaient hors de danger, elle dégagea son visage et regarda autour d'elle, hébétée, pour constater qu'ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Réalisant dans quelle position elle se trouvait, elle gigota pour se libérer des bras possessifs de Krueger et le repoussa doucement en reculant d'un pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Le dormeur s'est réveillé », répondit-il en la laissant partir de mauvaise grâce.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Ce n'était pas Nathan, soupira-t-elle. On va devoir essayer un autre rêve. »

Krueger ôta le bicorne opulent qui couvrait son crâne chauve et retira son masque. Il inclina sèchement la tête sur le côté et Aeon entendit sa nuque craquer.

« Tu as besoin d'un débriefing, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton revêche.

\- J'ai besoin de me changer, rétorqua-t-elle en désignant la masse de taffetas qui s'évasait sous son corset serré. Tu me débrieferas après. »

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner. Krueger jeta son bicorne au loin d'un ample mouvement du bras et, ce faisant, repéra un objet insolite au sol. Il se pencha et le ramassa avant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts, dubitatif.

« Hé, Cendrillon ! »

Aeon se retourna juste à temps pour attraper ce que lui avait envoyé Krueger.

« T'as perdu une godasse en poils de castor », lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle regarda, amusée, la chaussure soyeuse qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Ce n'est pas du castor, c'est du vair.

\- Du verre ? répéta-t-il, ses yeux agrandis de stupeur rivés sur l'escarpin fourré.

\- Pas du verre ! De la fourrure de vair, s'esclaffa-t-elle en insistant sur la prononciation.

\- De la fourrure de ver ? grogna-t-il d'un air mauvais. Regarde-moi bien : j'ai l'air d'un con ? »

Elle l'observa, impassible, avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

« Laisse tomber », soupira-t-elle en jetant négligemment la chaussure par-dessus son épaule.

Krueger haussa les épaules et commença à se dévêtir, tranchant d'un geste vif tout ce qui ne se défaisait pas assez vite à son goût. Aeon le regarda s'agiter et s'empêtrer dans ses fanfreluches et, dans le galimatias litanique qui perçait entre ses dents serrées, elle crut comprendre qu'elle était une connasse et qu'il ferait mieux de lui planter ses griffes dans le ventre plutôt que de s'emmerder avec elle. Elle s'éclipsa en silence, peu désireuse d'attendre pour vérifier s'il plaisantait ou non. Le sang-froid n'était pas la qualité première de son compagnon d'infortune.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le croque-mitaine se débarrassa rapidement de son accoutrement de polichinelle flamboyant et contrôla l'état de sa plaie. Il avait senti une désagréable moiteur se répandre sur son ventre alors qu'il forçait pour tenir Aeon à bout de bras au milieu de la horde des danseurs féroces et il craignait que les points n'eussent cédé. L'entaille avait suinté et une lymphe transparente poissait son flanc mais la suture avait tenu le coup et il renifla bruyamment, satisfait.

Il s'empara d'une bouteille de bière et la décapsula d'une main experte avant d'en boire une longue rasade dont le flot généreux se déversa autant dans sa gorge que sur son menton. Désaltéré, il s'essuya d'un revers de main, puis rejoignit Aeon vers la pièce qu'elle avait aménagée à sa guise. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, ce qui restait de sa bière à la main, et regarda sans un bruit la jeune femme se démener à son tour avec son bustier ajusté. Elle était en train de s'en libérer pour dénuder son dos et il tiqua en voyant la longue estafilade qui lui barrait les reins. Machinalement, il leva sa main gantée à hauteur des yeux pour regarder ses griffes. Sur l'une d'elles s'étalait une ligne de sang à moitié figé et il l'observa, pensif, inclinant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une épaisse goutte carmin se former au bout de la pointe acérée. Il porta distraitement la lame à sa bouche et déposa la perle de sang sur sa langue, goûtant sa saveur âcre et métallique.

« Un problème ? »

Il leva le nez et vit, dans le miroir qui se trouvait face à elle, le reflet d'Aeon l'observer avec curiosité.

Krueger secoua la tête et vida sa bière d'une traite avant de la jeter à terre et d'entrer dans la petite pièce. Il se colla contre un mur et, avec un grognement d'effort, s'assit à même le sol.

« Il faut qu'on parle », dit-il lentement, ses yeux mobiles ne quittant pas le corps de la jeune femme.

La coupure s'étalait, propre et nette, rouge sombre sur la peau blafarde de son dos. Elle était assez maigre pour que ses vertèbres saillent, traçant le pointillé d'une ligne verticale qui montait vers sa nuque et, pour une raison inexplicable, cela lui déplut. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi… cadavérique.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait réjoui de voir sur le corps d'une femme ce genre de stigmate, signature indubitable de ses griffes. Mais sur Aeon, dans leur situation bien particulière, cela ne signifiait rien d'autre que le déclin de la volonté de la jeune femme et l'incertitude de son propre sort. Combien de blessures de ce type pourrait-elle encore supporter avant que son organisme n'atteigne les limites de sa résistance ? En dépit de ses facultés inattendues dans la maîtrise des rêves, elle restait une poupée fragile sur laquelle il devait veiller avec plus d'attention. En la cassant trop tôt, il signerait sa perte. Il allait devoir faire preuve de davantage de prudence pour préserver le peu de vie qu'il lui restait et assurer sa propre survie.

« Tu n'auras jamais eu autant besoin de parler que depuis que nous sommes ici, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton neutre.

\- Oui, eh bien peut-être espérai-je que tu comprendrais les choses avec un peu plus d'intuition, répondit-il avec aigreur. Ça m'aurait évité de me perdre si souvent en palabres superflus.

\- Va te faire foutre, Frederick, marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans un placard pour en sortir un de ces immondes survêtements médicaux dans lesquels elle se baladait constamment.

\- Quand tu veux, chérie. »

Il attrapa au vol le pull en laine rayé qu'elle lui lançait à la figure et il l'enfila en ricanant, fier de son effet.

« Pourquoi les danseurs nous ont-il attaqués ? demanda-t-elle en s'habillant, sans tenir compte du regard insistant que l'homme portait sur ses formes pâles et flétries dissimulées derrière le rempart des sous-vêtements.

Une fois son corps à l'abri de la concupiscence malsaine de Krueger, Aeon s'avança vers lui. Il la scrutait sans dire un mot, les doigts de sa main nue jouant machinalement avec les lames de son gant.

« Je t'ai demandé de m'instruire, lui reprocha-t-elle en s'approchant, pas de m'envoyer dans la fosse aux lions. »

Le souvenir du monstrueux félidé qui avait attaqué Frémiont refit brusquement surface lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots et elle réprima un frisson en se demandant si le garçon allait bien.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, rétorqua-t-il, sur la défensive. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu puisses avoir un tel potentiel incontrôlable et que tu nous mettrais aussi vite dans la merde.

\- Tu ne m'as rien expliqué ! Je n'allais pas le sucer de mon pouce ! »

Elle se tenait devant lui, irradiant de frustration, ses poings serrés posés sur les hanches. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées sous la colère et sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups sous le pull informe, au rythme d'une respiration trop rapide pour être sereine.

Il devait lui apprendre à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vagabonder dans les songes d'autrui en accumulant les maladresses par défaut de connaissances. Elle finirait tôt ou tard par attirer l'attention des mauvaises personnes et, cela, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Lorsqu'on a débarqué dans ce rêve, commença-t-il avec circonspection, nous étions dans une pièce avec une décoration… _particulière_. »

\- Je m'en souviens, confirma-t-elle. Je t'ai dit qu'elle me faisait penser à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- En réalité, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, c'est au moment où tu as fait cette réflexion que la pièce a commencé à s'ajuster à la représentation que tu lui imposais.

\- Comment ça ? »

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, posant sur lui un regard inquisiteur. Il releva la tête et cilla lentement avant de plonger ses yeux délavés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Tu as fait un parallèle entre le rêve et un souvenir et ton esprit a modifié ce que tu voyais pour que ça colle avec ce que lui dictait ta mémoire.

\- Mais…, se défendit-elle, offensée, je ne l'ai pas…

\- Fait exprès ? Je sais, reconnut-il calmement. Et, pour être franc, je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu vois, le problème quand tu débarques dans un rêve qui n'est pas le tien, c'est que tu es, en quelque sorte, un envahisseur. Si tu reste peinard et que tu ne touches à rien, on te laissera tranquille.

\- _On_ ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'agaça-t-il avec un geste impatient de la main. Si par contre tu commences à tout réarranger à ta sauce, tu deviens une menace et le cerveau du dormeur cherchera à te faire disparaître.

\- En clair ?

\- En clair, tu es un virus et tous les protagonistes du rêve sont des globules blancs envoyés par le cerveau pour éradiquer le problème que tu représentes. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et se redressa avant de lui tourner le dos pour déambuler d'un pas raide qui trahissait son agacement.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça avant ? », maugréa-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il l'observa faire les cent pas en silence, la laissant exprimer librement son ressentiment.

« Quand je m'en suis aperçu, dit-il du ton docte et exagérément patient de celui qui sait, c'était trop tard, nous avions déjà été repérés par le subconscient du rêveur. Autant finir ce que nous étions venus faire dans ce rêve.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu conscience de faire ce dont tu m'accuses ? ronchonna-t-elle en marchant en rond devant lui, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne t'accuse pas, petite conne, soupira-t-il. Assieds-toi et calme-toi. »

Il lui désigna le sol en face de lui et elle s'y installa de mauvaise grâce, le visage fermé et maussade.

« Tu me demandes de te former ? reprit-il avec condescendance, comme s'il avait affaire à une enfant gâtée. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu crois que tu vas tout apprendre en deux minutes alors qu'il m'a fallu des années, à moi, pour comprendre les subtilités de mon propre Royaume ?

\- Comment as-tu réussi à devenir… ça ? », dit-elle en le désignant d'un geste approximatif de la main.

Il inspira bruyamment et la fixa en silence.

« _Ca_, jeune fille, dit-il d'une voix sourde, c'est une autre histoire pour un autre soir. Nous avons plus urgent à traiter aujourd'hui.

\- Le rêveur…, coupa-t-elle brusquement. Il va bien ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

\- Il s'est fait attaquer devant moi par un monstre. Il… il dansait et son cavalier s'est transformé en une créature qui lui a sauté dessus pour le dévorer. Ton pouvoir, c'est de rendre la mort onirique réelle. Donc je te pose la question : puisque nous étions à ses côtés au moment où il a subi l'assaut de cette chose, est-il possible qu'il soit blessé ? Ou pire… »

Elle laissa sa voix mourir au moment où elle émettait l'hypothèse d'une issue fatale. Krueger inclina la tête et fit une moue qui indiqua qu'il se mordillait l'intérieur des joues.

« Je ne pense pas, finit-il par dire. Pour que mes victimes meurent, je dois les transporter de leur rêve à mon monde. Ce n'est que chez moi que j'ai le pouvoir de les atteindre physiquement.

\- Pourtant, j'avais parfois l'impression de rester dans le même rêve lorsque… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et il secoua la tête avec patience.

« Mon monde n'a pas de réalité physique. Il est modulable par nature. Si je veux piéger les gens, je leur fais croire qu'ils sont toujours bien à l'abri dans leur rêve confortable alors même qu'ils viennent d'arriver dans ma dimension. Les changements viennent après, progressivement. »

Il décolla son dos du mur et se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent tandis qu'il progressait vers elle avec des mouvements lents de prédateur. Elle ne chercha pas à se dérober et le laissa s'approcher.

« Mais ce que toi tu as fait, dit-il à mi-voix une fois qu'il fut assez près, c'est différent. Tu as joué avec le décor et le scénario imposé par l'inconscient sans sortir le dormeur de son rêve. C'est rare. Rare et dangereux.

\- Pourquoi dangereux ? murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il approchait encore.

\- Tu l'as constaté toi-même. Puisque tu n'es pas chez toi, tu t'exposes au système de défense du cerveau de ta victime.

\- Mais ça reste un rêve ? Je ne risque rien ?

\- Tu crois ? »

Elle baissa la tête et sa main vint naturellement effleurer à travers sa blouse l'endroit où se trouvait sa blessure récente.

« C'était toi, dit-elle, sûre d'elle. Quand je tombais. Tu as voulu me rattraper et tu m'as coupée. Que toi tu m'atteignes, c'est normal. Les autres n'auraient pas pu… n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix s'était faite implorante sur la fin de la phrase, comme si cette décision avait été du ressort du croque-mitaine. Il aurait aimé. Mais la situation inhabituelle dans laquelle ils étaient plongés tous les deux semblait décidément échapper à la logique qui avait régi sa vie ces cinquante dernières années.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Les règles ont changé.

\- Les règles ! siffla-t-elle avec mépris. Tu les inventes au fur et à mesure en fonction de ce qui t'arrange.

\- Détrompe-toi, princesse, dit-il en agitant la lame de son index d'un air réprobateur, il n'y a rien de plus précis et formel que le monde du Dessous. Mais cet endroit n'en fait pas partie. Je n'en connais pas les lois et les limites, alors, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, nous allons devoir nous plier à ses exigences. Et la première chose que tu dois apprendre à faire, c'est te contrôler pour ne pas influencer le rêve dans lequel tu évolues.

\- Comment faire si je ne m'en rends même pas compte ? geignit-elle.

\- Tu dois imaginer que tu regardes un film. Que tu n'es qu'un simple spectateur sans aucune possibilité d'interaction avec ce à quoi tu assistes.

\- Et comment savoir ce qui vient du rêveur et ce qui vient de moi ? Après tout, le propre d'un rêve, c'est bien de muter et de s'adapter en permanence à l'influence du subconscient du dormeur ? Pourquoi tout ce qui s'est passé ne serait-il pas uniquement le résultat du scénario onirique décidé par le cerveau ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec certitude. Tu as laissé tes propres idées et ta mémoire agir sur le déroulement du rêve. La salle de bal t'a rappelé quelque chose et tu t'es servie de ce souvenir pour plier le décor à ta volonté. A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais plus… »

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer la scène.

« Il y avait le Docteur. Le dixième Docteur, celui joué par David Tennant.

\- Pour le bien que ça me fait, grogna Krueger en se curant les ongles à l'aide de l'une de ses lames.

\- Ça m'a rappelé cet épisode de la série avec Mme de Pompadour dans lequel le palais de Versailles se fait attaquer en plein bal par des androïdes déguisés en gentilhommes. Mais je pense que ça, ça venait plutôt de Frémiont…

\- Frémiont ?

\- Le rêveur. C'était lui.

\- L'étudiant qui pressentait une ressemblance entre ton état et celui de Neo ? », se souvint-il.

Elle acquiesça distraitement et ne l'entendit pas répondre.

« Intéressant, murmura-t-il.

\- Et puis le fil de mes pensées s'est emballé, poursuivit-elle, et la majesté de la salle et l'ensemble parfait des gens qui dansaient la valse m'a replongé dans _la Belle et_… »

Elle se tut brusquement et l'étincelle se fit dans son esprit.

« C'est moi qui ai amené la chose qui l'a dévoré », lâcha-t-elle, affligée.

Krueger l'avait regardée attentivement retracer le cours de ses pensées. Agir directement dans les rêves d'autrui n'était pas un talent accessible au premier venu. Surtout dans de telles proportions. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, que cette frêle jeune femme puisse abriter un tel pouvoir latent. Avec Neo, cela faisait deux Marcheurs de Rêves rencontrés en à peine six mois de temps. Il n'aimait pas les coïncidences. Croire aux coïncidences revenait à abaisser sa garde en laissant la main au hasard or il n'avait pas survécu si longtemps à ses multiples morts en agissant comme un imbécile.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un menait le jeu et il comptait bien découvrir qui et pourquoi.

Aeon s'était tue, plongée dans les affres de la culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir pu faire du mal au jeune homme et le croque-mitaine leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de compassion dégoulinante.

« Il va bien, grogna-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais, affirma-t-il avec aplomb. Même moi je ne peux blesser quelqu'un dans son propre rêve, je dois l'emmener chez moi. Et nous n'avons pas bougé, tu peux me croire. Je l'aurais senti.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que les règles que tu connaissais ne s'appliquaient pas ici. Peut-être ai-je des capacités différentes des tiennes.

\- Ça me ferait bien mal au cul », rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, conscient que c'était malgré tout une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait évincer d'office.

Il recula, mettant à nouveau de la distance entre eux et Aeon respira avec plus de liberté, comme si elle s'était abstenue de mouvements trop importants tant qu'il se trouvait près d'elle.

« De toute façon, reprit-il, ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est !

\- Je t'ai mise en garde avant que nous n'entreprenions cette recherche. Je t'ai dit que ça pouvait être dangereux. Si tu ne m'as pas cru, tant pis pour toi.

\- Tu as dit que tu allais m'apprendre !

\- Et tu crois que ça se fait dans un claquement de doigts ? On va repartir et, cette fois, je veux que tu te retiennes d'intervenir dans le rêve.

\- Mais explique-moi comment, bon sang !

\- Si je te dis de ne pas bouger un bras, tu y arrives ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, c'est pareil ! s'emporta-t-il. Tâche de rester simple spectatrice et empêche-toi d'agir. Ce n'est pas ton rêve. Accepte ce que tu vois sans chercher à te l'approprier.

\- Si tous tes conseils sont aussi sibyllins, on va mettre du temps avant de se comprendre, prédit-elle, lugubre.

\- Quand tu auras fini de râler, on pourra peut-être y retourner…

\- Mouais… »

Elle se leva en même temps que lui et étira son dos, sentant l'entaille que lui avait accidentellement fait Krueger se réveiller. Elle glissa une main sous sa blouse et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Une fine croûte s'était formée sur la plaie souple et moite. Une cicatrice de plus dans sa collection déjà bien fournie.

Elle soupira avec lassitude et suivit Krueger en silence vers les portails. Certains avaient disparu, remplacés par d'autres qui s'étaient ouvert à des endroits différents. Krueger se tenait déjà devant l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'elle le rejoignit et il se tourna vers elle en désignant le disque qui leur faisait face.

« Tu as choisi le précédent, c'est mon tour. On essaie celui-ci.

\- Si tu veux », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avança vers la surface liquide et y posa la main. Elle s'enfonça mollement à travers le passage, ne rencontrant qu'une résistance de principe qui céda rapidement. Lorsque son épaule menaça d'être engloutie à son tour, elle tendit son autre main vers le croque-mitaine et sentit ses doigts fermes s'enrouler autour des siens, l'agrippant avec force comme s'il craignait de la perdre durant la traversée.

Elle fit un pas en avant, sentant sur son corps un froid éthéré qui la fit frissonner l'espace d'un instant, puis son pied trouva une surface stable sur laquelle elle put se concentrer et, en un instant, ils jaillirent tous deux sous un soleil éclatant, dans un paysage aux couleurs pastel dont le tracé grossier et enfantin semblait tout droit sorti d'un dessin animé.

Aeon regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée. D'énormes nuages d'un blanc laiteux voguaient paresseusement au-dessus de leur tête tout en laissant passer la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Non. Elle rectifia mentalement son observation : des soleils. Il y en avait deux. Ils dispensaient une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa comme une couverture moelleuse et elle laissa échapper un gémissement d'aise.

Devant eux se dessinait un tableau extraordinaire, fait de collines vert pomme harmonieusement courbes et curieusement toutes identiques, zébrées par des champs de blé d'un jaune doré. Le ciel semblait peint à l'aquarelle tant il était vaporeux et insaisissable. Deux poneys s'ébattaient dans une prairie non loin d'eux, leurs crinières rose et arc-en-ciel s'accordant étrangement au monde acidulé dans lequel ils évoluaient.

« Allons bon, grogna Krueger. On est encore tombé chez une tapette ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça ressemble à…

\- A rien, connasse ! rugit-il. T'as déjà oublié ? Ne cherche pas ce que ça te rappelle, sinon tu vas le modeler à ta convenance et on sera encore dans la merde.

\- OK, ça va, murmura-t-elle. Pas la peine de m'engueuler. J'apprends.

\- J'ai la tête d'un prof gentil ? Alors ferme ta gueule et ton esprit et tiens-toi tranquille. »

Il pivota sur lui-même, observant les alentours. Tant de couleurs criardes et mal assorties lui piquaient les yeux et il chaussa une paire de Ray Ban sortie de nulle part.

« On dirait un rêve de petite fille, dit-il d'une voix gourmande, un sourire de chat plaqué sur ses lèvres desséchées.

\- Calme ta joie, le rabroua-t-elle. J'ai l'air d'avoir ça en stock, une petite fille ? »

Un cri monstrueux retentit soudain, non loin d'eux. Le bruit sourd d'une cavalcade se rapprocha et la terre trembla sous les vibrations et le choc des impacts. Krueger se ramassa comme un animal qui se prépare à l'attaque et fixa le point d'où semblait venir la galopade effrénée.

« C'est pas vrai, grinça le croque-mitaine entre ses dents, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Mais rien ! Je… »

Un second cri leur parvint, rauque et poisseux à souhait, horrible à glacer le sang. Rapidement, ils virent débouler une créature jaune poussin d'aspect grotesque qui leur fonçait dessus en agitant ses bras minuscules et en leur vociférant des sons inarticulés. Aeon s'apprêtait à arrêter Krueger avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide mais, au moment où elle lui cria de stopper, elle fut éclaboussée par un épais liquide tiède et la tête du petit dinosaure jaune à pois orange roula à terre dans une mare de sang bouillonnant, ses gros yeux globuleux ouverts, figés dans une expression de complète hébétude.

« Bravo, dit Aeon d'une voix atone. Tu as tué Casimir. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Krueger.

« Et c'est toi qui me parlais de contrôle…

\- J'improvise, grogna-t-il. On a une chance de trouver Friedkin ici ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit-elle. Mais le cerveau est quelque chose d'imprévisible, alors, pour peu qu'il ait revu un épisode de l'_Ile aux Enfants_ ou entendu fortuitement parler de gloubi-boulga…

\- Ça va, tu ne vas pas m'apprendre comment se construit un rêve. Est-ce qu'on prend le risque de rester ? »

Aeon contempla la tête caricaturale du monstre gentil de son enfance et laissa son regard errer sur des structures anatomiques auxquelles ses créateurs n'avaient sans doute jamais songé du temps de la diffusion de l'émission : des dents longue et effilées, des écailles suintantes de poison et des boyaux sanguinolents qui émergeaient de son cou tranchés en crachant un flot continu d'une mousse verdâtre qui lui rappelait du slime.

« Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? marmonna-t-elle. On se fait caillasser par les Ewoks ? »

Un bruit sec leur fit tourner la tête. Un second, plus près d'eux. Une petite pierre roula à leurs pieds tandis qu'une autre percuta la jambe de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un cri d'indignation.

Krueger jura lorsqu'un des projectiles lui atteignit le visage, brisant net ses lunettes. Il attrapa Aeon par le bras et la tira vers le portail sous une pluie continue de gravillons qui les piquaient douloureusement comme autant de petits dards mordants dans leur chair. Il la poussa à travers le passage, ses mains étroitement serrées sur son bras et ils retrouvèrent instantanément le confort et la sécurité de leur repaire.

La jeune femme chancela, étourdie, et s'appuya contre une table située à proximité. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle, ses yeux ayant du mal à accommoder. Le claquement d'un applaudissement la sortit de sa torpeur et elle regarda Krueger qui frappait sèchement ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air mauvais.

« Bravo. Impeccable, railla-t-il, acide. Encore plus rapide que la première fois. Tu es en progrès.

\- C'est moins facile que tu ne sembles le croire, se plaignit-elle avec colère. Et tes explications ne sont pas franchement des plus claires.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour les doléances. On y retourne. Essaie de te concentrer et, pour une fois, écoute ce que je te dis.

\- On retourne dans le même ? demanda naïvement Aeon.

\- Non. Tu y as mis déjà trop de toi. On n'a plus qu'à espérer que ton ex ne soit pas un adepte des nounours en peluche. »

La jeune femme parcourut du regard les passages qui restaient et se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, talonnée par le croque-mitaine.

**oooOoOooo**

« Je déteste l'eau, pesta-t-elle en grelottant, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

\- Jamais vu autant de rêves aussi cons en une seule nuit, grogna Krueger en mâchonnant énergiquement un bout de chair translucide et caoutchouteuse. Des requins volants au milieu d'une tornade ? Sérieusement ?

\- Te plains pas, tu as fait un carnage…

\- J'ai assuré, reconnut-il en extirpant un morceau de requin filandreux d'entre ses dents. Mais le mec blond avec la tronçonneuse se démerdait pas trop mal aussi.

\- Ce truc de la tempête avec des requins dedans, c'est vraiment trop débile, soupira-t-elle. Même un producteur à Hollywood n'en voudrait pas. Pourquoi pas un megalodon dans une avalanche, pendant qu'on y est… »

Ils en étaient à leur septième rêve et toujours aucune trace de Nathan. Outre Frémiont, ils avaient rencontré plusieurs membres du personnel de l'hôpital dont quelques médecins avec lesquels Aeon travaillait régulièrement. L'ouragan à squales était une invention du Dr Alaimo.

Claquant des dents, la jeune femme retira péniblement sa blouse imbibée d'eau de mer et la jeta au sol. Elle parvenait progressivement à contrôler son esprit et influençait de moins en moins les rêves qu'ils visitaient. Elle comprenait à présent qu'ils pouvaient participer aux rêves sans les modifier et elle avait l'impression euphorisante de passer d'une attraction à l'autre dans une gigantesque fête foraine. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva aussi, le laissant tomber à terre dans un bruit humide. Elle s'enroula dans une longue serviette éponge épaisse et moelleuse et se frictionna avec énergie.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? », proposa innocemment Krueger en se débarrassant de ses propres habits mouillés.

Le majeur tendu qu'elle brandit sans hésitation dans sa direction ne laissait aucun doute sur sa réponse et il éclata de rire tout en essorant son pull alourdi d'eau froide.

Une fois secs et changés, ils retournèrent vers les portails. Le jour approchait, forçant les humains à se réveiller. Il ne restait plus que deux songes à explorer.

« Am, stram, gram ? », suggéra Aeon.

Krueger ne répondit rien. Ses yeux contemplaient fixement l'une des deux surfaces mouvantes. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme à l'écoute d'une musique qu'Aeon ne percevait pas. Puis, sous leurs yeux, le portail qu'il scrutait avec tant d'intérêt s'évanouit, s'effilochant comme la brume au soleil.

« Bon. On n'a plus le choix », dit-elle en se tournant vers celui qui restait.

Krueger acquiesça distraitement, son attention toujours focalisée sur l'endroit où se trouvait le passage qui venait de disparaître. Aeon tendit sa main vers lui et il la saisit avant de se laisser emporter vers le dernier rêve.

Ils furent accueillis par une pluie torrentielle et la jeune femme cria de frustration en sentant les gouttes glacées s'insinuer dans le moindre interstice de ses vêtements. Un parapluie s'ouvrit en claquant et, l'instant d'après, elle était au sec aux côtés de Krueger qui avait tiré cette protection d'on ne sait où. Il faisait ça de plus en plus souvent, sortir de nulle part des objets de tailles diverses et aux applications variées et elle le soupçonnait d'apprécier ces balades oniriques qui lui permettaient de retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs. Une seconde, elle imagina le tableau qu'ils faisaient tous les deux sous la pluie battante, protégés par un parapluie et une image bien particulière de l'animation japonaise lui vint en tête. Elle se força à lever ses barrières mentales pour mettre la bride à son esprit, bien trop prompt à vouloir mettre son grain de sel partout à son goût. Elle se concentra sur le décor et tenta d'y déceler quelque chose de familier qui la renseignerait sur l'identité du dormeur.

Ils se trouvaient dans une longue rue bordée de maisons en briques rouges hautes et étroites, toutes mitoyennes. Cela pouvait être le milieu de la nuit mais, avec une pluie aussi diluvienne, difficile d'en être sûr. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant la luxueuse voiture sombre garée sur le bas-côté qu'elle sut qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« On y est, dit-elle à Krueger en désignant le véhicule. C'est Nathan. »

* * *

**Ah, je vous ai prévenus, je me suis un peu lâchée...**

**Vous aussi, lâchez-vous, les avis sont les bienvenus !**


End file.
